Menace sur le FFI
by Parallele
Summary: Alors qu'Inazuma Japon s'apprête à participer à son deuxième mondiale, des événements étonnants se succèdent poussant les manageuses à mener l'enquête ! Les sentiments se dévoilent, les problèmes s'enchaînent, la menace se presse, le rythme de la compétition s'accélère : parviendront-elles à repousser le danger et à élever la sélection japonaise sur le toit du monde ?
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : On note un nombre significatif d'OC dans cette fiction !

_Un mois avant le FFI_.

\- Emi, dépêche-toi ! Nelly nous a prévenu que nous n'avions que très peu de temps si nous voulons les voir à la fin de l'entraînement.

Miya ponctua sa phrase d'un soupir las en constatant que sa cousine n'obtempérait pas. Bien au contraire, d'un geste sec elle déplia ses lunettes de soleil pour les porter à son nez et s'appliqua à ralentir ses mouvements. `

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'arriver avant la fin ? Je ne les connais pas ces gens-là, moi ! Répondit Emi en arrivant à sa hauteur, un sac à main sous le coude et une valise dans l'autre main.

Sa cousine ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, bien trop agacée par l'attitude désinvolte de la blonde. Elle accéléra le pas afin d'atteindre le taxi qui les attendaient sans se soucier une seconde de plus d'Emi. Peut-être aurait-elle accélérée si la brune avait pris le temps de lui rappeler qu'Axel Blaze, son petit-ami, était de ceux qui s'entraînaient à ce moment même, mais Miya n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Elle avait beau être impatiente de revoir les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon, qui pour la plupart étaient de vieux amis, elle se sentait anxieuse. La faute à un joueur en particulier qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de six mois et qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Mais dis-moi Miya, ton ex petit-ami ne fait pas partie de la sélection ?

Emi avait mis les pieds dans le plat alors même qu'elles s'étaient assise sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Elle n'ouvrait même pas la bouche que sa cousine enchaînait.

\- Je comprends enfin pourquoi tu es si pressé ! D'ailleurs, il t'a envoyé un message la dernière fois si je ne me trompe pas, non ? Que voulait-il ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et puis, Jude n'est pas le seul membre de l'équipe que je connaisse. J'ai été au collège avec Heath plus jeune !

Mais déjà, la blonde ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à pianoter quelque chose sur son portable. Miya soupira, partagée entre l'exaspération de voir Emi perpétuellement accrochée à son cellulaire et la satisfaction de voir qu'elle semblait la laisser tranquille. C'était sûrement mal la connaître.

\- Trouvé ! S'exclama cette dernière en souriant, Axel le suit sur Instagram. Oh, mais Miya, il y a toujours des photos de vous deux, c'est adorable !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la brune en se saisissant de l'appareil, ça ne veut rien dire ! Jude n'a jamais été un grand fan des réseaux sociaux.

\- Etonnant d'avoir une stories de dix minutes pour quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas les réseaux…

En guise de réponse, Miya la gratifia d'un regard noir alors qu'Emi ricanait un « les gens changent » particulièrement moqueur. A se demander comment elles avaient pu passer six mois à vivre ensemble sans s'attaquer.

La circulation était particulièrement dense dans la capitale nippone, et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les deux jeunes filles arrivaient enfin au collège Raimon, centre d'entraînement attitré de la sélection japonaise. Miya sourit grandement en s'apercevant qu'elle entendait au loin les foulées musclées des joueurs, les rebonds des ballons et les rires masculins qui annonçaient que l'entraînement n'était pas terminé. D'un pas qu'elle voulait calme et mesuré, elle se précipita vers le terrain d'entraînement, impatiente de revoir ses amis. A ses côtés, Emi était bien plus calme, n'étant pas de celle que le manque rendait extatique et presque insupportable. Si elle était impatiente de retrouver Axel, elle n'allait pas pour autant se mettre à courir comme une demeurée. Hors de question de lui faire honte et de s'afficher ainsi.

Plus elle approchait, plus Miya plissé les yeux, tentant de reconnaître les membres de l'équipe. Elle les connaissait tous, certains mieux que d'autres. En étant la petite-amie de Jude, elle avait appris à apprécier son cercle d'ami proche : Marc, Nathan, David, Joe et Acker notamment elle n'avait partagé que de rares instants en compagnie d'Axel qui était ensuite parti pour l'Allemagne. Mais elle-même avait longtemps fait du football et fréquenté les mêmes établissements que d'autres : Heath, Duske et elle avait été amis au collège, elle connaissait Elliot car il vivait dans le même quartier. Et puis, il y avait Nelly, la petite-amie de Marc, celle grâce à qui elle avait pu rencontrer Jude, sa meilleure amie. Son cœur tambourinait d'impatience à l'idée de tous les revoir.

Alors qu'elles approchaient, les garçons cessèrent tout mouvement. Miya distingua clairement Axel Blaze lever la tête vers elles, un sourire en coin ornant son visage à l'intention d'Emi qui rougissait furieusement. Marc l'appela en souriant tandis que Nelly allait à sa rencontre en criant son nom, provoquant l'arrêt brutal du seul qui avait continué de taper dans son ballon : Jude Sharp. Son cœur fit une violente embardée lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques minutes. Puis il se détourna, sommant les autres de se concentrer car l'entraînement n'était pas terminé. Miya soupira, le message était passé cinq sur cinq.

Miya observa Axel et Emi s'éloignaient main dans la main après que celle-ci se fut présenter à l'équipe et principalement aux amis d'Axel et Miya. Emi n'était pas une fille très expressive mais la brune voyait bien à quel point cette dernière était heureuse de retrouver le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis huit mois.

\- Elle est vraiment jolie, Axel et elle font un très joli couple ! Sourit Nelly en suivant son regard.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Axel si jovial, ajouta Marc en riant, il lui arrivait même de nous parler d'elle, ce n'est pourtant pas son fort de parler !

Miya acquiesça. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup le blond mais du peu qu'elle en avait vu, il était peu bavard et assez discret, n'intervenant que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

\- Jude est venu te dire bonjour ? Interrogea Nelly alors qu'Axel et Emi disparaissait de leur vision.

\- A ta tête, je devine que non ! Soupira Marc, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mal poli.

\- En même temps, la dernière fois que nous avons discuté, je l'ai quitté et suis partie pendant six mois en Europe, sourit tristement Miya, j'aurais sûrement réagit de la même façon à sa place.

\- Ne l'excuse pas Miya ! la réprimanda la rousse, au cours de ces derniers mois vous avez régulièrement échangés l'un avec l'autre, ce n'est pas le moment d'être rancunier.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il attend d'être seul avec toi pour discuter, intervint soudainement Joe qui était près d'eux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, cherchant Jude du regard. Elle ne le trouva pas, sûrement était-il déjà parti se changer.

_Du côté d'Emi et Axel._

Axel ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles avant Emi. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui comptait alors dans sa vie : le football et sa sœur, Julia. Il avait été particulièrement remonté contre son père lorsque ce dernier l'avait envoyé étudié dans un lycée privé en Allemagne, à la fois loin de Julia mais également de ses amis. Aujourd'hui cependant, il ne pouvait que le remercier. En plus d'avoir énormément progressé en jouant au football en Allemagne, il avait également pu rencontrer Emi. Emi qui riait toujours pour rien, qui s'énervait toujours pour rien, qui parlait toujours pour rien.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je suis épuisée, lui répondit-elle en riant, je rêve d'un grand bol de ramen et d'un lit douillet.

Et Emi qui ne semblait aimer que deux choses dans la vie : manger et dormir.

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes, le temps de me changer, et je t'emmène manger chez le meilleur ramen du quartier.

\- Mais il n'est même pas encore quatre heures, ils nous serviront ? S'étonna la blonde

\- Si tu es avec moi, le patron n'aura pas le cœur à te le refuser, lui sourit Axel, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour le vestiaire avant qu'elle ne le retienne. Il s'étonna de la voir soudain si peu sûre d'elle, elle ne l'était jamais.

\- Tu te souviens ce que l'on s'est dit avant que tu ne repartes, l'année dernière ?

Axel s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il décida pourtant de s'amuser un peu.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me ramener de la brioche et de la Forêt Noire ! Tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas ?

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune fille reprit son petit air supérieur qu'elle affichait constamment.

\- C'est dans ma valise ! N'oublie pas que tu me dois un cadeau en échange, j'y ai réfléchit, je te dirais tout au restaurant. Allez ! File prendre ta douche.

Axel lui sourit alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, retournant vers les autres.

\- Emi_(Elle se retourna) _! Evidemment que je t'ai attendu !

Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Jamais une autre fille ne serait assez bien pour lui.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Miya attendait que Jude sorte des vestiaires. Il n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui y restaient longtemps, mais visiblement ce soir c'était le cas. Quelques jours avant, Jude lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire à son retour. Elle avait fait celle qui ne comprend pas, lui répondant qu'on lui avait demandé d'être l'un des managers de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas donné réponse.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attentes, il sortait, accompagné de Marc et David. David lui sourit, attrapant Marc par le bras avant qu'il ne se lance dans un énième résumé de l'entraînement. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Jude soupira.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise du ton froid et cassant du footballeur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, pas même lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait, six mois auparavant. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage.

\- Je voulais simplement discuter Jude, tu m'as manqué.

Il la dévisagea longuement, comme s'il cherchait un signe qui le convaincrait de sa sincérité. L'espace d'un instant, son regard se fit plus doux, et Miya espéra vainement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la saluer.

\- Visiblement, pas suffisamment pour que l'on se remette ensemble.

Et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, et le suivit. Ils marchèrent un moment, elle derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière emblématique du quartier du collège Raimon.

\- La situation est compliquée Jude ! Je fais ça pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je souffre, hein ?

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans cette reprise, bien au contraire, il était très calme. C'était presque pire.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Jude, mais fais-moi confiance ! Je t'en prie.

\- Ne me suis plus ! Bonne nuit, Miya !

.

\- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Nelly s'asseyait sur les marches, près de Miya, et contempla avec elle le flot régulier de la rivière.

\- Mal ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je ne peux même pas lui expliquer pourquoi je refuse de me remettre avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu dois être forte ! Tu fais ça pour lui après tout.

\- Tu en as parlé à Marc ?

\- Non, je préfère le laisser en dehors de ça.

Miya hocha la tête, pensive.

\- Quand commence-t-on ? Demanda la brune en se levant.

Nelly se leva à son tour, épousseta ses fesses et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dès demain ! C'est notre mission après tout : Protéger Inazuma Japon !


	2. Chapter 2

_Un mois avant le FFI_

Les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon était tous regroupés dans le bus qui les menait jusqu'au stade où devait se disputer le match amical qui les opposerait à la sélection allemande. Leur entraîneur, Monsieur Yi, s'était fait un plaisir d'organiser des matchs de préparation afin de confronter son équipe à la « toute-puissance internationale » comme il se plaisait à le dire. Elles étaient au nombre de trois, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la première d'entre elles. Assise à l'avant du bus, en compagnie de Nelly, Emi et Célia, Miya faisait de son mieux pour ne pas étrangler Marc Evans. Ce dernier, de particulièrement bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois un jour de match, ne cessait de chanter depuis près d'une demi-heure. Selon lui, la mélodie avait le pouvoir d'emplir l'atmosphère d'ondes positives et de motiver le moral des troupes et bien évidemment, Jack, Scotty et Hurley s'étaient empressé de l'imiter. La jeune femme jeta un regard implorant à Nelly, la priant de faire taire les garçons. Cette dernière se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque le bus s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, suivit presque immédiatement de Marc.

\- Bon les gars ! Nous voilà arrivé, sourit-il grandement, je compte sur vous pour donner tout ce que vous avez !

Dans un cri de ralliement, les joueurs s'échappèrent du bus à la suite de leur capitaine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre en compagnie de Célia, Emi s'étonna de ne pas voir Nelly et sa cousine les suivre.

\- Vous ne descendez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcilles.

\- Nous avons autre chose à faire, lui répondit Nelly, envoie-nous le score toutes les dix minutes, s'il te plaît !

Emi n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Nelly la poussa gentiment vers la sortie et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

\- Ne t'offusque pas ! Nelly n'est pas méchante, elle a simplement l'habitude de donner des ordres ! Lui sourit Célia, l'entraînant avec elle vers l'entrée du stade.

\- Peut-être, mais qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui elle peut en donner.

Emi ajouta :

\- Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve le vestiaire des joueurs de la sélection allemande ? La plupart sont des amis et j'aimerai les saluer.

\- C'est vrai que ton père est le président de la fédération de football allemande ! Je vais te montrer, suis-moi ! Mais j'espère que c'est notre équipe que tu encourageras.

Emi sourit à Célia. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait pensé que Célia serait assez agaçante, mais finalement elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler mais au moins elle n'était pas hautaine comme Nelly, et ne passait pas son temps à soupirer comme Miya.

\- Bien évidemment que j'encouragerai Inazuma Japon, après tout, Axel en est l'attaquant vedette.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires à la suite des garçons, Célia ayant encore la responsabilité de les briefer sur les qualités de jeux de leur adversaire du jour. C'était une tâche qu'elle prenait à cœur et la raison principale pour laquelle le coach Yi avait insisté pour qu'elle se joigne au groupe de manageuse. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait les joueurs, elle ne manqua pas le regard surpris de son frère de ne les voir que toutes les deux et l'interrogation muette qu'il lui adresse. D'un signe de la tête, elle lui indique que non, Miya ne viendrait pas.

\- Les Aigles, comme on les appelle, sont une puissante équipe européenne, commença l'apprenti journaliste, ils ont remporté plusieurs tournois internationaux et sont d'ailleurs les champions en titre du football frontière européen. C'est une équipe où les qualités individuelles prédominent largement, avec un jeu collectif assez limité par ailleurs. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que leur point fort est la rapidité de leurs attaquants, et notamment du capitaine Andreas Carter. Il a étudié aux Etats-Unis pendant un long moment et s'est perfectionné dans l'équipe de Détroit où jouent Éric et Bobby. Il maîtrise un grand nombre de super-techniques, dont une spectaculaire intitulée _L'Aigle de feu_. En revanche, leur défense est réputée comme étant assez faible, ils ont d'ailleurs encaissé beaucoup de but lors des phases éliminatoires européennes, presque trois par match.

Alors que Marc se réjouissait déjà de se mesurer à un tel adversaire, Axel ne manqua pas l'immense sourire d'Emi à la mention du fameux attaquant. C'était elle qui lui avait parlé de lui la première fois, le décrivant comme son meilleur ami depuis l'école maternelle et comme un joueur de football extraordinaire. Elle rêvait alors qu'ils se rencontrent et puissent s'affronter. Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'idée plaisante, trouvant sa petite-amie souvent trop enjouée lorsque l'on parlait de lui. Alors que les jeunes filles quittaient le vestiaire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par la main pour vérifier quelque chose.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Si Emi fut surprise d'une telle question, elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'accompagne Célia préparer les bouteilles d'eau ! Nelly et Miya ne sont pas restées, il semble donc que je sois obligée de m'occuper des mauvaises tâches.

Il la lâcha sans rien ajouter et retourna à sa place pour se changer.

_Du côté de Miya et Nelly_

\- Nelly, ne crois-tu pas que nous aurions pu commencer autrement ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça me paraît bien compliqué de s'introduire directement chez lui.

Nelly soupira profondément. Qu'est que Miya pouvait être peureuse ! Si elle ne s'endurcissait pas, nul doute que leur mission serait un échec retentissant. Agacée, elle l'attrapa par le bras et contourna l'immense maison dans laquelle elles devaient s'infiltrer, traînant une Miya blafarde derrière elle.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! En ce moment même, il est au match, impossible qu'il nous trouve ici.

\- Nelly, cet homme est millionnaire, il doit avoir tout un système de caméra de surveillance ou même des gardes du corps.

\- Quant à moi, je suis Nelly Raimon, et j'ai des contacts un petit peu partout. J'ai demandé à un ami de faire sauter l'alimentation électrique du quartier, s'il y a des caméras, elles ne filmeront rien. Quant à d'hypothétique gardes du corps, j'espère que tu cours vite.

Miya sembla se détendre légèrement. Elle admirait cette façon que Nelly avait de tout anticiper et de foncer tête baissée pour défendre ses idéaux et les causes en lesquelles elle croyait. Prise d'un élan de courage, elle se précipita à la suite de Nelly qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse par une porte qu'elle venait de crocheter à l'aide d'une épingle à nourrice.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on doit trouver ? Demanda Miya en suivant Nelly à travers les couloirs du manoir.

\- Si l'on pouvait trouver une preuve des transactions financières de sa société vers les réseaux mafieux italiens se serait le jackpot, mais je doute qu'il conserve tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans son bureau personnel. A défaut, il nous faudrait quelque chose qui établisse ce qu'il compte faire d'Inazuma Japon et comment il va s'en débarrasser. Suis-moi, c'est par là !

Miya suivit Nelly qui s'engageait dans un grand escalier baigné par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les baies vitrées. Elles traversèrent un grand couloir avant que Nelly ne s'arrête devant une grande porte à double battant.

\- C'est son bureau ! Déclara la rousse, S'il cache quelque chose chez lui, ça ne peut-être que là, personne ne peut y entrer. Lorsqu'il reçoit, c'est toujours au petit salon.

Alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée, elle blêmit légèrement.

\- C'est fermé ! Ça aurait été bien trop facile sinon, soupira Nelly.

Elle observa la serrure un moment avant de demander une petite barrette à son amie. Celle-ci s'exécuta, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux s'échapper de son chignon structuré.

\- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas l'épingle à nourrice que tu as avec toi ? Demanda la brune en observant Nelly crocheter la serrure.

\- Ce n'est pas la même serrure, elle serait trop grosse.

Nelly sourit triomphalement alors que la porte s'ouvrait sous le sifflement admiratif de Miya. D'un geste, la rousse l'invita à entrer. C'était une pièce majestueuse, bordée de grandes étagères où s'empilait livres et revues littéraires. La jeune fille se demanda s'il était humainement possible de lire autant d'ouvrages, ou si c'était là un autre moyen d'affirmer sa puissance. Alors que Nelly se dirigeait vers le grand bureau en bois massif qui faisait l'angle de la pièce, elle jugea plus pertinent de s'attarder sur les tiroirs qui soutenaient l'immense bibliothèque. Elle s'appliqua à les ouvrir un par un. Après plusieurs essais, Miya dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait là, rien qui ne puisse impliquer le propriétaire des lieux dans des transferts financiers illégaux.

\- Dis-moi Nelly, tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Une fois, il y a quelques mois ! Il possède un vaste terrain près du collège, et mon père souhaitait l'acheter afin d'agrandir différents clubs sportifs, ça ne s'est pas fait ! Papa s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'agissait pas légalement. En revanche, je ne suis jamais entrée dans ce bureau. Il me semble que Marc y est venu également, il y a quelques années.

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête des notes qu'elle lisait, Miya ne s'attarda donc pas et se remit à chercher : si les tiroirs n'avaient rien donné, il fallait maintenant s'attaquer aux étagères.

_Du côté d'Inazuma Japon_

Les joueurs étaient en train de s'échauffer sur le terrain lorsque la sélection allemande fit son entrée. Billy fit aussitôt remarquer à Heath qu'ils ne semblaient pas si impressionnant, chose que le milieu de terrain prodige confirma d'un hochement de tête. Pour autant, ce dernier savait parfaitement que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine et qu'il fallait plus encore se méfier de ceux qui semblaient inoffensif. Un peu plus loin Jude, Axel et Marc discutaient en se faisant tourner le ballon.

\- Dis-moi Marc, Nelly t'a-t-elle dit où elle allait ? Demanda le milieu de terrain.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Marc, elle a toujours été très secrète, pour autant je lui fais confiance donc elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut.

\- Tu sais, Jude, ajouta Axel, si tu veux savoir où est allé Miya, tu ferais tout aussi bien de lui envoyer un message.

Jude ne répondit pas, se reconcentrant sur le ballon. Miya et lui s'était terminé, il fallait à présent qu'il se concentre sur le match et le FFI qui arrivait, quand bien même cette dernière était toujours dans ses pattes.

Alors que les joueurs se réunissaient dans la surface de réparation pour une séance de tir au but, Axel surprit le capitaine allemand s'avançait vers le banc de la sélection japonaise. Emi se levait, souriante, prête à aller à sa rencontre. Alors même qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, il se détourna, serrant le poing. Il se refusait d'être de ceux qu'un contact rendait jaloux.

\- Emi, si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! S'étonna Andreas Carter en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au Japon ?

Cette dernière ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir son ami et lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ma cousine est manageuse de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon, répondit la jeune fille, et puis, tu vois le numéro 10 là-bas ? (_Elle pointa Axel du doigt_), c'est mon petit-ami !

\- Axel Blaze, vraiment ? L'interrogea-t-il en suivant son regard, Si je m'attendais à ça !

Emi fut surprise du ton ombrageux qu'avait pris Andreas à la mention d'Axel, elle ne s'attarda pas cependant, étonnée qu'il le connaisse.

\- Tu connais Axel ?

\- Si je le connais (_il avait retrouvé son sourire_) ? Lorsque j'étais aux Etats-Unis, je me suis entraîné avec Éric Eagle et Bobby Shearer, ils n'ont fait que me vanter les mérites de Marc Evans, Jude Sharp et Axel Blaze. A mon retour en Allemagne, j'ai également entendu parlé de son immense talent. La rencontre promet d'être intéressante.

Emi hocha la tête, confirmant les dire de son ami. Elle sursauta, alors qu'Andreas l'attirait une nouvelle fois à lui.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, Emi ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! Si tout se passe bien, nous nous reverrons au mondial !

Et alors il s'éloigna, rejoignant ses coéquipiers pour l'échauffement. Emi le scruta un instant, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup changé en deux ans. Il était indéniable qu'il avait grandi et qu'il s'était musclé, en revanche rien dans son attitude et dans sa démarche n'était différent. Il se retourna, et s'apercevant que la jeune fille l'observait, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit violemment, son parfum musqué flottant encore autour d'elle.

\- Emi, Axel te regarde ! Lui chuchota Célia à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna vers lui, croisa son regard et lui sourit largement en lui adressant un signe de la main. Il détourna la tête, retournant à son échauffement, sans lui sourire en retour.

**Composition des équipes **

**Inazuma Japon**

Marc Evans

Nathan Swift – Shawn Frost – Acker Reese – Billy Miller

Valentin Einer – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Xavier Foster

Axel Blaze – Elliot Ember

**Les Aigles Allemands**

Alois Günter

Pierre Mandel – Joseph Fishman – Andrew Muller – David Bram

Aïden Mandel – Steeve Phillips – Andy Götzen

Silvère Dittman – Andreas Carter – Alexis Dinkleman

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 17h00. _**

_Commentateur_ : C'est donc Inazuma Japon qui entamera cette partie amicale entre la sélection japonaise et la sélection allemande. Les deux équipes se préparent pour le FFI qui se déroulera dans un mois aux Etats-Unis.

Le coup d'envoi est donné, Axel Blaze passe à Elliot Ember qui se dirige déjà vers le but allemand. Un Elliot Ember particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui dans la continuité de ce qu'il avait déjà montré en fin de saison avec son équipe de l'école Polaris. Ember qui remet à Sharp qui s'avance, Sharp qui donne à Moore. Oh non ! Quelle mauvaise passe de Foster à l'intention d'Axel Blaze. Andy Götzen s'empare du ballon et s'avance dans les lignes japonaises. Götzen passe à Mandel, Mandel qui passe Valentin Einer, oh ! Il est passé, Nathan Swift n'a rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il n'y aucun doute, les qualités individuelles des joueurs de la sélection allemande sont avérées, quelle performance individuelle du milieu de terrain allemand. Mandel passe à Dittman, Dittman qui est encerclé par Frost et Reese et qui cherche une solution. Andreas Carter qui surgit derrière Billy Muller, incroyable quelle passe de Dittman à l'intention de Carter. Andreas Carter qui est maintenant seul devant le but japonais et Marc Evans. Nous allons assister mesdames et messieurs à la première occasion de but de la partie.

C'est donc l'_Eagle on fire, _la super technique d'Andreas Carter, perfectionnée aux Etats-Unis. Incroyable, elle est d'une telle puissance. Marc Evans et son _Diamond Punch_ pourront-ils faire quelque chose ? BUT d'Andreas Carter pour la sélection allemande. Marc Evans n'a rien pu faire.

Alors que Nathan accourait vers Marc pour l'aider à se relever, Axel rejoignit Jude et Elliot au centre du terrain où la remise en jeu aurait lieu, une fois leur gardien remit de ses émotions.

\- Cette super-technique est incroyable ! Murmura Elliot entre ses dents, partagé entre admiration et frustration.

\- Andreas Carter est un attaquant brillant, il fallait s'y attendre, ajouta Jude, ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des milieux de terrains et mêmes les attaquants cherchent à lui passer le ballon. Observez-bien leur regard, c'est très discret, presque invisible, mais le jeu est centré sur lui.

Axel et Elliot hochèrent la tête, se positionnant pour réengager la partie. Alors qu'Andreas retournait dans sa partie de terrain, il bouscula Axel, et profita de cette occasion pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je vais montrer à Emi qui est le véritable joueur de football sur ce terrain !

Axel serra le poing, se retenant d'asséner un coup à la figure de ce petit prétentieux. Il souffla, cherchant à se reconcentrer sur le ballon. Au coup de sifflet, il s'élança, seul, sous les hurlements d'Elliot, l'insultant de tous les noms.

_Commentateur_ : Cela fait maintenant près de quarante-minute que les deux équipes s'affrontent sur le terrain. Les Aigles sont largement en tête avec deux buts à zéro. Inazuma Japon a bien faillit recoller au score avec la brillante initiative d'Axel Blaze à la suite du premier but allemand. Malheureusement, sa tempête de feu a été stoppé par un Günter absolument incroyable. Etonnant quand on sait que la sélection allemande n'est pas reconnue pour l'inviolabilité de ses gages. C'est au brillant Andreas Carter, encore une fois, que l'on doit ce second but allemand, après une erreur impardonnable de la défense japonaise.

Le ballon sort en touche, la possession sera donc japonaise. Parviendront-ils à recoller au score avant la mi-temps ? Jude Sharp à le ballon et tente d'organiser le jeu. Il passe à Moore qui fait tourner le ballon. Moore, Sharp, Moore de nouveau pour Foster. Foster qui prend l'initiative et qui s'avance dans le couloir latéral gauche à la recherche d'Axel Blaze. Il passe Götzen. Muller se précipite sur lui, il passe à Moore qui revient à sa hauteur, Moore qui décale sur Sharp. Jude Sharp qui trouve Axel Blaze. Axel Blaze qui tente d'esquiver Fishman. Fishman qui envoi la balle en corner. Le temps réglementaire est écoulé, l'arbitre annonce 1 minutes de temps additionnels. C'est Jude Sharp qui va frapper ce corner en faveur d'Inazuma Japon, une chance pour les japonais de revenir au score. Malheureusement, la balle est détournée par une tête de David Bram qui sort la balle en touche. La première mi-temps s'achève ici, nous nous retrouverons dans un quart d'heure.

_Du côté de Miya et Nelly._

Miya venait de finir d'éplucher tous les livres d'une sixième étagère, espérant que peut-être des papiers y seraient cachés. Sans résultat. Nelly quant à elle s'attaquait au dernier tiroir du bureau et espérait qu'elle y découvrirait quelque chose, ne souhaitant pas avoir à fouiller l'ordinateur. Alors que son téléphone sonnait, affichant un message de Célia lui annonçant que Marc encaissait un second but, ses prières semblèrent être exaucée.

\- Miya, vient voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !

La brune ne prit pas le temps de remettre à sa place le livre qu'elle venait de feuilleter et se dirigea rapidement vers son amie.

\- Rien à voir avec une transaction financière ! Mais regarde plutôt ce numéro et cette adresse. Ce sont celles de l'hôpital du quartier de Raimon, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne dépend pas de ce secteur.

Miya soupira, soudain beaucoup moins intéressée.

\- Enfin Nelly, cet homme est l'un des plus riches du Japon, il se fait soigner où il veut !

\- Dans un hôpital public donc ? C'est impossible, il n'est pas ce genre d'homme ! En plus, regarde le nom du secrétariat.

Miya se pencha sur la feuille et plissa les yeux en signe de concentration : _« Laboratoire d'Analyse du Dopage »_. Elle se tourna vers Nelly brusquement.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ici que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon vont effectuer leur test anti-dopage la semaine prochaine ?

\- Précisément, sourit Nelly, nul doute qu'il va tenter d'interférer dans les résultats. Il faudrait que nous puissions échanger les échantillons au bon moment afin qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux aux joueurs. Faut-il encore que nous puissions savoir comment il compte procéder !

\- Jude sera sa cible principale n'est-ce pas ?

Nelly la dévisagea quelques secondes, plus ou moins peinée pour elle, avant de confirmer d'un signe de tête. Pour autant, elle ajouta :

\- Il ne sera pas le seul, d'autres joueurs ont trahi sa confiance et ses financements !

Miya sortit son téléphone de sa poche et prit en photo le document que Nelly posait à plat sur le bureau. La chose faîte, la rousse replia le document et le remis à sa place, avant de se lever.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? Vérifia cette dernière en remettant le fauteuil à sa place. (_Miya indiqua que non_). Dans ce cas, allons-y, cette endroit me fiche la chair de poule, nous arriverons peut-être à l'heure pour la seconde mi-temps.

_Du côté d'Inazuma Japon._

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 18h04_**

_Commentateur_ : Alors que la sélection allemande entre sur le terrain sans n'avoir procédé à aucun changement, le coach Yi à lui décider de renforcer sa défense en remplaçant Valentin Einer par Jack Wallside qui prend la position Shawn Frost, alors que Nathan Swift remonte comme milieu et Xavier Foster par Hurley Kane qui prend la position de Billy Miller qui remonte à la place de Foster. C'est une opération intéressante pour un coach qui aurait tout intérêt à renforcer son attaque afin de revenir au score. La sélection allemande s'apprête quant à elle à engager cette seconde mi-temps.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Inazuma Japon semble avoir repris des couleurs. Ils semblent avoir retrouver leur jeu, menés par un Jude Sharpe et un Heath Moore parfaitement combinés. La sélection allemande semble rencontrée plus de difficultés, notamment en ce qui concerne les liaisons milieux/attaquants. Aïden Mandel prend des libertés et décide de monter lui-même au but, les attaquants étant accaparés de tous les côtés par la défense japonaise. Mais ! Que se passe-t-il ? Axel Blaze remonte en défense, venant prêter main forte à Jude Sharp afin de contrôler Mandel. La balle est récupérée par la sélection japonaise et ce formidable travail d'équipe entre Blaze et Sharp.

La seconde mi-temps était bien plus favorable à la sélection japonaise. Pour autant, c'était sous-estimer les incroyables capacités des allemands. Après une envolée brillante des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon dans les vingt premières minutes, les Aigles creusèrent un peu plus l'écart avec une brillante percée d'Aïden Mandel qui ne laissa aucune chance à Marc. Il ne restait alors plus qu'un petit quart d'heure à la sélection japonaise pour enfin parvenir à trouver l'entrée des filets de l'équipe adversaire.

\- Axel ! Interpella Jude alors que l'attaquant s'apprêtait à remettre la balle en jeu, Ils sont fatigués et sont incapable de travailler collectivement. Mandel joue tout seul, il ne se fatigue même plus à chercher Andreas Carter. Les autres courent dans le vide. La défense est épuisée c'est le moment où jamais. Laisse Billy faire la remise en jeu, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres, Elliot servira de leurre à la défense. Tu auras le champ libre pour _Last Resort_.

Axel hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de son coéquipier. En se retournant, il croisa le regard de Marc qui lui sourit en levant le pouce en l'air. Bien évidemment, ce dernier devait s'amuser comme un petit fou, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, son meilleur ami avait toujours le sourire.

_Commentateur_ : Axel Blaze cède sa place à Billy Miller pour la remise en jeu. Ce dernier trouve Heath Moore qui cherche Blaze. Il passe à Sharp qui s'avance. Elliot Ember est tout seul, les défenseurs sont tous autour d'Axel Blaze, quelle erreur de la défense germanique. Sharp passe à Ember, les défenseurs allemands se précipitent, mais ! Quel effet ! Le ballon était pour Blaze qui a déjà commencé sa course. La défense ne peut plus rien faire, tout repose sur les épaules du gardien. Axel Blaze va tenter d'inscrire le premier but de la sélection japonaise.

_Laaaaaast Resort _! Incroyable, quel tir magnifique ! But pour la sélection japonaise sur cette magnifique offensive collective entre Sharp et Blaze.

Le Japon domine ce dernier quart d'heure, malheureusement ce ne sera pas suffisant. Andreas Carter est remonté en défense pour prêter main forte à ses coéquipiers. Les attaques nippones sont cesse repoussées. L'arbitre annonce trois minutes de temps réglementaires.

C'est terminé. Une victoire allemande trois buts à un ! Une équipe allemande qui a souffert dans la seconde mi-temps d'un pressing japonais beaucoup plus intense et qui a révélé ses failles aux deux meneurs de jeux japonais que sont Jude Sharp et Heath Moore. Malgré la défaite, on a aperçu une sélection japonaise motivée avec beaucoup de qualités qui a de grandes capacités pour rivaliser avec les autres équipes du mondial.

.

Alors qu'Emi se précipitait à la suite d'Axel qui s'éloignait vers le vestiaire, Andreas qui arrivait l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Ce dernier lui sourit grandement, et lui glissa dans la main un petit papier.

\- Mon numéro de téléphone, il a changé la semaine dernière ! N'hésite pas à me donner de tes nouvelles Emi, on se retrouve dans un mois.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rejoindre son équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? (_Emi sursauta_).

\- Oh Axel, tu étais là ? C'est…

Il murmura un « laisse tomber » avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus vers les vestiaires.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un mois avant le début du FFI. _

Deux jours après le match qui les avaient opposés à la sélection allemande, l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon était occupée à s'entraîner. La semaine suivante, ils devaient rencontrer la sélection mexicaine, une équipe qui avait été sélectionnée d'office en sa qualité d'hôte de la compétition. En effet, cette année la fédération de football international avait vu les choses en grands et avait décidé d'organiser le FFI dans trois pays : le Mexique, les Etats-Unis et le Canada.

Le groupe était surmotivé, pleins de bonnes ambitions et la bonne humeur se ressentait. Grace à Marc, le reste de l'équipe s'était rapidement remis de la défaite contre l'Allemagne, et était déterminé à se remettre au travail pour qui sait, peut-être rencontrer une nouvelle fois cette équipe lors du mondial, et les battre.

Sur les bancs, Célia et Miya s'appliquaient à remplier des gourdes de boissons énergisantes tout en discutant. A leur côté, Emi était comme à son habitude, concentrée sur son téléphone.

\- Sais-tu où s'en est allé Nelly ? Demanda Célia à Miya alors que celle-ci remplissait une dernière gourde de jus de ginseng.

\- Elle est à l'aéroport, l'un de nos amis doit arriver cet après-midi comme conseiller sportif pour l'équipe.

Mais Célia ne l'écoutait plus observant Emi qui riait toute seule. En même temps, Axel et Elliot arrivaient vers le banc afin de s'hydrater.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Célia se rapprochant d'Emi.

\- Andreas vient de m'envoyer une vidéo d'Aïden Mandel et lui à l'entraînement. Regarde cette chute !

Célia observa la vidéo avant de joindre son rire à celui d'Emi. Exaspérée, Miya leva les yeux au ciel en tendant une gourde et une serviette à Elliot. Elle se tourna vers Axel afin de répéter son geste, et s'étonna de ses traits durcis.

\- Axel ? Tout va bien ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu souhaites te reposer ? L'interrogea-t-elle pressement.

Ce dernier se détendit brusquement, se saisit de la gourde, de la serviette et épongea son front.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il fait chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, je vais aller faire un tour à l'ombre !

Miya hocha la tête alors qu'Emi, interpellée, suivait Axel. Ce dernier ne sembla pas la remarquer et l'ignora, se dirigeant avec hâte vers les vestiaires. Etonnée, la jeune fille fit demi-tour.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva à son tour, assoiffé. Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers eux afin de leur servir à boire. La brune, voyant Jude se mettre à l'écart, se précipita vers lui afin de lui tendre une gourde.

\- Tout va bien ? La chaleur ne te donne pas mal à la tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se saisissant d'une serviette à son intention.

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'éloigner, le jus de ginseng dans la main. Déterminée, Miya s'élança à sa suite.

\- Jude ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous ignorer ! Soyons amis, s'il te plaît !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, dit-il sans se retourner, je préfère que nous nous ignorions. Ce ne sera pas si difficile, tu n'es là qu'aux entraînements.

Miya resta muette. Etait-il en train de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir assisté à la rencontre contre l'Allemagne ? La brune aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, qu'il est remarqué son absence et qu'il s'en soit inquiété.

Selon Emi et Célia, il avait fait un très bon match et la jeune fille avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir vu jouer.

C'était le joueur qu'il était qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de Jude. Il était toujours calme et réfléchi mais néanmoins passionné. Elle avait d'abord aimé le joueur, raison pour laquelle elle assistait aux rencontres de l'école Polaris alors qu'elle n'y était même pas inscrite. Et puis, elle avait fini par aimer le garçon qui se cachait derrière le joueur : tout aussi calme et réfléchi, mais beaucoup plus souriant qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir si froid à son égard, de le voir l'ignorer. Elle soupira en regardant Jude s'éloigner en riant en compagnie de Marc et Heath, un ballon dans la main, indiquant du doigt un point dont seulement eux étaient capable d'en comprendre l'intérêt.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que l'entrainement touchait à sa fin, Nelly se joignit enfin à eux. D'un geste discret de la tête, elle indiqua à Miya que leur ami était arrivé bien arrivé et qu'il les rejoindrait aussitôt l'annonce faite aux joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Alors que Marc repoussait pour la dernière fois de la journée un tir combiné de Heath et Elliot, Nelly les invita à se regrouper autour d'elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il Nelly ? Demanda Marc en s'installant près d'elle, Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Non, bien au contraire, j'ai une excellente nouvelle, répondit-elle en souriant à l'intention du groupe. Le coach Yi et moi-même sommes très heureux d'avoir embauché pour vous un conseiller technique et sportif qui vous guidera dans le perfectionnement de vos supers techniques et de vos fondamentaux. Je suis allée l'acceuillir en début d'après-midi à l'aéroport d'Haneda.

Alors que des murmures impatients s'élevaient dans l'air, une silhouette masculine s'avança vers eux. Bien vite, on devina sans erreur possible des cheveux bruns et un grand sourire qui parut familier à un grand nombre de joueur. Marc fut le premier à deviner.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Paolo !

\- Ne sois pas stupide Marc, se moqua Nathan, Paolo est en ce moment même en train de s'entraîner avec la sélection italienne.

\- Non, Marc a raison ! Rajouta Jude, c'est bien Paolo !

Des regards surpris se posèrent sur le fameux Paolo Bianchi qui arrivait tout sourire en faisant de grands signes de mains. Marc se précipita vers lui, fou de joie de le revoir.

\- Paolo, c'est incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'époumonait Marc en riant, les yeux brillant.

L'italien se joignit à son rire et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon.

\- Calme-toi Marc ! Je vais tout vous expliquer !

Paolo prit le temps de saluer tout le monde avant de se placer au centre du cercle que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon avaient formé. Les salutations et les retrouvailles avaient été joyeuses, mais Marc pressentait que les explications le seraient beaucoup moins. Paolo, pourtant constamment souriant, avait baissé la tête et une ombre s'était faîte une place de choix dans son regard bleu océan. Il commença :

\- Je n'ai pas été sélectionné dans l'équipe d'Orphée pour le FFI.

Cette révélation provoqua une violente onde de choc dans les rangs d'Inazuma Japon. Alors que Jude fronçait les yeux, clairement surpris, Axel et Elliot dévisagèrent longuement le météore blanc à la recherche d'un rictus moqueur annonçant une plaisanterie. Marc, choqué, cria un « Quoi ? » sonore et révélateur de l'incompréhension qui était la sienne. Paolo se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ! Beaucoup de joueurs originels de la sélection italienne n'ont pas été rappelés. Leur nouvel attaquant vedette s'appelle Giuliano Vespussi, c'est un très grand joueur. Il bénéficie du soutien de sa mère et de son beau-père qui est président de la fédération de football italienne.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour évincer la presque totalité des cadres d'une équipe, intervint Jude alors qu'un silence pesant s'installer.

\- Jude a raison, intervint soudainement Nelly qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse, il est fort probable qu'une machination se trame derrière la sélection d'Orphée. Nous avons fait venir Paolo afin qu'il puisse continuer de mener l'enquête lors du mondial. Intégrer l'équipe du staff d'Inazuma Japon était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse accéder à l'intérieur de la compétition.

Un silence pesant se fit alors que chacun prenait le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles. Marc, un peu naïvement, avait eut l'espoir que pour une fois, il disputerait une compétition sans autre enjeu que le plaisir de jouer au football. Il s'était trompé.

Jude et Axel s'étaient échangés des regards inquiets. Il se jouait maintenant quelque chose qui les dépassait largement mais auquel ils étaient maintenant irrévocablement lié.

\- Bien évidemment, je pourrais également vous donner quelques conseils techniques et vous épauler sportivement, sourit Paolo en coupant court aux interrogations de chacun, après tout vous êtes mes amis.

Des exclamations joyeuses ponctuèrent cette intervention. Mais Heath, avisé, calma les ardeurs de tous, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à de quelconques répercussions sur la sélection japonaise.

\- Nelly, doit-on craindre nous aussi une menace ?

\- C'est une possibilité que nous ne devons ni exclure, ni prendre à la légère. Soyez vigilant, mais n'en oubliez pas pour autant le football. Continuez de vous entraîner dure et pensez foot avant tout. Le FFI est dans un mois, nous y seront rapidement.

Jude ne manqua pas le regard sombre qu'adressa la jeune femme à Miya. Il eut aussitôt la désagréable sensation qu'elles n'étaient pas si sereine qu'elles voulaient le faire croire. Il eut aussitôt envie d'en parler à Marc et Axel, mais les joueurs se dispersaient déjà.

Certains se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche bien mérité, tandis qu'un petit groupe composé de Marc, Axel, Heath et Elliot notamment s'éloignaient avec Paolo, un ballon à la main. Le stratège balaya alors dans un coin de sa tête toutes ses inquiétudes. Avant toute chose, il fallait fêter l'arrivée de l'italien parmi eux avec une bonne partie de football.

Observatrice, Miya se mit à sourire. Comment Marc aurait-il pu se rendre aux vestiaires sans s'être accordé une séance de tir au but avec son ami fraîchement retrouvé ?

.

Emi attendait qu'Axel sorte des vestiaires afin de discuter avec lui. Elle avait été surprise de son attitude plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et s'inquiétait de son insolation. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à l'attendre trop longtemps, s'étant tous deux mis d'accord dans la matinée, pour une petite balade dans la capitale japonaise qu'Axel s'était engagé à lui faire découvrir. Mais alors que les aiguilles du cadran de sa montre tournée, Axel n'était toujours pas là. Pour la énième fois, Emi sorti son téléphone de sa poche et fit défiler son fil d'actualité Instagram. Andreas venait tout juste de poster une nouvelle vidéo d'un passage de leur entraînement. Emi leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, il n'avait que ça à faire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Lui demanda Axel en souriant, surgissant derrière elle.

Emi fut soulagée de le voir sourire et se tourna vers lui, scrutant attentivement ses pupilles.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

\- Beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en commençant à marcher. Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Que faisais-tu en m'attendant ?

\- Axel sérieusement ! Tu as mi près d'une demi-heure, j'en avais vraiment marre de t'attendre.

\- Il fallait partir dans ce cas-là, lui répondit-il en riant, je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'attendre !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Continuant de marcher près de lui comme si de rien était.

\- Où allons-nous ce soir ?

\- Je suis lessivé Emi, on peut remettre ça à demain ?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, concentré sur son téléphone qui indiquait un nouveau message. Axel ne s'en offusqua pas, ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Emi. Alors que d'autres débarquaient dans la vie des gens avec un chat ou un chien, il fallait acceptait Emi avec son téléphone portable. Patient, Axel attendit qu'elle réponde.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander pour autant.

\- C'est Andreas ! Il me demande ce que je fais. Je lui réponds quoi du coup : on va se balader ou on rentre ?

La jeune fille s'étonna de voir Axel perdre son sourire et se détourner d'elle.

\- Fait ce que tu veux, moi, je rentre !

Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Axel, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive au juste ? Tout allait bien et voilà que tu fais de nouveau la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas Andreas, répondit-il sincèrement, il est orgueilleux.

\- Enfin, Axel ! Fais un effort ! Andreas est mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Et puis comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne lui as jamais parlé !

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, pas le mien ! Je n'ai aucune raison de l'apprécier.

La blonde s'étonna de la réponse sèche de son petit-ami. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi froid et sur la défensive. En temps normal, elle se serait énervée davantage, n'acceptant pas que les gens s'énervent pour rien. Mais il s'agissait d'Axel : rien à voir avec les autres crétins qui lui avaient servi de copain dans les années passées.

\- Tu as raison ! Tu as le droit de ne pas apprécier mes amis, reprit-elle doucement, mais ça ne sert à rien d'être sur la défensive lorsque je discute avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Fais-ce que tu veux Emi ! Mais ça ne sert à rien de venir me voir lorsque tu parles avec lui ! Sur ce, bonne soirée, je rentre moi ! Dit-il calmement.

Emi rougit de colère d'être laissé là, toute seule. Pour qui se prenait Axel ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. S'il pensait qu'elle allait suivre à la lettre tout ce qu'il lui dictait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

_Au même moment, du côté de Miya._

Miya était en train de ramasser les ballons éparpillés sur le terrain à l'issus de la séance d'entraînement. Tout obnubilés qu'ils l'étaient par Paolo, les joueurs avaient oublié la traditionnelle séance de rangement qui accompagnait chaque fin d'entraînement. La brune ne leur en tenait pas rigueur pour autant, comprenant parfaitement l'excitation qui émanait de chaque joueur de football qui retrouvait un ancien adversaire tant apprécié. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser une nouvelle balle, deux mains la saisirent avant elle.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Miya !

Paolo lui faisait face, tout sourire, le ballon dans les mains. Elle lui sourit en retour, heureuse de le revoir. Ils s'étaient rencontré en Allemagne, alors que Nelly l'avait rejointe pour discuter du poste de manageuse de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon. Elle avait été étonnée de la trouver accompagner du jeune italien, qui était alors en stage au pays. Nelly repartie, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, avant que le jeune homme ne reparte deux mois avant elle. Miya aimait qu'il soit un joueur de football si passionné et un ami si loyal.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Paolo !

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise de se montrer si joyeuse, elle tempéra son excitation, et ajouta :

\- Bien que ce ne soit pas dans les meilleures conditions, c'est vrai. Tu t'es battu tellement dur pour sélectionner l'équipe d'Orphée au FFI, tu aurais mérité d'aller défendre ton équipe au mondial.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, résigné, et lui offrit un éblouissant sourire, lui signalant par ce geste qu'il partageait sa joie de se retrouver. Miya était étonnée qu'il ne semble pas si déçu que ça, et qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagit aussi calmement à sa place.

\- Les affaires qui m'emmènent ici sont plus importantes, Miya ! Nelly m'a confié que vous aviez trouvé une piste il y a peu dans son bureau ?

\- Rien qui ne concerne des transactions illégales et des liens avec la fédération italienne. Si Giuliano Vespussi est bel et bien son neveu, il cache ses liens avec lui magnifiquement, lui apprit Miya en soupirant, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers un autre ballon, Miya sur ses talons, si déjà vous avez trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire à Inazuma Japon, c'est une bonne chose. Il s'agit d'un réseau où tout est lié, en détruisant un verrou à la fois, nous viendrons à bout de lui et de ses agissements.

Miya lui sourit grandement, heureuse qu'il soit parmi eux. La motivation de Paolo ne serait pas de trop dans la bataille qui les opposait à ce mafieux, prêt à tout pour contrôler le monde en se servant du football. Profondément soulagée de pouvoir compté sur un appui tel que l'italien la brune se laissa aller dans ses bras, remettant à plus tard le rangement du matériel sportif.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Jude observait la scène, les bras croisés. Il ignorait que Miya et Paolo se connaissaient et mourait d'envie d'aller vers eux leur demander comment ils s'étaient rencontré. Heath arrivait derrière lui, Duske sur ses talons.

\- J'ignorais que Miya connaissait Paolo Bianchi ! S'étonna à son tour le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en suivant le regard de Jude.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de notre Miya, s'amusa Duske, au collège déjà elle se liait d'amitié avec tout un tas de monde. Peut-être se sont-ils rencontrés en Europe ? Il me semble que Paolo a fait un stage en tant qu'entraîneur pour une équipe de benjamin en Allemagne.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jude pensif.

Il détourna ses yeux du terrain où Paolo et Miya s'étaient séparés pour ramasser le reste des ballons et se mit en route vers la sortie, Heath et Duske sur ses talons. Si le gardien de but disait vrai, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Paolo était le seul de ses amis étrangers dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvel. Comment lui aurait-il expliquer qu'il passait toutes ses journées avec Miya ?

\- Ça va aller Jude ? Demanda Heath, ils ont l'air très proche !

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je tiens à me concentrer sur le FFI. N'en parlons plus.

Heath envoya un regard confus à Duske qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. C'était un mensonge, c'était certain ! Pour autant, le blond comprit immédiatement que c'était également un moyen de se protéger : voir quelqu'un on aimait passer à autre chose, ça faisait mal.

\- On va manger quelque part ? Proposa le gardien de but en attrapant Jude et Heath par les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Où allons-nous ? Interrogea Jude alors qu'Heath confirmé de la tête.

\- C'est une surprise ! Suivez-moi !

Et ils se mirent en route en discutant joyeusement de la compétition qui arriverait à grand pas. Ils ne regardèrent pas en arrière, à l'exception de Jude qui s'assura d'une dernière oeillade que Paolo et Miya s'étaient remis à ranger.

Tout obnibulé qu'il était par les deux jeunes gens, il n'apperçu ni la berline noire qui les suivait, ni l'homme à l'intérieur qui souriait férocement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde du football ne soit entre ses mains.

.

Nelly détestait devoir gérer des tâches administratives, elle n'était pas de celle qui se passionnait pour la gestion. Son truc à elle c'était l'espionnage, les secrets, les complots et l'action sur le terrain. Envoyer des mails, programmés des rendez-vous, s'assurer d'avoir reçu des confirmations, trop peu pour elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était la tâche qui lui était officiellement attribuée au sein du staff d'Inazuma Japon. Heureusement pour eux, Nelly avait beau détesté cela, elle excellait dans ce domaine.

Raison pour laquelle, dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, l'équipe au complet était déjà dans le bus qui devrait les emmener à l'hôpital du quartier afin de réaliser les tests de dopage obligatoire. Cette efficacité, on ne la devait qu'à Nelly Raimon et sa capacité à organiser à la perfection chaque petit évenement quel qu'il soit.

Pour autant, la jeune fille n'était pas rassurait pour autant. En envoyant les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon se soumettre au test de dépistage de produits dopants, la rousse avait le sentiment de les envoyer directement dans la gueule du loup. Les papiers que Miya et elle avait trouvé n'était pas une preuve suffisante, mais pourtant suffisament éloquente pour s'en inquiéter. Ne pas avoir de plans de secours l'inquiétait particulièrement.

\- Comment allons-nous faire Nelly ? Lui murmura Miya à l'oreille alors que le bus démarrait.

La rousse souffla. Son amie partageait elle aussi ses convictions et donc son inquiétude.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, nous y réfléchirons le moment venu ! Pour le moment, espérons que tout se passera sans dommage.

Miya soupira longuement à ses côtés, préoccupée. Derrière elles, une grande partie des joueurs riaient d'une blague de Scotty, alors qu'Hurley s'énervait contre lui. Déjà, Célia se levait, joignant sa voix à celle du surfeur. La brune se força à partager leur bonne humeur, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Coûte que coûte, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

Et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 semaines avant le début du FFI_

\- Les amis, aujourd'hui nous affrontons le Mexique, nous y sommes. Surtout, soyons sûrs de nous battre, Clama Marc au centre du vestiaire.

En un cri, les coéquipiers du gardien japonais confirmèrent leur motivation. L'ambiance était bonne depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au stade. Ils n'avaient pas encore la confirmation des tests de dopage mais ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, à l'inverse de Nelly, Miya et Paolo qui chuchotaient dans un coin, soucieux de trouver une solution rapidement.

Célia, son carnet de note à la main, s'avançait vers le centre, Marc lui cédant la place afin qu'elle puisse comme chaque fois, briefer l'équipe.

\- Nous possédons peu d'informations sur la sélection Mexicaine, commença-t-elle un peu déçue, comme vous le savez, en raison de leur statut d'hôte, ils n'ont pas participés aux phases éliminatoires régionales. Les quelques rencontres amicales qu'ils ont joués n'ont pas permis de cerner leur jeu, ils ont été très prévenant, en faisant tourner leur effectif. Un seul joueur a retenu l'attention des journalistes : Diego Gomez Aguilar. C'est un joueur très polyvalent, un latérale droit qui alterne entre le milieu de terrain et l'attaque. Il éclipse totalement les attaquants : lors de leur dernier match amical contre la Nouvelle-Zélande, il a marqué 4 des cinq buts mexicains.

Marc laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- Avec moi, ça ne passera pas ! Promit le capitaine sous les encouragements de ses amis. Allons-nous échauffer.

.

\- Emi, tout va bien ? Demanda Célia à la blonde en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle suivit le regard de son amie qui s'attardait sur Axel, en train de s'échauffer avec les attaquants de l'équipe. En y repensant, Célia ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu ensemble depuis le début de la journée.

\- Axel et toi vous êtes disputés ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Qu'il peut être idiot ! Soupira Emi, Figure-toi qu'il ne souhaite plus me parler tant que je parlerai à Andreas.

Célia fixa son amie, pensive. Elle était loin d'être apte à conseiller la jeune fille à ses côtés mais n'aimait pas la voir si éteinte.

Et puis, elle n'osait pas dire à la jeune allemande que peut-être, le comportement d'Axel n'était pas si étonnant. Après tout, elle aussi avait trouvé le dénommé Andreas assez tactile et insistant.

\- Tu sais, je connais Axel depuis la cinquième et il n'a jamais été intéressé par les filles. Pourtant, elles passaient leur temps à lui courir après, commença Célia, il doit être jaloux et ne sait pas agir autrement qu'en te posant un ultimatum un peu idiot. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui.

Emi dévisagea Célia, franchement surprise d'apprendre qu'Axel n'avait jamais eue de petite-amie avant elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question c'est vrai, mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'Axel ne soit jamais sorti avec personne ?

Il était tellement sûr de lui, tellement à l'aise en société, si calme et contrôlé. Il lui paraissait impossible qu'un garçon comme lui n'ai pas collectionné les jolies filles, surtout quand on savait qu'elles lui tombaient toutes seules dans les bras. Elle reporta son regard sur le blond qui encourageait Austin, et se promit d'aller lui parler à la fin du match.

La séance d'échauffement touchait presque à sa fin quand Jude se dirigea vers le banc afin de s'hydrater. Il profiterait de ce moment pour observer l'équipe Mexicaine, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, trop occupé par son entraînement.

Il s'étonna de ne voir ni Miya, ni Paolo. Célia sembla deviner à quoi il pensait et lui indiqua que la brune était allé chercher quelque chose dans les vestiaires pour Heath. Il hocha la tête, se saisit d'une gourde, avala une grande gorgée d'eau et tenta de se concentrer sur Diego Gomez qui s'appliquait à tirer un penalty.

Mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux en direction de l'entrée des vestiaires. Après près de cinq minutes à alterner entre cette dernière et le joueur Mexicain, il se sermonna et pénétra à l'intérieur du stade.

Jude ne s'étonna pas de voir Miya et Paolo ensemble, occupé à rire d'il ne savait quoi, au milieu du grand hall qui menait aux vestiaires. Dans la main, elle tenait la ventoline de Heath que ce dernier lui avait sûrement demandé de lui ramener.

D'un geste que Jude jugea complétement inapproprié, Paolo ramena Miya vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée, avant d'éclater de rire et de pousser le jeune italien. Elle se mit derrière lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa vers l'autre sortie, hors de la vue du milieu de terrain.

\- J'ai présenté Paolo à Miya en Allemagne lorsque je suis allée l'y rejoindre un mois après son départ.

Jude se retourna vers Nelly, prenant le soin de dissimuler sa frustration derrière un regard calme. Il se paya même le luxe de lui adresser un rictus moqueur en lui demandant :

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

La rousse n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle n'était pas spécialement amie avec Jude, mais elle le connaissait depuis longtemps déjà, suffisamment pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il était réellement amusé par la situation.

\- Je pensais que ça t'intéressait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, dit-elle en se retournant, prête à rejoindre le groupe.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Gagné. Nelly se retourna vers un Jude soudain moins souriant et beaucoup plus sérieux. Un regard à ses mains indiqua à la jeune femme que l'idée même d'apprendre qu'à une époque Paolo et Miya avaient pu être plus que des amis le répugnait.

Elle hésita un instant, soucieuse des répercussions que ses révélations pourraient avoir sur le jeu du jeune homme.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble. Ils se sont embrassés un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient de soirée, c'est tout.

Jude ne sembla pas vouloir en apprendre d'avantage et dépassa Nelly. Le match n'allait plus tarder. La rousse insista.

\- Paolo aime beaucoup Miya, Jude ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'échappe définitivement, arrête de faire l'idiot.

Sa cape s'enroula autour du jeune homme qui l'ignorait totalement. Nelly ne vit pas à quel point les traits de son visage s'était durcit, ni le sang qui affluait violemment alors que son poing se refermait rageusement.

**Composition des équipes**

**Inazuma Japon **

Mark Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside – Scotty Bannian- Acker Reese

David Samford – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore

Byron Love – Axel Blaze – Elliot Ember

**Les Aztèques du Mexique **

Julio Sevillo

Felipe Suarez – Paulo Ramirez – Davide Sanchez – Adrian Caracas

Diego Gomez – Francisco Senillosa – Léon De la Rosa – Estéban Cortes

Enrique Zapatas – Julio Delavega

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 14h00. _**

_Commentateur : _Les deux équipes sont en place sur le terrain. Bienvenue chères téléspectateurs, vous vous apprêtez à assister à la rencontre entre la sélection japonaise d'Inazuma et les Aztèques, la sélection mexicaine.

Ce sont ces derniers qui engageront la partie dans quelques minutes. Une rencontre qui promet d'être palpitante puisque nous ne connaissons rien des joueurs mexicains.

Depuis le début de leurs matchs de préparation, seul trois joueurs ont participé à toutes les rencontres : le gardien Julio Sevillo, le milieu de terrain Diego Gomez et le capitaine Enrique Zapatas. Du côté japonais, le coach Yi a innové en présentant pour la première fois un 4-3-3, une formation peu habituelle en ce qui concerne Inazuma Japon. Byron Love a été titularisé pour cette rencontre, une première depuis les phases éliminatoires.

Bien, la partie commence. Zapatas renvoie le ballon à la défense alors que les attaquants japonais, très agressifs, avancent déjà dans les lignes adverses. Suarez passe à Ramirez qui passe Axel Blaze, Ramirez pour Senillosa, Senillosa qui passe à Diego Gomez qui prend la décision d'avancer, il semble chercher Enrique Zapatas, mais ce dernier est fortement marqué par les défenseurs japonais.

David Samford monte au pressing sur Gomez, Gomez qui passe Samford ! Oh, mais quelle mauvaise passe du milieu mexicain, qui envoie son ballon tout droit dans les pieds de Swift. Swift passe à Acker Reese qui dégage le ballon vers l'avant à l'intention de Byron Love.

Fantastique ! Nous assistons à la super technique de l'attaquant du collège Zeus, _Instant Céleste_. C'est toujours très impressionnant de voir cette technique à l'œuvre, Byron Love passe la défense mexicaine, passe le ballon à Ember qui tire. Incroyable ! Quel début de match. But pour Inazuma Japon grâce à Elliot Ember et son incroyable technique,_Shark the Deep_.

.

Depuis le banc, Emi assistait nerveusement à la partie. Axel ne semblait pas complétement dans le match. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas manifesté en même temps qu'Elliot au moment où l'_Instant Céleste _s'achevait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pendant près de vingt minutes, il resta en retrait, servant de relais entre les milieux de terrain et Elliot et Byron.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire partager sa réflexion à Miya et Célia, assise près d'elle, Axel fut violemment taclé par Sanchez, qui envoyait le ballon à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Elle entendit vaguement Heath réprimandé Axel, lui demandant de se concentrer, avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par l'immense disque solaire qui s'élevait au centre du terrain.

Elle était éblouie mais elle identifia distinctement une silhouette s'élevait au-dessus des joueurs et frappés dans le disque lumineux. Ce n'est que lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, qu'Emi comprit qu'il s'agissait du ballon, qui avait transpercé les cages de Marc.

\- Incroyable ! Chuchota Miya à côté d'elle, c'était donc ça la super technique de Diego Gomez ? Il a marqué du milieu de terrain !

\- Elle s'appelle _Solaris_, il s'agit de l'union des quatre soleils de la mythologie Aztèque, expliqua Célia, le Soleil rouge qui a été engloutie par les torrents, le Soleil de feu détruit par les flammes, le Soleil noir disparu à la suite d'un tremblement de terre, et le soleil d'air.

Emi chercha Axel des yeux, et fut surprise de le trouver toujours à terre, lui aussi ébahit par la puissance de la super technique.

\- Coach Yi, il faut effectuer un changement, Axel semble blessé ! S'écria la blonde alors qu'Axel peinait à se relever avec l'aide d'Elliot et de Jude.

Le coach chinois ne porta même pas un regard au numéro 10 du onze d'Inazuma, et demanda son avis à Paolo. Ce dernier s'avança vers le terrain et demanda au blond de le rejoindre.

\- Comment va ta cheville, Axel ? Tu penses pouvoir continuer ?

\- Ce n'est rien ! Il a simplement tapé un peu fort, rien de grave.

Paolo hocha la tête en revenant vers le banc tandis qu'Axel rejoignait le centre du terrain pour la remise en jeu. Aussitôt, la jeune blonde s'énerva.

\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il a mal ! Peu importe qu'il ne le souhaite pas, votre rôle est de le protéger et de procéder à un remplacement.

\- Calmez-vous ! Sourit monsieur Yi, si Axel pense pouvoir continuer qu'il le fasse. Un bon joueur sait s'arrêter de lui-même lorsqu'il voit qu'il ne peut pas continuer.

Hors d'elle, la jeune femme se rassit, épaulée par Célia qui ne semblait pas partager les convictions de l'entraîneur. Pour la calmer, Miya se pencha vers Paolo pour lui demander son avis.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave ! Expliqua l'italien, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à sa cheville, elle n'est même pas gonflée, si Axel juge pouvoir continuer, je lui fais confiance.

Emi ne se détendit pas pour autant, persuadée qu'une mauvaise décision avait été prise.

_Commentateur_ : Nous arrivons au terme de la première mi-temps. Dans quelques minutes, l'arbitre annoncera le temps additionnel. C'est un véritable festival de super techniques toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, aucunes des deux équipes ne semblent prêtent à laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Jack Wallside sort la balle en touche après un dégagement maladroit.

C'est Estéban Cortez qui effectue la remise en jeu. Le ballon est directement dans les pieds de Diego Gomez qui s'avance vers les cages de Marc Evans. Va-t-il récidiver et nous éblouir de sa magnifique super technique ? Non, il passe le ballon à Enrique Zapatas, parfaitement démarqué, quelle erreur de la défense japonaise.

Jude Sharp tente de revenir mais c'est trop tard, l'attaquant mexicain va nous régaler de sa super technique : le _Serpent à Plume_. Quelle puissance, un serpent à plume multicolore fonce tout droit vers les cages japonaises. Marc Evans tente un _Diamond Punch_, mais il ne parvient pas à arrêter le tir de l'attaquant mexicain. La première mi-temps s'achève sur ce but magnifique de la sélection mexicaine qui prend la tête de la partie. Nous nous retrouverons dans quinze minutes.

.

\- C'est incroyable ! S'époumona Marc, vous avez-vu ces deux techniques ? Elles sont absolument fabuleuses.

La presque totalité de l'équipe se mit à rire nerveusement, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Elliot ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de monde était ami avec Marc. Certes, c'était un garçon vachement sympa, mais qu'est qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Non, ce n'était pas amusant de perdre, tant bien même le jeu de l'équipe adverse était plaisant à voir.

Elliot aurait voulu secouer un peu le capitaine, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il avait tout de même encaissé deux buts et que l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration. Il fallait sérieusement remotiver les troupes et principalement

Axel qui rêvait depuis le début du match. Elliot avait beau apprécier d'être sollicité plus que d'habitude, il n'aimait pas voir son coéquipier aussi absent, principalement face à une équipe aussi hargneuse et agressive que l'était la sélection mexicaine. Il se saisit d'une gourde et d'une serviette et se dirigea vers le blond qui s'était assis un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu as la tête ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Axel paru surpris qu'Elliot lui pose la question, mais surtout qu'il l'est remarqué. Ils n'étaient pas très proche, bien qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'entraînement en raison de leur poste d'attaquant.

Seul Marc, ou Jude peut-être auraient pu y faire attention si tous les deux n'étaient pas déjà préoccupés par d'autres affaires. Axel savait Jude remontait contre Paolo, et au regard qu'il lui adressait en ce moment même, il devinait que cet état de fait n'était pas près de passé.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas dans le match... J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me reconcentrer mais je n'y arrive pas, je devrais peut-être céder ma place à un autre.

\- N'y pense même pas Axel ! Tu ne quitteras pas le terrain avant d'avoir égalisé. Peu importe ce qui te met dans un tel état : sur le terrain, il ne doit y avoir que le football qui compte.

Elliot se leva et tendit une main à son coéquipier.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de remettre ces mexicains à leur place ? Parce que moi, je rêve de les voir rentrer chez eux en pleurant.

Axel sourit en attrapant la main de l'attaquant de Polaris. Il avait raison, sur le terrain, il ne devait penser qu'au football.

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 15h07._**

_Commentateur_ : Les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain. Aucunes de deux formations n'a procédé à des changements, ce sont donc les mêmes protagonistes que nous retrouvons. C'est à l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon de procéder à l'engagement. Quelle deuxième mi-temps palpitante nous attend ?

Emi était soulagée. Il lui semblait qu'Axel allait beaucoup mieux. Depuis la reprise, il était déjà à l'origine de presque quatre tentatives de tir. La blonde était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le jeune homme égalise.

Presque vingt-cinq minutes étaient passé, et il lui semblait impossible que l'issus du match ne soit pas en leur faveur. Les mexicains n'attaquaient plus, semblant se contenter de ce petit écart, tandis que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon se démenaient afin de percer les lignes de l'adversaire.

\- C'est étrange, ils n'attaquent plus, fit remarquer Nelly, rejoignant les pensées de la blonde.

\- En réalité, c'est assez cohérent avec le reste des résultats que j'ai obtenu, expliqua Célia, ils ont gagné tout leur match avec seulement un but d'écart, à croire qu'ils n'attaquent que lorsque l'adversaire égalise ou prend de l'avance.

Emi ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle technique mais ne jugea pas utile de s'attarder dessus. Après tout, chacun faisait comme il voulait, l'important était que la sélection japonaise égalise et gagne le match.

. 

Jude porta un regard au temps qui s'écoulait sur le panneau d'affichage : plus que vingt minutes avant la fin de la partie, et ils n'avaient toujours pas été en mesure d'égaliser. Il fallait faire vite. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua aux attaquants et à Heath de le rejoindre.

\- Byron, crois-tu qu'il te soit possible d'utiliser une nouvelle fois l'_Instant Céleste _? Demanda le meneur de jeu.

\- Peut-être, soupira le jeune homme, en revanche, il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'énergie, je ne peux pas garantir qu'il sera efficace.

\- Peu importe, il ne nous reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour renverser la partie, nous devons essayer. Tente de trouver Axel, il semble aller beaucoup mieux, son _Last Resort _nous sera très utile.

Alors que tous acquiesçaient et repartaient à leur place, Jude attrapa Axel par le bras.

\- Place-toi dans la surface de réparation ! Si Byron ne parvient pas à maintenir _l'Instant Céleste _suffisament longtemps, il ne pourra pas te faire la passe car tu seras au milieu des défenseurs.

Axel obtempéra alors que David remettait la balle en jeu. A peine Jude se saisit-il du ballon qu'il le passa à Byron qui déclenchait sa super technique.

Il se dirigea vers Axel qui l'attendait dans la surface de réparation mexicaine. Cependant, comme l'avait prédit l'attaquant, il ne parvint pas à maintenir suffisamment longtemps l'_Instant Céleste_. Tout se passa très vite.

Alors qu'Axel récupérait le ballon s'apprêtant à déclencher sa technique, les joueurs mexicains se remirent à bouger.

L'attaquant japonais ne fut pas assez rapide, et il commença à peine à frapper dans la balle, que le défenseur mexicain Davide Sanchez se précipita sur lui et le tacla brutalement.

Axel perdit l'équilibre, secoué par la violence du choc et se saisit immédiatement de sa cheville, la même cheville déjà ébranlée un peu plus tôt. La douleur était si forte qu'Axel se demanda comment il pouvait encore retenir ses larmes, cette dernière faisait bouillonner ses tempes et il n'entendit même pas l'arbitre siffler et sortir un carton rouge à l'intention du défenseur.

Ses camarades se précipitaient sur lui.

\- Axel, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Lui murmura Marc à l'oreille en lui maintenant le bras afin qu'il cesse de frotter sa cheville.

\- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Elliot, tu as un penalty à tirer. Tu dois égaliser Axel !

Jude posa une main sur l'épaule du brun en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Vu la violence du choc, il ne pourra pas se lever ! Appelons l'équipe médicale.

. 

_Commentateur_ : Aiden Froste remplace Axel Blaze. Ce dernier étant sérieusement blessé, c'est Elliot Ember qui tirera le penalty en faveur d'Inazuma Japon. Les Aztèques finiront la partie à dix, Inazuma Japon aura intérêt à tirer profit de cette situation avantageuse.

Bien, Ember se positionne face au but. Nous rappelons que l'utilisation de supers techniques lors d'un penalty ou d'une séance de tir au but est catégoriquement interdit. L'attaquant de Polaris devra donc faire sans.

Le coup de sifflet retentit… Egalisation d'Inazuma Japon ! C'est un penalty parfaitement tiré. Il reste quinze minutes de jeu : allons-nous en rester là ou l'une des deux équipes parviendra-t-elle à égaliser ?

.

Alors même qu'Axel quittait le terrain, épaulé par Paolo et l'un des médecins du staff, Emi se précipita vers lui afin de l'aider à marcher. Munie d'une bombe de froid et d'un bandage, elle s'assit à côté de lui et s'appliqua à lui découper sa chaussette. Sa cheville ne semblait pas trop gonflée bien qu'elle est salement bleuit.

\- Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas loupé ! Lui chuchota-t-elle, veux-tu un médicament pour atténuer la douleur ?

\- Ça ira, dit-il en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle appliquait le gel froid sur sa cheville. Merci beaucoup !

En relevant la tête, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il l'observait. Peu habitué à ces coups d'œil scrutateur, elle rougit soudainement, sous les rires du blond. L'entendre rigoler la détendit directement.

\- C'est dommage que ça se finisse comme ça, tu faisais une excellente deuxième mi-temps !

\- La première n'était pas bonne ?

Il lui sourit doucement en voyant sa mine contrite, ne sachant pas si lui dire la vérité était une bonne idée.

\- Tu n'as pas à me répondre, dit-il, elle ne l'était pas, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? Ce n'est pas ton genre !

\- Je pensais à toi ! Lui dit-il alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

Emi détourna aussitôt le regard, embarrassée. Puis, toujours sans le regarder, alors qu'elle bandait sa cheville, elle lui dit :

\- Je ne parlerai plus à Andreas, ne t'inquiète plus pour cela et joue au football comme tu sais le faire !

Malgré sa blessure, ces paroles détendirent aussitôt l'attaquant qui soupira d'aise. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais un poids énorme venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Jouant la carte de l'humour, il acheva la discussion :

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais me demander de jouer au football étant donné la situation actuelle est particulièrement déplacé.

.

_Commentateur_ : L'arbitre siffle la fin du match qui s'achève sur une égalité. Nous avons assisté à une magnifique partie entre les deux sélections qui se retrouveront lors de la phase de groupe du mondial dans trois semaines. Malheureusement pour Inazuma Japon, Axel Blaze, l'attaquant vedette de l'équipe est sorti sur blessure. Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop grave et qu'il ne doive pas renoncer au FFI. Mesdames et Messieurs passaient une bonne soirée, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la rencontre qui opposera Inazuma Japon à la sélection chinoise, seule équipe de ces matchs de préparation n'ayant pas obtenu son passeport pour le mondial.


	5. Chapitre5

_3 semaines avant le début du FFI _

\- C'est gentil à toi de nous accompagner Miya, mais j'aurais pu y aller toute seule !

Miya sursauta brutalement, coupée de ses pensées et dévisagea sa cousine, qui souriante, l'interrogeait du regard. Axel était près d'elle, la cheville bandée et soutenu par deux béquilles. Ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis des heures, à attendre qu'enfin, un médecin daigne faire passer au joueur de foot les examens nécessaires.

L'endroit était dérangeant : le blanc donnait mal à la tête à Miya, et ne parlons pas de l'odeur de désinfectant qui lui héritait le nez. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Axel ajouta :

\- Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

\- Oh non ! Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, je tiendrais compagnie à Emi quand tu passeras en salle d'examen !

Axel hocha la tête, et imita Emi, en se reconcentrant sur son téléphone. La jeune fille ne s'offusqua pas de l'apparente froideur du jeune homme. Depuis presque trois ans qu'elle le côtoyait, la brune s'était habituée à son masque de lassitude qui dissimulait, au fond, son grand coeur. Elle savait, de plus, que ses rares sourires n'étaient adressés qu'à sa soeur, ses amis les plus proches, et plus récemment, à Emi.

En parlant de cette dernière, Miya se fit la réflexion que finalement, sa cousine ne verrait aucun problème à ce qu'elle s'en aille, tout occupée qu'elle était à faire défiler son fil d'actualité Instagram.

\- Incroyable ! S'étonna-t-elle, les membres de cette équipe sont de vrais goinfres, ils sont tout le temps au restaurant.

Elle montra respectivement la story qu'elle était en train de regarder à Axel, qui étrangement laissa apparaître un sourire, et à Miya, intriguée. Cette dernière ne s'étonna pas de voir qu'il s'agissait encore de Duske, dont la passion était de découvrir de nouveaux restaurants sympathiques où emmener ses amis.

\- Il est encore avec Heath et Jude ! Rajouta Emi, je ne savais pas que ces trois-là étaient si proche.

\- Je pense que c'est un peu par la force des choses, expliqua Axel en haussant les épaules, Heath et Jude passent beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler tactiques et plan de jeu et étant donné que Duske est toujours avec Heath…

Axel lui lança un regard énigmatique que la jeune fille fut incapable d'interpréter. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, comme si finalement, l'hypothèse qu'il avait soulevée n'était pas la bonne. Miya s'était détournée, désireuse d'échapper au regard lourd de sens du jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Emi, moi qui pensait que c'était à cause de toi Miya.

\- M-Moi ?

Le blond cacha son sourire de satisfaction en prétexant avoir besoin de s'étirer. Il aimait particulièrement la façon qu'avait Emi de mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans rien avoir prémédité.

\- Heath et toi êtes de très bons amis depuis l'enfance, ça aurait été logique que Jude se rapproche de lui !

La blonde ponctua sa phrase d'un regard lourd de sous-entendu envers Axel. Regard que ce dernier évita délibérement, sans l'ombre de culpabilité, afin d'enfoncer le clou déjà planté dans le coeur de Miya.

\- Oh, c'était l'objectif initial, leur apprit l'attaquant tout sourire effacé de son visage.

Les deux jeunes filles n'ajoutèrent rien, laissant à Axel la conclusion de leur conversation. Emi se reconcentra sur son téléphone, le blond soupira une énième fois après un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et Miya se fit la promesse que la prochaine fois, elle laisserait les deux amoureux entre eux.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva, signalant à Axel qu'il pouvait la suivre pour rencontrer le médecin. Ce dernier, avec beaucoup de difficultées, s'exécuta.

A peine fut-il éloigné, qu'Emi se reconcentra sur son téléphone.

\- Emi, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Cette dernière lui répondit d'un signe de main, toujours concentrée sur son téléphone. La brune soupira en s'éloignant, arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Elle s'était renseignée sur internet, un peu plus tôt, afin de savoir où se situait la section d'Analyse du dopage de l'hôpital et savait par conséquent qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une dizaine de minute avant d'atteindre l'aile gauche du service hospitalier.

Le cœur battant, les mains moites, elle se mit en route en se rappelant exactement la procédure à suivre : trouver la salle de stockage des échantillons – y entrer – localiser les prélèvements sanguins de l'équipe – les remplacer.

En soi, la tâche n'était pas compliquée, il fallait maintenant espérer qu'il n'y ait ni caméras, ni policiers.

L'aile gauche de l'hôpital avait plus l'aspect d'un immense laboratoire qu'un centre de soin. Sur toutes les portes, Miya pouvait y lire « Défense d'entrée » ou « Réservé au personnel ».

Chaque fois qu'elle lisait l'une de ces mentions, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Pour autant, il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de sa mission. Nelly et Paolo n'avaient trouvé aucunes idées convenables et peu risquées afin d'empêcher le sabotage des tests sanguins d'Inazuma Japon, et la brune commençait à désespérer.

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, en voyant Emi se préparer pour accompagner Axel à l'hôpital. Elle avait élaboré un plan rapide, n'avertissant ni Nelly, ni Paolo.

Au début, elle l'avait trouvé génial. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle en doutait. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que les échantillons truqués avaient déjà été échangés et qu'ils ne le seraient pas après sa visite ? Et pire, si tout bêtement, ce mafieux s'était contenté de payer grassement les analystes pour qu'ils émettent une réponse négative sans prendre le temps d'analyser le sang ?

Pour autant, juste au cas où, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ouvrit plusieurs portes afin de localiser la pièce où les échantillons étaient stockés, étonnée qu'à chaque fois les portes s'ouvrent.

Après avoir ouvert une dizaine de portes, elle entra enfin dans une pièce qui lui parut correspondre. C'était une grande pièce baignée par la lumière du soleil et d'un blanc immaculé. Sur les tables d'analyses au plan de travail blanc étincelant, des dizaines de bacs de stockages étaient disposés.

Miya ferma la porte derrière elle, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait ni caméras, ni personnel pour la surprendre, et se pencha sur un bac afin de vérifier qu'il contenait bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Une frisson d'excitation parcouru sa colonne vertébrale en y découvrant des dizaines d'éprouvettes remplies de sang.

Pour se donner du courage, la jeune fille inspira profondément et entreprit de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval bien faite. Elle était au bon endroit : il fallait maintenant trouver les échantillons de l'équipe.

Méticuleuse, la jeune fille arpenta les allées afin de trouver le bac correspondant. Elle s'étonna qu'il y en ait autant, bien que c'était justifié quand on savait le nombre de sports et de compétitions importantes qui existaient dans le monde.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle découvrit au fond de la pièce, une section correspondant aux tests anti-dopage des différentes équipes nationales du Japon. Parmi elle, une boite portait la mention _« Inazuma Japon »_.

Elle se débarrassa de son sac à main encombrant, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se savait maladroite, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser des traces derrière elle ; raison pour laquelle, elle enfila les gants médicaux qu'elle avait prit le temps de déposer dans sa veste. Délicatement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour attraper le bac et le poser au sol.

Tremblotante, elle ôta le couvercle et se saisit des premières éprouvettes : _Axel Blaze_, _Scotty Bannian_, _Hishihoshi Hikaru_, _Caleb Stonewall_… Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait, étiquetée du nom de _Jude Sharp_.

La brune la déposa, toujours avec la plus grande attention, prêt d'elle. Puis elle attrapa son sac à main où reposait une éprouvette semblable, étiquetée de la même façon, mais dont le liquide, elle l'espérait, était cette fois celui de son porteur.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier l'équipe médicale de la sélection d'avoir procédé à des analyses de sang et de ne pas en avoir réglementé l'accès. Quoi qu'en y repensant, ce n'était peut-être pas trés sécurisé. Après une légère hésitation, la jeune fille échangea les échantillons, rangea tout à sa place et déguerpit, le cœur plus léger.

.

En retrouvant Emi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut étonnée que cette dernière ne lui pose aucune question. Après tout, elle avait passé presque une heure aux toilettes.

Au contraire, cette dernière semblait préoccupée. La brune ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi pâle. Près d'elle, son téléphone sonnait régulièrement, lui indiquant des notifications, que la blonde ignorait.

\- Emi ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Sa cousine sursauta, alors qu'un sourire se peignait sur son visage en reconnaissant Miya. Cette dernière ne fut pas dupe pour autant, c'était un sourire mécanique qui résultait plus de l'étirement de ses zygomatiques que d'une volonté sincère.

\- Le médecin vient de partir... Soupira-t-elle, Il m'a annoncé qu'Axel ne pourrait pas jouer avant un gros mois.

La brune encaissa. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle : ni pour Axel dont la déception devait être grande, ni pour l'équipe qui devrait se passer de son attaquant vedette. Pour autant, Miya s'était attendu à un tel verdict.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, chuchota la brune en s'asseyant, Voyons le bon côté des choses, avec de la chance, il ne loupera que les phases de groupe.

Emi soupira, appréhendant malgré tout la mine déconfite de son petit-ami lorsqu'il les rejoindrait, son attelle en place. Être absent d'une partie de pareil compétition, était une source de frustration certaine pour un athlète comme Axel.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attentes, ce dernier se présenta à l'entrée où les deux cousines l'attendaient. Emi se précipita vers lui, attrapant son sac à dos pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ne lui trouvant pas l'air si éteint, cette dernière fit une tentative d'humour :

\- Pour un infirme de la dernière heure, tu te débrouilles bien avec des béquilles !

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne sache pas faire, Emi ! Tu le découvriras rapidement, lui répondit-il réceptif à la plaisanterie malgré qu'aucun sourire n'éclaire son visage.

Soulagée de le voir ainsi, la blonde se pencha vers lui afin de déposer un baiser aérien sur sa joue rougissante. Ils rejoignirent Miya qui les attendait sous le porche de l'hôpital où elle venait de réserver un taxi.

En montant dans le véhicule, Miya se sentait plus légère que le matin même, le sentiment du devoir accompli était agréable et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Nelly aimait tant opérer sur le terrain : c'était absolument grisant.

_Du côté d'Inazuma Japon_

Paolo s'était toujours bien entendu avec Marc Evans et la plupart des joueurs qui gravitaient autour de lui. A la suite du premier FFI, il y a trois ans, il avait longuement échangé avec le gardien de but, David Samford, Caleb Stonewall et bien entendu, Jude Sharp.

Ces quatre joueurs, qui avaient été de précieux soutient lors des complications rencontrées par l'équipe d'Orphée, étaient devenus des bons amis avec qui il entretenait de bonnes relations.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon et avait intégré le staff de l'équipe nationale, le jeune italien était heureux de retrouver la relation si particulière qu'il entretenait avec Marc et de pouvoir échanger avec ce dernier, cette fois dans la même optique : améliorer les capacités de jeu d'Inazuma Japon.

De la même façon, David, Caleb et lui étaient à plusieurs reprises sortis tous les trois afin de lui faire découvrir la capitale et de discuter football. Un seul s'évertuait à l'ignorer : Jude Sharp.

Paolo n'était pas stupide. Il était au courant que Jude et Miya s'étaient fréquentés, et comprenait parfaitement que le milieu de terrain n'appréciait pas qu'il soit aussi proche de la jeune fille.

Malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que la situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. En plus de l'impression constante de se sentir épié chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à la jeune fille, le désormais conseiller technique se désolait de ne pas pouvoir parler librement avec Jude.

Après tout, il avait été un fervent admirateur de la capacité de réflexion du meneur de jeu brillant qu'il était. L'italien aurait aimé pouvoir discuter davantage avec lui, que ce soit de football ou d'autre chose.

Alors qu'il était occupé à s'échauffer afin de lui aussi participer à la séance d'entraînement, son regard dévia sur l'objet de ses préoccupations, qui était en train d'effectuer des tours de pistes. C'était drôle comme à chaque fois que Miya n'était plus là, Jude ne s'intéressait plus à lui.

Sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, Paolo laissa Marc et les autres et se dirigea vers Jude. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne dit rien, malgré le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, et l'imita, adoptant le rythme de ses foulées.

\- Je pense avoir compris quelle tactique de jeu Heath et toi voulez mettre en place !

Jude le scruta attentivement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme venait spontanément vers lui pour lui parler tactique de jeu.

\- Vraiment ? Le questionna-t-il en lui adressant un sourire caractéristique de son personnage, et comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont vous orientez le jeu à chaque entraînement collectif. Vous misez tout sur Marc pour garder les buts, quitte à affaiblir la défense. Raison pour laquelle autant de vos défenseurs ont un profil offensif.

\- Ce n'est pas une tactique de jeu, ce sont des choix Paolo ! Des choix de notre sélectionneur, et nous faisons avec.

Le meneur de jeu accéléra prenant l'italien au dépourvu. Ce dernier, loin de se laisser dépasser, accéléra à son tour et attrapa Jude par l'épaule.

\- Assez échauffé, et si nous nous faisions une petite séance d'un contre un ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Paolo déglutit d'excitation. Il allait faire ravaler à Jude Sharp son petit rictus moqueur.

.

Après une longue séance d'un contre un, les deux joueurs épuisaient se désaltéraient en riant. L'italien était heureux d'avoir pu briser la glace avec Jude et d'avoir partagé avec lui une telle partie de football. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était parvenu à prendre le dessus malgré près de quarante minutes à essayer d'arrache-pied de venir à bout de leur adversaire. Jude n'était pas un de ces joueurs que Paolo pouvait battre facilement et la réciproque était vrai.

\- La prochaine fois, sois sûr que je te battrais ! Souffla l'italien en reprenant une gorgée de jus de ginseng.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer ! Sourit le japonais, mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

Alors que le brun allait répliquer, Marc Evans indiqua à tous par un cri de joie, qu'Axel était de retour. Bien évidemment, cela signifiait qu'Emi et Miya l'étaient aussi. Les deux joueurs se levèrent prêt à aller rejoindre les joueurs qui s'entassaient autour d'Axel pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

C'était sans compter Miya, qui arrivait vers eux, et plus particulièrement vers Paolo. Elle tenta de sourire à Jude – qui l'ignora complètement – et se tourna vers l'italien. Sûrement allait-elle lui dire quelque chose, mais Jude ne se décidant pas à partir, elle soupira et préféra s'éloigner.

Etrangement, toute la tension qui avait disparu entre le stratège et lui lors de leur entraînement refit aussitôt surface. Paolo, exaspéré, se décida finalement à aborder le sujet. Sujet qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'anecdotique après une telle partie de football.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien entre Miya et moi, c'est simplement une bonne amie !

L'italien se rendit compte, avec frustration, qu'il avait semblé plus dépité par cette situation que véritablement indifférent.

Le regard venimeux que lui asséna Jude, lui confirmèrent rapidement que ce dernier l'avait également perçu de cette façon. Il lui répondit en souriant moqueusement :

\- Une bonne amie, hein ? Donc toi, tu embrasses tes amies ?

Le jeune homme fut clairement surpris que Jude soit au courant de ce léger accident. A priori, Miya avait dû ouvrir sa bouche et en parler à quelqu'un. L'espace d'un instant, il lui en voulu de rendre les choses si difficile pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte son amitié avec Jude.

Il se reprit bien vite, il fallait clarifier les choses rapidement avant que le japonais ne se mette de fausses idées en tête.

\- A cette époque, c'était un peu différent, sourit l'italien. Miya me plaisait beaucoup et nous sortions d'une soirée suffisamment alcoolisée pour me faire faire des choses que je ne ferais jamais en temps normal. Elle m'a repoussé et m'a demandé de ne rien espérer d'elle car elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être que si Jude n'avait pas été aussi buté, il aurait répondu à Paolo et aurait cessé de jouer à faire l'idiot. Malheureusement, buté, il l'était, et même plus que ça. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna en direction d'Axel, laissant un Paolo pantois sur le côté du terrain.

Pour autant, Jude ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais entendre de la bouche de l'italien que Miya l'avait repoussé, le rendait fou de joie.

.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna Nelly alors que Miya racontait son aventure à l'hôpital. C'est fou ce que l'amour nous pousse à faire...

Miya sentit ses joues s'échauffer alors que Paolo se mettait à rire en serrant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur afin de la rassurer.

\- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Espérons simplement que tu ne sois pas arrivé trop tôt. Pour ma part, je me suis renseigné sur l'analyste et il est impossible qu'il rende un verdict sans rien analyser. Si les résultats sont incohérents, c'est parce que ce mafieux aura fait falsifier les échantillons.

La brune poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette annonce. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chance sur deux d'avoir fait capoté cette opération de sabotage à l'égard de la sélection nationale.

Le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, alors que Nelly ajoutait, menaçante :

\- Tu as bien remplacé tous les échantillons, n'est-ce pas ? Jude n'est pas le seul joueur à être visé.

La tête lui tourna alors qu'elle réalisait la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Jude à ce moment-là, occultant totalement les autres joueurs sur qui pesait la menace. Ne recevant pas de réponses, Nelly et Paolo arrêtèrent de marcher et se retournèrent vers leur ami qui s'était arrêté.

\- Miya ! Tu as entendu ? Demanda l'italien alors que Nelly fronçait les sourcils, songeuse.

\- Oh ! Oui désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Evidemment Nelly, j'ai remplacé tous les échantillons ! Dit-elle finalement en se grattant la nuque et en dépassant les deux jeunes gens. Et si on allait manger quelque part pour fêter ça ? Invite Marc, ça lui fera plaisir.

Alors que Nelly acceptait d'un hochement de tête en sortant son téléphone pour appeler le gardien de but, Miya admira l'ocre du ciel, se rassurant comme elle pouvait : Jude était la cible principale, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne soit touché.

Elle avait beau se répeter ce discours en boucle dans sa tête, faute était d'admettre qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. La culpabilité commença dès lors, à la grignoter de l'intérieur.


	6. Chapitre6

_2 semaines avant le début du FFI _

Jude faisait des efforts pour ne pas se laisser distraire par Miya. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait trouvé qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour ne pas penser à elle et pour rester concentrer sur le football.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. La faute peut-être à une nuit qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner et à un manque de sommeil flagrant. Il avait l'impression que depuis sept heures ce matin, heure à laquelle ils avaient quitté Tokyo pour se rendre à Osaka où se déroulerait le match amical contre la Chine, la brune s'était évertué à le distraire.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte après une sieste qu'Axel et elle avaient échangé de place et qu'elle dormait tranquillement sur son épaule ; puis il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas l'empêcher de partir lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu qu'il était réveillé.

Tant qu'elle était à côté de Heath, Jude parvenait à se maîtriser, après tout ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Ce fut beaucoup plus délicat lorsqu'elle alla s'installer près de Paolo et Nelly pour discuter de tout un tas de chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Une fois sortit du bus, six heures plus tard, le japonais avait tenté de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils étaient toujours collés l'un avec l'autre en se concentrant sur les petites étapes décisives qui le rapprochaient de l'heure du match. En vain.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase fut quand Axel vint le voir, s'étant rendu compte de son trouble. Ne pas être concentré, passait encore ; encore ne fallait-il pas qu'il soit percé à jour.

\- Si ça peut te détendre Jude, je profiterai d'être sur le banc pour observer ce qui se passe entre Paolo et Miya. Mais fait moi plaisir, reconcentre-toi sur le match qui va suivre, lui assura-t-il en lui envoyant un puissant coup de ballon.

Jude réceptionna la balle des deux mains, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Axel dans n'importe quelle situation pour le remotiver. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été là, à la suite de l'élimination de la Royal Academy par le collège Zeus, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de rejoindre l'équipe de Marc.

Reconnaissant, Jude serra brièvement l'épaule de son ami :

\- Contente-toi de nous encourager. (_Il lui fit un clin d'œil_) Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres et écouter le briefing de Célia.

.

\- L'équipe chinoise n'a pas été sélectionnée pour le FFI, commença la jeune femme, elle a perdu son match de qualification contre la Corée du Sud à l'issus d'une séance de tir au but. Il ne faut donc pas sous-estimer les capacités techniques de cette formation. Ils sont principalement connus pour leur jeu offensif d'une extrême rapidité d'où la puissance de leur contre-attaque. On estime que ces dernières sont à l'origine de presque 90% de leur but, c'est colossal. De plus, ce sont de véritables acrobates, ils sont maîtres en arts martiaux et utilisent cet art dans leur super technique. Il faut particulièrement faire attention à leur attaquant Li Hao, il est très agile et fait beaucoup parlé de lui.

Inazuma Japon n'avait jamais rencontré cette équipe car ils n'appartenaient pas au même groupe de qualification. Pour autant, tout le monde avait entendu parlé de leurs exploits, notamment lors des matchs contre l'Indonésie et la Thaïlande, deux formations réputées pour leur qualité défensive.

Tous avaient été étonnés de leur non-qualification contre la Corée du Sud, une équipe pourtant loin de faire le poids face à de tel pronostics. Marc était donc impatient de se mesurer à eux et de pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux le génie réputé de la sélection chinoise.

Après quelques minutes de questions, les manageuses quittèrent le vestiaire suivi de Paolo afin de préparer les boissons et les serviettes. Peu après, les deux sélections faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain afin de s'échauffer.

Miya fixait sans s'en rendre compte l'attaquant vedette de la sélection chinoise, Li Hao. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir jouer lorsque ce dernier s'était rendu au Japon, il y a deux ans de ça pour un match amical entre son collège et celui de Sélène.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir trouvé extraordinaire à l'époque et à le voir s'échauffer en bondissant comme il le faisait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui. Toute occupée à ses contemplations, elle ne remarqua pas Paolo, qui venait à ses côtés.

\- Comment une équipe aussi puissante a-t-elle pu être battu par la Corée ! S'exclama Paolo en admirant la fabuleuse technique que déployait les joueurs à l'échauffement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose c'est certain ! La Corée avait perdu la presque totalité de ses matchs de poules et n'avait été sélectionnée que grâce à l'abandon du Qatar, lui apprit la brune qui se tournait vers lui.

L'italien lui sourit et toujours très tactile enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme alors qu'ils fixaient de nouveau leur regard sur la sélection chinoise qui commençait une séance de tir au but.

\- Paraît-il que l'arbitrage a été médiocre et a clairement favorisé l'équipe coréenne, au point même d'exclure le capitaine chinois Zhou Xing pour un tacle imaginaire, c'est vrai ? Questionna Paolo.

Un peu plus loin, Axel qui écoutait attentivement la conversation fronça les sourcils, concentré. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- C'est ce qui se dit en effet ! La fédération internationale de football s'est empressé de faire taire les rumeurs en soutenant son arbitre, mais quand on pense à l'argent récolté par les organismes de paris sportifs…

Paolo la lâcha, ouvrant de grands yeux choqués alors même qu'Axel comprenait petit à petit où voulait en venir Miya.

\- Tu ne crois pas que… ?

\- Si Paolo, je suis pratiquement certaine que l'arbitre a été payé pour faire perdre le match à la sélection chinoise ! C'est là-dessus que Nelly et moi enquêtons.

\- Et… Vous pensez que c'est lié à cette affaire avec le président de la fédération de football italienne ?

\- Nous ne pensons pas, non… Nous en sommes certaines.

Sans un mot, Axel s'éloigna. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage.

. 

**Composition des équipes**

**Inazuma Japon**

Marc Evans

Nathan Swift – Billy Miller – Hurley Kane – Shawn Froste

Valentin Eisner – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore

Austin Hobbes – Elliot Ember – Aiden Froste

**Les Acrobates Chinois**

Kung Fuche

Tao Lu – Xiao Rau – Min Yinqi

Che Lin – Tan Tanmin – Wi Longchi – Zhou Xing

Wan Tanmeo – Li Hao – Shuu Chuna

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 17h00. _**

_Commentateur _: Les deux équipes sont en place sur le terrain. C'est la sélection chinoise qui donnera le coup d'envoi de ce match. Nous nous apprêtons à assister à une rencontre absolument incroyable entre ces deux formations. Le match commence. Li Hao renvoie la balle en défense. Tao Lu avance et cherche à dégager la balle vers le milieu de terrain. Tao Lu trouve Che Lin, Che Lin qui passe le ballon à Wi Longchi.

Oh ! La balle est interceptée par Valentin Eisner qui cherche Jude Sharp. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne parvient pas à se démarquer. Eisner renvoie le ballon à l'arrière en trouvant Billy Miller, Billy Miller qui passe à Shawn Froste dans le couloir latéral gauche. Shawn Froste qui avance vers le milieu de terrain.

On a une équipe japonaise extrêmement offensive avec le choix du coach Yi de confier la défense à des joueurs très polyvalent ayant la capacité d'évoluer tout aussi bien dans le milieu de terrain. Shawn Froste trouve son frère Aiden à l'avant qui parvient à se démarquer. Il a le champ libre pour tirer, Shawn le suit, vont-ils effectuer leur super technique ?

Oui, ils le font, la super technique des frères Froste du Collège Alpin le _Front Froid_. Kung Fuche ne peut strictement rien faire. Un à zéro pour Inazuma Japon.

.

Axel suivait avec inquiétude les déplacements de Jude sur le terrain. Il était inquiet pour lui car il ne semblait pas à son niveau habituel. A ses côtés, Caleb grommelait.

\- Jude fait n'importe quoi ! C'est Heath qui gère tout, il ne sert à rien, il faut le sortir !

Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir défendre son ami mais force était d'admettre que Caleb avait raison. Jude ne parvenait à rien, et même les joueurs de la sélection chinoise l'avait remarqué, délaissant petit à petit son marquage pourtant extrêmement solide au début de la partie.

Axel serra les dents alors que Jude esquivait de peu un tacle du capitaine chinois Zhou Xing qui sortait le ballon en touche. A ses côtés, l'ancien joueur de la Royal Academy bouillonnait de frustration.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à Jude ? Murmura Emi à son oreille, il n'a vraiment pas l'air concentré.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a promis de se ressaisir, laissons-lui un peu de temps !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard de l'autre côté du banc où Paolo et Miya suivaient le match. Cette dernière suivait les mouvements de Jude sans cligner de l'œil, visiblement tout aussi inquiète.

Un sourire satisfait naquit à la commissure des lèvres du germano-japonais : rien n'était perdu entre ces deux imbéciles !

Axel se reconcentra sur la partie alors que l'arbitre sifflait une touche en faveur de la sélection chinoise.

Miya tentait de garder un œil sur le jeu plus qu'hasardeux du meneur de jeu d'Inazuma Japon mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la technique de Li Hao.

Il était éblouissant, surpassant de loin les autres membres de son équipe. Alors que l'un des défenseurs de la sélection chinoise s'apprêtait à remettre la balle en jeu, la jeune fille fut surprise de voir les joueurs de la défense et du milieu de terrain s'avancer jusqu'à la surface de réparation de Marc.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, clairement surprise qu'ils déploient tant d'énergie pour un match amical en utilisant cette super technique. Un sentiment contradictoire s'empara d'elle, elle avait beau supporté la sélection japonaise, elle avait hâte d'assister en direct à cette technique surpuissante.

Alors que les Acrobates dévoilaient tout leur talent en art martial, Li Hao s'envola au sommet, frappant puissamment la balle qui s'envola jusqu'au but de Marc dans un angle que la brune n'avait jamais vu. C'était donc cela la fantastique technique de _Tenkuu Hayabusadan _! La Chine égalisait.

Plus le match avançait, plus Paolo devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était impossible que la sélection chinoise ait perdu contre la Corée sans une intervention extérieure. Il avait lui-même rencontré cette sélection des Dragons et n'avait pas été impressionné par leur niveau comme il l'était actuellement.

Inazuma avait remis la balle en jeu depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes et subissaient les assauts répétés des Acrobates. Ils ne laissaient aucun répit aux joueurs japonais. Dans quelques minutes, l'arbitre sifflerait la fin de la première période, et si l'équipe de Marc ne s'imposait pas, le score serait en faveur des chinois.

L'italien était étonné du niveau particulièrement bas de Jude et du poids qu'il représentait alors pour son équipe. Sans le vouloir, il coupait toutes les liaisons entre la défense et l'attaque, obligeant ces derniers a passé par Heath qui commençait à avoir des difficultés à être le seul relais.

Discrètement, le météore se pencha vers l'entraîneur Yi :

\- Coach, il faut remplacer Jude ! Heath fatigue à être le seul à trouver des solutions.

Monsieur Yi confirma d'une tête et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer demander le changement lorsque la défense chinoise réceptionna la tentative de tir d'Elliot.

Paolo ferma les yeux pressentant la suite des événements, la contre-attaque était lancé avec en tête de fil Li Hao et Zhou Xing. Pour la seconde fois, la sélection chinoise avancée tête baissée vers le but de Marc Evans.

De la même façon que _Tenkuu Hayabusadan_avait éblouit les spectateurs, ce fut cette fois_Tenhou Chiretsu_, une puissante technique combinée entre l'attaquant vedette et le capitaine qui impressionna le stade. Paolo serra le poing, parfaitement conscient de ce qui venait de se passer : Inazuma Japon encaissait son second but et l'arbitre sifflait la fin de la première mi-temps.

.

\- Jude ! Tu quittes le terrain, Caleb va te remplacer.

La voix de Monsieur Yi avait été tranchante, loin de son excitation habituelle. Le vice-capitaine allait protester lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Axel s'abattre fermement sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de le voir tourner la tête de gauche à droite lui conseillant de se taire.

Résigné, il baissa la tête et accepta le changement.

\- _Vous êtes tellement lamentable que je viens prendre les choses en main _! Déclara Caleb en s'avançant vers le cercle formé par les joueurs épuisés.

\- _Toujours aussi aimable _! Grimaça Jude entre les dents afin de marquer son désaccord.

\- _Mais c'est la vérité, je n'y peux rien, je ne pouvais pas rester à vous regarder sans rien faire _!

Jude allait répliquer, comprenant que la remarque lui était directement adressé, afin de faire ravaler à Caleb son petit sourire méprisable. Mais sentant la situation dégénéré, Marc intervint :

\- Très bien Caleb ! On compte sur toi !

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 18h06._**

_Commentateur _: La seconde période va débuter dans le match opposant Inazuma Japon aux Acrobates de Chine. On note un changement surprenant dans les rangs japonais, Caleb Stonewall fait son entrée à la place de Jude Sharp.

C'est la première fois que le meneur de jeu du collège Polaris ne participe pas à la totalité d'une rencontre. La sélection chinoise n'a, quant à elle, procédé à aucun changement.

Inazuma Japon donne le coup d'envoi. Directement, Caleb Stonewall récupère le ballon, indiquant aux joueurs où se positionner sûrement afin de lui permettre de développer sa tactique de jeu.

C'est totalement différent du style adopté d'habitude par Sharp et Moore. On assiste là à l'incroyable capacité de Heath Moore à développer n'importe quelle tactique de jeu, il épaule parfaitement Stonewall dans sa tâche.

Stonewall passe à Eisner qui repasse la balle à Stonewall. Mais que fait-il ? Caleb Stonewall part en avant, accompagnant Hobbes, Ember et Froste dans leur course. Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vont tirer ? Ils sont si loin du but ! Mais si, ils tirent ! Quelle super technique incroyable, _Death Crusher Zone _!

Egalisation d'Inazuma Japon grâce à Stonewall qui a mobilisé la totalité des attaquants japonais.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Miya en tendant à Jude une bouteille de jus de ginseng.

Jude la dévisagea avant de saisir la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la repousser et se contenta donc de se décaler afin de lui faire de la place près de lui.

\- Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre mais Caleb avait raison, soupira-t-il, il était tant que je quitte le terrain, il fait un bien meilleur travail que moi.

La brune lui sourit, compatissante.

\- Tous les joueurs de football passent par-là Jude ! Lui affirma-t-elle, je t'ai vu la nuit dernière en train de t'entraîner à l'extérieur de la résidence, tu es épuisé, tu n'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre.

Il hocha la tête, parfaitement conscient que la jeune fille avait raison. Il avait beaucoup trop forcé et avait prolongé l'entraînement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ce n'était pas une chose qu'un joueur professionnel devait faire.

Il n'avait simplement pas envie de dormir et ressentait le besoin irrépressible de frapper dans un ballon. Il tenta un regard vers la brune prêt de lui, qui suivait le match des yeux.

Caleb avait su tirer le meilleur de la formation décidée par le coach, et Jude était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'Inazuma Japon ne s'impose malgré la puissance de l'adversaire chinois.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Miya attrapait la sienne et la serrait doucement.

\- Tu es un excellent joueur, Jude ! Tu dois juste être capable d'accepter que certains jours, d'autres le sont plus que toi.

Elle observait Caleb qui courrait vers la surface de réparation adversaire, cherchant à délivrer le ballon à Ember qui peinait à se démarquer. Ce dernier décida brusquement de changer de cap et tenta de trouver Aiden qui, totalement démarqué, faisait de grands signés au meneur de jeu. C'était maintenant.

Le centre était parfait, s'adaptant parfaitement à la course de l'attaquant d'Hokkaidō qui s'élançait vers le but. Avec beaucoup de grâce, il s'envola vers les sommets réalisant sa technique personnel l'_Ours Enragé_. Le gardien chinois ne put rien faire, Inazuma Japon prenait la tête du match.

Jude jeta un regard à Paolo à l'autre bout du banc.

\- Et lui, est-il meilleur que moi ?

Miya suivit son regard et sourit en comprenant qu'il ne parlait plus de foot. Elle hésita un instant sur la réponse à donner. Devait-elle se servir de cette opportunité pour l'éloigner davantage afin de la protéger ?

Elle se refusa à le faire et décida d'être sincère. Sans un regard pour Jude elle se leva, souhaitant rejoindre Emi, Nelly et Célia un peu plus loin.

\- Il ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville, Jude ! Conclut-elle dans un sourire.

.

_Commentateur_ : Buuuuuuuuut d'Inazuma Japon ! Elliot Ember ne pouvait pas sortir du terrain sans nous avoir régaler de son superbe _Shark The Deep_. Il ne reste que quelques minutes de jeu avant la fin de la partie et la sélection japonaise mène quatre buts à deux. Les Acrobates vont tenter une dernière contre-attaque afin de réduire le score mais il semble que Caleb Stonewall et Heath Moore soient de tous les côtés ce soir et ne les laisse pas passer.

Stonewall récupère la balle et s'apprête à relancer une nouvelle offensive. Quel dommage ! Le défenseur Xiao Rau envoie le ballon en touche. Peut-être verront nous une dernière attaque chinoise ?

Non, l'arbitre siffle la fin du match. Inazuma Japon remporte cette partie notamment grâce à son meneur de jeu hors-pair qu'a été Caleb Stonewall ce soir.

Attendez ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Que font ces hommes sur le terrain ? Mesdames et Messieurs, Caleb Stonewall, le héros de ce match se fait arrêter en direct par la police japonaise. Un journaliste me dit à l'oreillette qu'il semblerait qu'il ait été contrôlé positif au formébolone, un puissant stéroïde anabolisant.

Si c'est bien le cas, il est peu probable que le joueur d'Inazuma Japon soit autorisé à participer au mondial qui se déroulera dans moins de deux semaines.

.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as menti Miya ? S'époumona Nelly, Si seulement tu m'avais dit la vérité, au moment où je te l'ai demandé, nous aurions pu trouver une solution. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire au moins ?

La brune baissa la tête confuse et profondément coupable. Elle ne se pardonnait pas de n'avoir pensé qu'à Jude et de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'au moins échanger les éprouvettes étiquetés des noms de Caleb, Joe et David. Paolo tenta d'intervenir afin de la défendre.

\- N'y penses même pas, Paolo ! Elle est impardonnable. Elle n'a pensé qu'à lui au détriment de l'équipe. Et dire que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance.

L'italien baissa la tête comprenant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de tenter de calmer Nelly Raimon. Le téléphone que la rousse tenait dans la main se mit à sonner et cette dernière s'éloigna avec, tentant de joindre depuis le départ des policiers et de Caleb, le président de la fédération japonaise afin qu'il trouve une solution.

Paolo soupira en regardant une Nelly fulminante s'éloigner, avant de se reconcentrer sur la jeune fille qui sanglotait à côté de lui.

Plus loin, caché dans l'ombre, Axel observait la scène.

\- Nelly trouvera une solution, essaie de te calmer ! Je déteste te voir dans un état pareil.

\- Elle a raison, soupira Miya, je n'ai pensé qu'à protéger Jude, j'ai été stupide et c'est uniquement de ma faute si Caleb vient de se faire arrêter.

\- Ne dis pas ça, si ce mafieux n'était pas intervenu afin de falsifier les tests rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu n'as simplement pas réussi à l'en empêcher mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Ne sois pas si dure avec toi !

Axel se détourna de la scène au moment où Paolo prenait Miya dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant : quelque chose se tramait derrière leurs dos et visiblement Nelly, Paolo et Miya savaient exactement de quoi il s'agissait.


	7. Chapitre7

_Début du FFI_

**Groupes de la phase de poule**

**Groupe A **

_Etats-Unis_

_Corée du Sud_

_Espagne_

_Suède_

**Groupe B**

_Mexique_

_Japon_

_Russie_

_Argentine_

**Groupe C**

_Canada_

_Islande_

_Portugal_

_Algérie_

**Groupe D**

_France_

_Pays de Galle_

_Australie_

_Nigéria_

**Groupe E**

_Allemagne_

_Croatie_

_Pérou_

_Tunisie_

**Groupe F**

_Angleterre_

_Pays-Bas_

_Brésil_

_Maroc_

**Groupe G**

_Pologne_

_Nouvelle-Zélande_

_Uruguay_

_Chili_

**Groupe H**

_Italie_

_Arabie Saoudite_

_Sénégal_

_Costa Rica_

_Arrivé aux Etats-Unis à l'hôtel réservé à Inazuma Japon._

Nathan Swift entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée et déposa ses affaires sur son lit. D'un oeil surpris, il détailla la pièce dont il ne pouvait que confirmer la qualité. La fédération américaine de football ne s'était vraiment pas moqué d'eux.

L'hôtel qui avait été mis au service d'Inazuma Japon était au cœur d'une cité hôtelière où étaient regroupés quatre équipes qui participaient au tournoi. Ces quatre sélections partageraient leur centre et les terrains d'entraînements.

C'était, aux yeux de Nathan, une excellente idée qui leur permettrait sans doute de rencontrer d'autres joueurs de leur âge. Ainsi, ce dernier avait particulièrement hâte de découvrir de quel pays viendrait les autres sélections.

Une enveloppe cachetée était posée sur le bureau dans le coin. Pour autant, avant de s'attarder sur les obligations, Nathan préféra profiter quelques instants de la literie moelleuse qui accueillerait ses nuits pendant près d'un mois, si la chance le leur permettait.

Ce n'est qu'une grosse demi-heure plus tard, après s'être reposé de son voyage que le jeune homme se décida à ouvrir la lettre, cachetée du logo de la fédération internationale de football.

_« Chère membre d'Inazuma Japon, _

_Vous êtes conviés à la fête de bienvenue organisée au sein du centre d'accueil du Ballon d'or, en compagnie des membres des autres sélections nationales qui séjournent avec vous. Cette soirée, organisée par la fédération américaine de football, a pour objectif de vous faire rencontrer d'autres joueurs du monde afin de renforcer les liens de solidarités et de fraternité qui unissent les cœurs de chaque footballeur de notre belle planète. _

_Nous vous souhaitons à tous une belle soirée et un magnifique mondial, en espérant que vous irez le plus loin possible, _

_La Fédération Internationale de Football. _

_P-S : Venez comme vous êtes ! » _

Nathan haussa les sourcils en parcourant des yeux les objectifs attendus de cette soirée. Il ne put retenir un soupire amusé à l'idée que Marc Evans aurait pu se cachait derrière la rédaction de cette lettre.

Désireux d'observer les réactions de ses camarades à propos de cette petite fête, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et dégringola les escaliers en direction du hall de l'hôtal. Certains membres de l'équipe y étaient déjà regroupés et discutaient entre eux.

\- Nathan ! Tu as vu comme cette idée est géniale, S'exclama Jack en venant vers lui, J'ai hâte de rencontrer les autres équipes qui y sont conviées.

Nathan lui sourit, amusé de la bonne humeur de son ami. Les fêtes, ce n'était pas trop son truc à lui, mais il fallait bien avouer que la perspective de rencontrer d'autres joueurs lui plaisaient beaucoup.

\- Si tu es si impatient que ça, je pense que Célia pourra te renseigner, lui apprit Acker en venant vers eux. Il me semble d'ailleurs que Jude et Marc sont déjà au courant.

Jack, étonné, se précipita à la recherche de Célia ou du capitaine, sans rien ajouter. Il était bien décidé, lui aussi, à avoir l'information.

Abandonné, seul au pied de l'escalier, Nathan se tourna alors vers Acker qui s'éclipsait déjà.

\- Eh, attend ! Je te cherchais justement pour te demander quelque chose…

Si Acker parut étonné, il n'en montra rien et se tourna vers Nathan en souriant, l'invitant d'un signe de tête à poursuivre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour développer une nouvelle super technique à laquelle je pense depuis un moment.

Acker ne répondit rien, l'invitant simplement d'un signe de tête à sortir de la pièce afin de prendre l'air et de discuter un peu plus de cette idée. Le jeune homme au cheveux bleu obtempéra. Un grand bol d'air lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

\- L'idée, commença Nathan en marchant, c'est de combiner ta _Sphère de Confinement _à ma super technique défensive qu'est la _Nouvelle Danse d'Eole_. J'aimerai apporter une plus grande précision à ta super technique, qui plutôt que de simplement dévier le ballon, lui donnerait une trajectoire précise que nous pourrions tirer à notre avantage.

\- C'est une bonne idée, confirma le capitaine de Polaris, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on se mente Acker, le coach a clairement favorisé l'attaque en sélectionnant des éléments très offensifs y compris en défense. Marc a beau être un grand gardien, il est nécessaire que l'on renforce notre défense si on veut aller le plus loin possible dans ce mondial.

Pour toute réponse, Acker lui sourit. Il n'était pas timide, mais n'aimait pas parler quand il le jugeait inutile. Nathan comprit, pour autant, que le défenseur partageait son avis et qu'il était d'accord pour travailler avec lui. De la même façon, alors qu'Acker faisait demi-tour, l'ancien athlète sut que la discussion était clause pour ce soir.

_Du côté de Marc, Jude, Axel et le staff d'Inazuma Japon_

\- J'ai fait mes recherches, commença Célia en mettant ses lunettes, et je suis en mesure de vous dire quels sont les trois autres équipes avec qui nous partageons le centre du _Ballon d'Or_.

Avant de continuer, elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur, afin de s'assurer que toutes les personnes présentes souhaitaient le savoir.

Après tout, l'objectif de la fête organisée ce soir, était de le découvrir, et elle s'apprêtait donc à spoiler la surprise. Ne voyant personne objecter elle continua.

\- Ce sont donc les sélections russe, américaine et allemande qui sont elles aussi logées ici. Les autres équipes nationales sont toutes réparties par groupe de quatre dans huit centres différents : deux se trouvent au Mexique, trois au Canada et trois aux Etats-Unis. L'équipe Mexicaine que nous rencontrerons loge au Mexique tandis que celle d'Argentine est au Canada. Le seul adversaire immédiat que nous pourrons donc observer est la Russie. C'est d'ailleurs la première équipe que nous rencontrerons la semaine prochaine.

Axel dévisagea longuement Emi lorsque Célia mentionna l'équipe des Aigles. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance, Andreas Carter serait perpétuellement dans ses pattes. Le jeune homme savait sa réaction très immature, mais il espérait grandement qu'à l'issus des phases de poule, les allemands rentreraient chez eux.

La blonde, assise un peu plus loin dans la pièce, n'avait pas eu de réactions particulière, et Axel se demanda si elle était déjà au courant. Après tout, son père était le président de la fédération de football allemande, ça n'aurait pas été si étonnant.

\- Cela signifie donc que ce soir nous verrons Éric et Bobby, se réjouissait Marc en demandant confirmation à Célia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Et Sylvia ! Pensa bon d'ajouter la jeune journaliste, C'est elle la manageuse des Licornes.

La nouvelle sembla donner des ailes à Marc. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, qui l'avait aidé à fonder le club de Raimon lors de leurs années collèges. Il se souvenait avoir était très déçu d'apprendre qu'elle repartait vivre aux Etats-Unis. L'idée de la revoir après presque trois ans, et spécialement en compagnie de leurs amis communs, l'emballait particulièrement.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Miya semblait elle beaucoup moins excitée. Depuis deux semaines, elle ressassait en boucle l'arrestation de Caleb et l'annonce de Nelly quelques jours plus tard.

En effet, cette dernière leur avait appris qu'elle devait lancer une procédure afin de mettre Caleb hors cause, tout en assurant la fiabilité des tests qui devraient être reconduit. Elle avait annoncé que plusieurs jours seraient nécessaires et que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Caleb ne pourrait pas rejoindre Inazuma Japon.

L'équipe s'était donc envolée sans le meneur de jeu de la Royal Academy. Nelly ne lui avait pas adresser la parole depuis deux semaines, et la jeune fille désespérait d'un jour pouvoir reparler à sa meilleure amie.

Paolo, qui était à ses côtés, et qui comprenait parfaitement la raison de sa mine attristée, ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de faire sourire son amie. Malgré tout, que les deux jeunes filles soient en bon terme ou pas, leur mission continuait.

\- Nelly a un message pour toi, chuchota Paolo à son oreille, nous devons nous renseigner sur l'endroit où est localisé le centre italien afin que vous vous y rendiez rapidement. Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas le faire dans l'immédiat.

Miya prit sur elle, écarta de sa tête le fait que la rousse préférait maintenant passer par Paolo pour lui parler, et se concentra sur la seule chose qui comptait : Nelly lui faisait encore confiance d'une certaine manière et souhaitait continuer à travailler avec elle.

Prise d'une énergie nouvelle, elle demanda :

\- Quand souhaite-t-elle que nous partons ?

\- La semaine prochaine, après le match contre la Russie. En revanche, je ne partirai pas avec vous, ma présence là-bas attirerait beaucoup trop les regards.

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête. La mission était toute bête, il suffisait de demander à Célia sans éveiller les soupçons de cette dernière. Franchement, même un enfant aurait pu le faire.

A la fin de la « réunion », alors que les quelques joueurs présents et les manageuses quittaient la salle, Miya profita que Célia soit toute seule à ranger son matériel pour venir lui poser la question.

\- C'était encore un excellent travail, Célia ! Tu es très doué pour le journalisme, j'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à te faire une place dans ce milieu.

Miya avait toujours pensé que le point faible d'un journaliste était son égo. En vantant les mérites de la jeune femme, elle était presque certaine que cette dernière s'ouvrirait davantage en lui montrant son travail afin de confirmer ses dires.

Mais Célia Hills n'était pas stupide, et au regard blasé qu'elle lui renvoya, la brune sut immédiatement qu'elle s'était trompée.

\- Et si tu me disais directement ce que tu veux savoir, lui proposa Célia en souriant.

La jeune femme hésita ne sachant pas quelle démarche adopter. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'être curieuse et de vouloir connaître la position géographique d'une équipe.

Mais d'un côté, il s'agissait de l'Italie, une équipe que la totalité de la sélection japonaise savait plus ou moins entre de mauvaises mains. D'un raclement de gorge, la journaliste lui signifia qu'elle attendait une réponse rapide, alors Miya opta pour la franchise.

\- J'aimerai savoir où se situe le centre italien, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, puis ne se souvenant probablement pas de la réponse, ouvrit son ordinateur.

Après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de satisfaction.

\- La sélection italienne est logée au centre d'accueil du _Gant de Bronze _au Canada, avec les sélections française, algérienne et chilienne. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Miya lui signifia que non d'un signe de tête, sans oublier de la remercier. Alors que Célia s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la jeune femme, étonnée, lui demanda :

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? La questionna Célia en se retournant vers elle, au sein de cette équipe tu as ta mission à toi, et j'ai la mienne. Contentons-nous de faire ce pourquoi nous avons été engagée et laissons les autres gérer leurs tâches.

La brune sourit grandement. La petite-sœur de Jude avait tout de la pipelette agaçante, mais force était de constater qu'en réalité, elle était plutôt mature et loin d'être énervante.

_Plus tard dans la soirée, à la fête du centre du Ballon d'Or._

La fédération américaine avait vu les choses en grand.

Sur la place centrale du centre, avait été disposé des dizaines de fanions colorées qui éclairaient les lieux, dévoilant aux yeux de tous des dizaines de mises en bouches succulentes réparties aux extrémités sur des tables en bois.

Au centre, une piste de danse avait été aménagée alors que les emblèmes des quatres équipes flottaient au-dessus grâce à un ingénieux systèmes de câbles.

Lorsque les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon arrivèrent, légèrement en retard à cause de Marc qui s'était attardait sur le terrain d'entraînement, la fête semblait déjà battre son plein. Très vite, les membres s'éparpillèrent.

Un petit noyau constitué notamment d'Axel, Marc, Jude et Nathan s'était regroupé à la recherche de leurs amis américains. Finalement, c'est Bobby qui les trouva, accompagné de Mark Krugger et de Dylan Keith. Les retrouvailles furent festives, tous se connaissant, pour s'être déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises.

\- Où sont Éric et Sylvia ? Demanda Marc après avoir discutés quelques minutes avec Bobby, je pensais les trouver avec toi.

\- Regardez sur la piste de danse ! Les informa Bobby en riant, très vite imité par Mark et Dylan.

Les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon suivirent le regard de leur ami et furent étonné de trouver Éric et Sylvia, enlacés, danser gracieusement au centre de la piste où d'autres couples les avaient rejoints. Tout sourire, le capitaine japonais interrogea l'américain du regard.

\- Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines, commença l'ancien joueur de la Royal, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'en avais assez de tenir la chandelle moi !

Nelly et Célia, qui étaient avec eux, sourirent de concert, se doutant toutes les deux depuis longtemps du penchant de leur amie pour le bel américain.

Pourtant, désireuse de la retrouver après tant d'année, elles n'hésitèrent pas à se diriger vers elle d'un pas pressé, ne se préoccupant pas de briser la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle devait sûrement nager Sylvia.

Éric, se trouvant violemment écarté, comprit rapidement que ses amis étaient arrivés et se dirigea vers eux avec hâte, laissant les filles à leurs effusions.

\- Vous voilà enfin les gars ! Vous avez drôlement tardé, les salua-t-il tout sourire en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Tu connais Marc, expliqua Nathan, ça ne fait quelques minutes qu'il a quitté ses crampons.

\- Tu me dois vingt-cinq dollars, Bobby. J'ai gagné !

Les regards curieux des japonais le poussèrent à ajouter :

\- Après presque vingt minutes, lorsque nous avons vu que vous n'étiez toujours pas là, j'ai parié avec Bobby que c'était sûrement la faute à Marc qui devait toujours être en train de s'entraîner.

Alors que le responsable tentait de se justifier, tous – à l'exception de Bobby qui tendait une poignée de billet à Éric en soupirant – se mirent à rire.

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, permettant enfin à Marc de saluer une Sylvia plus qu'heureuse de le retrouver.

\- En tout cas, je suis très heureux pour vous, les félicita le gardien de but en les attrapant chacun par l'épaule.

\- Merci beaucoup Marc, se mit à rire le concerné, et dire que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais persuadé que Sylvia avait un faible pour toi.

\- Pour… Pour moi ? S'étonna Marc en rougissant.

Les rires redoublèrent davantage, alors que Sylvia rougissait à son tour en réprimandant Éric de son manque de tact.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Éric, Marc et Jude discutaient joyeusement, une coupe de jus de fruit à la main, le milieu de terrain japonais, Ishihoshi Hikaru vint les trouver.

\- Capitaine ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de Marc, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un si vous le permettez (_Marc hocha la tête en souriant_). Voici Froy Girikanan, le capitaine de la sélection russe. Nous sommes amis de longues dates car nous avons tous les deux joués pour le même club en Russie.

\- Enchanté Marc Evans, sourit poliment le dénommé Froy, j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi et je suis impatient de pouvoir me mesurer à un gardien de ton envergure.

Le sourire de Marc s'agrandit. Jude se fit la réflexion que seulement deux choses pouvaient faire sourire son ami de cette façon : jouer au football et rencontrer d'autres joueurs de football.

\- Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance Froy ! N'est-ce pas la semaine prochaine que nous nous rencontrerons sur le terrain ?

Alors que ce dernier confirmait, Marc enchaîna :

\- Je te présente mon coéquipier, Jude Sharp, il évolue au poste de milieu de terrain. Tout comme Éric Eagle à mes côtés qui joue pour la sélection américaine. Et toi ? A quel poste est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, salua Froy, pour répondre à ta question, je suis capable de jouer à tous les postes, bien que je m'épanouisse davantage comme attaquant. En ce qui concerne la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore à quel poste j'évoluerai, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde !

Alors que Marc et Jude s'étonnait de cette réponse, Éric expliqua :

\- C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit ! Les membres de la sélection russe sont capables de jouer à n'importe quel poste ? C'est épatant.

Froy confirma en souriant, mais modeste, tempéra les propos d'Éric.

\- C'est le résultat d'un entraînement novateur instauré dans nos centres de formations. On nous a interdit de choisir un poste lorsque nous avons commencé à jouer au football et les entraîneurs ont fait tourner les effectifs. Pour nous, joueurs de la sélection nationale, ce n'est que le résultat d'un travail répétitif et habituel depuis l'enfance, ça n'a rien d'impressionnant. N'importe qui, avec un tel entraînement, pourrait en faire autant.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, Répondit Jude en fixant le liquide qui pétillait dans son verre.

Après encore quelques minutes de discussions, Froy et Ishihoshi s'éloignèrent. Marc s'extasiait d'avoir pu rencontrer un joueur tel que Froy, alors qu'Éric essayait tant bien que mal de tempérer son excitation.

En effet, le gardien de but commençait à se faire remarquer alors qu'il renversait son verre. Jude, quant à lui, fixa avec appréhension le capitaine russe s'émoigner. Nul doute que ce premier match allait être compliqué.

_Du côté d'Axel et d'Emi._

Axel et Paolo discutaient en compagnie de Bobby, Krugger et Dylan lorsque le regard de l'attaquant japonais fut attiré par la silhouette goguenarde de l'individu qu'il avait espéré ne pas croiser ce soir.

Dans un costume flambant neuf, Andreas Carter venait visiblement de faire son entrée et scrutait attentivement la foule, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Emi, Miya et Célia qui discutaient derrière lui et se décala légèrement afin que le capitaine de la sélection allemande n'aperçoive pas la jolie blonde.

C'était méconnaître les plans d'Andreas Carter, qui tentait en réalité, d'apercevoir ses anciens coéquipiers américains qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis un moment.

Coéquipiers américains qui étaient justement près d'Axel. C'est donc tout sourire, que le grand brun arriva vers eux, saluant chaleureusement ses amis. En remarquant Axel, son sourire s'élargit davantage.

\- Axel Blaze, si tu es ici, je suppose que ma charmante Emi l'est également.

A l'entente de son nom, Emi leva la tête vers eux, alors qu'Axel serrait les poings de frustrations. _« Inspirer. Expirer » _se répétait-il mentalement afin de ne pas gifler, sur la place, ce crétin et provoquer une esclandre.

Sous ses yeux impuissants, l'allemand attrapa Emi par le poignet afin de l'attirer dans ses bras. Cette dernière, plus que surprise, jeta un regard désolé à Axel.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux, trouvant un certain réconfort aux mines profondément outrées de ses amis, à côté de lui. Dylan eut même l'amabilité de lui chuchoter un _« Et tu ne dis rien ? » _qui déculpabilisa instantanément le blond à l'idée même que sa réaction soit excessive.

\- Emi, j'avais vraiment hâte de te revoir ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne répondais plus à aucun de mes messages…

La blonde, extrêmement gênée de la situation, repoussa gentiment son ami avant de se justifier.

\- J'ai été très occupée Andreas, je suis désolée. Mon père te le confirmera, lui-même n'a eu aucune nouvelle.

\- Peu importe ! J'ai vu toutes tes stories depuis que tu es arrivé ce matin et je n'avais qu'une hâte : te revoir et te faire découvrir les alentours. Demain, après l'entraînement, je passe te prendre et je t'emmène en ville.

Axel voyait rouge alors qu'Emi rougissait d'embarras. Il entendit très distinctement Bobby demander à Krugger ce qu'Andreas était en train de faire, ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Le blond attrapa sa petite-amie par les épaules et toisa méchamment le brun :

\- Andreas, c'est ça ? Elle vient de te dire qu'elle était très occupée… Cela est valable pour demain également.

\- Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais puisqu'après tout c'est moi qui est œuvré à votre défaite le mois dernier, répondit-il moqueusement.

L'attaquant japonais ne jugea même pas utile de lui répondre, ça aurait été lui faire trop plaisir. Il attrapa la main d'Emi en lui chuchotant _« Allez, vient ! On s'en va » _à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers ses amis afin de les saluer.

Il ignora complètement le rire moqueur de Carter qui jubilait :

\- Pourquoi partez-vous déjà ? Emi adore les fêtes d'habitude !

.

En rentrant, Axel s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, lorsqu'Emi le retint par le bras, visiblement préoccupée. Ce dernier soupira, sentant poindre à l'horizon quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

\- Je sais très bien que je t'ai promis de ne plus parler à Andreas et que ce qu'il a fait ce soir était extrêmement déplacé. Mais je le connais et je sais qu'il a eu ce comportement parce qu'il a été profondément blessé que je l'ignore.

Le blond encaissa sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ou bien ses mots dépasseraient sa pensé. Pour autant, il l'invita à poursuivre d'un regard froid.

Cette dernière hésita.

\- Je pourrais peut-être accepter de le voir demain... Avec Célia, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, et je demanderais à Aïden Mandel de nous accompagner, c'est un ami de confiance, je ne serais pas toute seule avec Andreas.

Le jeune homme soupira. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, et le fait que ce soit elle-même qui en soit l'instigatrice encore moins. Il décida d'être honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles. Mais je ne vais rien t'interdire, tu fais ce que tu veux, en ton âme et conscience.

Ce n'était pas un ultimatum, mais Emi se sentit directement menacée. Elle ne voulait pas n'avoir comme ami que des gens qu'Axel aurait jugé apte à l'être.

Excédée, elle le dépassa, le plantant en bas de l'escalier de l'hôtel. S'il voulait jouer à faire l'idiot, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'être bien plus que lui. Sans un mot, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le footballeur soupira. Il n'était pas jaloux tenta-t-il de se rassurer, c'est simplement qu'il n'aimait pas Andreas Carter.


	8. Chapitre8

_Veille du match contre la Russie._

Axel attendait stupidement devant la porte de la chambre d'Emi, énervé après lui-même de ne pas encore être parti. C'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle disparaissait pendant la soirée, et le jeune homme en aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était pour aller voir Andreas Carter.

Oh ! Le blond savait très bien que sa petite-amie ne pensait pas à mal. Elle considérait réellement Andreas comme un ami, rien de plus. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, raison pour laquelle, elle ignorait délibérément le regard assassin d'Axel en souriant chaque fois que ce dernier la dévisageait.

Pour autant, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. C'était plus fort que lui. Il faisait totalement confiance à Emi, en revanche absolument pas à Andreas. Et imaginait ce dernier avec son petit sourire triomphant lui donné la nausée.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il entendait déjà Emi discutait vivement avec Célia, qui encore une fois, avait dû l'accompagner. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de retourner dans sa chambre plutôt que de confronter la jeune fille, la veille d'un match.

Mais c'était trop tard. La blonde venait de le voir et son regard insondable renfrogna tellement le jeune homme qu'il décida de rester.

\- Je t'attendais, murmura Axel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le dos au mur pour maintenir son équilibre, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Emi regardait Célia s'éclipser en soupirant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le jeune homme soit ce genre de garçon. Il était si calme et sérieux, parfois tellement froid et distant : absolument pas du style à prendre les choses autant à cœur.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Emi se disait qu'à la façon qu'il avait de jouer au football comme si rien sur terre n'était plus précieux, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Bien malgré elle, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, amusée de voir Axel dans un tel état.

Ce geste énerva profondément l'attaquant japonais, qui adressa à la jeune fille un regard profondément sévère, qui lui signifiait qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de rire.

Le sourire de la blonde se fana aussitôt. Décidément, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la jalousie de son petit-ami. Elle lui tendit un sachet en plastique qu'Axel n'avait même pas aperçu, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Célia et moi sommes partis acheter des encas et avons discutés un petit peu dehors toutes les deux. Je vais mettre les restes à la poubelle si tu veux bien.

\- Vous n'étiez que toutes les deux ?

\- Evidemment Axel, avec qui d'autre voulez-tu que l'on soit ?

Son regard se détendit instanténement. Il n'ajouta plus rien, repris ses béquilles, et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Sûrement était-il particulièrement honteux de cette petite scène, et voulait-il fuire rapidement.

La jeune allemande leva les yeux au ciel, blasée du comportement de son copain. Pour autant, elle décida de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Elle le suivit et le prit dans ses bras. Emi posa sa tête sur le dos du jeune homme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonne nuit, Axel Blaze ?

Vraiment, il aurait aimé pouvoir être froid et distant. Mais il en était tout bonnement incapable, il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Sans se retourner, il répondit :

\- Bonne nuit, Emi ! Fais de beaux rêves.

Et il partit, nonchalant, témoignant d'un véritable don à l'utilisation de ses béquilles. La jeune femme sourit, elle l'avait senti se détendre et chacun de ses mots avaient été prononcés avec un sourire sincère.

.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le camp du _Ballon d'Or_, la dernière séance d'entraînement d'Inazuma Japon s'était achevée il y a presque deux heures de cela, laissant les joueurs se reposer avant leur premier match.

Tous n'avaient pourtant pas souhaité se glisser dans cette douce torpeur d'avant-match, et avaient décidé de prolonger l'entraînement.

Epuisé, Nathan Swift s'allongea en respirant bruyamment à même le sol, incapable d'atteindre le banc. Il fut bien vite imité par son coéquipier aux cheveux violets qui tomba à ses côtés, les yeux fixant le ciel ocre de cette fin de journée ensoleillée.

\- Nous y étions presque, S'étrangla Nathan en fermant les yeux de frustration, j'ai presque effleuré le ballon du pied au moment où tu l'as dévié.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu es trop dans le contrôle, sourit Acker, apprend à me faire confiance.

\- A quel moment ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu changes de trajectoire bien trop régulièrement, tu n'anticipes pas assez le rebond du ballon. Ne bouge plus et fais-moi-confiance, je saurais lui donner le mouvement nécessaire.

\- Dans ce cas, recommençons !

Nathan se leva précipitamment, la fatigue soudainement envolée, et tendit une main amicale à Acker pour l'aider à se relever. Une drôle de sensation parcourut son ventre alors que la main de son ami s'emparait de la sienne, mais le jeune homme préfère l'ignorait prestement.

Ils devaient se dépêcher de parfaire cette super technique parce que la fatigue commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.

La nuit tomba rapidement, emportant la chaleur avec elle. Acker tendit une gourde pleine d'eau à Nathan, qui assit dans l'herbe, soupirait d'exaspération. Il le savait, il ne manquait presque rien pour que cette technique soit complétée. Ne pas y parvenir le rendait malade.

\- C'est terminé pour ce soir, Nathan ! Demain, il y a un match important.

Le jeune homme scruta attentivement le ciel étoilée, incapable de le contredire. Lui-même sentait ses muscles se contractaient et rêvé d'une bonne douche froide avant de rejoindre ses draps moelleux.

Il prit appui sur ses bras pour mieux se relever et suivit son coéquipier qui s'éloignait déjà. En fixant sa silhouette qui se confondait presque dans la nuit, Nathan se fit la réflexion que finalement, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça.

Pour tout dire, il ne lui avait même quasiment jamais parlé avant de venir le trouver, chose plus que rédhibitoire lorsqu'on savait qu'ils formaient ensemble la défense japonaise.

Il faut dire que le vieil ami de Marc Evans était de ceux qui aimaient s'entourait d'un petit cercle d'amis fidèles et qui ne cherchaient pas spécialement à l'agrandir. Il s'épanouissait parfaitement ainsi, entouré de Marc, Jude, Axel ou encore Jack.

Nathan comprit alors pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à parfaire cette super technique. Jusqu'à présent, chacune des techniques combinées, que le défenseur été parvenue a maîtriser, l'avaient été avec un ami fidèle en qui il avait 100% confiance.

Acker n'était pas l'un de cela, du moins, pas encore.

_Jour J. Match contre la Russie. _

\- Vous ne l'ignorez pas, les joueurs de la sélection russe possèdent l'incroyable capacité de jouer à n'importe quel poste. C'est un atout plus qu'intéressant mais gardez en tête que ce n'est rien à côté de l'incroyable capacité technique des membres. Froy Girikanan, le capitaine, est un attaquant fabuleux et il ne faut absolument pas sous-estimer Yuri Rodina, la plupart du temps au poste de gardien de but. Elle n'a encaissé aucun but lors des phases de qualifications.

Célia terminait son débriefing sous les regards concentrés des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Ils y étaient enfin. Aujourd'hui commençait le premier match de la compétition. Ils étaient déterminés à le remporter afin de ne pas commencer ce tournoi d'une mauvaise manière.

Jude jeta un regard à Paolo et Miya qui s'éloignaient en discutant. Son regard n'échappa pas à Axel qui vint le trouver.

\- Ne répète à personne ce que je m'apprête à te dire Jude.

Le milieu de terrain fronça les sourcils, interrogeant Axel du regard. Le ton concentré et inquiet de son ami le préoccupa instantanément.

\- Il se passe quelque chose en ce moment même au sein de la compétition ! Je pense que Miya, Nelly et Paolo sont au courant.

Jude, surprit, chercha Miya et Paolo qui s'éloignaient en discutant, essayant de lier les deux jeunes gens à un éventuel complot.

\- Ne posons pas de question pour le moment et laissons-les gérer les choses mais gardons l'œil ouvert, ajouta Axel avant que Jude ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme confirma, le regard toujours posé sur les silhouettes des deux jeunes gens qui disparaissaient dans le stade.

Il soupira, était-ce la raison pour laquelle l'italien et Miya étaient si proche ?

Le blond sembla deviner à quoi il pensait, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

**Composition des équipes**

**Inazuma Japon **

Marc Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside – Acker Reese – Shawn Froste

Ishihoshi Hikaru – Heath Moore – Jude Sharp – Xavier Foster

Elliot Ember – Byron Love

**The Perfect Shark **

Goran Vecilia

Alexei Trepov – Labi Eremenko – Karl Senirov

Viktor Sedov – Zaur Sarenko – Lus Kasim – Malik Kuabel

Lasker Vagner – Yuri Rodina – Froy Girikanan

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 14h00._**

_Commentateur_ : Nous assistons aujourd'hui à la première rencontre du groupe B de la phase de poule de la seizième édition du FFI.

Les sélections russe et japonaise qui s'affrontent aujourd'hui sont en place. C'est l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon qui donnera le coup d'envoi.

Rappelons que c'est une équipe japonaise qui s'apprête à entrer dans la compétition sans son attaquant vedette, Axel Blaze, blessé.

Le jeune homme devrait retrouver ses coéquipiers à l'issus de la phase de poule, si le Japon parvenait à se qualifier.

La partie commence ! Elliot Ember donne le ballon à la défense. Nathan Swift cherche Jude Sharp dans le milieu de terrain.

Interception de Yuri Rodina qui tacle violement Heath Moore. Elle passe le ballon à Vagner qui avance vers le but de Marc Evans. Il renvoie à Rodina qui tente de marquer. C'est une technique fabuleuse mais pas de quoi inquiéter le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon, Marc Evans qui arrête le tir de sa _Main Magique_.

Le japonais remet la belle en jeu. Shawn Froste monte au milieu de terrain, passe le ballon à Xavier Foster, qui va tenter d'aller chercher Byron Love.

Il est passé, Byron Love récupère le ballon et va tout seul face au but adversaire. Formidable ! La _Savoir Ultime _de Love est d'une telle beauté ! Buuuuuuuuut pour Inazuma Japon, l'attaquant du collège Zeus a encore une fois prouvé qu'il méritait sa place dans la sélection.

.

Alors que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon se précipitaient vers Byron pour le féliciter, Ishihoshi s'attarda sur la réaction plus que particulière des joueurs de la sélection russe.

Dans leur regard, aucune trace de déception ou de frustration, bien au contraire. Le jeune milieu de terrain observa avec attention son ami, Froy Girikanan, qui s'approchait de la vice capitaine Yuri Rodina en souriant mystérieusement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme connaissait très bien son adversaire, tout simplement parce qu'avant de l'être, il avait été son ami et son coéquipier, et il savait parfaitement de quoi est-ce qu'il était capable pour gagner.

Oh ! Froy ne se serait jamais abaissé à utiliser des basses manœuvres plus qu'illégales, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour gagner un match à la loyal.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Heath en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Ils ont l'air bien trop sûr d'eux et ne semble absolument pas s'inquiéter de notre avance.

A son tour, Heath porta un regard suspect sur les joueurs de The Perfect Shark. Ils s'étaient rassemblés et discutaient maintenant de quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que leurs adversaires récupéraient chacun leur position.

\- Mais qu'est qu'ils font ? Yuri Rodina jouait en attaque !

Ishihoshi soupira.

\- Ils changent de poste, Heath ! Ils sont doués pour ça et il n'y a rien de mieux pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Soyons sur nos gardes.

Un mouvement de cape dans leur dos leur signala l'arrivé du meneur de jeu d'Inazula Japon. Heath sourit, attendant que ce dernier leur révèle ses plans tactiques.

\- Pas question qu'ils soient les seuls à nous déstabiliser. Nous allons nous aussi changer nos positions.

Heath et Ishihoshi regardèrent Jude comme si ce dernier était complètement fou. Jude sourit alors que le reste de l'équipe les rejoignaient.

\- Les profils de nos joueurs sont également polyvalents. Shawn va descendre au milieu de terrain, Xavier en attaque et Byron va monter en défense. Nathan et Ishihoshi vous échangerez vos positions. Froy Girikanan a beau être capable de jouer à tous les postes, il n'est pas aussi bon attaquant qu'il n'est défenseur, ce n'est pas le cas de Byron.

.

_Commentateur_ : Mais que se passe-t-il ? Alors que les joueurs de la sélection russe sont en train de changer de position comme régulièrement au cours d'un match, les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon font la même chose en faisant monter en défense le premier buteur de la rencontre.

Les vingt prochaines minutes avant la mi-temps risquent d'être absolument passionnantes.

The Perfect Shark remet la balle en jeu, Malik Kuabel et Lus Kasim se dirigent vers le but adversaire. La balle est interceptée par Acker Reese grâce à sa _Sphère de Confinement_.

Il renvoie la balle à Nathan Swift désormais au milieu de terrain. Nathan Swift cherche Heath Moore afin d'organiser le jeu. Heath Moore passe le ballon à Elliot Ember.

C'est intercepté par Froy Girikanan qui lance une contre-attaque sur le but d'Inazuma Japon. Le ballon circule dans le milieu de terrain. Yuri Rodina a passé Jude Sharp, elle se dirige vers le but de Marc Evans, Malik Kuabel en pointe.

Ce dernier parvient enfin à se démarquer de l'emprise de Love. Kuabel reçoit le ballon, il s'apprête à tirer.

Quelle merveilleuse technique qu'est _Double Head Eagle_. Marc Evans tente de repousser le ballon avec son _Diamond Punch_… But pour la Russie qui égalise !

L'arbitre siffle la fin de la première période. Les deux équipes rejoignent les vestiaires sur un score nul.

.

\- Ils ont voulu nous faire croire que nous contrôlions le match, Soupira Ishihoshi en s'asseyant auprès du reste de l'équipe. Changer nos positions n'a fait que renforcer cette idée.

\- Peut-être, soupira Heath, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Kuabel a eu beaucoup de mal à passer Byron, parce que ce dernier anticipait tous ses mouvements comme seul un attaquant peur le faire.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Jude, mon erreur a été de t'interchanger avec Nathan. Heath et toi êtes complémentaire sur un terrain, comme Jack et Nathan. En faisant cela, j'ai fragilisé les lignes.

Alors que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon étaient plongés dans une intense réflexion. Paolo jugea bon d'intervenir.

\- Remplaçons Acker et mettons David en défense.

Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui – celui de Jude étant clairement hostile – l'italien jugea bon de s'expliquer. Après tout, il avait officiellement été engagé comme conseiller technique, il pouvait bien, lui aussi, proposer des solutions. Si Jude Sharp n'était pas capable de le comprendre, et bien tant pis pour lui.

\- Ils vont faire rentrer Yuri Rodina comme gardien de but, comme à chaque fois. Elle n'a encore jamais encaissé un seul ballon. L'objectif est clairement de tout miser sur l'attaque, ce qui explique que leur défense sera amoindrie. Acker est un excellent défenseur mais il n'a aucun atome crochu avec Nathan et Jack, encore moins avec Byron.

\- Byron n'est pas le problème, sourit Heath en comprenant où Paolo voulait en venir, il se débrouille très bien tout seul. En revanche, si on veut renforcer notre défense, il nous faut trois joueurs qui soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et seul David a été capable de développer une super technique avec Jack et Nathan. C'est brillant ! Jude qu'en penses-tu ?

Voyant parfaitement où ses coéquipiers voulaient en venir, Jude donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Nathan, de son côté, regardait Acker accepter, parfaitement conscient de l'enjeu d'un tel match. Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience de quelque chose : Acker avait compris bien avant lui du manque de lien qui existaient entre eux.

Le défenseur serra le poing de satisfaction, maintenant certain d'avoir compris ce qui ne marchait pas dans l'élaboration de leur technique.

Sûr de lui, il se dirigea vers le banc où s'asseyait le capitaine de Polaris, et en lui déposant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, lui dit :

\- Après avoir gagné ce match, toi et moi, nous allons allez faire un tour ! J'ai repéré un stand de porte-clés vraiment sympa.

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 15h02. _**

_Commentateur_ : Les deux formations sont de retour sur le terrain. Il n'y aucun changement du côté de The Perfect Shark, si ce n'est le nouveau positionnement des joueurs, avec cette fois Yuri Rodina dans les cages, son poste de prédilection et Froy Girikanan de retour en attaque.

Du côté de Inazuma Japon, Acker Reese a été remplacé par David Samford. Jamais le milieu de la Royal Academy n'avait autrefois occupé un tel poste, nous ignorons tous des capacités du joueur à une telle position.

La sélection russe engage cette deuxième mi-temps. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils ont clairement augmenté leur niveau de jeu, ils sont beaucoup plus brutaux dans les duels.

Oh ! Interception de David Samford dans la surface de réparation de Marc Evans. Après un léger retard, le défenseur est parvenu à revenir sans commettre la moindre faute.

Il renvoie le ballon à Jude Sharp qui monte rapidement vers l'avant afin de trouver Elliot Ember. Elliot Ember est passé, il est tout seul face à Yuri Rodina. Quel feinte d'Ember qui décale sur Foster. Foster va tirer.

Quelle puissance de tir de Xavier Foster et son _Météore Géant_, il paraît peu probable qu'un gardien de but arrête un tir avec une telle puissance.

Elle. L'a. Arrêtééééééé !

Rodina et sa super technique _Tsuumande Goran _arrête le tir surpuissant de Xavier Foster. Elle renvoie le ballon vers l'avant. Le milieu de terrain russe se défend à la perfection, alternant de superbes passes afin de venir trouver leur capitaine qui se dirige vers le but d'Evans.

Il est passé, suite à un léger retard de David Samford, Girikanan récupère le ballon et semble s'envoler dans les airs. La défense d'Inazuma Japon est complètement à la traîne. _C'est Innoooooocent Drive _! C'est absolument magnifique à regarder. Marc Evans est impuissant pour arrêter un si beau tir. La Russie passe en tête !

.

Axel commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir mis David en défense.

C'était certain, il n'était absolument pas fait pour un tel poste.

Le jeune homme savait ce que c'était que d'être un attaquant et il se savait également incapable d'être un défenseur. Nul doute que David devait, en ce moment même, ressentir la même chose.

Alors que ses coéquipiers s'apprêtaient à remettre la balle en jeu, le banc de touche fut momentanément distrait pas la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Etonné, loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Miya, le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille se lever et s'éclipser discrètement après avoir regardé le nom de celui qui tentait de la joindre.

Curieux, et surtout, certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une affaire urgente, le jeune prétexta avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour suivre discrètement la cousine de sa petite-amie.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin. La jeune femme s'était contentée de se glisser dans l'angle d'un couloir, persuadée que tout le monde était occupé à regarder le match.

\- Pourquoi me contacter vous maintenant ?

Le blond s'étonna de distinguer tant de rancœur dans la voix de la brune qu'il connaissait pourtant pleine de candeur et de malice.

Il s'approcha un petit peu plus, afin d'essayer d'entendre son correspondant, en vain. Ne lui parvenait que l'écho rauque d'une voix qu'il identifia, sans nul doute, être celle d'un homme.

\- A quoi bon réitérez vos menaces ? Je les connais sur le bout des doigts, et comme vous avez pu le constater vu qu'apparement vous me suivez, je vous ai obéis à la lettre. Ce n'est pas de mon fait si Jude vit la rupture beaucoup mieux que vous ne l'espériez.

L'apprenti espion fronça des sourcils tentant de comprendre ce que Jude venait faire dans la discussion et surtout, pourquoi il semblait être la cible des menaces de l'interlocuteur de Miya.

La voix de cette dernière était glaciale alors qu'elle répondait :

\- N'avez-vous pas honte, après tant de temps, de vos agissements à son égard ? Il méritait mieux que vous. (_Un moment se passa_). Si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter, je raccroche ! Ne me rappelez plus jamais.

Comprenant que la conversation était terminée, Axel se précipita dans la pièce voisine, laissant à Miya le temps de retourner dans le stade sans que cette dernière ne l'aperçoive.

Des tas d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et il tentait de faire le tri et de les organiser. D'un côté, il était fort probable que la fédération italienne subisse des pressions de l'intérieur, de la même façon que le corps arbitral, comme l'avait laissé entendre Miya et Paolo lors du match contre les Acrobates.

Une autre énigme s'ajoutait à l'équation : qu'est-ce que Jude Sharp pouvait bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire ?

.

_Commentateur _: Il reste vingt minutes de jeux. Inazuma Japon n'est toujours pas parvenu à retrouver le chemin du filet. Yuri Rodina garde magnifiquement son but malgré les assauts répétés des attaquants d'Inazuma Japon.

Heureusement, il semble que les défenseurs japonais aient enfin réussi à s'aligner. Lus Kasim remet la balle en jeu, le ballon est entre les pieds de Girikanan qui se dirige tout droit vers la surface de réparation japonaise.

Jusqu'à présent, Marc Evans était parvenu à arrêter les tirs surpuissants de l'attaquant russe, sa défense étant incapable d'y résister. Vont-ils parvenir à conserver le score ?

Froy Girikanan s'élance dans les airs, il va retenter _Innocent Drive_.

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Les trois défenseurs japonais, Swift, Wallside et Samford se dirige droit sur Girikanan. Mais oui ! C'est la _Jungle Sauvage_ ! Ils y sont parvenus ! Après presque vingt-cinq minutes de jeu la défense d'Inazuma est parvenu à s'affirmer.

Samford récupère le ballon et l'envoie à Jude Sharp qui organise le jeu. Sharp passe à Ember mais le suit à la trace.

Mais que fait Samford ? Rejoint-il ses coéquipiers pour un tir combiné ?

Mais oui, le _Triangle de la Mort _suffira-t-il à passer Yuri Rodina ? Non ! C'était une feinte !

Ember tire seul au but avec _Shark the Deep. _Impossible pour le gardien russe de se replacer correctement. Egalisation d'Inazuma Japon !

.

Les minutes défilaient sans qu'aucune des deux équipes ne parviennent à se départager. Emi, assise sur le banc, ne parvenait plus à rester en place.

A ses côtés, Axel commençait à se lasser de son comportement plus qu'agaçant. Pour la énième fois, elle attrapa la main du blond et la serra fortement, lui broyant les doigts.

\- Calme-toi ! Souffla Axel, tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur le match.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard désabusé, avant de se reconcentrer sur la partie, prenant sur elle pour ne plus bouger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage – trois minutes – puis aux restes du banc : Miya s'agitait, crispée, en jouant avec la main de l'italien ; Célia ne regardait plus le match ; Nelly faisait les cents pas.

Une défaite - ou un match nul - ce n'était pas dramatique. Mais commençait le mondial ainsi n'avait rien de réjouissant, qu'importe qu'il soit encore possible de se qualifier.

L'arbitre siffla, attirant sur lui les yeux de la jeune fille. La touche était en faveur d'Inazuma Japon, ce serait sûrement la dernière action du match.

Nathan envoya le ballon à Jude, qui se trouvait incapable de passer le ballon à un attaquant, tant ces derniers étaient marqués par les joueurs russes.

Qu'importe, Jude n'était pas de ces milieux de terrains qui hésitaient à aller au but. Après un coup d'œil éclair au temps qui s'écoulait, le vice-capitaine s'élança, décidé à terminer ce match sur un but.

Cependant, le jeune homme sentit un coup de vent sur sa droite, et devina sans mal qu'Heath venait se glisser derrière lui.

Jude sourit, c'était la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant jouer avec le capitaine de Sélène : il comprenait parfaitement le jeu, à croire qu'il savait exactement comment la partie allait se dérouler avant même d'avoir joué.

D'un regard complice, ils se mirent d'accord : c'était le moment.

Jude s'élança dans les airs. Pas le temps d'aller plus loin, qu'importe qu'ils soient encore assez loin de la surface de réparation.

Elliot Ember s'étrangla.

Jude n'allait tout de même pas se contenter d'un stupide _Manchot Empereur _pour percer le filet de Yuri Rodina ?

Sur le banc, Axel sourit d'anticipation. Jamais Jude ne ferait une telle erreur.

Alors que le tir de Jude s'éloignait vers le ciel et non vers le but russe, Heath surgit derrière lui, frappant la balle de son _Lancier Royal_.

Rodina, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, ne put rien faire pour arrêter le ballon. Quelques secondes avant la fin de la partie, Inazuma Japon tuait le match.

De son but, Marck Evans sourit grandement en admirant Jude Sharp et Heath Moore, revenir en vainqueur vers lui.

Il en était certain : tant que ces deux-là seraient avec eux, rien ne les arrêteraient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résultats des premiers matchs de groupe**

**Groupe A **

_Etats-Unis - Corée du Sud : 2-5_

_Espagne – Suède : 1-1_

**Groupe B**

_Japon – Russie : 3-2_

_Argentine – Mexique : 1-2_

**Groupe C**

_Canada – Islande : 4 -1_

_Portugal – Algérie : 2-2_

**Groupe D**

_France - Pays de Galle : 6-1_

_Australie – Nigéria : 2-3_

**Groupe E**

_Allemagne – Croatie : 3-0_

_Pérou – Tunisie : 4-2_

**Groupe F**

_Angleterre - Pays-Bas : 1-0_

_Brésil – Maroc : 3-1_

**Groupe G**

_Pologne – Chili : 2-0_

_Nouvelle-Zélande – Uruguay : 3-1_

**Groupe H**

_Italie – Costa Rica : 4-4_

_Arabie Saoudite – Sénégal : 1-2_

_Du côté de Paolo._

Après un dernier signe de la main, Paolo Bianchi tourna les talons, le cœur lourd.

Il n'était pas spécialement rassuré de laisser ses deux amies s'en aller seules pour le Canada, à la recherche d'informations sur la sélection italienne et principalement sur son capitaine Giuliano Vespussi.

Il avait le sentiment de les laisser mener son combat, alors que lui se mettait à l'abri du danger. Il souffla doucement, tentant de se convaincre que Nelly avait raison et que sa présence là-bas ne ferait que susciter des interrogations. Après tout, Paolo n'avait pas été sélectionné, il n'avait rien à faire parmi les joueurs d'Orphée.

Pour ajouter à ses tourments, il se sentait maintenant plus seul que jamais. Après tout, il avait beau s'entendre parfaitement avec les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon et apprécier leur compagnie, il se sentait parfois de trop.

Il était là avant tout pour s'infiltrer au sein de la compétition et contrer les plans de ce millionnaire japonais un petit peu trop ambitieux, un secret qu'il ne partageait qu'avec Nelly et Miya qui venaient de monter dans un avion et seraient absentes quelques jours.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, l'italien retrouvait le terrain d'entraînement où les joueurs japonais s'entraînaient. Marc Evans vint vers lui en courant, lui faisant de grands signes.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur en tentant de reprendre son souffle :

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Nelly ? Je sais que vous êtes souvent ensemble et j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

L'italien fronça les sourcils, étonnés.

\- Je viens de les déposer avec Miya à l'aéroport, elles partent au Canada, elle ne t'a pas prévenue ?

\- Euh… Non ! Répondit Marc en riant visiblement pas gêné le moins du monde par cette nouvelle, Et bien tant pis, je vais lui envoyer un message.

\- Ce n'est pas urgent ?

\- Absolument pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Paolo sourit à son ami alors que Jude et Axel arrivaient vers eux, ayant visiblement entendu la conversion.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles parties au Canada ? Interrogea Jude.

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, mentit-il, d'après elles je ne peux pas comprendre.

L'italien n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que le meneur de jeu ne l'avait absolument pas cru. D'ailleurs, à en juger la tête que faisait Axel, lui aussi l'avait percé à jour.

\- Etonnant, reprit sarcastiquement Jude, tu me dis que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble et qu'elles ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- C'est bien ce que je te dis Jude… Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis qu'elles doivent tout me dire.

Le jeune homme se braqua aussitôt sous le regard étonné de Marc.

Paolo était agréablement surpris du comportement plus qu'indulgent du jeune homme. Il faisait totalement confiance à Nelly et ne semblait jamais s'agacer qu'un autre que lui l'approche ou que cette dernière n'en fasse qu'à sa tête en le tenant éloigné de toutes ses affaires.

Ayant eu déjà l'occasion de discuter avec lui à ce propos, Paolo savait que Marc considérait que Nelly avait ses centres d'intérêts comme lui avait les siens et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

Après tout, Nelly faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

L'italien jeta un coup d'œil à Axel qui réfléchissait près de lui. Il était certain que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose car il l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train d'écouter les conversations qu'il pouvait avoir avec Miya.

Désireux d'orienter la conversation ailleurs que sur le Canada, il demanda :

\- Où sont Emi et Célia ? J'aimerai qu'elles m'aident à préparer des tranches de citron confites au miel.

Paolo s'étonna de voir le blond se braquer à son tour dans une parfaite imitation du milieu de terrain.

\- Elles sont parties faire un tour, explique Marc, les yeux ronds devant l'attitude plus qu'étranges de ses amis.

L'italien hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour cuisiner. C'était bien sa vaine.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, plantant sur place ses trois amis, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, moqueur.

\- Jude, Axel (_Ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui_) ? Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Marc en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, je pense sincèrement que c'est lui qui a raison.

_Du côté d'Andreas Carter._

Andreas Carter était amoureux.

Depuis l'âge de sept ans, lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette petite blonde capricieuse et impatiente qu'était Emi Baumgarten, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle.

Emi était sa plus vieille amie. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble à jouer au football et à la poupée ; il avait accompagné Emi à chaque concert des groupes de boys band dont elle était fan ; il avait menacé chacun des garçons avec qui son amie était sorti ; une fois même il l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital en pleine nuit car elle était seule chez elle.

Axel Blaze pouvait-il dire qu'il en avait fait autant ? Certainement pas.

Jamais, le jeune homme n'aurait pu imaginer que son départ aux Etats-Unis aurait autant creusé le fossé entre la blonde et lui. Au point même, qu'il soit incapable de la recontacter au moment de son retour, ne la trouvant jamais chez elle lorsqu'il venait y sonner, et n'obtenant jamais de réponses aux messages qu'il lui envoyait sur les réseaux sociaux.

Il avait compris pourquoi un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'Emi lui avait indiqué du doigt Axel Blaze, le mentionnant comme son petit-ami.

Andreas Carter était amoureux et il ne comprenait pas comment cet attaquant japonais avait pu lui voler la seule personne dont il ne désirait que l'attention. Il en regrettait presque d'être allé se perfectionner en Amérique.

Le jeune homme était occupé à diriger l'entraînement de son équipe. Ils avaient remporté leur premier match du mondial contre la Croatie sans réelle difficulté, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le schèma ne se répète trop souvent.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que d'autres sélections nationales étaient brillantes et il se méfiait particulièrement d'Inazuma Japon. Ils avaient beau avoir gagné lors du match de préparation, il avait été impressionné par leur motivation et leur capacité technique.

De mauvaise foi, il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'Axel Blaze était un excellent joueur. En revanche, il comprenait pourquoi Jude Sharp et Heath Moore faisaient la fierté de cette sélection japonaise. Les deux milieux de terrains avaient l'œil particulièrement alerte et comprenait parfaitement le jeu, anticipant même parfois quelques actions.

Le match contre la Russie, que le jeune homme avait suivi à la télévision, n'avait fait que renforcer ses convictions : il fallait du cran pour faire entrer en défense un joueur qui n'avait jamais joué à ce poste.

\- Dis-moi Andreas, ce n'est pas Emi là-bas ?

Le jeune homme surpris, s'empressa de suivre le regard de son meilleur ami, Aïden Mandel, en direction du massif d'arbuste qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement. Il sourit, reconnaissant parfaitement la tignasse blonde de la jeune femme.

\- Elle a l'air très amie avec la fille à côté d'elle, rajouta Mandel, elle est plutôt mignonne !

\- Concentre-toi sur le mondial espèce de lover, le bouscula Andreas, mais allons donc voir ce qu'elles font ici.

Amusé, le grand blond à côté de lui s'empressa de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait discrètement vers la position où les deux manageuses de la sélection japonaise les observaient.

Afin qu'elles ne comprennent pas qu'ils les avaient repérées, il prit la direction de leur hôtel, un peu plus haut. Puis, en s'assurant qu'elles ne l'épiaient plus, il dévia légèrement afin de les surprendre, Aïden sur ses talons.

Ils arrivaient justement derrière elle et en profitèrent pour écouter ce qu'elles étaient en train de se dire.

\- Vraiment Emi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée d'aller espionner nos adversaires, Et puis ils ne sont même pas dans notre groupe !

\- Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage Célia, c'est de la récolte d'information ! Nelly m'a demandé de me rendre utile, c'est ce que je fais.

\- Mais tout de même, je ne crois pas que ce soit très juste.

\- C'est ce que fait n'importe quel journaliste, Célia Hills ! Comment peux-tu prétendre en être une ?

Elle marqua une pause en se reconcentrant sur l'entraînement des joueurs des Aigles. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitantes.

\- Où sont passés Andreas et Aïden ? C'est tout le temps eux pourtant qui clôturent l'entraînement !

Andreas Carter jugea le mot parfaitement opportun pour signaler sa présence.

Moqueusement, il s'avança :

\- Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné Emi ! Tu viens ici souvent ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Celle qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'Emi avait appelé Célia, eut la délicatesse de rougir violemment et de baisser la tête honteuse en bredouillant des excuses.

La blonde en revanche, eut l'audace de sourire à pleine dent, absolument pas embarrassée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle se releva, s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe tandis que la brune l'imitait. Elle se tourna vers Aïden en souriant.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Mandel ! Je suis impressionnée par tes progrès, cette super technique était fabuleuse.

\- On ne peut pas en dire de même pour toi, sourit moqueusement le jeune homme, il me semble qu'à neuf ans tu étais bien meilleure espionne. Quant à toi…

Il jeta un regard charmeur à Célia qui rougit aussitôt, n'étant pas habituée à ce qu'on la regarde de cette manière. Elle déglutit péniblement d'abord, avant de se reprendre, et de se confronter au regard pleins de sous-entendus du milieu de terrain allemand.

\- Quant à moi ?

Aïden haussa les épaules, n'ajoutant rien. Andreas se reconcentra sur Emi qui le dévisageait, impassible.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Pour information, votre équipe a réservé le terrain numéro trois pour son entraînement du jour. Ici, c'est le numéro un.

\- Nelly en avait assez de m'avoir dans ses pattes, alors je suis venu me rendre utile, avoua Emi sans aucune gêne. Mais finalement, vu votre niveau, je ne crois pas que j'ai beaucoup de chose à leur apprendre.

C'était pour ça qu'Andreas aimait tellement cette fille : elle n'avait absolument aucun filtre, ne semblait coupable de rien, et ne craignait personne.

Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme le prenait pour un petit animal inoffensif et ne s'embêtait pas à le flatter. L'attaquant aurait donné chère pour savoir si elle était également comme ça avec Axel Blaze : naturellement elle-même.

\- C'est dommage, soupira Mandel en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, tu n'apprendras rien d'exceptionnel aujourd'hui puisque l'entraînement est terminé. Nous jouons demain donc nous avons quartier libre pour nous détendre.

Son coéquipier confirma, ajoutant qu'ils allaient en profiter pour aller prendre une glace sur la place du centre du _Ballon d'Or _où plusieurs échoppes avaient été ouvertes afin de satisfaire les désirs des joueurs.

La jeune fille hocha la tête faisant un signe à Célia pour lui signifier qu'elles y allaient.

Andreas la dévisagea, perdant son sourire à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'elle allait retourner voir cet imbécile d'Axel Blaze qui ne la connaissait pas comme lui et qu'il jugeait incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Il soupira avant de la retenir :

\- Ils ont des glaces chocolat-pistache, ça vous tente ?

La blonde se retourna en souriant. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'attirer Emi dans ses filets : la nourriture.

.

Assise à table en compagnie de Célia, Andreas et Aïden, Emi dévorait des yeux cette immense coupe glacée remplie de glaces à la pistache et au chocolat, ses parfums préférés.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir cédé à la gourmandise, qu'importe qu'Andreas soit là. Incapable de résister davantage, elle n'attendit pas que ses amis soient également servis pour commencer à manger.

Tout en savourant sa sucrerie, la jeune femme détailla Célia et Aïden qui discutaient de la sélection croate : elle avide d'informations, lui bienheureux d'étaler ses connaissances.

Andreas se pencha à son oreille :

\- Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Déjà en revenant du Japon il n'a fait qu'insister pour que je te demande son nom.

La blonde sourit grandement, absolument pas surprise. Célia était tout à faire le genre de fille qui plaisait à Aïden : un peu timide aux premiers abords, mais loin de se laisser faire lorsqu'elle était en confiance.

Puis elle porta son regard sur Andreas, et culpabilisa aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Axel était blessé, en train de regarder l'entraînement, sûrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir y participer et pendant ce temps, elle prenait du bon temps, avec Andreas Carter que son petit-ami détestait.

Elle soupira, dépitée.

\- Axel ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu ais facilité les choses ! Non mais, c'était quoi cette scène lors de la fête de bienvenue ? Tes amis ont été profondément choqués.

Le grand brun sourit, balayant d'une main les remarques de la jeune fille.

\- C'était trop tentant, rit-il, tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais je l'ai vu te cacher derrière son dos quand je suis arrivée. Je n'imaginais pas qu'Axel Blaze puisse être jaloux.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, le réprimanda-t-elle, tu ne le connais même pas.

\- J'espère que tu lui dis la même chose lorsqu'il parle en mal de moi.

Elle confirma de la tête un peu dans ses pensées.

Une part d'elle-même était très heureuse d'être ici, en compagnie de deux amis qui comptaient énormément pour elle. Une autre moitié en revanche avait envie de déguerpir en courant.

Elle décida de changer de sujet :

\- Comment va ton frère Aïden ? Il n'était pas sur le terrain tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ! Il s'est blessé lors du match contre la Croatie, il va devoir rentrer en Allemagne, c'est dommage pour lui, soupira-t-il en coupant court à sa discussion avec Célia.

\- C'est surtout dommage pour nous, siffla son coéquipier, un défenseur comme lui ça ne court pas les rues.

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui, confirma Célia s'attirant le regard surpris d'Aïden, il a intégré le centre de formation européen il y a deux ans et doit intégrer le célèbre club espagnol à l'automne prochain… C'est impressionnant !

Après une heure à discuter, Emi jugea qu'il était tant pour elles de s'en aller et de rentrer à l'hôtel d'Inazuma Japon.

En arrivant devant la chambre que partageait les deux jeunes femmes, la blonde ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Axel qui l'attendait. Elle se prépara mentalement à affronter sa déception.

Il lui montra son téléphone alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui :

\- Tu es dans la story d'Andreas ! La glace était bonne ?

\- Axel… Célia et Aïden étaient là également…

Il se détourna d'elle.

\- Tu sais quoi, Emi ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des histoires aussi stupides alors que je suis en train de jouer un mondial. Arrêtons-nous là pour le moment, veux-tu ?

Et sans un mot, il partit, laissant la jeune femme complètement abasourdit.

Venait-il de la quitter ? Emi eut l'envie subite de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et de pleurer.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Axel n'avait aucune idée de qui il était tombé amoureux et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il verrait bien qu'il reviendrait de lui-même.

\- Célia ? Interrogea la jeune femme en entrant dans sa chambre, Andreas m'a proposé qu'on se revoit tous les quatre la semaine prochaine, tu viens avec moi ?

_Du côté de Miya et Nelly._

Miya fixa un long moment son téléphone, hésitant à répondre à Jude. Plus tôt dans la soirée, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message afin de lui demander la raison de son départ pour le Canada.

Elle remerciait Paolo d'avoir tenu sa langue, mais était désireuse d'apporter une réponse au milieu de terrain. Depuis le match contre la Chine, le jeune homme ne la repoussait plus. Mieux encore, il semblait décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper comme une voleuse.

\- Tu devrais lui répondre, la surprit Nelly en s'asseyant près d'elle, mais ne lui dit pas toute la vérité.

La brune lui sourit, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveaux échanger avec son amie.

La veille, Nelly avait reçu une nouvelle positive concernant le test de dopage de Caleb, et il avait été confirmé que ce dernier était négatif. Il ne restait plus qu'à arriver au bout de la procédure afin que ce dernier rejoigne l'équipe.

Inazuma Japon pouvait s'estimer heureux que Nelly Raimon est le bras long, sinon jamais Caleb n'aurait pu participer au mondial.

\- Demain, nous irons trouver Giuliano Vespussi, lui apprit la rousse, j'espère qu'il sera en mesure de nous confirmer qu'il est bel et bien son neveu et qu'il est au courant de ce qui se passe au sein de la fédération italienne.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit de mèche avec eux ?

\- Il l'est sûrement, pour autant, je me suis renseigné sur le personnage et je ne crois pas qu'il soit méchant et qu'il comprenne réellement les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette affaire.

La brune hocha la tête. Elle verrait bien demain. Elle s'allongea sur le lit qu'elle partagerait les jours suivants avec Nelly et fit doucement défiler les différentes stories des joueurs de l'équipe.

Elle s'arrêta un moment sur celle de Duske, sur l'une d'elle on y voyait Scotty et Jack en train d'imiter Elliot sous le regard assassin de ce dernier. C'est Jude, assis derrière, la tête penchée sur son téléphone, qui attira son attention.

Il ne riait pas comme les autres, trop concentré sur l'écran bleu. D'une story à une autre, il était toujours dans la même position.

Elle sursauta en voyant apparaître devant son visage une notification privée. Heath venait de lui partager la dernière story de son meilleur ami sur laquelle on y voyait Jude plus que les autres : « _Je crois qu'il attend une réponse de quelqu'un en particulier -) _».

Décidée, la jeune femme ouvrit son application de messagerie. Ils avaient raison, elle devait répondre à Jude.

_Du côté de Nathan_

\- On y était presque ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de deux ou trois essais avant que nous la maîtrisions !

Acker sourit devant l'excitation de son coéquipier qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de faire éclater son plaisir. Il n'imaginait pas le sérieux Nathan Swift si prompt à de tels démonstrations de joie, mais n'était pas mécontent pour autant.

Le regarder ainsi lui donnait, à lui aussi, envie de le rejoindre.

\- Je te propose que nous allions manger avant de recommencer à nous entraîner, je meurs de faim, proposa le capitaine de Polaris.

Nathan lui sourit en guise de réponse trouvant l'idée loin d'être mauvaise.

Bien au contraire, il s'empressa de lui proposer d'aller manger en ville dans un des nombreux restaurants que le centre du _Ballon d'Or _mettait à leur disposition.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais aucunes des filles n'est là ce soir. Je me méfie quelque peu de la cuisine de Paolo.

Acker accepta lui signalant qu'il allait d'abord aller prendre une douche. Le jeune homme le suivit.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été se promener en ville à l'issus du match contre la Russie, Nathan trouvait la compagnie du défenseur de plus en plus agréable.

Il s'était avéré être très drôle et avait de nombreuses anecdotes fort sympathiques que l'ancien joueur de Raimon et de la Royal Academy s'était beaucoup plu à écouter.

Il sourit en se rendant compte de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait appris à apprécier son coéquipier, sa façon de rire de tout et la manière dont il écoutait les gens comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui comptaient.

Nathan était heureux de pouvoir partager un repas avec lui et avait plus que hâte de pouvoir également se couper de la présence de toute l'équipe l'espace de quelques heures.

Après tout, vivre en groupe, peu importe à quel point ce dernier pouvait être soudé, était parfois fatiguant.

Sur le chemin du restaurant, Acker lui apprit qu'avant d'être joueur de football, ce dernier avait été un grand champion d'athlétisme, remportant d'ailleurs plusieurs compétions alors qu'il était en primaire.

\- Vraiment ? J'en faisais également jusqu'en cinquième, avant que Marc ne me supplie de rejoindre son club de foot.

Le garçon aux cheveux violet s'enchanta de cette nouvelle et proposa immédiatement à Nathan de l'accompagner voir une compétions lorsqu'ils seraient de retour au Japon, chose que ce dernier accepta avec plaisir.

La joie du jeune homme fut pourtant de courte durée.

En pénétrant dans le restaurant, les deux défenseurs découvrirent avec surprise, assis un peu partout dans la salle, la totalité des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Nathan soupira. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir goûter à la cuisine de Paolo.


	10. Chapitre10

_Du côté de Miya et Nelly_

Nelly se félicitait d'avoir choisi un hôtel à proximité du centre du _Gant de Bronze_. En ce jour de match, opposant la France à l'Australie, il y avait une foule particulièrement dense qui se pressait jusqu'à l'hébergement de la sélection française afin de les apercevoir avant leur départ pour le stade.

De fait, la route était particulièrement embouteillée, et les deux jeunes filles avaient préférées s'y rendre à pied. Le temps était relativement agréable, et leur longue heure de marche fut loin d'être désagréable.

En pénétrant dans le quartier, où la sélection italienne était logée, elles respirèrent plus tranquillement, la foule s'étant dissipée en même temps qu'elles dépassaient le quartier français.

\- Où cherchons-nous en premier ? Interrogea Miya

\- A cette heure de la matinée, ils doivent être à l'entraînement !

La rousse entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite, scrutant attentivement l'écran de son téléphone, où s'affichaient l'itinéraire à suivre, afin d'arriver au terrain de football le plus proche.

Nelly lui précisa qu'elles n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pieds, en souriant. Miya soupira de soulagement : elle n'aimait pas marcher.

Un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres, quand elles s'aperçurent que Nelly avait vu juste, et que le terrain était bel et bien occupé par une vingtaine de jeune hommes concentrés.

Elles prirent le temps de les observer afin de remettre leurs idées en ordres. La brune les admirait, émerveillée par le talent des italiens. Ils semblaient enchaîner les dribbles, les tacles et les tirs avec une facilité déconcertante, sans montrer de signes de fatigues.

Pour autant, il était clair pour la jeune femme que la présence de Paolo manquait particulièrement à cette équipe : les milieux de terrains étaient brillants, les défenseurs incroyables, mais l'attaque paraissait avoir du mal à se coordonner.

Miya sourit grandement en observant les immenses sourires qui trônaient sur le visage de ces joueurs, révélant à quel point ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à imaginer qu'une telle sélection puisse être aux mains d'un réseau mafieux.

D'un coup de coude, Nelly attira son attention vers un des attaquants, un jeune homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux blonds qui étaient retenus par un bandeau.

La brune comprit : il s'agissait de Giuliano Vespussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes vinrent le trouver alors que l'entraînement prenait fin.

Il s'était éloigné de l'équipe, une serviette sur l'épaule, une gourde à la main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Miya nota sa grimace énervée alors qu'il fixait l'écran, avant de le lancer dans son sac un peu plus loin, visiblement peu préoccupé par l'idée de le casser.

Lorsqu'il les remarqua, en train d'avancer vers lui, il retrouva instantanément le sourire et un petit air charmeur, qui firent lever les sourcils de Nelly.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda-t-il déconcerté lorsque Nelly lui demanda s'il était bien Giuliano Vespussi.

\- Il y a peu de chances que vous nous connaissiez, nous travaillons pour le staff d'Inazuma Japon.

Ce fut infiniment discret, à peine visible, mais Miya le vit cependant : un froncement de sourcil qui indiquait parfaitement qu'il avait fait un lien.

La brune prit une grande respiration. Elles ignoraient ce qu'il connaissait, et connaître quelque chose n'en faisait pas pour autant un coupable. Juste un suspect. Et la brune se promit d'effacer de sa tête la première impression qu'elle avait eu de l'équipe italienne.

.

Giuliano Vespussi était un bon joueur, un très bon même.

Il manquait cependant de reconnaissance, éclipsé par les grands talents de football italiens qu'étaient Paolo Bianchi ou Raffaele Generani, et peu pris au sérieux par l'opinion publique, qui attribuait ses sélections dans l'équipe national, à la position influente de son beau-père à la fédération.

En plus d'être un bon joueur, le jeune homme n'était pas stupide. Et malgré toute la peine du monde qu'il avait à l'admettre, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas dût être ici.

C'était parce que son beau-père avait fait pression qu'il avait finalement été sélectionné, sans même avoir participé à un match de qualification. Ça n'avait pas été une chose facile a accepté, au contraire de ce qu'aurait pu penser les gens.

Qui pouvait être heureux d'être choisi pour son nom plutôt que pour son talent ? Certainement pas lui.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas refusé. D'abord, parce qu'il était convaincu d'être suffisamment talentueux pour avoir sa place dans cette équipe, ensuite parce qu'il l'avait promis à son oncle. Son oncle qui l'avait formé et qui attendait impatiemment qu'il fasse ses débuts au FFI.

C'est à son oncle que pensait le jeune homme lorsque les deux jeunes filles en face de lui se présentèrent comme des membres du staff d'Inazuma Japon. Cette équipe que son oncle détestait tant.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant grandement.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la rouquine qui le toisait avec un petit air supérieur alors il adressa sa question à l'autre fille : un peu plus petite, un peu moins typé, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Un peu plus son style quoi.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'est celle qu'il n'aimait pas qui lui répondit : _« Sûrement la petite cheffe »_pensa-t-il.

\- Nous aimerions discuter avec toi un moment à propos d'un certain Antonio Spelleni.

\- C'est mon oncle, que lui voulez-vous ?

\- C'est… Vraiment ton oncle, alors ?

Giuliano sourit. La petite brune avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de naïveté que s'en était attendrissant. C'était vraiment son genre de fille. Il s'attarda un petit peu sur elle, et fut surpris de voir apparaître une forme de mépris dans son regard alors qu'il confirmait d'un hochement tête.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui : ces deux filles connaissaient son oncle et visiblement, elles ne l'appréciaient pas. C'était pourtant le plus sympa de tous les cousins abrutis de sa mère.

\- Sais-tu où est ton oncle en ce moment ? Demanda la rousse, nous sommes à sa recherche afin de régler une affaire urgente.

\- Je pourrais savoir quel genre d'affaire ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Dans ce cas-là, débrouillez-vous, j'ai un entraînement qui m'attend !

Giuliano n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille et ses manières et n'avait aucunement l'envie de se montrer coopératif avec elle.

Il allait partir, car après tous les agissements de son oncle ne le regardait pas, qu'importe que sa curiosité ait été éveillé et qu'il veuille en savoir plus. Mais on le retint par le bras, le regard de la petite brune avait encore changé : de la détermination.

\- Si tu nous donnes des infos sur ton oncle, on te donne des infos sur tes prochains adversaires !

Rien que parce que le jeune homme avait envie de la revoir, il était déjà prêt à accepter. Mais il décida de faire lever les enchères un peu plus haut.

\- Des informations sur les autres équipes, j'en ai si je veux ! Je préfèrerai savoir ce que vous lui voulez à mon oncle !

\- C'est beaucoup trop ! Sourit-elle, je te propose les informations sur tes adversaires et la moitié des explications sur Spelleni.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, il refusait qu'elle gagne.

\- Tu ajoutes un dîner en tête à tête rien que nous et je signe ! Alors ?

Son sourire s'estompa immédiatement, elle hésitait. Peut-être allait-elle refuser, et le jeune homme s'en voulait déjà d'avoir poussé sa chance un peu trop loin.

\- Elle accepte ! Voyons-nous demain soir après ton entraînement au café de la _Belladone_.

Giuliano dévisagea la rousse avec mépris. D'où s'insinuait-elle dans leur conversation ?

\- Voyons-nous à dix-neuf heures dans ce cas ! Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Miya, oublie pour le dîner, les informations et quelques explications suffiront.

En s'en allant, le jeune homme se dit que c'était vraiment dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille ait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement : aucune femme n'aurait pu refuser un rendez-vous avec lui.

_Jour du match contre l'Argentine _

Jude relisait pour la énième fois le message que Miya lui avait envoyé la veille : _« Nous sommes partis chercher des infos à propos de la fédération italienne et des raisons qui les ont poussés à exclure Paolo. Nous reviendrons vite. Fais-en sorte de gagner demain, je serai de tout cœur avec toi ». _

Il était partagé : d'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle lui ait répondu honnêtement ; de l'autre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait toujours être en train d'aider Paolo.

L'italien ne pouvait-il pas se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que de déléguer ? Qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

Il se crispa davantage lorsqu'il porta son regard sur ce dernier en train de discuter avec Célia.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, lui chuchota Nathan à l'oreille, on dirait que tu es prêt à le tuer ce pauvre Paolo.

\- Laisse-tomber on ne peut plus rien pour lui, intervint à son tour Elliot, Axel et lui, c'est le même combat !

La réplique sembla vexer Jude qui adressa à son coéquipier un regard plein de sévérité. Puis dans un soupir, tenta de se reconcentrer sur le match qui arrivait.

Déjà, Célia s'avançait, prête à leur livrer tous les secrets de l'équipe adverse.

\- L'équipe d'Argentine a beaucoup évolué depuis le dernier mondial, déclara Célia un peu peinée, Thiago Torres, leur incroyable défenseur, a abandonné le football à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Leur nouveau capitaine est Leone Balone dont la plupart d'entre vous doivent se souvenir. C'est un grand attaquant, surnommé « Le Condor ». C'est grâce à lui que les Empereurs se sont qualifiés car il est toujours parvenu à marquer plus de buts qu'ils n'en encaissaient. Leur défense n'est plus ce qu'elle était et il s'agit de l'équipe qui s'est qualifié pour le FFI en encaissant le plus de ballon. La véritable difficulté, ce soir, sera de calmer les ardeurs de leurs attaquants.

\- Qu-Quoi ? S'étonna Marc, Comment Thiago a-t-il pu abandonner ? C'était un joueur de génie…

\- Tu n'en avais pas entendu parler ? S'étonna Axel

\- C'était l'année dernière, expliqua Heath, Thiago Torres se rendait à un match avec le club de benjamin de sa ville natale qu'il entraînait pour rendre service. Le car a dérapé, allant frappé la rambarde de sécurité. Le chauffeur est mort, expulsé du véhicule par la violence du choc. Tous les enfants s'en sont sorti indemnes, Thiago ayant fait barrage de son corps pour en protéger la plupart. Il ne peut plus marcher et fait de la rééducation.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Emi faisant écho aux pensées d'un bon nombre de joueurs.

\- Bien, se releva le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon, dans ce cas-là nous jouerons ce match en son honneur aujourd'hui. Battons-nous de toutes nos forces !

**Composition des équipes **

Inazuma Japon

Marc Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside – Acker Reese- Shawn Frost

Xavier Foster – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ishihoshi Hikaru

Elliot Ember – Byron Love

Les Empereurs d'Argentine

Jorge Ortega

Enrique Ros – Sergio Torres – Mario Tévez – Armando Palacios

Miquel Saviola – Roberto Torrini – Pablo Castiglone

Leone Balone – Ricardo Agüero – Felipe Martinez

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 19h00._**

_Commentateur_ : Le match entre Inazuma Japon et les Empereurs s'apprêtent à commencer. C'est les Empereurs qui donneront le coup d'envoi de cette partie qui promet d'être palpitante.

Le match commence, avec dès le début, un pressing très fort de la part des japonais. Ricardo Agüero passe le ballon à Saviola, Saviola qui redonne à Torrini. Leone Balone part vers l'avant, les argentins se déplacent rapidement vers le but adversaire.

Torrini cherche son capitaine mais Jude Sharp intercepte le ballon avec un superbe tacle. L'ancien capitaine de la Royal Academy semble plus en forme que jamais alors qu'il passe le ballon à Foster.

Foster cherche à trouver Ember mais ce dernier est fortement marqué. Jude Sharp tente d'organiser le jeu, il reprend le ballon et le passe à Moore qui va trouver Byron Love dans la surface de réparation.

Les japonais sont tout aussi rapide, ça promet d'être une partie exceptionnel d'un point de vu technique. Ce dernier va tirer : _Instant Céleste_.

Mais… Quel est cet incroyable super technique ?

Sergio Torres vient d'arrêter le ballon avec _Le Colosse_. Vous aussi avez-vu cette incroyable chaîne de montagne émerger au milieu du terrain ? La balle est remise en jeu, les Empereurs montent à l'attaque.

.

\- Célia, je croyais que la défense argentine n'était plus ce qu'elle était ? demanda Axel en jetant à la jeune femme un regard accusateur.

\- Sergio Torres n'a joué aucun match de qualification, il était blessé, attendez un instant, je cherche, se défendit-elle

Alors que la jeune femme tapait à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur, les autres se reconcentrèrent sur le match.

Emi n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait les choses, elle s'était attendue à un match beaucoup plus simple que celui contre la Russie lorsqu'elle avait entendu le discours de Célia.

Elle y croyait maintenant de moins en moins.

Inazuma Japon avait de nouveau intercepter le ballon et décidés, les joueurs se remettaient à courir vers l'avant afin de marquer leur premier but. Mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à la même super technique.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite sœur de Jude, qui les lunettes sur le nez, s'appliquait à lire le fruit de ses recherches.

\- Sergio Torres est un des jeunes frères de Thiago. C'est un défenseur expérimenté et très puissant qui a encaissé très peu de but au cours de sa courte carrière. Son absence lors des phases de qualifications explique la faiblesse de la défense argentine. Sa super technique, _Le Colosse_, tient son nom du plus haut sommet des Andes argentine…

\- Je vois, murmura Axel, voilà qui complique considérablement la partie…

_Du côté de Miya et Nelly._

Giuliano Vespussi était en retard. Une chose qui énervait considérablement la jeune femme. Elle ne l'était jamais, et de fait, n'appréciait pas que les gens le soient. C'était un trait de caractère, que Nelly avait tendance à juger d'excessif, qu'elle partageait avec Jude.

Elle soupira. Le café de la _Belladone _était équipé d'une immense télévision qui diffusait les rencontres du mondial, et ce soir, c'était celle qui opposait Inazuma Japon à la sélection argentine.

Cela faisait presque trente minutes que le match avait commencé – et trente minutes qu'elles attendaient l'italien – et les japonais n'étaient toujours pas parvenu à marquer le moindre but.

La faute à cette incroyable technique du défenseur argentin, Sergio Torres.

Elle observait Jude, à l'écran, à tenter de percer les lignes adversaires. Elle voyait bien aux traits contractés de son visage qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une faille dans la super technique de l'argentin.

\- Jude Sharp est le seul qui puisse parvenir à trouver la solution à ce casse-tête !

Miya et Nelly sursautèrent, surprise de l'intervention de Vespussi qui s'asseyait, un sourire flamboyant sur le visage. La brune se renfrogna encore plus : non seulement il était en retard, mais il ne semblait même pas désolé.

\- Tu connais Jude ? S'étonna la rousse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, hélant une serveuse afin de passer commande. Puis, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au match qui passait à la télé, se tourna vers les deux filles qui lui faisaient face.

\- J'ai la mauvaise habitude de faire confiance à peu près à n'importe qui, commença-t-il nonchalamment, j'espère donc que vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi. Je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir à condition que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi et on s'arrangera par message en ce qui concerne les informations sur mes adversaires, _capiche_ ?

Nelly accepta d'un signe de tête avant de lui poser la question qu'elle lui avait déjà posé la veille.

\- Où est ton oncle ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Miya vit la rousse rougir furieusement alors que Giuliano se penchait pour siroter son jus de fruit.

La brune lui lança un regard noir afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas amusant. Celui haussa les épaules, absolument pas apeuré, avant de se justifier.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas où est mon oncle. Il est sans cesse en voyage. La semaine dernière il était en Italie, celle d'avant au Japon, et avant-hier, il partait des Etats-Unis. Pour aller où ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne le suis pas à la trace.

\- Que faisait-il aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Il a assisté à différentes rencontres, soupira-t-il, que pensez-vous qu'il ferrait ? C'est un amateur de football…

\- Sais-tu à quelles rencontres est-ce qu'il a assisté ? Intervint de nouveau Nelly.

\- Non ! Et franchement, je m'en fiche, répondit le blond en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise et en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

La brune soupira en commençant à se demander si Giuliano serait vraiment d'une bonne aide.

Son regard fut attiré par la télé, où Inazuma Japon tentait toujours de percer cette défense argentine.

Jude venait de dribbler l'un des défenseurs alors qu'Elliot et Byron se dirigeait vers l'avant en demandant la balle. Malheureusement, Sergio Torres était toujours dans leur patte.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps, déclenchant une véritable marée humaine vers le comptoir.

Sur l'écran, apparaissait en gros plan Jude et Heath qui regagné leur vestiaire en discutant, toujours aussi préoccupés.

Miya se reconcentra sur l'italien qui s'en allait, lui aussi passer une nouvelle commande. Il était essentiel qu'elle réussisse sa mission afin d'aider Jude.

\- Attends Giuliano, tu pourrais te renseigner pour nous ?

Ce dernier se rassit, déconcerté.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ma jolie ?

\- Nous pensons que ton oncle est impliqué dans un réseaux mafieux qui cherchent à utiliser le football pour se faire de l'argent.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent méchamment alors que Nelly recrachées sa boisson, visiblement mécontente de la brune. Qu'importe, son amie pouvait attendre ! Ce qui préoccupé Miya était la réaction de Giuliano : la croirait-il ?

_Du côté d'Inazuma Japon_

Ne pas comprendre était quelque chose qui énervait Jude par-dessus tout.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, analysait chaque situation, et refaire chaque action, il ne comprenait pas comment Sergio Torres pouvait utiliser sa super technique autant de fois sans se fatiguer.

C'était physiquement impossible. L'équipe japonaise avait passé la première mi-temps à attaquer sans relâche, espérant qu'un moment ou un autre, _Le Colosse_, finirait par se briser sous leurs assauts répétés. En vain.

\- Ce Sergio est incroyable ! Souffla Marc, il éclipse totalement les autres défenseurs…

Jude fronça les sourcils. Quand il y repensait, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu d'autres défenseurs sur le terrain, du moins, pas pendant que Sergio exécutait se technique.

\- Ne vous démoralisez pas les garçons ! A un moment ou un autre, ça va finir par passer.

Le milieu de terrain dévisagea longuement Emi et fut étonné de voir soudainement tant de ressemblance entre elle et sa cousine.

Nul doute que Miya aurait su trouver les mots exacts pour le remotiver. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Regardait-elle le match à la télé ?

Sans doute, elle n'était pas du genre à se contenter du score quand l'enjeu était si important. La connaissant, peut-être avait-elle déjà trouvé la solution.

Jude eut un éclair de génie. C'était ça la solution.

D'un geste tremblant, excité à l'idée d'avoir peut-être trouvé une piste, il s'empara de son téléphone portable, enfoncé au fond de son sac.

Sous les regards incrédules de ses coéquipiers, il sélectionna le numéro de la brune et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- _Jude ? Il y a un problème ? _

\- Miya ! Est-ce que vous regardez le match en ce moment ?

\- _Euh… Oui, on le regarde, pourquoi ? _

\- Dis-moi où sont les autres défenseurs lorsque Sergio Torres effectue sa super technique !

\- _Attends… Vous savez où sont les autres défenseurs vous ? _

Jude comprit parfaitement que la dernière question ne lui était pas adressée, et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia le match, s'interrogeant sur l'identité des personnes qui pouvaient être avec elle.

Il entendit une voix masculine grommelait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, alors que Miya le pressait de réfléchir. Il souffla, essayant de garder son calme.

\- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais vous aider, se renfrogna la voix masculine, vous êtes mes adversaires. _

\- _S'il te plaît, l'implora Miya._

\- _Tu as intérêt à me revaudre ça toi ! Il me semble que les autres défenseurs sont derrières Torres. Il ne le voit pas sur le terrain ce prétendu génie ? _

Jude serra les dents. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, mais il n'aimait ni sa façon de parler à Miya, ni la manière dont il parlait de lui.

La brune s'appliqua à répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit, ajoutant s'ils avaient pu l'aider. Le milieu de terrain raccrocha en la remerciant et se reconcentra sur les multiples pairs de yeux qui le fixait, dans l'attendre d'une explication.

\- Depuis nos positions sur le terrain et même du banc, nous ne pouvions pas voir derrière _Le Colosse_, commença-t-il, et nous étions tellement obnubilé par Sergio que nous en oublions les autres défenseurs. En réalité, cette super technique n'est pas uniquement celle du défenseur, c'est une technique combinée. Ce qui explique pourquoi il peut l'utiliser autant de fois sans se fatiguer.

Alors qu'Heath laissé échapper un _« Mais bien sûr » _satisfait, Axel et Marc se sourirent mutuellement, fière de compter l'ancien capitaine de la Royal Academy parmi leur ami.

\- Nous allons devoir nous concentrer sur ces joueurs-là, afin de les empêcher de se joindre à Sergio Torres pour effectuer la technique. Il n'y aura plus rien pour nous empêcher de marquer.

_Retour du côté de Miya et Nelly_

Giuliano contempla avec stupéfaction la jeune femme en face de lui qui venait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, d'accuser son oncle de travailler avec la mafia italienne.

Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ?

Au regard noir que lança l'agaçante rouquine à son amie, l'italien fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elles croyaient vraiment à cette théorie absurde.

Profondément choqué, il se prit la tête dans les mains :

\- C'est impossible que mon oncle fasse une chose pareille ! Et puis tu l'accuses sans preuve.

\- C'est justement ce que nous cherchons Giuliano : des preuves, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Vous ? Mais pourquoi des adolescentes de dix-sept ans s'occupent d'une affaire comme celle-ci ?

Son ton c'était fait méprisant, et le jeune homme eut la désagréable sensation qu'il défendait un criminel.

Il n'avait pas à être sur la défensive car il n'était pas dans l'erreur, c'était elles qui l'étaient. Miya toisa le blond avec dédain, toute douceur envolée.

\- Qu'importe notre âge. Nous avons besoins que tu te renseignes sur les matchs auxquels ton oncle a assisté afin que nous puissions les analyser et établir un lien entre lui et les résultats.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderai ? Se mit à rire l'italien.

\- Parce que tu veux prouver l'innocence de ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme fixa la petite brune en face de lui avec attention. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait comment faire faire aux gens ce qu'elle voulait.

Comment pouvait-il refuser, alors même qu'elle le défiait officieusement de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort ? Parce que ça, Giuliano en était sûr : les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans l'erreur.

\- On peut compter sur toi, alors ?

Son regard dévia sur Nelly à qui il lança un regard noir.

Elle n'était pas d'une très grande aide, à peine convaincante, était incapable de négocier, pourtant, c'était tout le temps elle qui concluait, semblant s'attribuer tous les mérites à la place de la petite brune qui souriait, fière d'elle.

Giuliano préféra l'ignorer et se tourna vers Miya :

\- Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, je t'appelle dès que j'ai des informations susceptibles de t'intéresser. En revanche, je te fais confiance pour me tenir au courant… Quel que soit l'issus de ton expertise.

Il avait insisté sur sa dernière phrase, souhaitant vivement qu'il y ait entre eux un véritable travail de collaboration.

Elle lui sourit vivement, et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, scellant une promesse muette. Le jeune homme se détendit et respira de nouveau.

Il était déterminé à prouver aux deux jeunes filles l'innocence de son oncle. Son oncle si cher à son cœur qui lui avait tout appris du football et l'avait tant soutenu dans sa carrière sportive.

Il ne pouvait pas croire, que cet homme, si bon et généreux, puisse être de mèche avec un réseau mafieux. C'était impossible.

Sa réflexion fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Miya, qui sembla aussitôt paniquée lorsqu'elle vérifia l'émetteur de l'appel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Jude m'appelle ? Murmura-t-elle en décrochant.

L'italien savait qui était Jude Sharp. Son oncle lui avait longuement parlé de lui.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la voix du jeune homme qui résonnait dans le combiné. La brune revint rapidement vers eux, leur demandant s'ils savaient où étaient les autres défenseurs lorsque Sergio Tores effectuait sa super technique.

Bien malgré lui, il ne put refuser son aide à Miya, se promettant de profiter pleinement de la faveur qu'elle lui accordait.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Giuliano s'en voulu immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas Miya qu'il avait aidé, c'était Inazuma Japon, et parmi tous, c'était Jude Sharp : ce joueur que son oncle détestait tant.


	11. Chapitre11

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 20h09. _**

Jude Sharp était un bon joueur de football, un très bon joueur même.

Il dribblait parfaitement ses adversaires, était rapide et précis, se savait parfaitement à l'aise dans le un contre un, et se connaissait très bon tireur.

Mais, s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle il excellait, c'était la lecture de jeu et la mise en place de tactiques nécessaires à la victoire.

Non seulement il excellait dans ce domaine, mais en plus de cela il adorait ça : chercher la faille, trouver la solution, mettre en place la riposte. Autant de chose qui était, à son sens, absolument grisant et excitant.

Et le meilleur moment, c'était quand l'adversaire comprenait enfin qu'il avait trouvé.

En rentrant sur le terrain ce jour-là, face à une sélection argentine sûre de sa défense, Jude ressentit pour la première fois depuis le début du mondial, ce sentiment enivrant qu'il aimait tant.

\- Xavier, Heath, Ishihoshi, c'est nous qui seront responsable du marquage des défenseurs argentins. Le plus important, c'est de les éloigner de Sergio afin qu'ils soient incapables de se replier au moment où Byron et Elliot monteront au but, expliqua Jude aux joueurs titularisés.

\- Et comment allez-vous les sortir de leur surface ? Demanda Elliot visiblement perplexe

Jude sourit grandement. C'était là l'un des moments qu'il préférait : dévoiler ses plans et sentir les regards admiratifs de ses camarades se posaient sur lui.

\- Marc sera notre appât !

A la mine perdue de ses amis, le milieu de terrain jugea bon de s'expliquer davantage.

\- Ils n'ont pas attaqué une seule fois pendant la première mi-temps, étonnant de la part d'une équipe qui a marqué tant de buts lors des phases de qualifications. C'est parce qu'ils s'empêchaient de monter en attaque afin de ne pas fragiliser la défense sinon quoi, nous étions sûre de marquer. Nous devons leur donner l'occasion de le faire afin que les défenseurs quittent leur surface : Marc tu vas quitter ton but et monter en attaque.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais enfin, Jude c'est de la folie ! Fustigea Nathan.

\- Nous prendrons assurément un but si le ballon est intercepté, réfléchit Heath, Marc ne pourra jamais revenir à temps.

Jude arbora un fière sourire en coin.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne devons pas perdre le ballon.

.

_Commentateur _: Les deux équipes sont de retour sur le terrain. La première mi-temps a mis en lumière l'incroyable technique défensive de l'argentin Sergio Tores qui a repoussé les tentatives incessantes des attaquants japonais.

Parviendra-t-elle à résister pendant encore quarante-cinq minutes ?

Elliot Ember et Byron Love donnent le coup d'envoi de cette deuxième période. Ils renvoient le ballon dans le milieu de terrain. Jude Sharp et Heath Moore semblent donner des indications à leurs coéquipiers.

La défense japonaise remonte largement alors même que les attaquants partent vers l'avant. Quelle formation étonnante ! Les milieux de terrains semblent reculer alors que la défense avance toujours, les dépassants largement.

Mais… Que fait Marc Evans ?

Il est en train de sortir de ses cages et courent vers la partie de terrain adversaire. Jude Sharp lui passe le ballon. Les joueurs argentins, après un instant de réflexion, s'avancent à leur tour. La défense argentine se dirige vers Marc Evans qui vient de dribbler Leone Balone.

Marc Evans passe son ballon à Nathan Swift, cette étrange formation japonaise continue d'avancer. Nathan Swift pour Acker Reese, Reese qui passe la balle à Shawn Froste. La sélection argentine met de plus en plus de pression sur les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Oh non ! Armando Palacios intercepte le ballon et se dirige vers le but, désormais complétement vide, de Marc Evans. C'est impossible pour le gardien japonais d'arriver à temps. Palacios passe directement son ballon à Balone, Balone qui ne s'embête pas d'une super technique et qui s'apprête à tirer.

Juuuuuude Sharp n'avait pas bougé de sa ligne de défense et dégage le tir argentin d'une tête. L'arbitre siffle un corner pour les Empereurs.

.

\- J'espère que cet imbécile de Jude sait ce qu'il fait, murmura Emi entre ses dents, il ne sera pas toujours là pour protéger le but.

\- Toujours est-il, qu'en ce qui concerne les défenseurs argentins, il avait raison. Ils sont sortis de leur surface, lui répondit sèchement Axel.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. Certes, Jude Sharp était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, n'empêche que sur ce coup-là, sa stratégie était franchement limite.

Sans réelle surprise, Marc qui avait pu revenir dans ses cages à l'issus du coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, arrêta le tir argentin frappé directement depuis le point de corner.

Mais à peine le ballon entre les pieds de Jude, que l'étrange formation reprenait. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, Marc suivait les défenseurs dans la surface adversaire, laissant les milieux de terrains très haut et Jude particulièrement, qui assurait une forme de repli.

A chaque fois, Xavier, Heath et Ishihoshi se précipitaient sur les trois défenseurs – Ros, Tévez et Palacios – qu'ils s'assuraient de marquer pour éviter que ces derniers ne retournent dans leur surface, une fois le ballon passé aux attaquants.

Le problème majeur était que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon n'arrivait pas à envoyer un seul ballon entre les pieds de leurs attaquants.

Emi soupira alors qu'une énième tentative se soldait par un échec et que Jude détournait une nouvelle fois un tir argentin.

\- Ils n'y arriveront jamais, les argentins mettent beaucoup trop de pressions sur nos joueurs.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Emi, lui sourit Célia, j'ai confiance en eux, ils y arriveront.

\- Tu crois que les argentins ont compris ?

\- Ils ont compris c'est certain, mais ils sont obligés de profiter de l'absence de Marc dans les buts, ce serait trop bête sinon.

\- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, intervient Paolo, c'est pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas de super technique contre Jude. Ce serait tellement facile !

Emi fronça les sourcils en se reconcentrant sur le match. En y repensant, c'était vrai que depuis presque trente minute, les attaquants argentins n'avaient jamais utilisé une seule super technique.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont peur que Jude utilise une super technique sur la leur… Proposa Scotty.

\- Ils sont prudents ! Murmura Axel, ils n'ont pas entièrement compris ce à quoi pense Jude, alors ils font très attentions.

.

Un regard à ses amis suffit à faire comprendre à Jude qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à emmener le ballon jusqu'à Elliot et Byron.

Le pressing argentin était trop fort, ils étaient parfois deux ou trois sur un seul de ses amis. Le tacticien japonais jeta un coup d'œil au temps qui s'écoulait sur le tableau d'affichage. Il fallait changer de tactique.

Alors que le ballon sortait en touche, le jeune homme demanda à ses coéquipiers de se regrouper.

Marc fut le premier à arriver vers lui.

\- Il faut continuer Jude ! Il nous reste encore dix minutes, c'est largement suffisant.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Le sermonna Nathan, agrandissant le sourire du gardien de but, c'est un véritable miracle que nous n'ayons pris aucun but.

\- Nous allons tirer du milieu de terrain, intervint Jude sans tenir compte de l'échange entre ses deux amis, Xavier et Shawn restaient près de moi.

Le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit, amusant Jude, alors qu'il s'avancer sur le terrain, s'éloignant de ses cages, montrant à tous à quel point il faisait confiance à son ami.

Ishihoshi effectua la touche, cherchant Jude des yeux mais ne put faire la passe qu'à Nathan. Ce dernier était clairement méfiant, le stratège le savait et le percevait à ses gestes hésitants, mais pris le partit, à son tour de lui faire confiance en lui passant le ballon.

Il prit une grande respiration : c'était maintenant.

Rapidement, il se mit à courir en direction du milieu de terrain, suivit de Xavier et Shawn dans son dos. Puissamment, Jude fit la passe à Xavier, qui aussitôt passa le ballon à Shawn qui s'envolait déjà avant de frapper la balle.

Marc, les yeux pétillants, assistaient avec joie à la super technique de ses amis : _Big Bang_. Au moment où les trois joueurs frappèrent simultanément dans la balle, l'impact déclencha une puissante énergie tandis que le ballon allait s'écraser dans les filets argentins.

Inazuma Japon prenait la tête du match à presque cinq minutes de la fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre sifflait.

_Le lendemain du match_

Heath Moore connaissait Miya depuis le début du jardin d'enfant. La vie avait bien fait les choses, et à force de se retrouver dans la même classe, année après année, elle avait fait d'eux de grands amis.

Depuis leur première année de primaire, il avait pris l'habitude de voir la petite brune au bord du terrain de foot lors des entraînements pour les encourager, puis dans le stade afin de les supporter.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de les accompagner même dans des déplacements lointains à l'autre bout du Japon. Et puis un jour, elle avait cessé de venir.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'Heath avait découvert qu'elle se rendait, en tant que spectatrice, au collège Polaris.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi, ni pour percer à jour les sentiments de son amie envers le stratège de l'équipe adversaire.

Il avait été très heureux pour elle lorsqu'enfin, les deux jeunes s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble, et plus encore quand il était devenu ami avec Jude Sharp. Le jeune homme n'en avait jamais douté : Jude et Miya, ça avait toujours était une évidence.

Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, encore plus lorsque ça concernait autre chose que le football. Depuis que ses deux amis s'étaient séparés, il n'avait rien dit au contraire de beaucoup d'autres, n'avaient émis aucuns jugements, aucunes critiques car après tout, c'était leur décision.

Pourtant, le milieu de terrain avait observé avec beaucoup d'attention, et il n'avait raté aucun des regards inquiets de la jeune fille à l'égard de son coéquipier, ni aucune des réactions virulentes de Jude envers Paolo.

Cet après-midi, alors qu'Heath observait les joueurs se précipiter vers Nelly et Miya qui venaient de revenir de leur destination secrète, il se fit enfin la réflexion qu'il devait intervenir.

D'un pas tranquille, confiant, il se dirigea vers Jude qui dribblait dans son coin en faisant semblant d'ignorer la petite brune qui se dirigeait vers Paolo.

\- Et si vous alliez vous promenez tous les deux cet après-midi ? Tu n'es pas encore allé te balader dans le quartier il me semble.

Jude Sharp jeta un regard pleins d'interrogations à son ami, étonné qu'une telle proposition vienne de ce dernier, pourtant si discret et peu prompte à se préoccuper des histoires des autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose avait parfaitement saisi le sens de sa question. Pourquoi une telle proposition de sa part ? Pourquoi, lui, se préoccupait-il de Miya et Jude ?

Heath sourit, conscient de l'absurdité de la situation : ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

\- J'étais de ceux qui considéraient que c'était à vous de réglez vos affaires, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je n'aime pas vous voir vous autodétruire aussi stupidement.

Le stratège japonais fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à s'expliquer davantage.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous vous aimez. Et personnellement, j'en ai marre de vous voir agir comme des enfants alors même qu'on joue la compétition la plus importante de notre vie.

Jude soupira, conscient de l'impact d'une telle relation sur son jeu et son équipe. Après un sourire rempli de gratitude envers son ami, le jeune homme s'en alla en direction de la brune.

Heath hocha la tête, approuvant la démarche de son partenaire. Peut-être qu'enfin, ce soir, la situation entre ces deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis seraient réglé.

_Du côté d'Axel_

\- Tout est parfait jeune homme ! Votre cheville est parfaitement remise, inutile de remettre l'attelle. Vous pouvez commencer à vous entraîner doucement.

Souriant, Axel hocha la tête alors que le médecin le laissait se rechausser. Sa blessure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et il allait maintenant pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement.

Il espérait être prêt pour les phases éliminatoires de la compétition si jamais son équipe parvenait à se qualifier.

Après avoir remercié le podologue qui s'était occupé de lui, le jeune homme s'éclipsa en direction de la salle d'attente où devait l'attendre Nathan et Acker.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, les deux défenseurs s'étaient proposés.

Marc était en effet parti assisté à la rencontre entre la Russie et le Mexique avec Ishihoshi. Et Jude avait enfin eu le courage de proposer à Miya de faire quelque chose avec lui, et Axel ne souhaitait pas que son ami n'annule par sa faute.

Il avait donc accepté avec plaisir, malgré un peu d'étonnement. Il faut dire que si Nathan était un bon ami qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps déjà, ce n'était pas le cas d'Acker.

Ils avaient beau être dans la même équipe, le jeune homme n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir déjà parlé pour autre chose que le football.

Le blond ne disait pas grand chose mais il observait, et il avait constaté avec plaisir que Nathan et le capitaine de Polaris s'étaient rapproché.

Avant de connaître Emi, sûrement n'aurait-il pas fait preuve d'autant de perspicacité, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dans la relation que partageait ses deux coéquipiers.

En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, il les découvrit penchés sur le téléphone d'Acker, leur corps particulièrement proche l'un de l'autre.

Il sourit, amusé, alors que ses pensées se confirmaient petit à petit.

En le découvrant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se leva :

\- Si tu peux marcher c'est que tout s'est bien passé !

Axel le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Acker se levait à la suite de son coéquipier.

\- Quand comptes-tu reprendre l'entraînement ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Dès demain !

\- Oh ! Tu es bien pressé, vas-y mollo tout de même.

\- Enfin, Acker ! C'est d'Axel dont nous parlons, il sait se montrer professionnel, ne nous inquiétons plus pour lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais son sourire parlait pour lui. D'un geste de la tête, il les invita à se diriger vers la sortie, heureux d'enfin quitter l'hôpital, un endroit qu'il détestait et qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement la route de leur hébergement, Nathan les arrêta :

\- Jack, Scotty et Hurley nous propose de les rejoindre pour manger une glace ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Ce sera une façon de fêter le retour d'Axel à l'entraînement !

L'ancien défenseur de Raimon et de la Royal Academy n'attendit pas de confirmation orale de la part d'Axel, sachant très bien interpréter une réponse positive dans le silence de son ami, et tous les trois se mirent en route pour la place principale du centre du _Ballon d'Or _où était regroupé les commerces.

Les garçons avaient choisi un salon de thé dans une rue un peu à l'écart, juste en face d'un petit parc où trônait une fontaine.

De part et d'autres du bâtiment, d'autres échoppes similaires joignaient leurs effluves sucrés à celle du _Carillon _où le groupe de footballeur s'était installé.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, Axel qui écoutait attentivement sans forcément participer, surprit un rire qui lui était familier. Curieux, il en chercha la source.

Attablée à la terrasse d'à côté, le jeune homme reconnu directement Emi, bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Il se frustra aussitôt en reconnaissant à ses côtés Célia, Andreas et un garçon de leur âge qu'il identifia comme l'un des milieux de terrains de la sélection allemande.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce petit groupe passait autant de temps ensemble. La veille déjà, avant leur match, Célia et Emi s'était rendu au stade où se déroulait la rencontre opposant l'Allemagne au Pérou qui par chance se déroulait dans la ville voisine.

Ça l'agaçait d'autant plus que les Aigles s'étaient imposés et que la jeune fille n'avait cessait de faire part des talents d'Andreas. Il l'a soupçonné d'ailleurs d'en rajouter volontairement pour l'énerver. C'était totalement le style d'Emi.

Dès lors, Axel ne fut plus en mesure de se reconcentrer sur la discussion que menait ses amis, cherchant malgré lui à écouter ce que pouvait bien se dire le groupe d'amis installés dans le salon de thé d'à côté.

A l'exception de leurs rires qu'il jugeait un peu trop répétitifs, il n'entendit rien !

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'attaquant japonais entendit le bruit caractéristique des chaises qui frottent le sol. Il jeta un œil et constata avec joie, qu'enfin, les filles partaient, laissant les deux joueurs allemands tout seul.

Axel ne comprit pas très bien ce qui lui prit, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il voyait disparaître les deux footballeurs à l'angle de la rue, et qu'il se leva sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

\- Ne m'attendez pas ! Leur signifia-t-il avant de rattraper les deux européens qui s'en allaient à leur tour.

Il ne les suivit pas, tourna dans une petite ruelle encombrée de cartons de marchandises, fit le tour du pâté de maison, et réapparu à l'angle de la rue où arrivaient Andreas et Aïden.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le capitaine de la sélection allemande lui sourit narquoisement :

\- Blaze ! Si je m'attendais à te voir.

Le blond ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer durement. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi aussi précipitamment.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut faire comme si de rien était et continuer sa route, et ainsi prétendre que cette rencontre était involontaire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le dépasser, Andreas ajouta :

\- Je t'ai vu Axel Blaze à la terrasse du café en train de nous écouter. Et si tu me demandais plutôt ce que tu veux savoir ?

Aïden Mandel s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était de trop et s'éclipsa, laissant seul les deux attaquants.

Les deux adolescents se toisèrent, l'un grave, l'autre clairement amusé.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais mis fin à votre relation à Emi et toi, c'est dommage pour toi !

Le capitaine des Aigles avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

Il savait, grâce à Emi notamment, que le blond n'était pas un grand bavard, mais de là à ne répondre à aucune de ses provocations.

Il était étonné du self-control dont il faisait preuve, un self-control qu'il ne devinait que d'apparence, car sa tempe vibrante le trahissant.

Alors que le blond se retournait, le jeune homme tenta une dernière attaque, qu'il savait cette fois bien plus cruel et qui, il l'espérait, ferrait réagir son adversaire.

\- C'était une erreur stratégique de ta part, Blaze. Il n'y a plus personne en défense ! Emi et moi ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Axel se retourna violemment et le dévisagea froidement.

Andreas jubilait, il allait enfin avoir une réaction de ce prétendu attaquant de génie, une réaction qu'il espérait profondément virulente. Il voulait le voir sortir de ses gonds, voir son masque de garçon désintéressé craquer brutalement.

C'était mal connaître le japonais.

Il ne s'énerva pas, et eut même l'audace de lui sourire.

\- La défense c'est pas mon truc Carter, moi je suis un attaquant !

Et il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, laissant le capitaine allemand complétement désorienté face à la cette situation.

_Du côté de Miya et Jude_

Même si elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé Jude à lui demander de l'accompagner faire une course, Miya était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.

Elle détestait devoir s'éloigner et faire semblant de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui alors même que c'était tout le contraire, simplement pour le protéger d'un homme d'affaire véreux qui connaissait le jeune homme d'un peu trop près.

Le stratège s'était changé afin de passer inaperçu dans le foule de civile qui se pressait dans l'artère principale du centre du _Ballon d'Or, _afin d'apercevoir l'équipe des Etats-Unis qui s'en allait jouer leur second match de poule.

Afin de ne pas perdre la brune dans la foule, Jude s'était emparé de sa main et marchait d'un pas rapide.

Après quelques minutes de marche, tous deux respirèrent grandement en s'asseyant à la terrasse d'un café, décidant d'un commun accord d'aller terminer leurs achats lorsque l'équipe américaine se serait envolée pour Portland, où elle disputerait leur match contre l'Espagne ; il était nécessaire pour eux de gagner après leur défaite face à la Corée du Sud.

Un smoothie dans les mains, ils discutaient.

\- J'ai regardé le match à la télévision Jude, et tu as vraiment joué à merveilles !

Le jeune homme sourit. Il était heureux de savoir que, même en mission, elle avait pris le temps d'assister à la rencontre.

Il n'était pas spécialement romantique ou sentimental, mais il aimait savoir que la jeune femme le regardait jouer, et peu importe où elle était. Il profita du fait qu'elle lui parle du match, pour aborder l'un des sujets qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone la veille.

\- Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin pu comprendre comment les joueurs argentins parvenaient à assurer une telle défense… Ou au garçon qui était avec vous, plutôt.

Miya déglutit, surprise que le stratège mette aussi vite les pieds dans les plats.

\- Oh ! C'était Giuliano Vespussi, l'attaquant italien. Nous soupçonnons son oncle d'être à l'origine de transferts d'argents illégaux vers le réseau mafieux italien et d'ainsi acheter les arbitres. Il est prêt à nous aider.

Jude fronça les sourcils. Il avait arrêté d'écouter Miya lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le nom de Giuliano Vespussi, son cerveau ayant automatiquement fait le lien entre le joueur et sa capacité d'analyse qui leur avait permis de gagner le match la veille.

Il était étonnant qu'une pièce rapportée soit capable d'une telle lecture de jeu, tant bien même, il est regardé le match à la télé.

Jude se souvenait parfaitement de sa voix traînante et quelque peu blasé qui laissé supposer qu'il récitait un fait clairement évidement. Il se promit intérieurement de demander à Célia de faire des recherches à son sujet.

La brune quant à elle, s'étonna de le voir simplement hocher la tête, presque insensible à une telle nouvelle. Il ne lui posa pas plus de question, et se contenta de siroter sa boisson à la pêche, sans un mot.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, et après une courte promenade, les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à regagner leur hébergement.

Miya était heureuse de ces deux petites heures passées en la compagnie du stratège. Ils avaient pu discuter de beaucoup de choses, rigolé ensemble, s'amuser d'un rien.

Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'elle aimait tellement lorsqu'elle était avec Jude : la simplicité de leur relation, la facilité qu'ils avaient à parler de n'importe quoi, la joie que lui procurait le simple fait de rire de la même chose.

A ce moment-là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa main et poser sa tête sur son épaule, et ne plus être dans cet étrange relation mi-cordiale/mi-amicale.

De son côté, Jude n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait proposé à Miya de l'accompagner cet après-midi car il avait en tête de lui proposer de mettre fin à ce manège absurde et de reformer le couple qu'ils étaient.

Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas osé aborder le sujet.

Alors qu'ils approchaient dangereusement de leur hôtel, il se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'arrêta, retenant un peu gauchement la jeune femme par le bras. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et déglutit pour se donner du courage.

\- Si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

La brune se tendit aussitôt.

Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le jeune homme avait rougi, il évitait son regard, la main qui tenait son bras tremblait légèrement.

Jude voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, et elle n'aurait clairement pas le cœur à lui dire non.

\- Je t'écoute ! L'invita-t-elle à continuer malgré son irrésistible envie de prendre la fuite.

\- Tu m'as quitté car tu partais en Allemagne, pas parce que tu ne m'aimais plus. Et je ne crois toujours pas que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne nous remettrions-nous pas ensemble, Miya ?

Bien malgré elle, la jeune fille sourit doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas refuser. Jude et elle, ça avait toujours été une évidence.

Qu'importe qu'Antonio Spelleni le lui interdise en la menaçant de détruire la carrière de Jude, ils trouveraient une solution ensemble.

Elle lui en parlerait, elle lui expliquerait la situation, et Jude saurait exactement quoi faire, comme toujours.

Il fallait qu'elle dise oui, parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie et parce que lui le voulait aussi.

C'était une autre façon de le rendre plus fort, c'était ôter de son esprit un poids qu'elle avait rajouté, une façon de l'aider à se concentrer sur la compétition, et uniquement sur la compétition. Et de pouvoir le soutenir à cent pour cent.

Elle allait dire oui. Elle lui souriait, avait pris sa main, avait déjà commencer à parler.

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase.

Le soleil était déjà couché, ne laissant dans le ciel qu'une traînée ocre et rosée. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui l'avait ébloui.

C'était des phares. Des phares qui leur fonçaient dessus.

Jude a crié, il l'a attrapé par le bras et s'est jeté sur le sol, hors de la trajectoire de la voiture, la projetant elle aussi par terre.

Miya ne sait pas comment elle a trouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle l'a fait.

Au même moment, le conducteur de la voiture, qui s'était écrasée contre la barrière de sécurité qui séparait le trottoir du petit parc voisin, s'échappa en courant de l'habitacle avant de monter dans une berline qui l'attendait juste à côté.

Elle vit clairement un homme, assis sur le siège passager, occupé à la fixer en souriant alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre.

Elle n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité : Antonio Spelleni.

**Résultat de la deuxième journée des phases de groupes**

**Groupe A **

_Etats-Unis - Espagne : 3-2_

_Corée du Sud – Suède : 4-1_

**Groupe B**

_Japon – Argentine : 1-0_

_Russie – Mexique : 2-2_

**Groupe C**

_Canada – Algérie : 2-1_

_Portugal – Islande : 4-2_

**Groupe D**

_Australie - Pays de Galle : 2-0_

_France – Nigéria : 5-1_

**Groupe E**

_Allemagne – Pérou : 4-3_

_Croatie – Tunisie : 3-1_

**Groupe F**

_Angleterre - Brésil : 3-3_

_Pays-Bas – Maroc : 2-1_

**Groupe G**

_Uruguay – Chili : 0-0_

_Nouvelle-Zélande – Pologne : 1-0_

**Groupe H**

_Italie – Sénégal : 3-2_

_Arabie Saoudite – Costa Rica : 0-1_


	12. Chapitre12

Emi était incapable de bouger. Pétrifiée.

Son téléphone dans les mains, elle filmait la scène et la fuite volontaire de celui qui avait provoqué l'accident.

Mais ce n'en était pas un.

Au contraire, le chauffeur avait parfaitement contrôlé son véhicule. Il avait précisément calculé sa trajectoire pour être certain que Jude et Miya puissent se jeter à terre.

Il était serein. Tellement serein qu'il est sorti les mains dans les poches, presque en sifflotant, sans même un regard pour les deux jeunes gens qui gisaient à terre, égratignés.

Il savait comment ne laisser aucune trace : il a enlevé la plaque d'immatriculation avec un doigté majestueux, les mains recouvertes de gants.

Il était confiant, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne laissait aucuns indices.

Célia réagit bien avant elle, et se précipita vers son frère en scandant son nom. Du bout de la rue, la blonde observa la journaliste tomber à genoux devant Jude et le secouer brutalement afin qu'il reprenne connaissance.

A ses côtés, Miya fixait stupidement la berline noire qui s'éloignait. A l'inverse de Jude, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance, sa chute ayant été largement amortie par les épaules du stratège japonais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Derrière Emi, arrivaient d'un seul homme Jack, Acker, Hurley, Scotty et Nathan. La voix de ce dernier sorti complétement la blonde de sa léthargie.

Paniquée, elle les dévisagea avec effroi alors que le petit groupe commençait à prendre conscience de la situation.

Derrière eux, elle aperçut Axel qui arrivait, les mains dans les poches.

\- Il faut appeler une ambulance, murmura-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement éteinte.

Mais Nathan téléphonait déjà alors que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon présents sur place se précipitaient vers leurs amis afin de vérifier que tout allé bien.

.

\- Vous avez-tout vu ? Lui demanda Axel en revenant vers elle après être allé s'assurer de l'état de Jude et Miya.

Emi était assise sur le bord du trottoir a fixer avec appréhension le gyrophare de l'ambulance. Miya était consciente, mais Jude ne l'était pas.

D'apparence, il n'y avait rien de grave, mais la blonde préférait ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Elle dévisagea Axel et hocha la tête, répondant par l'affirmative à sa question.

\- Et tu as tout filmé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai donné mon téléphone à la police pour qu'ils puissent récupérer la vidéo.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas étonné que la jeune fille participe à l'enquête de bonne volonté et que par conséquent elle ait céder son cellulaire.

C'était l'imaginer sans, pendant un jour ou deux, qui l'interrogea quelques instants.

Puis il lui sourit, et l'attira dans une étreinte rassurante. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit en état de choc.

\- J'ai appelé Marc. Il va me rejoindre à l'hôpital pour qu'on soit auprès de Jude lorsqu'il se réveillera. Célia et moi montons dans l'ambulance avec eux. Tu veux nous accompagner pour être auprès de Miya ?

\- Non… Il y aura déjà bien assez de monde. Je vais rentrer rassurer les autres et me reposer. Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a le moindre problème.

En se levant, Axel lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je te tienne au courant ? Tu n'as même plus de téléphone.

Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui adressa fit sursauter son cœur. C'était celui qu'elle préférait. Instantanément, elle sentit tout son corps s'apaiser.

\- Demande à l'un de joueurs de me faire passer le message.

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant, et s'éloigna après un dernier signe de la main en direction de l'ambulance.

.

C'est la sensation de frottement de la blouse d'hôpital sur sa peau qui avait réveillé Jude.

La berceuse répétitive du « bip » de l'électrocardiogramme l'avait intrigué, et il s'était décidé à ouvrir les yeux malgré cet affreux mal de tête.

Il fut aussitôt surpris de voir la tête souriante de Marc le dévisageait alors qu'Axel soupirait de son attitude enfantine.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? L'interrogea son ami, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

Jude fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi pouvait bien parler Marc et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était à première vue dans une chambre d'hôpital.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Oh ! Le médecin nous avait prévenu que tu mettrais un peu de temps avant de te souvenir de tout, lui expliqua Marc.

Pour autant, Jude avait l'impression que c'était plus à lui-même qu'il s'adressait.

Axel sembla considérer le moment opportun pour intervenir et s'approcha à son tour du lit dans lequel le stratège était couché.

\- Une voiture vous a foncé dessus à Miya et toi alors que vous rentriez ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit aux paroles d'Axel.

Quelques flashs de l'accident lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il se concentrait. D'un hochement de tête, il confirma à ses deux amis qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- Le médecin nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien. Tu as simplement perdu connaissance sous la violence du choc au moment où tu t'es jeté à terre, mais rien de grave, le rassura Marc, tu vas pouvoir jouer lors du prochain match.

Peut-être que si Célia avait été là – et non pas à la cafétéria à la recherche d'un petit truc à grignoter –, elle aurait protesté en sermonnant Marc que de toute façon, le match de foot n'était pas la priorité.

Mais Jude lui sourit grandement, rassuré à cette idée. Et surtout, reconnaissant envers son ami d'avoir saisi ce qui était important pour lui.

\- Et Miya ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va très bien, tu as largement amorti sa chute, elle n'a même pas perdu connaissance. Une fois qu'on a eu tes résultats, elle est retournée à l'hôtel rassurer tout le monde.

Jude hocha la tête en direction d'Axel avant de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il pourrait, à son tour, quitter l'hôpital.

\- Le médecin va venir faire un dernier check-up et on pourra s'en aller.

.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Miya. Cet homme est un psychopathe.

Paolo lui tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Un peu plus tôt, en rentrant, la jeune fille s'était jetée dans ses bras, arguant que tout était de sa faute. Elle lui avait ensuite raconté en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, sans oublier de mentionner le sourire sardonique d'Antonio Spenelli.

\- Il m'avait prévenu Paolo. Je ne devais plus jamais m'approcher de Jude, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai failli céder, j'étais à deux doigts de tout envoyer valser. Regarde le résultat !

L'italien lui sourit tristement, conscient qu'aucuns de ses mots ne seraient capables de réconforter la jeune femme.

Il laissa le silence s'installait tranquillement, permettant à la brune de siroté la boisson cacaotée gentiment préparée par son ami.

Après quelques minutes, la sonnerie du téléphone du jeune homme retentit, brisant le silence avec violence. Il s'éloigna en décrochant, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'était Marc. Ils sortent de l'hôpital avec Jude, ils seront là d'ici un quart d'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

Miya déglutit. Jude n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il voudrait une réponse.

\- Je lui dirais que je ne l'aime plus, que j'ai tourné la page.

\- Il insistera tu ne crois pas ?

La brune hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que Paolo avait raison. Il faudrait qu'elle soit forte.

Dans l'ombre de l'escalier, Emi soupira en entendant la fin de la discussion.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette compétition et que sa cousine semblait savoir pourquoi.

Pour autant, elle ne souhaitait pas s'en mêler. Lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de son aide, ils sauraient où la trouver.

En revanche, elle n'était pas du même avis en ce qui concernait la relation sentimentale de sa cousine : Miya et Jude avaient besoin de son aide.

En regagnant sa chambre, elle tenta de faire taire le petite voix qui dans sa tête, lui chuchotait moqueusement, qu'avant de s'occuper des relations des autres, elle ferait mieux de gérer la sienne.

_Jour de match contre le Mexique _

Axel avait du mal à garder son calme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le dernier match de poule, et Inazuma Japon était la seule équipe à avoir gagné tous ses matchs jusqu'à présent.

Pour autant, rien n'était gagné. Le Mexique et la Russie avait fait match nul, si les deux équipes gagnaient aujourd'hui, la sélection japonaise finirait troisième. La victoire était donc essentielle !

L'attaquant vedette de l'équipe japonaise avait parfaitement conscience de l'enjeu, et il espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis soient victorieux aujourd'hui s'il voulait avoir une chance de fouler la pelouse du mondial.

\- Détends-toi ! Ils sont surmotivés. Je n'ai jamais vu Marc aussi euphorique.

Le blond dévisagea Emi, impassible. Il appréciait qu'elle fasse l'effort de venir le soutenir, mais n'était clairement pas d'humeur à sourire.

\- Tu ne le connais pas bien, il est toujours comme ça.

La jeune fille se renfrogna aussitôt. Axel comprit directement qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il torde le coup à ses tentatives de réconfort, et il souffla alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

D'un pas, il la rattrapa par le poignet et d'un mouvement sec la fit pivoter vers lui.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant sans le vouloir la tête de la blonde dans son cou. Emi resta interdite, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par le geste d'Axel.

Rajoutant à l'incompréhension d'Emi, l'attaquant approfondit son étreinte en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuse-moi ! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Reste un peu avec moi.

La jeune fille sourit. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, elle était vexée.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle serait partie en souriant après avoir répliqué par une méchante provocation. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Axel.

Alors doucement, elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille, répondant à son étreinte.

\- Eh Axel ! On t'attend pour le débriefing, dép… Oh non, pardon, désolé ! Prends-ton temps !

Le blond souffla. Emi rit. Marc était reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais avait tout de même brisé la magie de l'instant.

La blonde attrapa la main du jeune homme, son rire redoublant devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Ne les faisons pas attendre sinon ils vont jacter sur notre dos.

Axel confirma de la tête et se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille en direction des vestiaires.

Quand ils y entrèrent, l'attaquant leva au ciel des sourcils exaspérés.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, goguenards.

Il offrit une œillade particulièrement noire à Jude et Marc qui riaient sous cape et invita Célia à prendre la parole.

\- Vous connaissez déjà la sélection mexicaine, puisque vous l'avez rencontré lors des phases de préparation. Ils se sont révélés depuis le début du mondial en ayant notamment battu l'Argentine 2 buts à 1. C'est donc un adversaire redoutable, que vous ne devez pas sous-estimer. Ils pratiquent un football très physique, et sont très agressifs, notamment dans la surface de réparation. Axel avait d'ailleurs été blessé, mais c'est également le cas de Froy Girikanan de la sélection russe qui est forfait pour le match contre l'Argentine de ce soir.

Marc dévisagea gravement Ichihoshi.

C'était ce dernier qui l'avait mis au courant de la blessure de son ami à qui il était allé rendre visite à l'hôpital.

C'était vraiment dommage pour l'attaquant russe, que le gardien de but avait appris à apprécier.

Aucun joueur de football qui avait la chance de pouvoir participer à une telle compétition ne méritait de se blesser ainsi.

\- Soyez donc prudent, termina la journaliste, mais ne vous limitez pas ! Il est important que vous gagniez ce match.

Les joueurs se levèrent tous d'un seul homme, prêt à aller s'échauffer.

En pénétrant dans le stade à la suite de ses coéquipiers, Axel jeta un regard à la sélection mexicaine qui s'entraînait sur l'autre moitié du terrain.

Ce n'était pas son genre, et c'était un sentiment qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti, mais il avait peur.

**Composition des équipes**

**Inazuma Japon **

Mark Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside - Acker Reese – Shawn Frost

Xavier Foster – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ichihoshi Hikaru

Byron Love – Elliot Ember

**Les Aztèques du Mexique **

Julio Sevillo

Felipe Suarez – Paulo Ramirez – Davide Sanchez – Adrian Caracas

Diego Gomez – Francisco Senillosa – Léon De la Rosa – Estéban Cortes

Enrique Zapatas – Julio Delavega

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 15h00_**

_Commentateur_ : C'est la sélection mexicaine qui va donner le coup d'envoi de cette dernière rencontre de la phase de poule du groupe B.

Pour le moment, aucunes de ses équipes n'est assurées de pouvoir participer à la phase éliminatoire du tournoi. Nous assistons donc à une partie importante pour les deux sélections.

L'arbitre siffle le début de cette première période. Julio Delavega et Enrique Zapatas montent directement à l'attaque.

Les mexicains semblent être parfaitement dans le match, ils jouent vite et font circuler parfaitement le ballon.

Zapatas passe Xavier Foster et se retrouve devant Jude Sharp qui le tacle.

Le ballon est maintenant entre les pieds des japonais. Sharp passe le ballon à Heath Moore qui monte vers l'attaque et cherche Elliot Ember.

Felipe Suarez bloque pourtant toute tentative de passe. Moore décide d'aller au but.

Quel dommage ! Le _Lancier Royal_est repoussé. Le gardien Julio Sevillo remet le ballon en jeu.

.

Cela faisait déjà presque vingt minutes que les deux équipes s'affrontaient sans qu'aucunes ne parviennent à se départager.

Sur le banc, Axel assistait nerveusement à la rencontre.

Les joueurs mexicains jouaient bien, trop bien même, et le blond avait l'impression que ses amis avaient du mal à prendre le dessus dans cette partie.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, brisant la quiétude du banc. Miya s'excusa en s'éclipsant pour répondre.

Axel s'interrogea quelques minutes mais se reconcentra sur la partie car l'arbitrait sifflait une faute de Shawn sur Zapatas, offrant la possession aux Aztèques dans la surface japonaise.

Le blond sentit Paolo se tendre à ses côtés alors qu'Enrique Zapatas envoyait le ballon à Diego Gomez qui filait vers le but.

Derrière eux, Estéban Cortès se précipita à son tour.

Enrique envoya puissamment la balle vers le haut, alors que Diego sautait à son tour pour la frapper violement en l'expédiant à terre.

À son tour, Estéban la renvoya vers le ciel entre les pieds de Diego Gomez. La balle fit plusieurs aller-retours alors que le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette super-technique ? S'étonna Nelly, on ne l'avait pas vu au match de préparation.

\- Ils n'ont pas révélé tous leurs secrets, lui répondit Paolo, c'est maintenant qu'ils vont le faire.

Le tonnerre gronda dans le stade alors que la terre se mettait à trembler.

Les deux joueurs encore au sol s'élancèrent vers le ciel en même temps qu'ils y renvoyaient le ballon et à trois ils frappèrent dedans alors qu'il se chargeait d'électricité, en criant le nom de leur super-technique : _Séisme de Tlaloc_.

Marc ne put même pas effectuer sa super-technique : les Mexicains prenaient la tête du match.

Enervé, Axel se leva avec l'envie irrépressible de frapper dans quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires où il serait libre de laisser éclater sa frustration.

Alors qu'il les atteignait, il s'interrompit en remarquant Miya en grande discussion avec un homme, comme il pouvait le deviner à sa voix.

Il essaya de s'approcher pour mieux le voir, mais sous peine de se dévoiler, il ne put s'avancer davantage.

_Du côté de Miya_

Alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait en direction des vestiaires pour répondre au téléphone, la sonnerie s'arrête brutalement, lui indiquant que son correspondant avait mis fin à l'appel.

La jeune fille soupira en le déverrouillant afin de vérifier s'il avait laissé un message.

Elle n'était jamais rassurée lorsque des numéros privés la contactaient, elle s'assit donc nerveusement, attendant de voir la petite bulle rouge s'affichait sur la case de messagerie.

\- C'est inutile, je n'ai pas laissé de message !

Cette voix dure et sèche la fit sursauter.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de relever la tête, elle savait parfaitement qui était devant elle.

Miya déglutit et inspira profondément pour tenter de maîtriser ses tremblements. Elle ne voulait absolument pas paraître effrayé par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Monsieur Spelleni ! Se contenta-t-elle de le saluer en se levant pour lui faire face.

L'homme sourit, il n'était pas dupe une seconde et savait parfaitement que l'adolescente en face de lui le craignait.

\- Je t'ai mal jugé, je dois bien le reconnaître, commença-t-il, finalement tu n'es pas si obéissante que je le pensais.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous me connaissiez, le défia-t-elle.

Antonio Spenelli se contenta de rire, franchement amusée qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans lui tienne tête comme elle le faisait.

Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette petite idiote s'amuse à le défier par elle-même.

Lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, huit mois plus tôt alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour l'Allemagne, son objectif était simplement de la convaincre de quitter Jude, de lui briser le cœur et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais vers lui.

C'était alors le moyen le plus efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour impacter le moral du joueur, et il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle irait chercher plus loin.

Après tout, il avait suffisamment de moyen pour convaincre la jeune fille qu'il lui serait facile d'anéantir Jude.

Simplement, Miya Hanato s'était interrogée et avait mêlé à ses instigations cette petite peste de Nelly Raimon et cet imbécile d'italien, et tous trois étaient maintenant à deux doigts de dévoiler son entreprise au reste du monde.

Il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait l'énerver davantage que cette impression de se faire supplanter par des gamins idiots.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-t-il sans tenir compte des propos de la jeune femme, tu sais revenir rapidement dans les rangs quand il le faut. Tu comprends donc à quel point l'intervention de mon assistant était nécessaire la fois dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Miya ouvrit des grands yeux alors qu'elle comprenait que par « intervention » il parlait de l'accident qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

Il n'avait aucun remord, même pas un petit peu de culpabilité. Il ajouta en souriant :

\- Qu'importe à quel point tu veux jouer aux super-héroïnes Miya, je trouverais toujours un moyen de t'en empêcher. Tiens-toi tranquille, arrête de traîner dans mes pattes, et s'il te plaît, sois une jeune fille obéissante : laisse tomber Jude une bonne fois pour toute, ne sois même pas son amie.

La jeune fille savait maintenant qu'il n'était venu ici que pour une seule chose : la menacer davantage, enfoncer le clou encore plus profond, protéger ses arrières en l'effrayant encore plus.

Mais il n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne, que cet homme était mauvais, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle savait également que c'était lui qui avait commandité leur accident à Jude et à elle puisqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans cette voiture. Mais l'entendre le revendiquer c'était pire que tout.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa haine :

\- Vous êtes un monstre, Monsieur Spelleni ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un de ses anciens élèves alors même que votre mission est de les protéger ?

L'homme sourit cruellement.

\- Jude Sharp n'est pas un élève ordinaire, Mademoiselle Hanato ! C'était l'instrument nécessaire à mon triomphe international… Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille était tellement hébétée qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre et Antonio Spelleni s'en alla.

Les jambes de la brune tremblaient, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais elle se sentit vaciller.

Deux bras la maintinrent cependant, la posant doucement sur le sol afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Miya leva les yeux vers l'individu mais les ferma aussitôt de dépits en découvrant Axel Blaze.

\- Repose-toi, mais après, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ce que je viens d'entendre.

_Du côté d'Inazuma Japon_

Byron Love n'était pas une personne modeste.

Il se savait être un excellent joueur, et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le remette en cause. Le premier à l'avoir fait ça avait été Marc Evans.

En gagnant la finale du Football Frontière, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il gisait piteusement à terre, le gardien de but lui avait montré à quel point son talent ne servait à rien face à de la détermination et au plaisir.

Une leçon que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait eue beaucoup de mal à accepter.

Cependant, il l'avait fait. Et il était, comme beaucoup d'autres, devenus ami avec le garçon au bandeau orange.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avoir accepté cette leçon, n'avait pas profondément changé l'attaquant du collège Zeus.

Que Marc Evans lui révèle certaines de ses faiblesses passait encore, mais que ce soit ces imbéciles de mexicains et leur super-techniques extravagantes sûrement pas.

Après un rapide coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage, le jeune homme constata qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin de la première mi-temps.

Il était donc plus que temps que son équipe égalise.

Alors que l'arbitre sifflait une touche en faveur d'Inazuma Japon, le jeune homme jugea le moment opportun.

Byron n'était pas un stratège, il n'avait pas la capacité d'analyse de Jude, ni la réactivité de Heath. Pour autant, il n'était pas stupide.

Il avait parfaitement analysé les mouvements de la défense mexicaine et savait exactement à qui il pourrait passer le ballon pour que ce dernier puisse aller au but sans éveiller les soupçons de personnes : en ce qui concernait Elliot et lui, il savait que c'était impossible.

Parfaitement informés, les défenseurs ne laissaient pas non plus approcher des cases Jude, Heath et Xavier. Même Shawn était plus ou moins surveillé par les attaquants.

Byron sourit largement : ça allait être une sacrée surprise !

Nathan effectua la remise en jeu et passa le ballon à Jude qui chercha aussitôt à envoyer la balle vers l'avant à l'intention de Byron ou d'Elliot.

Le blond fut plus rapide et réceptionna le ballon avec adresse avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Il sourit largement alors que les défenseurs se précipitaient sur lui, et sans que personne n'y comprenne rien, il envoya le ballon dans les pieds d'Ichihoshi en hurlant :

\- C'est le moment de leur montrer que tu n'es pas bon que dans la lecture de jeu !

Ichihoshi paru déboussolé quelques instants, mais repris vite ses esprits en sentant les joueurs s'activaient autour de lui.

Rapide, il s'élança vers l'avant, afin de s'approcher du but adversaire. Byron avait vu juste, la défense eut du mal à se replacer de façon à bloquer la trajectoire du jeune homme.

Et puis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le garçon aux cheveux bleus savait parfaitement dribbler et protéger son ballon.

Quand il arriva devant les cages, il s'était débarrassé de tous ses adversaires, et il était maintenant seul devant le gardien.

Le jeune homme frappa de toutes ses forces dans le ballon déclenchant la super technique du _tir Comète_.

Julio Sevillo ne put rien y faire. Inazuma Japon égalisait.

Byron Love fut le dernier à s'approcher d'Ichihoshi pour le féliciter alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin de la première période.

Il sourit grandement, il ne laisserait personne d'autre que Marc Evans lui donner une leçon de football.

_Du côté d'Axel et Miya_

Axel apporta un verre d'eau à la jeune fille avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

Assis par terre, dans un couloir désert du stade, ils n'avaient trouvé que cet endroit pour discuter sans être dérangés.

Encore secouée par l'altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Antonio Spelleni, Miya tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête afin de pouvoir expliquer les choses à Axel de manière à ce qu'il comprenne tout.

Elle souffla avant de faire une première tentative.

\- Cet homme était le directeur de la Royal Academy. Sa mère est italienne et l'une de ses cousines est justement mariée au président de la fédération de football d'Italie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il la suivait jusque-là.

\- Il y a huit mois, avant que je ne parte en Allemagne, il m'a demandé de quitter Jude et de ne plus jamais me remettre avec lui en me menaçant de l'empêcher de jouer au football jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si je n'obéissais pas.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es dit que cet homme avait le droit de te dire une chose pareille ? intervient Axel, véritablement perplexe

Miya lui adressa un regard noir, lui signalant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le moindre jugement.

\- Je l'ai fait par sécurité, mais je me suis tout de suite interrogée et en ai parlé à Nelly lorsque cette dernière est venue me rendre visite, se justifia-t-elle, A ce moment-là, elle m'a appris qu'elle et Paolo soupçonnaient de la corruption au sein des certaines fédérations et notamment en Italie. En menant l'enquête, nous sommes tombés sur des liens plus que douteux entre le président de la fédération italienne, Adriano Taglioni et un certain Antonio Spelleni. Il se trouve qu'il a plusieurs affaires en Italie qui sont apparemment très lucratives.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, quel est le rapport avec Jude ?

Miya soupira longuement. Elle aussi se demandait s'il y avait bel et bien un lien entre ses deux affaires, et continuer de chercher lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- C'est la question que l'on se pose, même si à première vue, il n'y en a pas. Ce sont deux affaires différentes, menées par le même homme : il semble que d'un côté il investisse massivement dans des sites de paris en ligne afin d'amasser des bénéfices tout en payant les arbitres pour ne jamais verser d'argent aux parieurs chanceux. De l'autre, il veut détruire Jude et Inazuma Japon pour se venger de quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui est à l'origine du test de dopage saboté de Caleb ?

La brune hocha la tête. Axel, à ses côtés, commençait à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

\- Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

\- Nous avons contacté son neveu, Giuliano Vespussi qui nous a promis de chercher lui aussi de son côté. Il faut que l'on trouve des preuves de ses transactions financières vers les réseaux mafieux italiens qui alimentent les sites de paris en ligne ainsi que vers les comptes des arbitres. Pour cela, nous devons identifier strictement quels sont les matchs qui ont été acheté par des arbitres.

\- Et pour cette affaire avec Jude ? S'inquiéta Axel, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Miya déglutit, la tête soudain lourde.

\- Pour le moment, je vais l'écouter, Jude ne doit pas être au courant. Et puis, il va bien falloir que l'on comprenne pourquoi il en veut autant à Jude, et aux anciens joueurs de la Royal Academy.

Axel hocha la tête, laissant le silence s'installait.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus simple de ne rien savoir. Il ne savait absolument pas comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir concilier la compétition et l'enquête.

Parce qu'il était en revanche certain d'une chose, il n'allait pas laisser ses amis mener cette énigme à son terme sans lui.


	13. Chapitre13

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 15h59. _**

_Commentateur : _La seconde période du match opposant Inazuma Japon aux Aztèques du Mexique est sur le point de commencer.

Le score à la mi-temps était d'un partout. Laquelle de ces deux formations décrochera son ticket pour les huitièmes finales ?

C'est la sélection japonaise qui engage la partie.

Elliot Ember passe le ballon à Jude Sharp avant de monter en attaque. Les japonais font circuler le ballon afin de trouver la faille dans cette défense mexicaine extrêmement solide.

Il faut dire que les Aztèques sont très agressifs et n'hésitent pas à aller au contact.

Xavier Foster perd le ballon dans son duel face à Felipe Suarez. Le défenseur monte à l'attaque, il passe la balle à Francisco Senillosa qui organise le jeu mexicain.

Senillosa pour Diego Gomez. Gomez part vers l'avant, suivit de Cortes et Zapatas : c'est la formation du _Séisme de Tlaloc_ !

Marc Evans réplique de sa super-technique : _Diamond Punch_. Malheureusement pour les japonais, les Aztèques reprennent la tête du match en inscrivant un second but.

.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Inazuma Japon pour égaliser de nouveau grâce à un tir combiné de Jude et Elliot.

Après encore une dizaine de minute, la sélection japonaise prenait la tête du match grâce à une nouvelle réalisation de l'attaquant du collège Zeus.

Ce n'était que de courtes durées, à peine trois minutes après, les Aztèques égalisaient à leur tour grâce à la super-technique de _Solaris _de Diego Gomez.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du match et aucunes des deux équipes ne parvenaient à faire la différence.

Nathan jeta un coup d'œil à Acker près de lui qui repoussait une nouvelle tentative mexicaine à l'aide de sa super-technique la _Sphère de Confinement_.

Le défenseur était heureux de constater que jusqu'à présent, leurs techniques personnelles continuait d'être efficace face aux attaques répétitives de leurs adversaires.

Mais à observer le capitaine de Polaris, il était persuadé que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Acker semblait particulièrement fatigué, et en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Nathan était aussi épuisé.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles fatigué…

Acker lui sourit, provoquant une drôle de sensation à Nathan, comme des centaines de papillons dans son ventre.

Il déglutit péniblement pour la chasser afin de se reconcentrer sur le match.

\- Ces mexicains sont coriaces, mais nous finirons bien par en venir à bout !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête avant de balayer le terrain du regard. Qu'il était frustré de ne pas encore réussir à maîtriser cette super technique, ça leur aurait été d'une si grande aide.

La pression d'une main sur son épaule le rappela à la réalité.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, Nathan. Plus que d'une super-technique de défense, c'est d'une super-technique d'attaque dont nous avons besoin dans l'immédiat.

Acker avait raison. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à jouer dans cette partie et le tableau d'affichage affichait toujours 3-3.

D'un signe du menton, Nathan lui confirma qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel, essayant de mettre dans un coin de sa tête ses occupations.

Son coéquipier s'éloigna alors, retirant sa main de son épaule. Ce fut comme une brûlure pour l'ancien coureur, et il eut soudain envie de rappeler son ami pour ressentir encore ce contact réconfortant.

Il secoua sa tête, tentant de reprendre le fil du match. Il aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir à ce que signifiait de telles sensations plus tard, pour le moment, il devait gagner un match.

.

_Commentateur _: Il ne reste plus que trois minutes avant la fin du match et les deux équipes ne sont toujours pas parvenues à se départager.

La possession est aux Aztèques qui continuent d'attaquer de toutes leurs forces.

Léon de la Rosa cherche Diego Gomez mais ce dernier est fermement marqué par la défense japonaise, tout comme Enrique Zapatas.

Heath Moore monte au pressing et cherche à dérober la balle à son adversaire. De la Rosa écarte le danger en passant le ballon à Julio Delavega.

.

Alors que Julio Delavega se dirigeait vers les cages de Marc, Jude comprit immédiatement qu'ils venaient de faire une erreur stratégique.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils jouaient contre les mexicains et jamais l'attaquant n'avait été sollicité. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent que servis de relais entre Zapatas et les milieux de terrain.

Le stratège japonais venait juste de comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était moins talentueux : c'était parce qu'il se préservait.

Il se préservait exactement pour ce genre de moment où après s'être montré inexistant, les défenseurs adversaires se concentraient sur ceux qui avaient montré plus de capacités, de talents et qui semblaient donc bien plus dangereux.

C'était une erreur, parce que Jude venait de comprendre que Julio Delavega était justement tout aussi dangereux.

Qu'importe qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, qu'il est en vitesse changé de trajectoire pour se précipitait sur Julio, que ses coéquipiers l'aient suivi immédiatement.

C'était trop tard.

L'attaquant mexicain s'envolait déjà vers le ciel, le ballon au pied.

Il se tenait maintenant au sommet d'une immense pyramide aztèque et le soleil venait subitement le baigner de lumière.

Il frappa plusieurs fois le ballon, qui se parait petit à petit de ce que Jude identifia comme des silex dont les pointes s'orientaient vers Marc.

Après une dernière frappe, le soleil engloba la balle qui s'élança à tout allure vers le but, alors que Julio Delavega révélait le nom de sa super-technique : _Le Sacrifice_.

Marc fut incapable d'arrêter le ballon. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Les joueurs mexicains exultèrent.

Jude chercha Axel du regard : Inazuma Japon avait perdu.

.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Emi d'être aussi anxieuse, à la limite de la panique.

Depuis presque une heure et quart, elle fixait bêtement l'écran télévisé mis à disposition des joueurs et du staff d'Inazuma Japon dans la salle de réunion de l'hôtel.

Elle était tout simplement incontrôlable, une petite boule chargée d'électricité qui tremblait d'appréhension chaque fois que la sélection russe montait à l'attaque, ou qui sautillait de contentement quand la défense argentine arrêté un nouveau tir.

Axel et Elliot avaient plusieurs fois menacer de la mettre à la porte si elle ne se contrôlait pas un minimum car force était de constater que son stress était contagieux.

Si Jude, Nelly et Paolo savaient faire preuve d'un peu de maîtrise à l'image d'un Heath presque blasé, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient tous dans un état plus ou moins similaire.

Le pire était peut-être Marc qui rougissait furieusement à chaque tentative de tir des russes tant il retenait sa respiration, ou Jack qui ne cessait de pleurer depuis l'égalisation des Perfect Shark.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Emi était paniquée, et elle détestait cela. Surtout quand il ne s'agissait, comme aujourd'hui, que d'un stupide match de foot.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Miya la détaillait en silence, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Sa cousine pouvait bien faire comme si de rien était, et crier à tout va qu'elle s'en ficher, la brune savait parfaitement qu'elle souhaité plus que tout au monde que la Russie perde le match afin qu'Inazuma Japon se qualifie.

Emi avait beaucoup de défauts, et pouvait souvent paraître froide et sans cœur, mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une facette.

La blonde avait à cœur que les gens qu'elle aimait soient heureux et satisfait, et de ce fait, elle ne supporterait pas que la sélection japonaise quitte le mondial sans qu'Axel n'ait pu en fouler les terrains.

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses réflexions par des cris de joie : l'Argentine venait de marquer un nouveau but, prenant la tête du match à quinze minutes de la fin.

Miya se permit un sourire, alors qu'Emi, sitôt la joie passée, se cachait de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus regarder jusqu'à la fin, je ne supporterai pas que les russes égalisent.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

Mais peu importe à quel point la blonde adoptait un comportement enfantin, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Doucement, presque timidement, il attrapa l'une de ses mains qui reposait platement sur sa cuisse.

Surprise, la jeune fille ouvrit des grands yeux et fixa bêtement la main du blond qui serrait la sienne.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre tout doucement, accélérant davantage son rythme cardiaque déjà bien échauffée par le stress du match.

Axel quant à lui ne s'attardait aucunement sur la jeune fille, impassible et concentré sur le match.

Marc trépignait sur sa chaise. Comme tous les autres, il avait vraiment envie que l'Argentine remporte ce match afin d'accéder aux huitièmes de finale.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le gardien de but était absolument extatique parce qu'il assistait à un match qu'il jugeait incroyable !

Les russes avaient adopté une tactique de jeu légèrement différentes de d'habitudes en raison de la blessure de Froy, et de ce fait, Yuri avait passé la presque totalité du match en attaque.

Bien évidemment, cela laissait place à de plus grandes opportunités de but pour les argentins. Une opportunité qu'ils avaient parfaitement saisie.

Le capitaine japonais était heureux de voir une formation sud-américaine se vouer corps et âme à l'aspect offensif et découvrait avec étonnement d'incroyables super-technique auxquelles il n'avait malheureusement pas pu se confronter.

S'il avait hâte de voir le match toucher à sa fin pour les raisons que l'on connaissait, il était également un peu triste à l'idée que le moment de football si agréable qu'il passait se termine ainsi.

Dans un sourire triste, le jeune homme assista au dernier coup de sifflet de la partie.

Sur le terrain, aucune manifestation de joie. Les russes ne se qualifiaient pas, et malgré leur victoire, les argentins finissaient dernier du groupe. Les joueurs des deux équipes rejoignaient les vestiaires la tête baisse.

Du côté de la sélection japonaise, c'était tout l'inverse. Les joueurs et le staff exultaient : Inazuma Japon était encore dans la course.

**Résultat de la troisième journée des phases de groupes**

**Groupe A **

_Etats-Unis -Suède : 2-0_

_Corée du Sud – Espagne : 3-1_

**Groupe B**

_Japon – Mexique : 3-4_

_Russie – Argentine : 2-3_

**Groupe C**

_Canada – Portugal : 4-1_

_Algérie – Islande : 3-5_

**Groupe D**

_Australie – France : 1-6_

_Pays de Galle – Nigéria : 0-3_

**Groupe E**

_Croatie – Pérou : 2-5_

_Allemagne – Tunisie : 1-0_

**Groupe F**

_Angleterre - Maroc : 5-1_

_Pays-Bas – Brésil : 2-4_

**Groupe G**

_Nouvelle-Zélande – Chili : 2-0_

_Uruguay – Pologne : 3-6_

**Groupe H**

_Italie – Arabie Saoudite : 7-2_

_Sénégal – Costa Rica : 4-5_

**Qualification pour les huitièmes de finale**

Etats-Unis

_Vs._

Mexique

.

Corée du Sud

_Vs._

Japon

.

Canada

_Vs._

Nigéria

.

Portugal

_Vs._

France

.

Allemagne

_Vs._

Brésil

.

Pérou

_Vs._

Angleterre

.

Pologne

_Vs._

Italie

.

Nouvelle -Zélande

_Vs._

Costa Rica

_Deux jours plus tard_

Giuliano observa la foule avec circonspection.

Au début d'après-midi, lorsqu'il avait sauté dans le premier avion qui le mènerait jusqu'au camp du _Ballon d'Or_, l'idée ne lui avait pas paru si stupide.

Maintenant qu'il y était, il se demandait si se rendre à cette fête, organisée par la Fédération International de Football en l'honneur des équipes qualifiés du dit centre, avait été judicieux.

Devant lui, les membres des quatre équipes qui logeaient au centre, ainsi que leur staff respectif, discutaient joyeusement des verres à la main.

L'italien tenta de se grandir afin de discerner dans la foule une silhouette familière. Si possible, il espérait ne pas tomber sur Nelly, la pensé même de devoir lui parler l'agaçant plus que de raison.

Pour autant, apercevoir Miya, si petite, relevait du casse-tête.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, le jeune homme soupira et se résigna à avancer dans la foule.

Les regards que les gens posèrent sur lui, à mesure qu'il avançait, le firent lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils soient surpris de le voir ici après l'avoir reconnu, il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de le cacher était vraiment déstabilisant.

Au loin, Giuliano aperçu flotter dans l'air une cape rouge. Il analysa un peu plus la silhouette, ainsi que les survêtements de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, pour la plupart floquer de l'emblème de la sélection japonaise.

Il eut d'abord le sentiment de toucher au but, ces joueurs devaient connaître Miya et serait sûrement capable de le renseigner sur l'endroit où il pourrait la trouver.

En s'approchant, il se rendit pourtant rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de Jude Sharp. Il s'interrompit.

Il avait rapidement perçu la tension entre Jude et Miya lorsqu'il l'avait appelé lors de leur entretien au Canada. Etait-ce vraiment pertinent d'aller lui demander où était la jeune fille ?

Finalement, Giuliano décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers le petit groupe.

\- Bonsoir, commença-t-il en s'incrustant dans la conversation, je suis un ami de Miya, savez-vous où je peux la trouver ?

Quatre pairs de yeux se braquèrent sur lui et le détaillèrent de la tête au pied. L'italien en aurait presque rougi tant c'était gênant.

Et puis, il croisa le regard du stratège japonais, et se retint finalement à grande peine de rire. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, ses yeux auraient pu le tuer.

\- Qui êtes-tu ? L'interrogea un brun que Giuliano identifia comme étant le capitaine de la sélection.

\- Je suis l'attaquant de la sélection italienne, Giuliano Vespussi, j'ai fait un long voyage pour la voir, sais-tu où elle est ?

Comme prévu, un nouveau silence gênant accueillit sa déclaration.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de tourner les talons. Ces quatre idiots ne lui seraient d'aucunes aides.

En jouant des coudes, le blond fendit la foule d'un pas rapide. Plus vite il trouverait Miya, plus vite ces regards inquisiteurs disparaîtraient.

Enfin, il l'aperçu.

Elle discutait avec un joueur d'Inazuma Japon aux cheveux rose. Il se mit presque à courir, tant il était heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

Il attrapa son bras pour signaler sa présence, alors que la jeune fille se retournait et ouvrait de grands yeux, clairement surprise de le voir.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Quelle question bête ! Je suis venue te voir.

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin qu'il jugea absolument irrésistible, cependant, il ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid à la petite brune qui le regardait, incrédule.

Notant son manque de réaction, il ajouta à son oreille afin de ne pas se faire entendre :

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête, je viens te faire un compte rendu.

Miya ne répondit rien. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait qu'elle nomma Heath pour lui signaler qu'elle devait discuter avec le nouvel arrivant, avant d'attraper le bras de ce dernier et de s'éloigner ensemble.

Après être sorti de la foule, elle sortit son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- J'appelle Nelly pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.

Giuliano referma sa main avec force sur celle de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de procéder à une action supplémentaire.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire, soupira-t-il, c'est à toi que je suis venu parler.

Miya hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement ranger son cellulaire. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua qu'elle était prête à l'écouter.

\- Comme tu me l'as demandé, je me suis renseigné sur les matchs auxquels mon oncle a assisté. Etonnamment, il était présent à toutes les rencontres de la Corée du Sud et du Canada, ainsi qu'a quelque rencontre du Pérou et de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Pourquoi est-ce étonnant ?

\- Parce que chacun des matchs ont été vivement critiqué par l'opinion publique qui jugeait les arbitres incompétents.

La brune le regarda gravement avant de demander plus de précisions.

\- Le premier match de la Corée du Sud l'opposait aux Etats-Unis, largement favoris. Les Licornes ont perdu deux buts à cinq. Apparemment, l'arbitre a exclu le capitaine Mark Kruger à la suite d'un tacle dangereux. J'ai regardé la vidéo et je suis absolument convaincu que Kruger a dérapé et n'a pas voulu tacler le joueur coréen.

Miya réfléchit longuement. Elle avait été surprise de la défaite des américains face aux sud-coréens mais ne s'y était pas attardée. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Nelly, Paolo et désormais Axel.

\- Autre chose ? Parce que tu sembles désormais convaincu de la culpabilité de ton oncle…

La jeune fille eut presque de la peine lorsqu'elle vit Giuliano baissé la tête, visiblement blessé.

Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait rapidement compris que le jeune homme tenait énormément à cet homme. Elle n'imaginait pas le mal que ça faisait de découvrir que quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance pouvait être capable d'actes aussi malintentionnés.

\- J'ai fouillé sa boîte mail où il reçoit notamment ses relevés bancaires, et j'ai trouvé ça…

Miya tremblait alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur la clé USB que lui tendait le blond.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attarder dessus. J'ai également découvert qu'une part non négligeable de la sélection italienne recevait de jolies sommes d'argents de la Fédération italienne et je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se brisa lorsqu'elle vit à quel point la situation rendait triste l'italien.

Elle avait toujours été particulièrement sensible aux émotions des autres, et chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un triste, elle avait la sensation désagréable de ressentir elle-aussi sa peine.

Elle rangea dans un coin de sa tête toutes les informations qu'elle avait appris ce soir pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme.

Compatissante, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Loin d'être décontenancé, il lui rendit son étreinte avec force, la prenant au piège.

Piquée au vif, elle protesta, sous le rire retrouvé du blond qui la lâcha.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais insensible à mon charme, la provoqua-t-il, finalement ta tasse de thé, ça doit être les âmes en peine.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait en riant. D'un signe de la main, il lui dit au revoir.

En quittant le camp du _Ballon d'Or_, le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne regretterait pas d'avoir vendu son oncle pour une fille comme Miya, qui ne verrait sans doute jamais en lui, plus qu'un ami.

Il haussa les épaules en montant dans l'avion qui devait le ramener au Canada : après tout, ce n'était pas les filles qui manquaient sur cette terre.

_Du côté d'Axel et Emi_

Emi observait avec curiosité Miya s'éloigner dans la foule en compagnie d'un très beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Désireuse d'en savoir un petit peu plus, elle s'appliqua à les suivre discrètement.

Le bruit de la fête masquant chacune des paroles qui s'échappaient des lèvres des deux jeunes gens l'empêcha de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

En revanche, elle ne manqua pas leur rapprochement, si bien qu'au moment où Miya prenait le jeune homme dans ses bras, Emi filmait avec satisfaction à l'aide de son téléphone tout juste retrouvé.

Après quoi, elle posta la vidéo dans sa story Instagram. Ainsi filmé, l'embrassade amicale ne semblait pas être le centre de la vidéo, et la jeune fille se dit que sa cousine ne pourrait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Emi avait conscience de dégager l'image d'une fille froide et absolument indifférente aux problèmes des autres. Pour autant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle avait suivi avec attention le rapprochement de Jude et Miya, brusquement interrompu par l'accident de voiture. Et elle était déterminé à faire en sorte que ces deux idiots se retrouvent. Et la première étape de son plan était que Jude se sente suffisamment menacé pour qu'il n'abandonne pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris toute seule ?

La blonde sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'Axel. Décidée à ne pas se faire prendre par le jeune homme qui la sermonnerait sans aucun doute à raison, elle rangea son téléphone et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Oh, un tweet injurieux sur cette stupide mascotte de la sélection péruvienne qui est tombé dans le filet des buts pendant la mi-temps.

Emi s'était attendu à voir sourire le jeune homme. Il n'en fit rien.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Andreas ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant si peu de tact. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le jeune homme ne passait pas par quatre chemin.

\- Il discute avec Éric Eagle et Dylan Keith, haussa-t-elle les épaules, et puis tu sais, ma vie ne se résume pas à Andreas.

Axel ne sembla même pas l'avoir écouté. Au contraire, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Emi leva les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement qu'elle jugeait immature, mais ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Après tout, elle interpréta ce geste comme le résultat d'un travail de mis à l'écart de la jalouse d'Axel par rapport à son ami, et profita du moment.

Délicatement, elle enroula ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme alors qu'il refermait les siens sur sa taille.

Doucement, ils se mirent à valser. La blonde fut très surprise devant tant de maîtrise de la part de l'attaquant. Elle ignorait qu'il possédait un tel talent de danseur, et en était agréablement surprise.

\- Un problème ? L'interrogea-t-il en détournant le regard

\- Je me faisais la réflexion que tu étais un excellent danseur.

\- J-J'ai appris à cause de Julia…

La jeune fille ne manqua pas le rougissement des joues d'Axel. Désireuse d'en savoir plus, elle lui demanda de plus amples explications :

\- C'était une de ses lubies, elle voulait apprendre à valser mais mon père refusait qu'elle prenne des cours. Alors j'ai trouvé des tutoriels sur internet et je lui ai servi de partenaire.

\- Décidément, il n'y aucune discipline dans laquelle tu sois mauvais.

Axel lui sourit doucement, de ces sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Emi sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir menaçait par son amitié avec Andreas alors même que lui seul provoquait chez elle tant d'émotion ?

\- Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus, la complimenta-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

\- J'ai pris des cours de danse pendant deux ans...

\- Deux ans seulement ?

\- Cet imbécile de professeur ne comprenait rien au talent !

La remarque fit rire le joueur d'Inazuma Japon. La mauvaise foi d'Emi pouvait être considéré comme un défaut non négligeable, pour autant, le jeune homme trouvait que ça ajoutait à son charme.

Alors que la musique changeait, laissant place à un slow, Axel raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Emi, la rapprochant davantage de lui.

Cette dernière laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

De l'autre côté de la piste, Andreas Carter assistait à la scène, peiné. Peut-être avait-il légèrement sous-estimé les sentiments que portait son amie à l'attaquant japonais.

_Le lendemain _

David Samford et Joe King s'entraînaient depuis presque une heure en compagnie de Jude, Heath et Elliot.

Le petit groupe avait réquisitionné presque la moitié du terrain afin de travailler davantage leur technique de tir et particulièrement celles du _Triangle de la Mort_et du _Manchot Empereur_.

Les évolutions de ces techniques pouvaient, en effet, s'avouer tout à fait utile, et Jude insistait pour que les joueurs les travaillent.

Après que Joe ait repoussé une énième frappe combinée d'Elliot, Jude et David, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son ancien capitaine s'éloigner du banc où se trouvait Miya afin de se reposer.

Décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui, il le suivit, Joe sur ses talons. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent tous deux de chaque côté du stratège, alors que ce dernier les regardait incrédule.

\- Que s'est-il encore passé avec Miya ? Finit par demander Joe.

Pour toute réponse, Jude lui tendit son téléphone où s'affichait sur l'écran la story qu'Emi avait posté la veille.

Le gardien de but grimaça, alors que David regardait à son tour.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Giuliano Vespussi, répondit Jude sans la moindre émotion, quant à savoir comment ils se connaissent !

Le silence les enveloppa doucement alors que le gardien de but et l'attaquant se consultait du regard.

Ils savaient tout deux que ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point la jeune fille aimait le jeune homme.

Pour autant, à force d'essayer de le faire comprendre à Jude, ils finissaient par en avoir assez.

Ils décidèrent donc de ne pas s'attarder et tous les trois s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche, laissant les rayons du soleil chauffaient doucement leur peau.

\- Vous vous souvenez ? C'est exactement ce qu'on faisait à l'époque de la Royal après chaque entraînement.

David et Jude fixèrent Joe en souriant.

Le stratège pensait souvent à cette époque : quoi que Ray Dark ait pu faire, le jeune homme avait profondément aimé cette équipe et chaque membre qui la constituait.

Malgré qu'il ait été heureux de rejoindre Raimon et de pouvoir jouer au côté de Marc, il s'était souvent demandé comment est-ce qu'il aurait évolué en restant à la Royal Academy et avait parfois mûri le projet d'y retourner.

Après presque un quart d'heure, Elliot vint les chercher pour continuer l'entraînement. Il fut surpris de la trouver tous les trois endormis. Alors qu'il allait les réveiller, Heath le lui déconseilla d'un mouvement de tête.

.

C'est le bruit d'un ballon qui frappe le sol qui réveilla Jude.

En ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de voir le soleil décliné, colorant le ciel d'une magnifique couleur ocre.

Le bruit des respirations de David et Joe lui indiquèrent que ses deux amis étaient toujours près de lui, eux aussi endormi.

D'un léger coup de coude, à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, il leur indiqua qu'il était temps de se réveiller.

Plus loin, sur le terrain, un nouveau rebond sonore l'intrigua. Le stratège s'étonna que quelqu'un soit encore en train de s'entraîner et se releva donc afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- David ! Joe ! Réveillez-vous, regardez qui est là.

A leur tour, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, les yeux encore endormie.

D'un regard, Jude leur confirma qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Tous trois se levèrent, époussetant leur maillot et descendirent rapidement la petite motte sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé repos.

Le joueur sur le terrain leur sourit insolemment alors qu'il les voyait approcher.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à sa hauteur et qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il envoya puissamment le ballon sur Jude qui le réceptionna non sans difficulté.

\- Tu es donc de retour ? S'exclama le stratège, un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- Que veux-tu ! Lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, vu votre niveau d'amateur, il était plus que temps que je revienne.

Caleb Stonewall les gratifia de son sourire si particulier qui le caractérisé à lui tout seul avant d'encourager ses trois coéquipiers à se mettre en position afin de s'entraîner.

Jude ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il était heureux de savoir le brun de retour.

Alors qu'il frappait dans le ballon avec Caleb et David en adoptant la position du _Triangle de la Mort_, Jude se fit la réflexion qu'à eux quatre, ils étaient finalement un petit bout de la Royal Academy sur le toit du monde.


	14. Chapitre14

Nelly avait conscience d'être parfois un petit peu autoritaire et directive.

Elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des gens, la surnommait, affectueusement ou non, la « petite chef ».

Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais essayé de changer ce trait de caractère : elle était ainsi, chacun était libre de l'accepter ou non.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne releva pas, le regard offusqué de Paolo lorsqu'elle prit des mains de Miya, la clé USB que Giuliano lui avait confié, et encore moins le soupire ennuyé d'Axel quand elle décida, au détriment de l'entraînement, que c'était le bon moment pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Ainsi, les quatre jeunes gens tenaient conciliabule dans la petite salle de réunion, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui avait été mis à leur disposition.

A l'inverse d'une Miya tremblotante d'appréhension, les gestes de la rousse étaient fermes, directes et francs.

Sans hésiter un instant, elle ouvrit le fichier où toute une série de capture d'écran avait été déposé.

En silence, elle s'appliqua à ouvrir chaque document, un par un, à en inspecter le contenu, et l'analyser au regard des informations qu'elle et ses amis avaient pu collecter.

Après presque une demi-heure, pendant laquelle un silence monastique s'était imposé naturellement, Nelly pris la parole :

\- Il n'y a plus aucun doute sur l'implication d'Antonio Spelleni !

Paolo et Miya soufflèrent de soulagement. C'était des preuves suffisantes pour faire incriminer l'oncle de Giuliano, l'envoyer en prison pendant un long moment, et purger le monde du football de son ombre criminel.

D'autant plus que l'enquête pour l'accident de voiture n'avait rien donné, malgré la vidéo d'Emi. En effet, les plaques d'immatriculations étaient toutes fausses.

\- Que contient la clé ? Demanda Axel désireux de s'assurer lui-même de la validité des preuves.

\- Beaucoup de relevés de comptes qui témoignent de transferts d'argents vers les comptes d'un certain nombre d'arbitres de la fédération international de football, commença Nelly, ainsi que des rentrées d'argent provenant de sociétés non-homologuées.

\- De fait, elles sont forcément illégales, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, confirma la rousse, il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse de réseaux mafieux, entretenus par Spelleni mais également par Adriano Taglioni, le président de la fédération italienne.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Paolo, alors lui aussi est dans le coup ?

Nelly confirma gravement d'un signe de tête.

\- Et il ne doit pas être le seul si on se réfère à l'un des mails que Giuliano a pris en photo. Spelleni a tenté d'acheter le président de la fédération japonaise, et il échange régulièrement avec le président de la fédération coréenne.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, intervint Miya, cette équipe ne doit sa qualification qu'à un arbitrage plus qu'avantageux.

\- Toujours est-il que ça ne doit pas être le seul président à tremper dans de telles magouilles...

Un long silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Malgré la satisfaction que Miya éprouvait à l'idée d'avoir suffisamment de preuve, ce sentiment était pourtant éclipsé par l'idée que tout ce mystère n'avait pas été résolu.

D'un regard, ses doutes se confirmèrent, alors que Paolo grimaçait, visiblement lui aussi dérangé par un point.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi la presque totalité de la sélection italienne a été remplacée… Ce n'était pas utile à la réalisation de ses dessins…

Nelly s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Miya lui coupa subtilement la parole :

\- Giuliano a appris que la plupart des joueurs étaient payés, peut-être que le président à une idée derrière la tête.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? Interrogea Axel, on dénonce Spelleni maintenant ou on attend dans savoir un peu plus ?

Un silence songeur accueillit sa question.

Miya craignait qu'en contraignant Spelleni à avouer, on laisse le champ libre aux agissements du président de la fédération italienne.

Paolo quant à lui jugeait plus pertinent de se concentrer sur Adriano Taglioni en expulsant le dossier Antonio à la justice.

Finalement, la rousse trancha : elle remettrait la clé USB à la police, le plus rapidement possible.

C'était là, la raison principale, pour laquelle personne ne remettait en question le caractère de Nelly Raimon : quand il fallait prendre des décisions difficiles, elle les prenait, assumant les retombés négatifs hypothétiques qu'elles pourraient engendrer.

_Jour du match contre la Corée du Sud : Huitième de finale_

Emi soupira de frustration en prenant place dans les tribunes présidentielles.

La veille du match, son père lui avait téléphoné, afin de violemment la reprendre à l'ordre.

Elle était sa fille, et ne pouvait donc pas, s'afficher ouvertement comme supportrice d'une équipe autre que celle d'Allemagne.

C'était un coup dur pour elle, qui aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir assister au retour d'Axel sur le terrain, depuis le banc de la sélection japonaise.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas vraiment une manageuse, et n'avait strictement rien à faire là-bas.

Elle se ressaisit donc en se rappelant à quel point elle détestait préparer des tranches de citron, et remplir des gourdes de jus de ginseng.

Alors elle se leva en direction du buffet mis à la disposition des spectateurs de marque, attrapa une coupe de champagne - en dépit de son âge - et toisa avec dédain tous ceux qui la regardèrent étonnés.

\- Que fais-tu avec une coupe à la main ? Tu ne bois pas d'alcool.

La blonde se retourna brusquement, manquant de renverser son verre.

Souriant, Andreas la regardait, visiblement fière de son petit effet de surprise.

A côté de lui, Aïden grignotait un misérable sandwich au jambon, faisant fi de toute convenance.

Ignorant sa réflexion à propos de l'alcool, la jeune fille lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Andreas indiqua les deux billets qui reposaient entre ses doigts.

\- Ton père souhaite que nous assistions au maximum de rencontres possibles pour juger par nous-même du niveau de notre adversaire.

\- Et comme par hasard, vous avez été envoyé à celui-ci !

\- Tu aurais préféré ne pas nous voir ? La questionna Aïden la bouche pleine.

Emi préféra éluder la question et après avoir reposé cette satanée coupe, que de toute façon elle n'avait jamais compté boire, se dirigea vers sa place.

Son estomac se tordit de frustration en découvrant que les deux garçons étaient à côté d'elle. Evidemment, son père avait sûrement obtenu plusieurs places les unes à côté des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir, leur avoua la blonde, c'est simplement qu'en ce moment, tout va pour le mieux entre Axel et moi, et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ça.

\- Il n'en saura rien, Emi ! La rassura Aïden, il sera concentré dans son match et on ne voit strictement rien des tribunes depuis le terrain.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire amicale, consciente que ses arguments étaient justes.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait également depuis l'enfance. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proche que pouvaient l'être Andreas et elle, mais suffisamment tout de même pour partager un certain nombre de souvenirs en commun.

La jeune fille se souvenait particulièrement de la tristesse qui l'avait gagné lorsque son frère jumeau avait intégré la formation de ce célèbre club espagnol.

Il avait alors l'impression d'être un mauvais footballeur.

Andreas et elle avaient passé des jours à le consoler en l'emmenant manger des glaces et jouer à des jeux vidéo.

Andreas, de son côté, encaissé difficilement, ce qu'il considérait être un rejet. Il n'avait jamais eu de yeux pour personne d'autre qu'Emi, alors pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas pour elle ?

Il se retint à grande peine de se lever et de quitter le stade, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille ne le retiendrait pas, et qu'elle préférait le laisser partir lui, plutôt que de perdre le japonais.

Cet état de fait pris en considération, il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, interrompant les rires de ses deux amis.

C'était méconnaître la blonde, qui le connaissait mieux que personne, et qui compris immédiatement ce qui tracassait l'attaquant.

\- Andreas, pitié ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre, toi aussi, aux crises de jalouses inutiles.

Il se força à lui sourire, désireux de lui montrer qu'entre Axel et lui, c'était lui le moins idiot.

\- Une crise de jalousie, moi ? Comme si j'allais me rabaisser à ça…

\- Pourquoi ce soupire pathétique dans ce-cas ?

D'un mouvement de tête, le jeune homme lui indiqua le terrain où les deux équipes étaient en train de s'échauffer.

\- Regarde l'arbitre. Tu te souviens de lui ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait pu rencontrer l'homme qui s'échauffait sur le bord du terrain.

Incapable de le faire, elle interrogea son ami du regard, lui signifiant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- C'est normal, tu ne le connais pas. Pourtant, tu aurais dû puisque c'est Hermann Fisher, notre ancien entraîneur quand ont été enfant, qui aurait dût arbitrer le match.

Après un regard en direction d'Aïden, celui-ci lui confirma qu'Andreas disait vrai.

Emi se souvenait parfaitement de cet homme. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps, à ses côtés, sur le banc de touche, pour oublier le personnage.

D'ailleurs, elle l'appréciait particulièrement car il lui offrait toujours du chocolat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire Andreas, au juste ?

\- Ton père nous a demandé de venir voir le match car il a trouvé ça particulièrement suspect que l'arbitre change à peine deux heures avant le match.

\- D-Deux heures avant le match ? Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

\- Justement non, intervint Aïden, ton père se demande si la sélection coréenne, qui a contesté l'arbitrage de la partie par M. Fisher, n'est pas en train d'essayer d'acheter le match.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

\- Intéresse-toi au parcours de la sélection coréenne, tu comprendras.

Emi hocha la tête avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable.

Méticuleusement, elle analysa les scores et les réactions de l'opinion des derniers matchs de l'équipe coréenne.

\- D'accord, conclut-elle après plusieurs minutes, cette équipe coréenne est plus que suspecte. Et après ? Pourquoi papa est-il en train d'en faire une machination ?

\- Parce que s'en est une Emi, et la sélection coréenne n'est pas la seule à s'adonner à ce genre de pratique.

\- Comment vous savez ça, Aïden ?

A sa plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas le blond qui lui répondit.

Au contraire, il lui offrit un large sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, laissant à Andreas le plaisir de lui répondre gravement :

\- Parce que nous avons joué contre une de ses équipes qui croient pouvoir acheter la victoire, et qu'on ne veut pas les laisser corrompre le football.

.

\- Depuis le début du mondial, la sélection coréenne a fait un parcours sans faute, elle a déjoué tous les pronostics, supplantant même la sélection américaine, pourtant favorite de sa poule. A défaut d'avoir un style de jeu flamboyant donc, on peut dire qu'il est efficace, se mit à rire nerveusement Célia, ne vous laissez donc pas avoir par l'apparente facilité du match. Leur atout principal, c'est leur milieu de terrain Anh Gu-Suk, un joueur très offensif qui possède plusieurs techniques individuelles assez impresionnante. Ensuite, ils ont juste beaucoup beaucoup de chance.

En écoutant le débriefing de la journaliste, Paolo se fit la réflexion que cette sélection coréenne n'avait vraiment rien à faire là.

La jeune fille avait parlé de chance, mais il savait très bien que cette chance avait un prix faramineux.

Depuis qu'il savait exactement comment cette équipe était parvenu jusqu'ici, le jeune homme ne cessait de se demander combien pouvait bien coûter l'intégrité d'un arbitre.

De savoir que des êtres humains pouvaient être si faible face à l'argent le rendait profondément triste.

D'un regard, il balaya le vestiaire. S'il savait déjà, que Nelly, Miya et Axel étaient au courant il se dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que Jude et Heath l'ait également deviné.

Les deux meneurs de jeu de la sélection japonaise semblaient perdu dans leur pensé, réfléchissant sûrement à la manière dont ils allaient devoir gérer le jeu.

Finalement, le seul qui ne semblait pas se soucier de quoi que ce soit était Marc. Déjà debout sur ses deux jambes, prêt à partir, il souriait grandement :

\- Bien, faisons-en sorte que leur chance s'arrête aujourd'hui !

**Inazuma Japon **

Mark Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside - Acker Reese – Shawn Froste

David Samford – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ichihoshi Hikaru

Axel Blaze – Aiden Froste

**Les Dragons Coréens **

Kim Song-I

Nam Ge-Sung – Lee Se-Ju – Kim Sig-Uk – Kwon Dae-Shi

Anh Gu-Suk – Lee Nam-Su – Gu Pil-Su – Kim Tae-Su

Kang Si-Hyeon – Kim Jun-Hyung

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 17h00_**

Pour la première fois, depuis le début du mondial, Aiden Froste allait donner le coup d'envoi.

Il était très heureux d'avoir été titularisé, et se savait parfaitement capable d'être à la hauteur.

Pour autant, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le coach avait fait un tel choix, alors que depuis le début de la compétition, il n'avait opéré aucun changement.

\- Ne te poses pas trop de question, et joue comme tu sais le faire !

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin envoya à son frère un sourire cynique.

Il n'aimait pas que ce dernier le prenne en pitié, et lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il était un footballeur talentueux, et il n'avait pas besoin que Shawn le lui rappelle.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna vers le centre du terrain, où l'attendait Axel.

L'arbitre siffla, Aiden s'empara du ballon que lui passait son coéquipier. Il allait montrer à tous qu'elle erreur avait été faite en le laissant sur le banc.

Avec précision et agilité, le jeune homme passa un à un chaque joueur coréen, jusqu'à arriver au mur défensif.

D'un regard, il s'assura qu'Axel le suivait bien, avant de lui passer le ballon dans le dos du défenseur.

Le jeune homme était grisé, il avait l'impression d'être invincible.

Les gestes, la lecture du jeu, la manière : tout lui était revenu naturellement comme s'il avait joué un match de cette ampleur la semaine dernière.

Habilement, il se démarqua avec facilité. Un rictus moqueur naquit sur son visage à mesure qu'il comprenait que vraiment, cette sélection coréenne ne valait pas un clou.

Axel lui fit la passe juste à l'entrée de la surface de réparation adversaire. En souriant, le défenseur coréen s'écarta volontairement. C'était trop facile.

L'arbitre siffla. Interrogateur, le jeune attaquant darda un regard surpris sur le corps arbitral, puis sur ses coéquipiers.

Eux n'ont plus ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi un tel arrête de jeu. Il fut frappé de stupeur quand l'arbitre annonça une faute offensive.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est impossible ! S'étonna Axel dans son dos.

Aiden fronça les sourcils en observant Jude aller discuter avec l'arbitre. Il se repassait la scène dans la tête mais ne comprenait pas où il pouvait avoir provoqué une faute.

Visiblement contrariés, Jude et Heath arrivèrent vers le petit groupe qui entourait alors Aiden et Axel.

\- Il maintient que tu as bousculé Lee Se-Ju volontairement, raison pour laquelle il s'est écarté. La possession va aux Dragons, lui apprit Jude.

Aiden bouscula légèrement son frère à côté de lui, prêt à aller dire à l'arbitre ce qu'il pensait de cette décision plus que litigieuse.

Pourtant, Shawn posa une main ferme sur son épaule, et d'un regard lui indiqua de se taire.

\- Ne t'en préoccupes pas, nous savons parfaitement que tu n'as rien fait, le rassura Axel, jouons simplement.

\- Axel a raison, rajouta Shawn, tu risques l'exclusion si tu vas contester.

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme s'éloigna.

Son regard s'attarda alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, sur l'arbitre.

Il le regretta presque immédiatement.

Impossible.

Comment cet homme pouvait-il être là ?

Il s'assura, d'un geste en direction de son frère, si celui-ci l'avait aussi reconnu.

Peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout.

Comment leur ancien entraîneur pouvait être ici ? En train d'arbitrer cette rencontre ? Les avaient-ils reconnus ?

Le roux se pinça fortement le bras. Il était en train de délirer.

Le coach Richardson ne pouvait pas être là.

Il était reparti aux Etats-Unis à la suite de l'accident de voiture de ses parents, incapable de se pardonner de les avoir laissé partir malgré ses nombreux avertissements.

Il était parti, n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles malgré les courriers répétitifs des deux frères, il ne pouvait pas être là.

Aiden déglutit, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre dans le match.

Mais son regard était sans cesse attiré par l'homme en tenue noir qui courrait près d'eux.

La même silhouette, la même barbe de trois jours bien qu'un peu plus blanche, des yeux perçants d'un bleu outremer identique. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Alors qu'Aiden reprenait sa respiration, après avoir envoyé un ballon en touche, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le banc.

Le coach Yi était debout et le fixait en souriant. Aiden fronça les sourcils, suivant le regard du chinois qui quittait sa personne pour aller se poser sur l'arbitre.

La lumière se fit.

Aiden venait de comprendre.

C'était bien le coach Richardson. Monsieur Yi le savait, et c'est la raison exacte pour laquelle il l'avait fait jouer aujourd'hui.

.

_Commentateur_ : Vingt-cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis le début de la partie.

Aucunes des deux équipes n'est parvenu à prendre de l'avance, malgré les tentatives régulières de la sélection japonaise.

Les attaquants, Axel Blaze tout juste de retour de blessure, et Aiden Froste que nous n'avions pas encore eu la chance de voir évoluer depuis le début du mondial, sont de véritables piles électriques.

Ils lancent des offensives incessantes sur le but coréen, malheureusement, ils sont a priori trop agressifs, puisque l'arbitre ne cesse de siffler en leur défaveur.

La possession est aux Dragons.

Lee Nam-Su se dirige vers la partie de terrain coréenne avec rapidité. Il passe Jude Sharp et Heath Moore avec habileté.

L'attaquant Kim Si-Hyeon réceptionne le ballon. Nathan Swift tente d'intercepter le ballon en utilisant sa super-technique la _Danse d'Eole_.

Il en faudra plus cependant pour arrêter Kim Si-Hyeon qui s'envole dans les airs.

Il nous dévoile sa super-technique : le _Serpent d'eau_. C'est trop facile pour Marc Evans qui l'arrête sans aucune difficulté à l'aide du son _Diamond arm_.

Quoi ? L'arbitre signale une faute de la part de Swift au moment où Si-Hyeon aurait tiré.

Marc Evans, Nathan Swift et Jude Sharp se dirigent vers l'arbitre, visiblement pour demander plus d'explications.

Ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir les écouter et siffle un penalty en faveur de la sélection coréenne.

Kim Si-Hyeon s'apprête à frapper le ballon.

C'est sans difficultée pour l'attaquant coréen. Marc Evans n'arrête pas cette frappe surpuissante. Les Dragons mène 1-0.

.

Aiden savait que le coach attendait quelque chose de lui.

Pourtant, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait.

La seule chose qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'il fallait arrêter Richardson coûte que coûte.

Comment était-ce possible d'être un aussi mauvais arbitre lorsque l'on avait été un aussi bon entraîneur ? A croire qu'il faisait exprès.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors sur cette pensée.

Et s'il faisait vraiment exprès ?

L'attaquant du collège Alpin réfléchit alors à l'attitude des joueurs coréens depuis le début du match : les sourires, la façon de tomber, leur manque d'agressivité, cette manière de jouer si tranquille.

C'était comme s'ils connaissaient déjà l'issus du match, comme si cette dernière serait en leur faveur.

La main ferme d'Axel s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'il fixait avec froideur M. Richardson.

\- L'arbitre a été acheté, tu as raison.

\- Il faut prévenir Marc et Jude.

\- Regarde-les, ils le savent déjà.

Aiden dévisagea le capitaine d'abord.

Les sourcils fronçaient, le regard préoccupé, la petite veine qui apparaissait en haut de son front : nul doute que Marc Evans avait compris.

Jude Sharp quant à lui arpentait le terrain, analysant les mouvements coréens.

Marc Evans était intègre, Aiden savait parfaitement que s'il allait le voir afin de trouver une solution, ce dernier lui sortirait une bêtise du genre : « jouons comme nous savons le faire » ou « montrons-leur comment c'est génial de jouer au véritable football ».

En soi, rien d'efficace pour contrer cet arbitrage clairement en faveur des coréens.

En revanche, Jude Sharp était un ancien joueur de la Royal Academy, il avait été fidèle à Ray Dark, avant de se rebeller.

Aiden était persuadé que cela avait eu de l'influence sur lui, et qu'il aurait beaucoup moins de scrupules à employer des techniques plus délicates.

Un regard à l'intention d'Axel suffit à le lui confirmer.

.

Emi regarda impassiblement le tableau d'affichage. La première période venait de se terminer sur le score de 1-0 en faveur de la Corée du Sud, et la jeune fille devait avouer que cette dernière avait été catastrophique.

A ses côtés, Aïden Mandel et Andreas Carter échangeaient silencieusement à propos de l'arbitrage.

La blonde était bien contrainte d'admettre qu'ils avaient eu raison dès le début.

Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour comprendre que l'arbitre était complétement à côté de la plaque.

La pauvre sélection japonaise ne pouvait se permettre aucun contact sous peine d'être immédiatement sanctionnée : aucun frôlement, aucun accrochage, aucun regard un peu trop poussé.

\- On ne peut pas signaler l'arbitre ? Demanda la blonde à ses amis alors qu'ils se levaient pour aller boire un verre.

\- Ton père a déjà essayé lors du match que nous avons joué contre le Pérou, expliqua Aïden, la Fédération International lui a gentiment fait comprendre que de telles accusations étaient passible d'une forte amende.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille hocha gravement la tête.

\- Heureusement, à l'inverse de la sélection péruvienne, les coréens n'ont que l'appui arbitral pour eux.

Aïden se mit à rire, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion plus que mesquine d'Andreas à propos du talent des Dragons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Demanda quant à elle Emi.

\- Les péruviens avaient un très bon niveau de jeu en plus du soutien de l'arbitre. En revanche, le niveau de jeu d'Inazuma est clairement supérieur à celui des coréens. Même avec un arbitre de cet acabit, je suis certain qu'ils peuvent gagner.

La blonde le dévisagea un instant, jugeant sa sincérité. Le jeune homme sembla deviner le fond de sa pensé, et ajoute dans un sourire triste :

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Axel, je te l'accorde Emi. Mais je suis quand même un footballeur, et on ne peut pas nier que cette équipe se débrouille très bien.

La jeune fille ignora complètement la pointe de culpabilité qui naissait au creux de son ventre avant d'offrir un magnifique sourire à Andreas.

\- Regagnons nos places, la seconde mi-temps va commencer.

.

\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de cet arbitre !

Jude darda un regard plein de curiosité sur Aiden Froste, l'invitant d'un hochement de tête à continuer.

Il faut dire que l'ancien capitaine de la Royal Academy avait déjà analysé tous les recours légaux qui s'offraient à eux : dénoncer l'arbitrage n'était possible qu'à l'issus de la partie et ils n'étaient pas sûre que la sentence soit prononcée en leur faveur.

\- Le seul moyen qui s'offre à nous c'est qu'il se blesse et ne puisse pas continuer.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais c'est prendre le risque que l'un de nous soit exclu.

Le roux sourit tristement en regardant le coach Yi qui envoyait Elliot s'échauffait.

Le stratège se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur ce visage d'habitude si cynique.

\- Je crois que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle le coach m'a titularisé aujourd'hui.

Le garçon à la cape eut l'irrépressible envie de lui demander pourquoi une telle déduction, mais il ne le fit pas.

Au regard que le roux lançait à l'arbitre un peu plus loin, Jude devinait qu'encore une fois, Monsieur Yi avait fait jouer dans la balance l'aspect relationnel.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? Et où vas-tu frapper ?

Aiden avait retrouvé son rictus moqueur.

\- Un accident est très vite arrivé sur un terrain de football. Les gens avec des genoux trop fragiles ne devraient pas s'y aventurer.


	15. Chapitre15

**_Début de la deuxième mi-temps, 18h15_**

Commentateur : La seconde période de cette rencontre décisive opposant Inazuma Japon à la sélection coréenne est sur le point de débuter.

Les sud-coréens vont donner le coup d'envoi. Ils sont, pour le moment, en tête et donc qualifiés pour le quart de finale contre le vainqueur de la rencontre Mexique-Etats-Unis.

Kang Si-Hyeon passe le ballon au milieu de terrain Anh Gu-Suk qui cherche à organiser le jeu. Anh pour Lee Nam-Su qui part vers l'avant, accompagné dans sa course par son coéquipier Gu Pil-Su.

Jude Sharp montre au pressing sur Gu qui est contraint de lâcher son ballon. Heath Moore intercepte le ballon, ce dernier part vers l'avant.

.

Aiden demanda le ballon dès qu'il fut entre les pieds de Heath. Il ne laisserait pas l'arbitre sur le terrain, même une minute supplémentaire.

Le cheminement avait été difficile.

Le jeune homme était un garçon solitaire, qui n'avait confiance qu'en ses propres capacités pour réussir quelque chose.

Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une force, il se rendait compte maintenant que ça pouvait être une faiblesse.

S'il voulait qu'Inazuma Japon se qualifie pour les quarts de finales, il devait faire confiance à l'équipe toute entière. Malgré tout, il allait contribuer à ce succès, même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont il l'espérait.

Le ballon au pied, l'attaquant du collège Alpin chercha immédiatement des yeux M. Richardson.

Il y a presque huit ans, alors qu'il était toujours leur entraîneur, ce dernier avait eu un terrible accident de snowboard.

A l'époque, tout son entourage avait considéré comme un miracle qu'il ne termine pas ses jours paralysés. Pour autant, il avait gardé de l'accident une fragilité au niveau de ses genoux.

Aiden n'était pas fière de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait, d'être certain que M. Richardson quitte définitivement le terrain.

Afin de ne pas paraître plus suspect que de raison, il se dirigea en toute hâte vers le but adversaire, vérifiant que l'homme en noir le suivait bel et bien.

Fébrilement, alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteint la surface de réparation, il s'envola, effectuant sa super-technique de l'_Ours Enragé_.

Alors que le ballon fonçait initialement vers le but, sa trajectoire changea subitement, allant frappé avec violence le genou de l'arbitre qui avait avancé bien plus près que de raisons. Ce dernier, sous l'impact, s'effondra au sol, le visage larmoyant.

Il était dans l'incapacité de se lever, et donc de sanctionner le joueur japonais. Pour autant, Aiden savait très bien quelle sanction l'attendait. Peu désireux de s'attarder inutilement sur le terrain, il s'apprêta à prendre la direction des vestiaires. Mais une main le retint.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que c'était involontaire, Aiden, pas à moi !

Le roux sourit en reconnaissant la voix réprobatrice de son frère.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Tu as conscience que tu viens de saborder toutes tes chances de montrer que tu méritais ta place de titulaire ?

Que son frère pouvait être naïf ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme.

Monsieur Yi ne procédait pas à des changements pour le plaisir d'en faire. Chacune de ses actions étaient calculées et avaient un but précis.

\- Tu as reconnu l'arbitre ? (_Shawn fronça les sourcils_). C'est notre ancien entraîneur, M. Richardson. Si tu veux mon avis, le coach savait très bien qui il était. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait entrer sur le terrain.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Avoua Shawn, perdu.

\- C'est pourtant simple. En faisant cela, j'ai fait exactement ce que l'on attendait de moi : mettre l'arbitre hors-jeu. C'était ma contribution.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme quitta le terrain.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas titularisé de nouveau, et malgré la déception de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps sur le terrain, un sentiment dominé : la fierté. Inazuma Japon allait maintenant pouvoir disputer une partie équitable.

.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai vu ou si c'est une idée de génie.

Emi dévisagea d'un regard noir Andreas, qui loin de se laisser démonter, commentait mi-surpris/mi- jubilatoire, l'action d'Aiden Froste.

Alors que la jeune femme observait avec appréhension l'arbitre qui se tordait de douleur, elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de demander.

\- Si l'arbitre ne se relève pas, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Du doigt, Aïden Mandel pointa un homme qui sur le bord du terrain refaisait ses lacets.

\- C'est le quatrième arbitre, qui annonce les changements et le temps additionnels, qui va le remplacer.

Peu de temps après, l'homme entra sur le terrain alors que l'arbitre blessé quittait celui-ci, allongé sur une civière.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut bien évidemment de sanctionner le geste d'Aiden Froste, plaçant dès lors la sélection japonaise dans la difficulté. Il allait maintenant falloir terminer le match à dix.

La blonde, de son siège, ne quittait pas le terrain des yeux. La sélection coréenne réengageait le match et à en juger par leur geste fébrile, nul doute qu'ils craignaient maintenant l'issue de ce dernier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Andreas en posant une main sur son épaule, même avec un joueur en moins, le niveau des japonais est largement supérieur.

Emi hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de parler d'Inazuma comme s'il les connaissait mieux que quiconque, mais elle le remercia tout de même de la rassurer un tant soit peu.

La sélection coréenne n'avança pas très loin avant que Jude n'intercepte le ballon.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il passa un à un tous ses adversaires, épaulé par un Heath remonté à bloc. Enfin, le ballon atterrit entre les pieds d'Axel.

La blonde en frémit d'émotion. Elle savait à quel point il avait attendu ce moment, à quel point il était déçu de ne toujours pas avoir pris part à la compétition. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issus de cette action : Axel allait égaliser.

Le jeune homme arrivait dans la surface de réparation, passant le dernier défenseur coréen. _Last Resort _éblouit alors tout le stade. Avec une puissance incroyable, le ballon chargé d'énergie détruisit le bouclier du gardien coréen, allant s'échouer dans les filets.

Emi ne put retenir un cri de joie, s'attirant bien malgré elle des regards outragés.

Heureuse, les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa choir dans son fauteuil sous le sourire d'Aïden, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher, lui-aussi, de sourire devant un tel revirement de situation.

Seul Andreas resta de marbre, les yeux fixés sur Emi. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi joyeuse pour un match de football datait d'il y a cinq ans.

Ils avaient alors onze ans, et il venait de marquer en finale du championnat nationale de leur catégorie. Depuis, elle s'était contenté de sourire satisfait à chacune de ses victoires.

Le jeune homme déglutit, il réalisait petit à petit que s'il tenait à garder la jeune fille auprès de lui, il avait intérêt à abandonner tout avenir amoureux.

.

Axel était un très bon joueur de football. Il avait beau le savoir, il aimait le fait que les gens le reconnaissent également.

Depuis tout petit, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que les gens le remarquent avait été de marquer des buts. Toujours plus de buts.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, il avait privilégié le poste d'attaquant. Sur un terrain, celui que l'on voyait en premier, dont on reconnaissait le talent en premier, était celui qui marquait des buts.

C'est ce que c'était efforcer de faire Axel tout au long de sa carrière. Et aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, il avait envie de montrer à tous à quel point il était un grand attaquant.

Le ballon de l'égalisation n'avait été que le premier. A peine cinq minutes après, Jude et lui marquait de nouveau. Il réitéra la chose dix minutes plus tard. Généreux, il offrit à David l'opportunité, de lui aussi, mettre sa pierre à l'édifice.

Avec fierté, Axel regarde le tableau d'affichage qui annonçait qu'Inazuma Japon menait quatre but à un, face à une sélection coréenne qui semblait maintenant attendre le coup de sifflet finale.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à jouer avant la fin de la partie, et le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter là.

Alors que Marc repoussait, avec une facilité déconcertante, une tentative de tir coréenne, Nathan récupéra le ballon, le passant immédiatement à Ishihoshi.

Ce dernier, avec habileté, dribbla rapidement ses adversaires, portant le ballon jusqu'à Heath qui se démena pour emmener le ballon au seul attaquant qui restait.

Alors que tous les joueurs japonais – à l'exception de Marc- étaient montés à l'attaque, le blond fit signe à Shawn de le suivre.

Aiden aurait été un partenaire d'exception pour ce match, et il aurait mérité de pouvoir jouer cette partie jusqu'au bout. A défaut donc de voir son nom inscrit sur la feuille de marque, il y aurait celui de son frère.

Etonné, le défenseur du collège Alpin ne s'attarda pas pour autant sur des interrogations inutiles. Il s'empara du ballon et s'approcha avec adresse du but coréen.

En s'envolant dans les airs, le jeune homme invoqua le _Loup Légendaire _qui griffa le ballon, puis se chargea de puissance avant de se diriger avec puissance vers le gardien coréen.

Alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match, le score évolua encore. Inazuma Japon gagnait ce huitième de finale cinq buts à zéro.

Alors qu'il regagnait les vestiaires, Axel offrit un sourire de remerciement à Aiden qui félicitait son frère. Axel était un très bon joueur. Il avait beau le savoir, il aimait le fait que les gens le reconnaissent également. Il aimait marquer des buts et le prouver à tout le monde.

Mais ce qui faisait vraiment d'Axel un très bon joueur, c'était la capacité qu'il avait, parfois, de laisser briller ceux dont ses adversaires éteignaient la lumière.

_Deux jours après le match_

Emi n'était pas stupide. De fait, elle avait rapidement compris de quoi est-ce qu'on la mettait à l'écart. Elle ne doutait pas que Miya et Paolo était au courant de cette affaire d'arbitre, et par déduction, Nelly devait l'être également.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas leur en vouloir.

Après tout, elle n'était pas spécialement amie avec Paolo et encore moins avec la rousse. Connaissant sa cousine, elle se doutait bien que cette dernière ne devait pas être la petite cheffe de la bande et que par conséquent, on lui avait bien gardé de mettre au courant qui que ce soit.

Ce fut bien plus difficile de garder son calme, lorsqu'en pénétrant dans la pièce où le petit groupe s'était réuni pour discuter, elle y trouva Axel, assis au premier rang.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Ce dernier était, en plus d'être au courant, impliqué dans leur cachotteries.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, la rousse lui sautant déjà à la gorge.

\- Emi, qu'importe la raison pour laquelle tu nous déranges, je suis certaine que ça peut attendre.

La blonde ouvrit des yeux offusqués. Elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre comment Nelly pouvait être aussi appréciée des joueurs et de sa cousine.

\- Profite donc de mon temps de parole pour te détendre, Nelly. Après tout, je suis certaine que ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous intéresse.

La rousse la toisa un instant, lui tenant tête, mais se décida finalement à obtempérer, s'asseyant tranquillement dans son siège.

Les regards de Paolo et Miya se braquèrent alors sur elle. Seul Axel, visiblement peu enthousiaste de la voir là, garda les yeux résolument fixés vers le sol.

\- L'arbitre officiel qui aurait dût officier lors du match de la dernière fois a été remplacé deux heures avant le match.

Alors qu'elle sortait de sa poche la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, elle sentit ses amis se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé : que c'était bon de surprendre les gens.

\- M. Fisher a eu la délicatesse de me transférer le mail qu'il a reçu de la part de la Fédération International. Comme vous pouvez le lire, c'est un certain Antonio Spelleni qui en est à l'origine.

\- Q-Quoi ? Tu en es certaine ?

Emi confirma à sa cousine d'un signe de tête qu'elle en était absolument sûre, lui mettant le papier sous le nez.

\- Alors, cela signifie qu'Antonio Spelleni est également membre de la fédération international.

La jeune allemande n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Spelleni, mais elle ne jugea pas utile de poser la question. Après tout, elle avait déjà le nom de l'ennemi et de l'homme à abattre, son identité était inutile.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, jugea-t-elle bon d'intervenir.

\- Le problème, lui répondit Paolo, c'est que nous ne nous attaquons plus seulement à un homme et à son entreprise, mais à une institution qui contrôle le monde du football et qui aurait dû être notre allié.

\- Nelly, tu n'as pas encore donné la clé USB, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intervention d'Axel fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. La rousse le regarda, surprise, avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant que les preuves étaient toujours en sa possession.

\- Dans ce cas, avant de la confier aux services secrets, assurons-nous d'avoir des alliés de poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, au juste ? L'interrogea Paolo

\- Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur la Fédération International pour témoigner contre Antonio Spelleni, il faut donc qu'un plus grand nombre de fédération nationale le fasse. Ensemble, elles auront beaucoup plus de poids pour défier l'institution et reprendre le contrôle du football.

\- Et comment allons-nous faire cela au juste ?

Le blond regarde Nelly, impassible.

\- Toi, tu vas convaincre la fédération japonaise. Emi se chargera de la fédération allemande. J'en parlerai Éric et Bobby pour intervenir auprès de la fédération américaine, et Ishihoshi est très proche de Froy Girikanan qui pourra en parler à la fédération russe. Il faut que l'on mobilise le plus de relais possible.

Miya sourit grandement en écoutant Axel. Jamais, depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité, elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de le compter parmi eux.

C'était une idée plus que réaliste, et elle ne savait pas comment il était possible qu'ils échouent.

.

Tous, à l'exception d'Axel et Emi, avaient quitté la pièce. Cette dernière n'avait plus pris la parole depuis l'intervention du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait été particulièrement impressionnée. Le blond avait beaucoup de qualités, et elle le savait intelligent et vif d'esprit.

En revanche, jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé en meneur d'homme. Et pourtant, c'est exactement de cette façon qu'elle l'avait perçu alors qu'il exposait son plan. Un plan, que la jeune fille, trouvait absolument brillant.

Elle était si fière de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de le regarder avec admiration. Elle le redécouvrait complètement.

Pour autant, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le regard froid qu'il lui lançait depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce. C'était déstabilisant. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à la dévisager avec si peu d'intérêt, il finit par se lever et la dépassa, prêt à quitter la pièce.

\- Accompagne-moi au match de demain qui opposera l'Allemagne au Brésil. Nous parlerons à mon père.

Axel fit volteface, surprit d'une telle demande. Pour autant, même s'il était très heureux qu'elle le lui propose, l'idée même d'aller assister à un match d'Andreas Carter le rendait nauséeux.

\- Je ne crois pas que ma présence soit nécessaire.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se retourna et planta un regard froid dans ses yeux. Le blond se retint à grande peine de sursauter, devant un tel changement d'expression. Quelques secondes avant, ses pupilles pétillaient de fierté.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Axel ricana bien malgré lui. Emi n'était pas de celle qui se remettait naturellement en question. Pour autant, il prit le temps de réfléchir à sa question. Il était vrai qu'il s'était montré bien froid à son égard, sans pour autant l'avoir fait volontairement. Il lui sourit tristement.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne te mêles pas de cette histoire…

\- Je suis une grande…

A peine lui avait-elle coupé la parole, qu'Axel l'interrompit de nouveau. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais se taire et écouter les autres jusqu'au bout ?

\- L'accident de Miya et Jude auquel tu as assisté est l'œuvre d'Antonio Spelleni.

La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux, choquée. Ce n'était plus qu'une petite affaire d'achat d'arbitre si on devait en venir à provoquer des accidents.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive aux gens qui sont trop impliqués et qui tentent de s'opposer à Spelleni. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais préféré que tu restes à l'écart.

Malgré sa volonté évidente de lui tenir tête, la jeune fille prit sur elle. Elle respira et tenta de se convaincre que le jeune homme et son attitude paternaliste n'était pas à blâmer.

Elle devait comprendre qu'il était inquiet. Axel lui-même, fut étonné que son amie ne riposte pas devant de tel propos.

Son étonnement fut plus grand encore lorsqu'il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et le corps de la jeune fille se blottir contre lui.

Inconsciemment, il répondit à son étreinte, la serrant doucement contre lui. Alors qu'elle posait doucement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Maintenant que je suis dans l'histoire, tu ne comptes pas m'empêcher de vous aider ?

Le jeune homme aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle y renonce d'elle-même, mais il avait conscience que c'était trop lui demander. Alors, en soupirant il lui répondit simplement :

\- Nous partons demain à dix heures, sois prête.

.

Miya l'avait senti venir à l'instant même où les joueurs étaient entrés dans la salle à manger à la fin de l'entraînement.

C'était pourtant à Emi de cuisiner ce soir, mais cette dernière avait filé en douce, prétextant une chose urgente à faire.

La décision avait été unanime : c'était elle qu'on avait envoyé en cuisine. D'après Jack, c'est parce qu'elle cuisinait mieux que quiconque, selon Duske et Heath c'est parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir exactement ce que chacun aimé, et enfin, Joe avait tranché en clamant haut et fort, que si ce n'était pas elle, alors personne ne mangerait.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait réussi à la flatter suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte.

Maintenant, qu'elle était devant les fourneaux, occupée à former des boulettes des riz, elle regrettait de s'être laissée amadouer.

Alors que le minuteur qu'elle avait actionné, pour surveiller la cuisson de son curry, retentissait, la jeune fille pesta car ses mains étaient occupées.

D'une voix, qu'elle essaya de faire la plus sonante possible, elle appela à l'aide, afin que quelqu'un vienne remuer sa préparation.

En voyant Jude arriver, Miya soupira. Elle aurait pu faire un effort, et lâcher ses boulettes de riz, tout de même.

L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt se refroidit instantanément. Il faut dire que la jeune fille s'évertuait à ignorer Jude depuis l'accident, et ce dernier l'avait indubitablement remarqué.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la marmite où la préparation mijotait et entreprit de mélanger le tout. Après quelques secondes, il goûta et pris la liberté d'y ajouter un peu de sel et de poivre. Enfin, il baissa doucement le feu.

Visiblement peu pressé de quitter la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'œil au menu que Miya avait rapidement griffonné et commença à couper des oignons pour la préparation du riz frit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Jude. Je m'en chargerai, va donc te reposer.

Il esquissa un rictus moqueur. A croire qu'elle avait fait une blague spécialement drôle.

\- Tu n'aimes pas éplucher les oignons, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire.

La brune sentit son cœur battre doucement, attendrie par son geste. Elle n'avait cuisiné qu'une seule fois en compagnie de Jude.

C'était bien avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, au restaurant Hillman. Elle se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir donné comme tâche d'éplucher ails et échalotes, se débarrassant ainsi de ce qu'elle considérait être une véritable corvée.

De fait, elle était particulièrement étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle n'ajouta rien, et retourna à ses boulettes.

Les oignons pelés et découpés en petit morceau, le milieu de terrain les déposa dans une poêle, avant d'y ajouter le riz, et de casser les yeux. Après avoir tout mélangé, il fit agilement sauté la préparation.

Pendant ce temps, Miya qui avait terminé les boulettes, éplucha les fruits nécessaires à sa salade de fruit.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ce jour-là, murmura Jude qui déposait dans un plat sa préparation.

Surprise, la brune laissa échapper de ses mains, la poire qu'elle était en train de peler. Elle sentait le regard de Jude dans son dos, et se retint donc de se retourner.

Elle allait devoir lui répondre, elle allait devoir lui dire que non pour le protéger. Si elle le regardait, elle en serait incapable. Alors qu'elle prenait une grande respiration, prête à lui répondre, Jude quitta la cuisine.

\- Oublions donc cette soirée, et faisons comme si de rien été jusqu'à la finale. Si nous y parvenons, et que nous gagnons, je te reposerais la question.

Miya écarquilla de grands yeux, et se retourna subitement vers le jeune homme en l'interpellant. Celui-ci fut surpris de l'immense sourire qui ornait alors ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment cette dernière réfléchissait.

\- Je te promets que ce jour-là, je te répondrais.

.

Nathan avala goulument ce qui restait de jus de ginseng dans la gourde étiquetée à son nom.

Il avait rarement fait aussi chaud, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis pour la compétition, et le soleil tapait avec insistance sur le terrain.

Cela faisait maintenant, presque une heure et demi qu'ils s'entraînaient, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

En temps normal, Marc et Jude qui s'occupaient de la séance d'entraînement, aimaient que le niveau de la séance soit particulièrement intense. Mais avec cette chaleur de plomb, s'en était insupportable.

De fait, l'ancien joueur de la Royal Academy ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement en voyant Jack arriver en titubant, prêt à s'affaler dans l'herbe. Ce dernier, en posant une serviette mouillée sur son visage, grommela :

\- Quelle torture ! Jude et le capitaine n'y ont vraiment pas été de main morte.

Derrière lui, Caleb qui arrivait, soupira avec dédain.

\- Ce n'est pas avec une mentalité comme celle-là que l'on gagnera ce fichu tournoi.

Jack n'était pas du genre à riposter, et se contenta d'un regard mi-triste/mi-frustré à l'égard de Nathan, avant de se relever, et de retourner s'entraîner.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa Caleb, tu aurais au moins put lui laisser le temps de souffler.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et après avoir lui aussi, avalée une gorgée de sa boisson énergisante, reparti en trottinant vers le terrain.

\- Marc a annoncé la fin de l'entraînement en équipe, tu souhaites que l'on perfectionne notre technique ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit volte-face vers la voix qui venait de le surprendre dans ses pensées. Sans surprise, il fit face à un Acker souriant, un ballon à la main, qui attendait tranquillement qu'il lui réponde.

Nathan se perdit dans sa contemplation de son coéquipier : comment parvenait-il à afficher sans cesse cet air calme et serein ? Il ne se souvenait pas, l'avoir déjà vu en colère ou contrarié.

Pourtant, il avait été le capitaine de Polaris, et un tel rôle nécessitait forcément une qualité naturelle pour rassembler et discipliner. Il imaginait mal, quelqu'un d'aussi peu éloquent et d'aussi paisible, assurer une telle fonction.

Le léger froncement de sourcil de son coéquipier le ramena à la réalité, le bousculant quelque peu.

\- O-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je te suis !

Sans un mot, Acker s'éloigna en direction d'un des buts installés pour l'entraînement, laissé vide à leur adresse. Ils entreprirent immédiatement de se mettre au travail.

Nathan se reconcentra, petit à petit sur le ballon. Il était parfaitement conscient de la faiblesse de leur jeu défensif. Lors du dernier match, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'arrêter une des offensives coréennes, tout comme Acker.

Cela le pesait donc particulièrement, d'autant plus, que depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il avait le sentiment d'être à deux doigts de réussir cette super-technique.

.

Le soleil déclinait doucement, mais Nathan savait, à l'entente des bruits de ballons qui rebondissaient et des respirations bruyantes des joueurs, que le terrain était encore majoritairement occupé.

Un cri, du côté de Marc, le déconcentra alors qu'il s'élançait dans les airs. Ce léger sursaut, le déséquilibra et il tomba lourdement au sol.

Dans l'appréhension, il ferma vivement les yeux, attendant le moment où son corps entrerait en impact avec le sol, provoquant chez lui une vive douleur.

Mais ce moment ne vint pas.

Surpris, Nathan ouvrit des yeux prudents et découvrit avec surprise, Acker, sous lui, qui avait amorti sa chute.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'entendit plus rien, tandis que sa vision périphérique diminuait pour ne laisser dans son champ que Acker et ses grands yeux bleus barbeaux.

Sa nuance de couleur existait-elle véritablement dans la nature ? Nathan était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu ailleurs. En tout cas, il trouvait que c'était le plus beau bleu qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Et puis un second cri le ramena à la réalité. Gêné, Nathan se releva en vitesse en rougissant, prenant bien soin d'évité de croiser le regard bleu intense qu'il avait tant apprécié quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il allait dire un truc, il le fallait à tout prix pour qu'il soit de nouveau capable de frapper dans un ballon avec Acker, mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas se formaliser de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne regardait même pas Nathan, mais l'opposé du terrain, où toute l'équipe semblait s'être regroupé.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de grave, annonça simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux violet avant de se diriger en courant vers l'attroupement.

C'est là que Nathan vit les voitures de polices qui clignotaient au bord de la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Nelly menaçait d'appeler un avocat compétent qui les dénoncerait à une haute instance, le coach Yi émergea du cercle formé par les joueurs, menottés et encadrés par deux agents de police.

En se rapprochant, le défenseur eut juste le temps d'entendre le coach dire en riant :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, un entraîneur compétent viendra vous rejoindre demain. Prenez soin de vous !


	16. Chapitre16

Les mains enfoncés dans les poches, Axel suivait Emi avec nonchalance. Il balaya du regard la tribune présidentielle où était installés tout un tas d'hommes en costume. Dédaigneux, il soupira.

Ces gens ne connaissaient sûrement rien au football, et n'étaient là que pour l'intérêt commercial qu'une telle compétition représentait.

Au contraire du blond, Emi, joliment vêtue d'une robe de créateur, se mouvait avec élégance. A croire qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Elle refusa poliment la coupe de champagne qu'on lui tendit lorsqu'elle atteignit le buffet, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour la énième fois, en espérant apercevoir son père.

Axel aurait pu faire un effort. Il était plus grand qu'elle de presque deux têtes, et il n'avait aucun mal à voir tous les visages de la foule. Pour autant, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Naïvement, il avait cru qu'ils assisteraient à la rencontre depuis un siège tout à fait banal du stade. Il n'aimait pas du tout, devoir se farcir la présence de tous ses individus.

Il n'était pas comme son père qui était si désireux d'entretenir ses relations et d'être biens vus par la haute société de son univers.

D'un soupire, il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait aller s'asseoir le plus rapidement possible, surtout que le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Axel n'aimait peut-être pas Andreas, mais l'affrontement entre les deux équipes promettait d'être intéressant. De fait, il aurait bien aimé ne pas rater le début.

Emi se retourna alors vers lui, légèrement énervée. Elle avait l'impression de traîner un enfant derrière elle.

\- Prends ça et va donc chercher nos places. J'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas être ici.

Le jeune homme regarda avec incrédulité le sac que la jeune fille lui avait mis dans les mains, ainsi que leur place. Sans rien ajouter, il la quitta et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux gradins.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, le blond s'assit à sa place et fixa, sans aucun intérêt, les joueurs qui s'échauffaient encore sur le terrain.

Ses pensées dévièrent alors sur l'arrestation de leur coach.

D'après Nelly, M. Yi aurait été arrêté pour de stupides problèmes de double investiture. En plus d'être l'entraîneur de la sélection japonaise, ce stupide petit bonhomme – selon Axel – était également un des membres très actifs de la fédération de football chinoise.

Le blond était effaré que leur coach est jugé normal de conserver les deux postes, alors même qu'il s'agissait de deux nations rivales dans la compétions. Il ne s'étonnait donc pas que la fédération internationale ait ordonné son arrestation afin de comprendre les motifs de son action.

Après quelques minutes, Emi vint le rejoindre, visiblement agacée. Il devinait sans mal qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé son père. Doucement, il lui prit la même pour tenter de la calmer un petit peu.

Loin de lui l'envie de passe deux grosses heures en compagnie d'une folle furieuse.

\- Tu l'appelleras à la fin du match, lui proposa-t-il, il sera sûrement plus disponible.

\- Tu parles… Soit il sera euphorique en train de faire la fête dans les vestiaires, soit il sera en dépression. Le mieux aurait été en début du match…

Le match commença, et Axel se concentra sur celui-ci. Alors que les premières minutes défilaient, et que la sélection allemande prenait rapidement le dessus, le jeune sourit à la jeune fille qui se calmait tout doucement.

Au vu du déroulement du match, la première option était la plus probable.

.

Emi appréhendait le moment plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Pourquoi avait-elle tant insisté pour qu'Axel l'accompagne ?

L'Allemagne avait gagné le match avec brio, s'imposant trois but à zéro contre une sélection brésilienne démunie.

Fou de joie, son père avait répondu à son appel dès que la première tonalité avait raisonné dans le combiné. Il les avait donc invités à le rejoindre, lui et l'équipe dans le hall du stade, afin de discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille attendait donc, avec appréhension, le moment où Axel se retrouverait face à Andreas.

C'est Aïden qui se présenta le premier. Tout sourire, il arriva en courant vers Emi. Il salua poliment Axel, avant de prendre la jeune fille dans les bras, tout heureux d'avoir gagné.

\- Félicitations Aïden, tu as fait un match impressionnant.

D'un sourire qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir cesser de s'élargir, il remercia son amie. Auteur d'un magnifique doublé, présent aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense, nul doute qu'Aïden Mandel avait été la star de cette rencontre.

Il avait été discrétement épaulé par Andreas, qui arrivait à son tour, les mains dans les poches.

A la façon qu'il avait de se traîner, la jeune fille crue voir Axel. Elle devina sans mal qu'il n'était pas spécialement heureux d'être ici et se demanda ce qu'il le mettait dans un tel état.

Le blond lui-même fut surpris du comportement du joueur allemand. Il était bien trop habitué à son petit regard moqueur et à son sourire sarcastique.

Son étonnement fut renforcé quand il vit simplement Andreas claquer deux bises sonores sur la joue de la blonde, alors même qu'il ne s'était jamais gêné pour la prendre dans ses bras en sa présence.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers lui, et lui sourit. Axel, incapable de lui rendre la pareil, se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, véritablement choqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, le père d'Emi, un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant se dirigeait vers eux.

Aussitôt, Axel se fit la remarque que son attitude ne collait pas avec son apparence. Fou de joie, il était en train de pleurer de bonheur, s'essuyant les yeux avec la manche de son costume trois pièces.

Lorsqu'il aperçue sa fille, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Le blond se demanda comment un homme comme ça avait pu exercer la moindre autorité sur une fille aussi têtue, butée et capricieuse qu'Emi.

\- Papa ! S'énerva la blonde, maîtrises tes émotions un peu, tu me fais honte.

\- E-Emi ! Ma petite chérie, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune fille le repoussa avec virulence, déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle tant qu'il se lamenterait comme un enfant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se fut calmé, qu'enfin, Emi l'interrogea sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir aujourd'hui.

Il montra alors un tout autre visage, plus sérieux et bien plus imposant, et l'espace d'un instant, Axel cru voir Miya plus qu'Emi dans l'attitude de l'homme – après tout, c'était son oncle maternel.

\- Papa, est-ce que tu as subies des pressions de la part d'un certain Antonio Spelleni pour te ranger de son côté et falsifier les rencontres en payant les arbitres ?

\- Ma chérie, je ne souhaite pas que tu t'intéresses de trop près à cette histoire…

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, soupira-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte que voulait lui donner son père, nous avons des preuves des actions illégales de Spelleni, mais le problème est qu'il est un des membres de la Fédération International, si on le dénonce sans nous assurer du soutien de d'autres fédérations nationales, nous n'avons aucune chance qu'une enquête aboutisse.

La jeune fille expliqua à son père, Andreas et Aïden la manière dont ils avaient obtenu les preuves. Elle ne manqua pas d'en rajouter un petit peu lorsqu'Aïden les compara à des super-héros sans capes ce qui amusa le blond.

\- Je vois, conclut son père, sachez que je vous apporterai mon soutien, j'ai conservé tous les mails envoyés par Spelleni et j'ai fait enregistré tous les coups de fils qu'il m'a passé. Je vais tenter de faire passer le mot à mes homologues français et britanniques que je connais très bien.

Axel et Emi le remercièrent chaleureusement.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, soupira le père de la blonde, c'est que Spelleni est injoignable depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Avec ce que vous venez de m'apprendre, je crains qu'il s'en soit douté et qu'il ait décidé de fuir.

\- C-C'est un problème ? Murmura Aïden pour la première fois

\- Plutôt oui, tant qu'il ne sera pas présent pour être interrogé, aucunes procédures ne pourra être entamées et donc aucunes sanctions ne pourront être délivrées, et aucunes erreurs réparées.

L'attaquant japonais baissa la tête, cherchant une solution. S'il comprenait bien, qu'importe à quel point les preuves rassemblées contre Spelleni soient incriminantes. Si ce dernier n'était pas présenté devant la justice, alors rien ne pourrait être fait pour réparer ses erreurs.

Le cœur lourd, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le stade, prêt à aller annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à leurs amis.

**Résultats à l'issus des Huitièmes de Finales**

Etats-Unis

5 – 4

Mexique

.

Corée du Sud

_1 – 5 _

Japon

.

Canada

_1-2_

Nigéria

.

Portugal

_2-6_

France

.

Allemagne

_3-0_

Brésil

.

Pérou

_4-3_

Angleterre

.

Pologne

_2-7_

Italie

.

Nouvelle -Zélande

_0-1_

Costa Rica

**Tableau pour les quarts de Finales**

Etats-Unis

_Vs._

Japon

.

Nigéria

_Vs._

France

.

Allemagne

_Vs._

Pérou

.

Italie

_Vs._

Costa Rica

Jour du match contre les Etats-Unis

En arrivant au stade où devait se dérouler le match contre les États-Unis, les sentiments du stratège japonais se firent plus clair. Il savait maintenant, qu'aujourd'hui, allait être le match le plus difficile qu'ils aient à disputer depuis le début de la compétition.

La raison était simple : aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout des amis qu'ils affrontaient.

Depuis qu'Éric et Bobby étaient retournés vivre aux Etats-Unis, la sélection japonaise avaient eu mainte fois l'occasion de les affronter alors qu'ils portaient le maillot américain : premier FFI, match amicaux, tournoi régionaux de moindre envergures…

Pour autant, Jude – et il savait que c'était le cas pour Marc et Axel également – ne s'y habituait pas. Il avait eu, bien trop souvent, la chance de compter sur Bobby pour défendre ses arrières, et d'avoir Éric près de lui pour l'épauler au milieu de terrain.

Il ne fallait pas s'y perdre. C'était un énorme avantage de connaître aussi bien l'adversaire, à la fois ses forces, mais également ses faiblesses.

Pour autant, aujourd'hui, plus qu'une chance, c'était un handicap pour Inazuma Japon.

Jude connaissait parfaitement la manière dont jouait Éric et Bobby, mais ils n'étaient que deux. Eux, en revanche, les connaissaient presque tous sur le bout des doigts.

Cette idée résonnait dans la tête de Jude depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il fallait également ajouter à cela, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'entraîneur.

Le jeune homme n'était pas forcément étonné que le coach Yi ai été arrêté aussi soudainement. L'homme était déjà bizarre, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il trempe dans des affaires louches. Ou plutôt, qu'il se soit mêlé d'un peu trop près à des affaires suspectes.

Après tout, l'ancien capitaine de la Royal Academy savait parfaitement qu'il se tramait, au sein même du mondial, une affaire des plus étranges.

D'ailleurs, Axel ne lui en avait toujours pas reparlé, il faudrait qu'il aille lui demander plus en détail.

Toujours est-il, que pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas de coach. De fait, Jude réfléchissait aux titularisations les plus pertinentes et efficaces pour mettre ne difficultés les Licornes.

Ce n'est que lorsque Nelly pénétra dans le vestiaire, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, qu'enfin, le meneur de jeu de la sélection japonaise prit le temps de mettre en pause le fil de ses pensées.

D'un regard, il interrogea Célia : pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas commencé son speech ?

Cette dernière lui répondit d'un regard désolé, lui signifiant qu'elle non plus n'en savait rien. L'ordre venait sans nul doute de la rousse qui toisait le vestiaire avec fierté. En même temps, le soupire blasé d'Axel rompit le silence, alors même que la jeune fille prenait la parole.

\- Il se trouve que Monsieur Yi n'avait pas mentit. Il avait bel et bien prévu un remplaçant, mais ce dernier a eu quelques soucis à la douane américaine… Vous savez comment ils sont.

A ses mots, tous le vestiaire leva un regard intéressé vers Nelly.

Jude fit défiler, à toute vitesse, dans sa tête, la liste des entraîneurs potentiels pour la sélection japonaise. Il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un, et le jeune homme espérait de tout cœur que ce soit lui qui franchisse la porte.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage, accompagné des murmures approbateurs de ses coéquipiers, alors que Percival Travis pénétrait dans la pièce.

Finalement, se dit Jude, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui été un jour de chance.

**Inazuma Japon **

Mark Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside - Acker Reese – Shawn Froste

David Samford – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ichihoshi Hikaru

Axel Blaze – Elliot Ember

**Les Licornes des Etats-Unis **

Alex Hawke

Bobby Shearer – Tony Strider – Drake Dynamo – Ted Bryan

Steeve Woodmark – Mark Kruger – Éric Eagle – Shane Pierce

Gabriel Jax – Dylan Keats

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 18h00_**

A l'inverse de Jude, Axel trouvait que c'était grisant d'affronter un ami lors d'un match d'une telle ampleur. Il savait que ce petit état de fait avait le drôle de pouvoir de surmotiver tout une équipe. Le jeune homme savait à quel point Éric avait envie de leur montrer comme il était bien meilleur qu'eux, mais il était déterminé à lui prouver le contraire.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, le blond s'élança rapidement vers la surface de réparation américaine. Dans son dos, Elliot le suivait impétueusement, accompagnant ses mouvements et prêt à le soutenir, si besoin.

C'est Éric qui lui bloqua le chemin en premier. Un petit sourire en coin, l'américain entreprit de lui prendre le ballon. Un petit duel physique s'installa alors.

Incapable d'échapper à la poigne de son ami, Axel passa le ballon dans son dos, en direction de Jude qui s'éloignait vers le but.

\- Tellement prévisible, murmura Éric en souriant

Le blond ouvrit des grands yeux, surpris. Bobby venait de surgir devant Jude, et le taclait proprement, reprenant le ballon.

L'attaquant japonais offrit un sourire à son ami : cette partie allait être intéressante.

Bobby avançait vers le milieu du terrain, épaulé par ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'Heath se précipitait sur lui, il passa le ballon à Kruger. Ce dernier, habile et rapide, s'éloignait vers la surface de réparation où il essayait de trouver Dylan ou Gabriel. Derrière lui, Éric arrivait à son tour.

Jude le savait parfaitement, il ne fallait pas laisser ses quatre là allaient plus. Il savait comment déjouer le roulement de tonnerre, mais il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient pu mettre en place depuis.

Prudent, le stratège commanda aux défenseurs d'empêcher toutes passes du milieu de terrain américain aux attaquants.

Pour autant, Nathan marqua un cran de retard. Mark profita de ce léger décalage pour passer le ballon à Gabriel. Ce dernier était maintenant seul, dans la surface de réparation du gardien japonais.

Jude souffla. Qu'importe, il avait confiance en son ami pour l'arrêter.

Il ne vit pas Éric, qui surgissait de derrière son dos et pénétrait à son tour dans la surface. A l'aide de sa _Danse d'Eole_, Nathan tenta d'intercepter le ballon que Gabriel passait à son coéquipier. Sans succès.

La balle était déjà entre les pieds du milieu de terrain américain qui effectuait déjà un saut retourné dans les airs. Le _Tir Pégase_ illumina le terrain avant d'aller s'éteindre dans les filets japonais.

Les Etats-Unis ouvrait le score et prenait la tête du match.

.

Depuis le banc, Paolo observait avec inquiétude le match qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'avait aucun doute, quant à la motivation des joueurs.

Mais il fallait bien avouer, que dans un match comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas suffisant.

La sélection américaine était absolument éblouissante. L'italien ne pouvait que reconnaître le talent de ses membres, la finesse de leur jeu de passe, la technicité de leur mouvement. Il avait le sentiment d'assister au déploiement d'une machinerie parfaitement huilée.

Nul doute qu'ils avaient progressé depuis le premier mondial. Le plus intéressant à observer était sans conteste Éric Eagle. Le jeune homme était épaté de le voir aussi agile, alors même qu'un an auparavant, il était encore en béquille, coincé entre les quatre murs blancs d'un hôpital.

Marc Evans était peut-être un footballeur passionné, mais il fallait reconnaître la force de caractère de l'américain. L'idée même que ce dernier puisse encore être sur terrain de football, après tant de galère, faisait sourire Paolo. Il devait être indestructible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils jouent mal…

Le soupire, presque désespéré de Caleb, replongea l'italien dans le match.

La tentative de tir d'Elliot venait d'être bloqué par la défense américaine qui renvoyait le ballon à Kruger. Paolo soupira, le schéma était répétitif, mais pourtant efficace.

Chaque fois que Kruger avait le ballon, ils parvenaient à aller jusqu'à la surface de réparation. Heureusement que Marc avait déjà arrêté plusieurs tentatives de tirs.

Le brun observa Jude qui courrait, indiquant du doigt différentes positions à sa défense. Nul doute que ce dernier avait compris le danger que représentait le capitaine américain, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire comprendre à tout le monde.

Cette dernière n'était obsédée que par Éric, à croire qu'il était le seul joueur capable de mettre des buts.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont commencer à défendre sur Mark Kruger ? Demanda Miya en se penchant davantage vers l'avant.

\- Quand ils auront compris que, pour le moment, c'est lui qui est le plus utile au développement du jeu américain…

\- Pourtant, Heath et Jude semblent l'avoir compris, eux.

\- Ma chère Miya, c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons voir toutes les capacités de Jude à être un grand meneur de jeu. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait remis en doute son analyse pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait eu l'audace de penser que la sienne était meilleur. Pour ce match, c'est différent parce que la plupart son convaincu que le réel danger c'est Éric. Ils entendent parfaitement ce que leur dis Jude par rapport à Kruger… Maintenant, il faudrait qu'ils le croient.

La jeune fille lui sourit affectueusement après avoir réfléchis à ses propos.

Miya aimait les gens intelligents, et nul doute que Paolo était de ceux-là. Elle allait le remercier de ses explications lorsque son regard fut attiré vers le terrain, où les Etats-Unis venaient d'intercepter le ballon et contre-attaquer rapidement.

Près d'elle, Célia se cachait les yeux de ses mains, ayant parfaitement compris l'issus de l'action.

En tête de file de cette contre-attaque, il y avait Dylan, Mark et Éric qui adoptaient la formation du _Grand Fenrir_. Acker et Jack tentèrent bien de revenir, mais leur tentative fut balayée.

Le ballon était déjà frappé et s'avançait vers les cages du gardien japonais. La vitesse et la rapidité de la contre-attaque ayant surpris Marc Evans, il ne parvint pas à arrêter le tir, qui acheva sa course au fond de ses filets.

.

Alors qu'il regagnait sa partie de terrain, Éric Eagle entendit audiblement Jude Sharp s'énerver. Sa réaction fit sourire le jeune homme alors qu'il comprenait ce que son ami tentait de faire comprendre à ses coéquipiers.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ?

Le brun ne sursauta même pas à l'entente de la voix d'Axel. Après tout, il savait ce dernier plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait croire.

\- Bobby en a émis l'idée, je lui ai simplement donné vie.

\- Et tu parviendras à rester dans l'ombre de Mark Kruger jusqu'à la fin du match ?

C'était la plus grosse difficulté de ce plan, qu'il avait en tout premier lieu jugé absurde.

Lorsque Bobby, au début de la semaine, lui avait proposé de laisser leur capitaine gérer tout le jeu du milieu de terrain, Éric avait eu des réserves.

Inazuma Japon n'allait tout de même pas se laisser avoir par un stratagème si simpliste ?

Et puis finalement, il s'était laissé convaincre d'essayer. Au début, ce n'était que l'affaire d'un quart d'heure, afin de voir si leur adversaire serait sensible à une telle technique. Finalement, ça avait été un succès, et l'américano-japonais s'était naturellement mis en retrait, n'interférant dans aucune transmission entre la défense et le milieu de terrain, et le milieu de terrain et l'attaque.

Il se contentait de surgir au bon moment dans la surface de réparation afin d'épauler ses coéquipiers. C'était finalement assez drôle d'observer les japonais se concentrer sur lui, délaissant totalement Kruger qui était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, Axel avait parfaitement saisi la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui : il avait le sentiment d'être bridé, de ne pas pouvoir jouer pleinement. Mais, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser son ami voir à quel point cette stratégie le pesait.

\- C'est dans l'ombre que sont construits les meilleurs projets avant d'être mis à la lumière.

Il ne laissa pas Axel répliquer, et s'éloigna en courant rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la mi-temps, et le jeune homme était déterminé à creuser davantage l'écart.

.

Nathan n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le gagnait petit à petit à mesure que le match avançait. Il était inutile, incapable d'arrêter la moindre offensive américaine. Si Marc n'avait pas été là, les Etats-Unis aurait déjà creusé un écart impossible à rattraper.

Une petite voix perfide, dans sa tête, lui murmurait que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Si le milieu de terrain japonais était plus efficace ou si les attaquants avaient été moins maladroits, lui et la défense n'aurait pas été autant sollicité.

Mais le jeune homme s'évertuait à la faire taire. Il ne devait pas se trouver d'excuses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être mauvais.

Alors que l'arbitre sifflait une touche en faveur des Licornes, Nathan se reconcentra dans le match. Cette fois-ci, ils ne passeraient pas. Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit Jude quelques minutes plus tôt : le danger c'était Kruger, pas Éric.

Remotivé, il se dirigea sur la trajectoire du capitaine américain qui s'avançait vers lui, oubliant totalement l'américano-japonais.

D'un signe, il invita Jack et Shawn à faire de même, mais ces derniers, après un regard, décidèrent de monter sur Éric qui avançait à côté de Kruger.

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme fut déstabilisé, pensant soudain qu'une partie du plan américain lui échappait. Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur le capitaine, celui-ci n'avait déjà plus le ballon, ce dernier étant entre les pieds de Gabriel Jax quelques mètres derrière lui.

Aussitôt, le défenseur changea sa trajectoire pour suivre le ballon, imitant par inadvertance Acker qui montait lui aussi sur l'attaquant américain.

Nathan ne réalisa que trop tard que la voix était libre pour Dylan Keith qui surgissait derrière Éric et Mark Kruger. Alors qu'ils récupéraient le ballon, ils sautèrent soudainement, libérant un étrange flux violet qui chargea le ballon d'énergie. Le _Tir de la Licorne _termina sa course dans les filets japonais.

Nathan, hagard, regarda avec dépit, les joueurs américains exulter. L'arbitre allait siffler la fin de la première mi-temps, et la sélection japonaise était menée de trois buts.

Une main s'abattit avec une dureté maîtrisé sur son épaule. Le jeune homme croisa alors le regard d'Axel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Éric ne reprenne sa place sur le terrain.

Le défenseur suivit son regard : leur ami américain souriait grandement, mais Nathan perçu avec évidence la tension qui parcourait son corps. S'il continuait de jouer comme cela, il n'allait pas tarder à imploser.

.

Alors que les joueurs regagnaient leur vestiaire, à la fin de la première mi-temps, Axel rattrapa Éric juste avant que ce-dernier ne pénètre dans la pièce. D'un ton qu'il voulait ferme, il lui demanda de le rejoindre quelques minutes avant le début du match, afin de l'entretenir d'une affaire urgente.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, l'américano-japonais attendait tranquillement dans le grand hall du stade, qu'Axel se montre.

A sa plus grande surprise, c'est avec Miya qu'il arriva. Éric fronça de sourcils. A sa connaissance, c'était avec la blonde caractérielle qu'il avait aperçue lors des soirées précédentes qu'Axel entretenait une relation.

D'autant plus qu'il connaissait un petit peu Miya, pour l'avoir fréquenté l'été où il avait passé quelques semaines au Japon car elle sortait alors avec Jude. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été attristé d'apprendre leur rupture, car il avait toujours trouvé qu'il formait un très joli couple.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage car les deux jeunes gens arrivaient à sa hauteur. Sans rien dire, Axel lui tendit son téléphone où la photo d'un homme était affichée.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Cet homme s'appelle Antonio Spelleni, lui apprit son ami, il est impliqué dans des affaires d'achat d'arbitre, notamment en faveur de la fédération sud-coréenne.

A la mention de la sélection coréenne, le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il ne digérait pas cette défaite absurde au début du mondial, qui n'avait absolument pas été révélateur du niveau de jeu des deux équipes.

Finalement, apprendre que le problème venait de l'arbitrage, qu'il avait trouvé surnaturellement mauvais, l'apaisait presque. D'un signe de tête, il les invita à continuer.

\- Nous avons mis au jour des preuves de sa culpabilité mais ce dernier s'est sûrement enfuit, les rendant absolument inutiles. Nous avons des difficultés à le localiser, lui expliqua Miya

\- Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous aider ?

\- Nous avons retracé l'emploi du temps de Spelleni les trois dernières semaines. Il n'a assisté qu'à des rencontres se déroulant aux Etats-Unis, et n'a donné aucun signe de vie dans ses résidences et ses entreprises éparpillées à travers le monde. Nous avons besoin que la fédération américaine parvienne à le localiser…

Le jeune les interrogea du regard, étonné. S'il comprenait bien, personne n'avait été en mesure de savoir où cet homme se trouvait, comment la fédération américaine l'aurait-elle pu ? Axel, comprenant où voulait en venir son ami, ajouta :

\- Selon le père d'Emi, seule la fédération américaine n'a pas reçu de pression de la part de Spelleni. Il ne s'inquiétera donc pas que cette dernière veuille le contacter pour traiter d'affaires urgentes, après tout, il est un membre de la fédération international.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

Le blond avait parfaitement conscience que ce plan était un peu bancal, mais parfois les choses simples étaient les meilleures. Il adressa un sourire narquois à son ami.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de rester aussi longtemps dans l'ombre.

Éric lui sourit largement, comprenant parfaitement de quoi son ami parlait. D'un signe de tête, il lui promit d'en parler rapidement à son entraîneur, qui transmettrait le message à sa fédération.


	17. Chapitre17

**_Début de la deuxième période, 19h09_**

Commentateur : Les deux équipes sont en place, l'arbitre s'apprête à siffler le coup d'envoi de cette deuxième mi-temps. Gabriel Jax et Dylan Keith engagent le jeu. Les deux attaquants américains se précipitent vers la surface de réparation japonaise.

Il s'agira pour les Licornes de conserver le score ou de creuser l'écart.

Jude Sharp intercepte le ballon après une passe maladroite de Jax sur Kruger. Le milieu de terrain japonais passe le ballon à David Samford, qui le passe aussitôt à Axel Blaze.

L'attaquant se dirige rapidement vers le but américain, quelle brillante contre-attaque. Les japonais semblent enfin avoir réussi à produire un jeu plus que correct.

Malheureusement, Bobby Shearer surgit devant Blaze et intercepte le ballon grâce à sa super-technique _Le Tacle de la Mort. _Le ballon est de nouveau entre les pieds des américains.

.

Impeccable dans son tailleur, les bras croisés, Percival Travis regardait d'un œil sévère les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon.

Il n'avait strictement aucunes critiques à émettre vis-à-vis du choix de joueurs de son collège et ami, Monsieur Yi. Il avait laissé au meneur de jeu japonais, à qui il faisait totalement confiance, le choix des joueurs à titulariser.

Il avait parfaitement compris, quelles étaient les inquiétudes de Jude, et savait parfaitement que ces dernières seraient avérées. Alors il avait patiemment attendu que la première mi-temps se passe, leur laissant l'opportunité de s'améliorer.

Maintenant, il se devait d'agir et de faire à sa manière.

\- Caleb. Billy. Vous allez entrer sur le terrain. Oubliez le 4-4-2 ! On passe en 3-4-3. Caleb tu rejoindras le milieu de terrain, Samford montera en attaque. Shawn et Jack vont céder leur place, Billy tu joueras en défense.

Alors que les deux joueurs hochaient la tête, le regard de Travis se bloqua sur Nathan Swift, qui plus loin, se débattait.

Il allait lui donner une chance d'aller au bout de ses expériences.

.

Assise sur le bord du terrain, un peu à l'écart du banc de touche, Miya regardait le match, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Elle était le genre de personne optimiste qui stressait moins lorsque l'équipe qu'elle supportait avait des points à rattraper, que lorsqu'elle devait empêcher qu'on la rattrape.

De plus, elle avait foi en la sélection japonaise pour rattraper ce retard. Depuis le début de la seconde mi-temps, les joueurs semblaient complétement remotivés.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils soient si méconnaissables ? Demanda-t-elle à Paolo qui regardait attentivement le match près d'elle

\- Jude a prouvé à tous qu'il était le meneur de jeu d'Inazuma Japon, souffla ce dernier, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver comme il l'a fait. Marc et Heath l'ont soutenu et finalement, tout le monde semble s'être rangé de son côté.

\- J-Jude s'est énervé ? S'étonna la brune, Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en colère…

Paolo ne répondit rien, laissant la jeune fille à ses pensées et se reconcentra sur le terrain.

Caleb venait d'intercepter le ballon après un pressing défensif excellent sur Kruger et s'éloignait vers le but adversaire. Derrière lui, David et Jude le suivaient, rapides.

L'italien reconnu, en souriant, la formation du _Manchot Empereur N3_. Il était persuadé que le gardien américain ne l'arrêterait pas. Pour le moment, il avait été peu sollicités car sa défense faisait un travail remarquable. Une telle défense cachait forcément des failles, et Paolo savait parfaitement que cette faille était le gardien.

Sans surprise, le ballon termina sa course dans les filets, permettant à Inazuma Japon d'inscrire son premier but.

.

Jude balaya le terrain du regard, heureux et fière, qu'enfin, ses coéquipiers aient fini par l'écouter. Il n'avait aucun doute quant aux capacités techniques de la sélection américaine, bien au contraire.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de la technicité de leur jeu, et de ses qualités de vitesses et de réflexions. Il savait également qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le dernier FFI.

Pour autant, le stratège japonais ne méconnaissait pas le niveau de jeu de son équipe. Il n'était pas prétentieux d'avouer qu'en jouant comme ils savaient le faire, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

Il leva le poing en direction de Marc, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'il pouvait être tranquille : eux marqueraient des buts, pendant que lui garderait les cages.

Son ami lui apporta la meilleure des réponses quelques minutes plus tard, en arrêtant grâce à sa _Cage Dimensionnel_, le _Tir de la Licorne _de Kruger et Keith.

\- Heureusement que Marc semble avoir récupéré de cette première mi-temps catastrophique, vint lui apprendre David alors que la balle sortait en touche, Nathan ne semble pas être au mieux de sa forme.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Caleb d'une tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le coach Travis a préféré se passer de Jack et Shawn plutôt que de lui

Le stratège japonais lança un regard au banc de touche, où debout sur le bord du terrain, Percival Travis observait impassiblement la partie qui se déroulait devant lui. Visiblement, il avait compris quelque chose, que lui-même n'avait pas relevé.

Il frappa doucement l'épaule de son ancien collège de la Royal :

\- Ne nous en préoccupons pas pour le moment, et continuons de marquer des buts.

.

_Commentateur_ : Axel Blaze se dirige vers la surface de réparation américaine après avoir récupéré le ballon arrêté par Marc Evans.

C'était une brillante parade du gardien japonais, et sa remise en jeu est excellente.

L'attaquant nippon passe le ballon à Elliot Ember qui passe Bobby Shearer. Il est maintenant seul devant le but.

Éric Eagle surgit devant lui, après avoir parcouru le terrain pour revenir en défense. Malheureusement, il arrive trop tard, _Shark in the Deep _a déjà quitté les pieds de l'attaquant du collège Polaris. La sélection japonaise marque son second but de la partie.

.

Éric souffla pour la énième fois depuis le début de la seconde mi-temps.

Au début, il n'avait pas été mécontent de voir la sélection japonaise se réveiller. Après tout, c'était contre cette équipe, pleine de talent, qu'il voulait jouer.

Mais en même temps que ses anciens coéquipiers reprenaient du poil de la bête, sa propre équipe semblait s'enliser dans les difficultées.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les tentatives qui manquaient, et presque à chaque fois, ils parvenaient à aller au but de Marc, mais ce dernier les arrêtait tous.

Rapidement, alors que Caleb s'emparait d'un nouveau ballon – décidément, c'était toujours lui qui les mettait en difficultés -, l'américain s'appliqua à retraverser le terrain pour venir soutenir la défense. Tony Strider était en retard et Axel était complètement démarquer.

\- Tu ne passeras pas Axel, hors de question !

Ce dernier lui sourit ironiquement.

\- Je préfère quand tu joues comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant…

Tous les deux se débattaient maintenant, au corps à corps. Axel était aussi rapidement que lui, et ce dernier semblait parvenir à éviter chacune de ses attaques.

C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Alors qu'enfin, il prenait le dessus sur lui, lui bloquant le passage, son ami s'arrêta. Éric se précipita sur le ballon, mais le blond fit secrètement la passa à Caleb, qui arrivait juste derrière lui.

Alors que l'attaquant lui passait dans le dos, le joueur américain l'entendit clairement se moquer gentiment :

\- … J'en tire plus de satisfaction lorsque je te bas !

Impuissant, Éric regarda avec déception, Axel récupérer le ballon dans la surface de réparation.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné que sa surpuissante frappe – _Last Resort_– anéantisse la super-technique d'Alex Hawke.

Inazuma Japon venait d'égaliser, et le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'Éric n'était pas étonné qu'ils aient réussis à le faire.

.

Le panneau d'affichage indiquait sournoisement le temps qui défilait. Nathan soupira en constatant qu'Ils étaient à égalité, et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de jeu avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match.

La balle était en possession des Licornes, il était primordial que ces derniers ne marquent pas, sinon quoi, la sélection japonaise ne pourrait pas gagner ce match.

Acker se dirigea vers lui, gardant de l'œil Mark Kruger qui arrivait au milieu du terrain.

\- Tiens-toi prêt, nous allons l'empêcher d'avancer à l'aide de notre super-technique.

\- Q-Quoi ? S'étonna Nathan, mais elle n'est pas au points, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules alors que Nathan écarquillait les yeux devant un tel geste.

\- Ecoute, ça fait plusieurs semaines que l'on bosse activement dessus, toi et moi. Aujourd'hui, je te dis que c'est le bon moment. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Le défenseur déglutit, fixant avec surprise Acker. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de tel discours. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier avait été le capitaine de Polaris.

Avec automatisme, il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il s'étonna lui-même, quelques secondes plus tard, d'une telle réponse. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi, répondant instinctivement.

Il sourit en se disant que c'était sûrement un signe.

Il se retourna alors, faisant face à Dylan et Éric qui arrivaient maintenant face à eux. C'était le moment.

Nathan se précipita vers eux, courant à toute vitesse, Acker sur ses talons. Alors que ce dernier bondissait dans les airs, déclenchant une cage ressemblant en tout point à sa sphère de confinement, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'éleva encore plus haut, déclenchant un puissant coup de vent.

Alors que Dylan et Éric tiraient au but, la sphère d'Acker dévia le ballon vers le tourbillon d'air de Nathan. Le ballon fut violemment balloté dans le cyclone, alors que le défenseur retrouvait le sol.

Dans un éclair, le ballon atterrit dans ses pieds. C'était le _Piège d'Eole_.

En possession du ballon, Nathan ne s'attarda pas sur leur succès, et se dépêcha de passer le ballon à Jude, après avoir constaté qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Inazuma Japon se qualifiait, après un dernier but d'Axel Blaze.

**Résultats à l'issus des Quarts de Finales**

Etats-Unis

3 – 4

Japon

.

Nigéria

_1 – 3_

France

.

Allemagne

_1-0_

Pérou

.

Italie

_5-0_

Costa Rica

**Tableau pour les demis Finales**

Japon

_Vs._

France

.

Allemagne

_Vs._

Italie

_Quatre jours plus tard _

Alors qu'elle attendait Giuliano, à la terrasse du café où il s'était donné rendez-vous, depuis presque vingt minutes, Miya se fit la réflexion qu'elle détestait véritablement ce trait de caractère du jeune homme.

Deux jours auparavant, alors que la jeune fille était en train de donner un coup de main aux joueurs dans leur entraînement, Giuliano l'avait contacté pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

Il avait dit avoir de multiples choses à lui confier, arguant que ça ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

La brune avait pris la chose suffisamment au sérieux, quand le jeune homme lui avait signifié faire une seconde fois l'aller/retour entre le centre du _Ballon d'Or _et le Canada.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'elle eut enfin la chance de voir apparaître devant elle le grand blond. Souriant, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille entraperçue néanmoins comme son regard était éteint.

Avec nonchalance, il s'installa en face de la brune.

\- Oh Miya, je t'ai demandé de me commander un cappuccino avec un nuage de crème. Où est la crème ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui offrit le regard le plus sombre qu'elle pouvait faire. S'il tenait tant à son nuage de crème, il n'avait qu'à être à l'heure.

\- Estime toi heureux, au moins j'ai passé commande pour toi, alors que ça fait trente minutes que je poireaute.

La remontrance sembla l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, car son sourire s'agrandit. La jeune fille soupira devant son attitude enfantine.

\- En fait, vous avez fait un très bon match contre le Costa Rica, j'ai été impressionnée.

Giuliano hésita un instant sur la réponse à donner. Naturellement, il aurait répondu que le match n'avait pas été bien compliqué – ce qui était vrai – et que ce large résultat était prévisible compte tenu de son talent.

Mais il avait le sentiment qu'une telle réponse n'aurait pas plus à la si sérieuse Miya. Alors il se contenta de la remercier bêtement en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude – qui ne l'était plus.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais la raison de ta venue aux Etats-Unis, maintenant.

Le blond grimaça, peu désireux de passer aussi rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Il aurait apprécié passer un moment plus léger, à papoter de tout et de rien, en compagnie de la brune.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées mielleuses de son cerveau. Et se reconcentra sur Miya qui attendait, les bras croisés, que le jeune homme daigne enfin s'exprimer.

\- Lorsque je suis venue te voir la dernière fois, j'ai croisé Jude Sharp.

Le jeune homme s'attarda un instant sur le visage de la brune qui s'était assombrie à la mention du stratège japonais. Il était certain qu'il n'aimait pas cette mine triste sur ce si jolie visage et hésita à poursuivre. Pour autant, la jeune fille le poussa d'un regard à continuer, et à contrecœur il poursuivit.

\- Mon oncle le déteste, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, alors j'ai décidé de me renseigner. J'ai contacté ma mère qui a accès à certains documents privés et lui ai demandé les codes sous prétexte qu'il y avait une affaire urgente à régler.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'assurer que la jeune fille suivait. Puis, il sortit de son sac un porte-document qu'il ouvrit et déposa sur la table. D'un geste du bras, il invita Miya à y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Il y a quelques années, mon oncle a traité certaines affaires suspectes avec un certain M. Dark. Je me suis renseigné sur le personnage qui est aujourd'hui en prison, et j'ai découvert qu'il avait fomenté un complot dans le monde du football japonais. Il a notamment commandé la R…

\- La Royal Academy, je le sais.

L'italien releva des yeux surpris vers la brune, qui fixait hébétée une série de document. Elle respira un grand coup et leva un regard embué de larmes vers lui.

\- Antonio Spelleni est le directeur de cette même Royal Academy, c'est lui qui a recruté Jude lorsqu'il a eu l'âge d'entrer au collège.

Miya observa avec intérêt le visage de Giuliano se décomposer. Comme elle l'avait espéré, il ne jouait pas la comédie, et semblait véritablement ignoré les liens qui unissaient Jude à son oncle.

Elle allait de surprise en surprise : ce rat était véritablement doué pour mener une double vie. Même sa famille la plus proche n'était pas au courant de l'existence des affaires qu'il traitait au Japon.

\- Si j'en crois ces documents, poursuivit-elle en riant nerveusement, c'était Antonio Spelleni qui était derrière cette affaire, et pas Dark véritablement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il déteste tant que ça Jude et les autres. Il n'a jamais pu leur pardonner d'avoir fait échouer ses plans. Et ça doit également être pour cela qu'il déteste Inazuma Japon qui lui rappelle à quel point ce projet a été un échec.

Giuliano ne l'écoutait plus, trop absorbé par la révélation de la brune, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas se soucier de son malaise tant elle était intéressée par les documents.

Lui qui pensait connaître son oncle comme personne, allait de surprise en surprise, et tombé de plus en plus bas. L'homme semblait être un véritable monstre.

Quand il pensait au fait que Jude Sharp était un joueur qu'il avait recruté et encouragé, alors même qu'il passait son temps à remettre en doute ses capacités techniques et ses talents de footballeurs, il était vraiment attristé.

Et puis soudain, la jeune fille posa une main sur la sienne, en témoignage de son soutien. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit Miya lui adressé un sourire compatissant. Ce geste lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

Finalement, des filles comme elle, ça ne courrait peut-être pas les rues.

_Du côté d'Emi et Célia_

Emi regarda avec incrédulité la main de Célia qui tenait fermement serré son poignet.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle s'était laissé convaincre, mais les faits étaient là. La journaliste l'avait traîné jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de la sélection allemande pour soi-disant, féliciter Aïden et Andreas de leur victoire contre le Pérou.

Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre qu'un message été suffisant, arguant qu'elles pouvaient bien les inviter à boire un verre pour fêter ça dignement.

La blonde avait levé les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la jeune femme : quelle équipe supportait-elle déjà ? Elle n'en avait pas fait autant lors de la victoire d'Inazuma Japon contre les Etats-Unis.

La jeune femme était donc bêtement assise sur les marches du terrain d'entraînement numéro deux, attendant que la séance de ses amis se terminent. Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers elles.

Ils ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de les voir ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda Aïden en jetant un regard insistant à la journaliste qui ne manqua pas de rougir.

\- Célia m'a traînée ici, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Emi, tu n'étais pas sensée le dire ! Pesta la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

La blonde balaya sa remarque d'un geste, sous les rires d'Aïden qui, se fichant totalement d'être trempé de sueur, attrapa la journaliste par les épaules en la taquinant.

Emi se concentra alors sur Andreas, le seul qui n'avait pas rigolé. En y repensant, elle trouvait qu'il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Soucieuse, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles être dans la lune.

\- Non, je vais bien, la séance a été fatigante… On va se changer et on revient.

Il entraîna Aïden par le bras, qui eut simplement le temps de se retourner et d'hausser les épaules à la question muette d'Emi sur le comportement de leur ami.

.

Installés à la terrasse d'une crêperie, les quatre jeunes gens discutaient joyeusement. Andreas semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire ce qui rassura grandement Emi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, les interrogea la blonde, je pensais que le Pérou était une équipe qui avait acheté les arbitres…

\- C'est le cas, affirma Andreas, l'arbitre n'était pas honnête. Mais je pense qu'il a eu quelques remords vers la fin du match et a été moins sévère…

Aïden s'étira en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête, son assiette désormais vide :

\- Il recevra sûrement un chèque avec moins de zéro, ce saligot !

La réplique fit rire Célia, ce qui attira directement le regard du blond qui s'évertua alors à déballer son stock de blague.

Cette attitude fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Emi qui se détourna vers son meilleur ami, cherchant un peu de sérieux.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances, ce but a la dernière minute était inespéré. Le match contre l'Italie ne sera pas facile…

Andreas soupira à la mention de la sélection italienne. Le jeune homme avait entendu parlé de cette équipe, et avait suivi leur parcours avec beaucoup d'intérêt. La grande majorité de leur victoire était très large, et l'attaquant allemand s'inquiétait de leur jeu offensif.

\- Ce sera notre match le plus compliqué du tournoi, une sorte de finale en demi-finale.

Emi fronça les sourcils, assez mécontente de son raisonnement.

\- L'équipe de France et Inazuma Japon sont de sérieux candidats, tout de même !

Le brun se mit à rire, c'était trop facile de la piquer.

\- Je t'interdis de soutenir une autre équipe que la nôtre, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il avait pris un ton volontairement amusé, afin qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il blaguait. Mais en réalité, il était un peu sérieux.

L'équipe de France avait beau être une belle équipe, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de devoir potentiellement les affronter en finale, et Inazuma Japon encore moins. C'était l'Italie, plus qu'une autre équipe, qu'il redoutait.

\- Je soutiens les gagnants, répliqua insolemment la blonde, si vous perdez contre l'Italie, sache que je les aurais soutenus depuis le début.

\- Mais Emi, tu ne connais personne en Italie !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa crêpe au fromage. Le rire du jeune homme redoubla.

Sa bouchée avalée, la blonde se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, suspicieuse. Andreas déglutit nerveusement.

\- Je te connais par cœur Andreas, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le jeune homme soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Aïden et Célia pour vérifier qu'ils n'écoutaient pas. Son ami était en train de piocher dans l'assiette de la journaliste japonaise, ce qui le rassura. Alors il se tourna vers Emi, essayant de sourire.

\- J'ai décidé qu'Axel n'était pas si mal pour toi, du coup, je ne veux plus lui laisser croire que tu puisses m'intéresser.

La blonde lui sourit, heureuse d'entendre qu'il avait enfin accepté Axel. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'imaginait, comme si toi tu pouvais être intéressé par une fille comme moi.

Sur ces paroles, elle se mit à rire. Andreas se força à sourire à son tour, se faisant la réflexion qu'Emi était vraiment naïve.

Alors qu'il détournait la tête, il croisa le regard compatissant d'Aïden, qui avait sûrement écouté la conversation, contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire.

D'un clin d'œil, ce dernier rassura son ami. Une façon de lui promettre que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

_Du côté de Miya et Giuliano_

Côte à côte, Miya et Giuliano marchaient tranquillement dans les rues du centre du _Ballon d'Or_. La jeune fille avait bien remarqué que ses révélations à propos de Jude avaient chamboulées le jeune homme, et elle lui avait donc proposé d'aller prendre en l'air.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent lau bord d'un petit ruisseau. Dans les alentours, elle entendait des ballons de football rebondir, et se fit la réflexion que le terrain numéro quatre était sûrement tout près.

Sans un mot, elle s'assit à même le sol, et trempa ses mains dans le court d'eau, désireuse de rafraîchir la température de son corps. Il faut dire qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette période de l'année, aux Etats-Unis.

A ses côtés, Giuliano l'imita.

\- Tu as découvert la raison pour laquelle certain joueurs de ton équipe avaient été payés ?

Le jeune homme soupira de frustration.

Il avait eu beau chercher des explications, interroger ceux qu'ils jugeaient susceptibles de lui répondre sans le suspecter, fouiller les dossiers qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, rien ne concernait la sélection italienne, à l'exception de ses virements bancaires.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer à la jeune fille, mais ce problème l'inquiétait particulièrement. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir découvert le piège, mais il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il tomberait dedans.

Plus inquiétant encore, il craignait également que son oncle et son beau-père prévoient d'acheter les arbitres de leur prochain match, chose qu'il ne supporterait pas.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse, Miya le questionna de nouveau.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton oncle ? O-On pense qu'il s'est enfuit après avoir eu vent que nous possédions des preuves.

\- Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles, mais je suis certain qu'il ignore que vous êtes en possessions de ses relevés bancaires. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé durant le match contre la Corée du Sud qui l'a inquiété et il veut se faire discret.

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement et retirant ses mains de l'eau, il alla s'affaler contre un arbre, un petit plus haut.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? L'interrogea Miya en le rejoignant.

\- Mon avion décolle dans quatre heures, je ne vais pas tarder à me rendre à l'aéroport.

La brune lui sourit avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme.

\- Merci beaucoup pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apportés Giuliano, je suis heureuse de m'être trompée sur ton compte.

Sa dernière remarque fit sursauter le grand blond qui s'offusqua instantanément. Il se retourna brusquement vers la japonaise.

\- C-Comment ça ? Quelle idée est-ce que tu t'étais faite de moi ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais le mouton de ton oncle, que tu savais tout et que tu complotais toi aussi contre nous.

Giuliano fut pris d'un violent frisson de mécontentement, mais en voyant la jeune fille rire, il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être déplaisant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as compris que tu t'étais trompé ?

\- Presque instantanément, mais je tentais de ne pas trop me fier à mon instinct, je ne te connaissais pas encore.

\- Parce que tu me connais maintenant ?

Miya lui adressa, pour toute réponse, un sourire énigmatique. Le jeune homme soupira, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Quelle barbe que Jude Sharp ait déjà pris son cœur.

_Du côté d'Emi et Axel_

Emi regardait Axel qui ramassait les derniers ballons de la séance d'entraînement à l'autre bout du terrain. Sûrement, pensa-t-elle, avait-il décidé de s'entraîner un petit peu plus longtemps que les autres.

Le soleil déclinait doucement, et la température se rafraîchissait franchement. La jeune fille réajusta son petit gilet en frictionnant vigoureusement ses épaules, afin de se réchauffer.

Alors que le jeune homme s'emparait du dernier ballon, la blonde s'avança vers lui, en souriant. Elle ne s'offusqua pas que l'attaquant ne lui rende pas son sourire.

\- La séance s'est bien passée ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de jus de ginseng.

\- Et toi ? Tu sembles particulièrement joyeuse, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Célia a un très gros faible pour Aïden, elle m'a trainée à son entraînement, sourit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Tu as vu Andreas, je suppose ?

\- Oui, je l'ai interrogé sur son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours…

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Emi releva la tête vers Axel, clairement surprise qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'Andreas avait pu lui dire. Cela voulait dire que le blond avait lui aussi remarqué un changement dans son attitude, à sa plus grande joie.

Peut-être Andreas avait-il raison et que son changement de comportement à son égard aurait des répercussions positives sur l'attaquant japonais.

\- Il faut croire que finalement, il t'aime bien. Il ne veut plus t'envoyer des signaux contradictoires quant à ses sentiments réels pour moi.

Un léger sourire naquit à la commissure des lèvres d'Axel, qui instinctivement s'empara de la main de la blonde.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Andreas, le jour du match contre le Brésil, il avait parfaitement compris qu'un changement s'était opéré chez lui en ce qui concernait Emi. Il était heureux que ce dernier ait compris où était sa place, quoi que cela puisse paraître mesquin.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser sa précieuse Emi entre les mains de l'allemand.

\- Je veux vraiment que vous gagniez ce mondial Axel, et que vous soyez sur le toit du monde.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris. Il savait qu'Emi le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, mais il imaginait qu'elle serait plus neutre que ça, en sachant que son père était tout de même le président de la fédération allemande.

Il allait lui répondre, mais elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, Axel aurait presque pu croire qu'elle pleurait.

\- Ce jour-là, tu as bien fait de décider de te concentrer sur le mondial. Je veux que tu continues à le faire. Alors s'il te plaît, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en finale, restons amis.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, réellement surpris. Il voyait bien que lui dire une telle chose l'attristé, mais il était vraiment heureux qu'elle pense à ça. Il savait bien que c'était une manière de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour l'attendre.

Avec douceur, il fit pression sur ses épaules avant de la ramener vers lui. Doucement, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. En temps normal, elle se serait plainte qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa douche, mais là, elle ne dit rien. Elle profita simplement de l'étreinte que lui offrait le jeune homme.

\- Je te promets qu'on soulèvera la coupe, Emi. Et il me tarde que ce moment arrive.


	18. Chapitre18

_Jour du match contre la France_

En entrant dans le stade ce jour-là, le capitaine japonais savait qu'il disputerait aujourd'hui, l'un des matchs les plus compliqués de sa carrière.

Grâce aux différents briefing de Célia, il avait suivi avec attention le parcours des autres sélections nationales, et celui de la France était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient le plus impressionné.

Ce genre de match était ses préférés, parce que Marc Evans n'était pas de ceux qui craignaient de perdre. Il avait l'habitude de penser que c'était par la défaite que l'on progressait et que l'on devenait plus fort.

C'était une façon de se remettre en question, et de garder les pieds sur terre, de ne pas se prendre pour les meilleurs. Et Marc savait parfaitement, qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs.

Pour autant, il n'était pas inquiet du tout. Son équipe et lui avait quelque chose que peu d'autres sélections possédés : un moral d'acier. Et il était certain, que rien dans ce monde, ne pouvait en venir en bout.

Chaque instant qui précédèrent le match firent petit à petit monté l'excitation dans le cœur du japonais. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : entrer sur le terrain et être confronté à cette formidable équipe de France.

Axel, qui avait parfaitement compris à quoi penser son ami, lui tapa gentiment sur la tête, afin de le calmer.

\- Garde donc toute cette belle énergie pour plus tard Marc, et écoute ce que Célia a à nous dire.

Le garçon au bandeau orange se mit à rire en gagnant sa place, laissant à la jeune journaliste la possibilité de s'avancer au centre du vestiaire.

\- L'équipe de France est, avec la sélection italienne, la favorite du tournois. C'est une brillante équipe qui a remporté beaucoup de ses rencontres avec de larges écarts. Leur attaquant vedette est une étoile montante du football européen, et joue notamment dans un grand club espagnol. Il s'appelle Antonin Grisette, et sa principale qualité est sa vitesse hors norme. Pour autant, ne sous-estimait pas leur défense, et encore moins leur gardien de but, Hugues Terris. Il peut parfois se montrer maladroit, mais il est redoutable sur sa ligne. Pour résumé, il ne vous sera pas facile de marquer, et il sera compliqué de défendre.

A peine la jeune fille acheva-t-elle son speech, que Marc bondit dans les airs.

Elliot soupira de concert avec Caleb : plus l'enjeu était compliqué, plus cet étrange personnage qu'était Marc Evans semblait heureux. Elliot Ember ne le comprendrait décidément jamais, et il ne voulait même pas essayer.

Mollement, il suivit avec peu d'entrain, le reste de l'équipe qui s'éloignait vers le terrain sous les cris de ralliements du gardien de but. Autant d'euphorie lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

.

Debout près du terrain, supervisant l'échauffement de la sélection japonaise, Paolo observait avec Miya les joueurs français. Il connaissait très bien Antonin Grisette, contre qui il avait déjà eu la chance de jouer lors du _Football Frontier Européen_, et savait qu'il était un adversaire redoutable. Il paraissait d'ailleurs particulièrement en forme.

\- Tu es allé le saluer ? Le questionna Miya en suivant son regard

\- De loin seulement. Hier soir, il m'a envoyé un message pour me demander s'il devait craindre que le match ait été acheté par la sélection japonaise.

La brune sursauta, surprise. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse suspecter Inazuma Japon de telles bassesses.

\- Il ne connaît pas le football de Marc, c'est légitime d'avoir des doutes quand on voit ce qui se passe. Je l'ai rassuré en lui promettant qu'il pourrait jouer son meilleur football.

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit la japonaise, Marc et les autres n'aimeraient pas qu'ils ne se donnent qu'à moitié. Regarde comme il semble excité à l'idée de jouer contre une telle équipe.

L'italien détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le capitaine et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était intenable, incapable de rester en place.

Jude semblait même exaspéré tant ce dernier le tannait de tirer au but, l'empêchant d'aller s'échauffer correctement. Paolo fut infiniment soulagé de le voir comme ça : si le pire devait advenir, Marc ne serait pas malheureux de perdre contre une telle équipe.

**Inazuma Japon **

Mark Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside - Acker Reese – Shawn Froste

David Samford – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ichihoshi Hikaru

Axel Blaze – Elliot Ember

**Rose Griffon de France **

Hugues Terris

Nathan Rousseau – André Dubois – Lucas Velasquez – Pierre Duclos

David Blaise – Julien Bonaparte – Alain Lazare – Claude Eiffel

Antonin Grisette – Killian Petitpas

**_Début de la première mi-temps, 19h00 _**

_Commentateur _: Les deux équipes sont en place, et c'est la sélection de Rose Griffon qui donnera le coup d'envoi de cette partie. Je vous rappelle, chères téléspectateurs, que c'est le premier match de ces demi-finales.

Demain, la sélection italienne sera opposée aux Aigles allemands, vous pourrez suivre la rencontre sur notre antenne à partir de 18h.

L'arbitre siffle le coup d'envoi.

Antonin Grisette, la star de cette équipe de France, passe son ballon à Killian Petitpas. Ce dernier est gêné par Jude Sharp, et redonne son ballon au meneur de jeu, Julien Bonaparte.

Quel dribble magnifique du capitaine français qui passe Heath Moore, et donne son ballon à Alain Lazare.

Lazare s'avance vers l'avant, évitant Ichihoshi Hikaru.

Killian Petitpas récupère la balle et part vers l'avant, pour essayer de trouver Antonin Grisette. Il dribble, sans difficulté, Shawn Froste, il est tout seul dans son couloir.

Grisette passe à son tour Acker Reese, il est seul dans la surface de réparation, et réceptionne le ballon. Il est maintenant seul face à Marc Evans.

L'attaquant français envoi son ballon dans les airs, alors même qu'il reste au sol.

M-Mais il ne s'est rien passé, le ballon retombe tout à fait normalement, sans changement majeur, et file droit sur Marc Evans, qui utilise simplement sa super-technique _La Main Magique_.

C'était un leurre !

Un autre ballon vient d'apparaître, chargé de lumière bleu. Le gardien japonais ne peut rien faire, pris par surprise, Antonin Grisette marque le premier but de cette partie.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? S'étonna Miya

Sur le banc, comme sur le terrain, tous les joueurs japonais regardaient avec surprise, l'attaquant français regagner sa partie de terrain, sous les acclamations de son public.

Personne n'avait jamais vu une technique pareille. Seul Paolo se mit à sourire mystérieusement, plus impressionné qu'il n'était surpris.

\- Alors il a réussi à la perfectionner…

Son murmure, destiné à personne d'autre que lui, n'échappa pas aux oreilles de la petite brune qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle lui lança un regard pleins d'interrogations, le pressant de lui expliquer.

\- Cette technique s'appelle le _Tir Imaginaire. _En terme de puissance, elle n'est pas très impresionnante, mais elle est extrêmement efficace. Le principe est assez bête : le premier ballon est un leurre, il n'est pas réel, Marc à dût s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il l'a arrêté. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de savoir quand est-ce que le véritable ballon apparaîtra.

\- Ce n'est pas très fair-play, commenta Nelly avec dédain

\- En réalité, ça l'est plus que n'importe quel autre technique. Finalement, il est tout à fait autorisé de feinter le joueur adversaire. De plus, elle ne met en danger ni l'utilisateur, ni le joueur adversaire. A côté de cela, même un banal _Tir puissance 2_, pourrait être jugé comme plus dangereux.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Paolo, qui semblait véritablement emballé par la super-technique du joueur français. Il l'était tellement qu'il continua son développement :

\- Le tir est inspiré de la pièce du _Malade Imaginaire _du dramaturge français Molière. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui est persuadé qu'il est malade. Ici, Marc était persuadé que le tir avait eu lieu. Mais dans les deux cas, ce n'était que leur imagination.

.

_Commentateur_ : La sélection japonaise est en possession du ballon. Les attaquants japonais, Axel Blaze et Elliot Ember, se dirigent vers la surface de réparation française.

Ils font preuves d'une belle maîtrise de balle, à l'image des français quelques minutes plus tôt. Nathan Rousseau monte en défense sur Ember, qui s'emmêle complètement les pinceaux et perd le ballon.

Le défenseur français passe son ballon à Bonaparte qui monte immédiatement en attaque. Le joueur français passe Jude Sharp, ainsi que Heath Moore et Shawn Froste, il se retrouve seul devant le gardien japonais.

Il se prépare à tirer.

Mais…

Pourquoi l'arbitre siffle-t-il ?

.

Marc resta interloqué à l'entente du coup de sifflet strident de l'arbitre. D'un regard, il chercha Jude, puis Axel, et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'eux aussi ne comprenait pas.

Il essayait de rembobiner la scène dans sa tête, mais il ne voyait pas où le milieu de terrain français avait commis une faute. Ce dernier était, avec toute son équipe, en train de contester la décision arbitrale.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

.

Emi regarda, avec dédain, le président de la fédération française, s'offusquer une nouvelle fois de la décision arbitrale. Qu'importe à quel point, l'arbitre pouvait être mauvais, elle n'aimait pas que les gens se donnent en spectacle.

A sa droite, Aïden poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Décidément, cette pauvre équipe de France ne peut rien faire.

\- Inazuma Japon n'a pas acheté les arbitres, s'énerva la blonde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme il le fait ?

A côté d'elle, Andreas fixait attentivement Antonin Grisette, que l'arbitre menaçait d'expulsion, s'il ne se taisait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la fédération japonaise qui décide des arbitres, mais la fédération internationale. Regarde !

Il mit son téléphone portable sous le nez de son amie. Sur l'écran, s'affichait les hypothèses des pronostiqueurs quant au résultat du match.

\- Si Inazuma Japon venait à gagner le match, ce serait une véritable aubaine pour les sites de paris en ligne. Ils ne sont que 19% à avoir misé sur une victoire des japonais. Une défaite de la France leur rapporterait des milliers de dollars.

Aïden se mit à rire cyniquement alors qu'il portait à sa bouche une énième bouchée de son sandwich au jambon.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses : Inazuma Japon est sûr de se qualifier à ce rythme.

Emi lui lança un regard noir, loin d'apprécier cette blague de mauvais goût.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire contre ça ? Faire exprès de perdre ? Arrêter de joueur ?

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire, lui sourit tristement Andreas, c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça. Antonio Spelleni et ses complices souhaitent voir la sélection japonaise en finale.

\- Mais ça ne colle pas, s'exclama la blonde, il essaie de mettre des bâtons dans leurs roues depuis le début du mondial.

\- Penses-y d'une autre façon, lui expliqua Aïden, tu te souviens de cette bécasse d'Olivia Jacobs à l'école primaire ?

La blonde hocha la tête, dubitative. Elle ne comprenait pas où Aïden voulait en venir.

\- Tu l'as détesté parce qu'elle passé tout son temps avec Andy, dont tu étais amoureuse. Elle en revanche, elle t'adorait, et chaque année, elle faisait tout son possible pour être invitée à ton anniversaire.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce dont je me souviens, le coupa la blonde, pleine de mauvaise foi.

D'un rire, les deux jeunes hommes à côté d'elle, la firent taire, afin qu'Aïden puisse continuer.

\- Chaque année, alors que la date fatidique arrivée, elle multipliait les intentions à ton égard en t'offrant des cadeaux et des cupcakes, en te proposant de l'accompagner à des concerts. Mais tu l'as détestée tellement que rien n'y faisait, et tu ne supportais plus de la voir s'aggriper à toi chaque heure du jour. Ah ! L'amour te rendrait bien bête, ma petite Emi.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas ce dont je me souviens, intervient une seconde fois la jeune fille, piquée au vif.

\- Jusqu'au jour, continua Andreas en l'ignorant, où tu as compris que peu importe tes efforts, Olivia ne s'arrêterait jamais parce qu'elle voulait vraiment être invitée à ton anniversaire. Alors tu lui as donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait…

Emi fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

\- Tu l'as invitée, pour son plus grand bonheur, mais tu as ordonné à tous le monde de l'ignorer pendant toute la fête. Cette pauvre Olivia en a été si triste qu'elle n'a plus jamais demandé à être invitée.

La blonde n'avait strictement rien compris. Quel était le rapport avec Antonio Spelleni et Inazuma Japon ?

\- Tu es en train de me faire comprendre que j'étais une vraie garce quand j'avais dix ans ?

Andreas soupira de dépit alors que son meilleur ami se mettait à rire.

\- Antonio Spelleni a essayé de nuire à Inazuma Japon, comme toi tu as essayé d'empêcher Olivia de venir à ta fête, commença Andreas

\- Et puis tu t'es rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas, comme Spelleni s'est aperçu que combattre Inazuma Japon ne servait à rien, continua Aïden, ce criminel a décidé d'envoyer Inazuma Japon en finale comme eux le voulaient, mais pas de la manière qu'ils désiraient.

\- Exactement de la même façon que tu as invité Olivia comme elle le voulait, mais que rien ne s'est finalement passé comme elle le voulait.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la blonde.

C'était extrêmement ingénieux : jamais Axel, Marc et les autres ne supporteraient de gagner ce match grâce à l'arbitre. D'autant plus contre une équipe qui était clairement supérieur.

Mais ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix, comme Olivia n'avait pas eut le coeur à rentrer chez elle lors de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur répondre, la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui reposait dans sa main, l'interrompit. Elle fronça les yeux en voyant le nom de son père s'affichait à l'écran.

\- Il y a un problème papa ? Demanda-t-elle en décrochant le téléphone ?

\- _La fédération américaine est rentrée en contact avec Spelleni, il faut que tes amis apportent rapidement la clé USB. _

Elle lança un regard à Aïden et Andreas, pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien écouté. Mais leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le terrain, où Axel venait d'égaliser, après que l'arbitre ait ordonné un penalty.

.

Dépitée, Miya observait tristement les joueurs regagnaient leur vestiaire. Ils avaient tous compris, qu'à l'image du match contre la Corée du Sud, l'arbitre avait été acheté. La jeune fille avait le sentiment que, lorsque c'était après eux qu'on en avait, ça passait mieux. A côté d'elle, Nelly s'agitait.

\- Marc est vraiment touché, déplora-t-elle, il a l'air profondément abattu…

La brune ne put que confirmer. De tous les joueurs, le capitaine japonais était celui qui était le plus livide. On avait véritablement l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre une brique sur la tête.

La jeune fille ne pouvait que le comprendre, pour lui et ses amis, qui aimait tant jouer au football, qu'importe le résultat, ils avaient le sentiment de se faire voler leur moment.

\- Peut-être que s'ils déclaraient forfait, souffla Miya, ils supporteraient mieux la situation.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, la réprimanda Nelly, ce n'est pas en perdant le match que Marc irait mieux. Ce qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est de ne pas pouvoir mener ce combat à la loyale.

La jeune fille n'insista pas, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait non plus.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du vestiaire, afin de remotiver les garçons, son téléphone sonna, affichant le nom de sa cousine à l'écran.

\- _Miya ! Ils ont retrouvé Spelleni, il faut que Paolo et toi vous dépêchiez d'aller remettre à la police la clé USB._

Miya sursauta, véritablement surprise qu'un plan aussi approximatif ai été efficace. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille se précipita vers l'entrée du stade, où Paolo était encore afin de le presser de l'accompagner.

Une violente bouffée d'adrénaline s'était emparée d'elle. Enfin, elle allait avoir l'occasion de punir ce fourbe d'Antonio Spelleni. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas supporter ce visage si triste de Marc Evans, à qui il avait volé un moment précieux.

La jeune fille était si pressée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Jude, qui sortait du vestiaire, et qui l'a vit s'éloigner en vitesse avec Paolo, mécontent.

**_Début de la deuxième mi-temps, 20h10_**

_Commentateur _: Les deux équipes sont de retour sur le terrain, et c'est Inazuma Japon qui donnera le coup d'envoi de cette seconde mi-temps.

Le score est d'un partout, laquelle des deux formations parviendra-t-elle à décrocher son ticket pour la finale du mondiale ?

Axel Blaze passe le ballon à Elliot Ember qui chercher à remettre la balle au meneur de jeu japonais. La formation nippone se précipite vers la surface française.

Jude Sharp passe le ballon à Heath Moore qui cherche Ishihoshi Hikaru.

Quel dommage, le ballon est intercepté par le défenseur français Lucas Velasquez.

Ce dernier remet immédiatement le ballon à Eiffel qui cherche Killian Petitpas.

Quelle erreur de la défense japonaise ! Antonin Grisette est passé dans le dos de Wallside et est maintenant seul devant Marc Evans.

Il s'apprête à tirer. Allons-nous de nouveau assister à sa super technique du _Tir Imaginaire _?

L'arbitre siffle une faute offensive !

.

Marc ne put s'empêcher de bondir de sa cage alors que l'arbitre menaçait d'un carton jaune l'attaquant français.

Il en était certain : l'arbitre sifflait des fautes imaginaires depuis le début du match et il ne pouvait plus le tolérer.

Alors que la plupart des joueurs français étaient regroupés autour de l'homme en noir, afin d'encore une fois, essayer de le faire revenir sur sa décision, le gardien japonais se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'arbitre.

Il ignora les regards interrogateurs de joueurs adversaires, dont la plupart voyait son arrivé d'un mauvais œil.

\- Je conteste cette décision Monsieur. De mon but, je n'ai vu aucune faute. Je demande à ce que le ballon soit remis en jeu.

L'homme au sifflet le dévisagea avec ahurissement. De la même façon, qu'Antonin Grisette se retourner vers lui, clairement surpris d'une telle demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le capitaine japonais se tourna vers l'attaquant français qui l'interrogeait, et le dévisagea avec un sérieux qui n'était pas propre au personnage.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas une minute de plus cet arbitrage en carton, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux jouer au football.

\- Alors ce n'est pas la fédération japonaise qui a acheté l'arbitre ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Jude à Antonin en arrivant à son tour.

Axel qui l'avait suivi, posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment. D'un hochement de tête, il lui assura d'en discuter plus tard avec lui.

Jude dévisagea son ami avec interrogation, surpris qu'il en ait finalement appris plus et qu'il ne l'ait pas mis au courant.

La voix de l'arbitre les interpella de nouveau :

\- M. Evans, retournez dans vos cages, vous n'êtes pas arbitre. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- M-Mais enfin, c'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas du football, je refuse de continuer à jouer dans ces conditions…

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous déclarez forfait ?

\- Marc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva Jude

Le capitaine japonais n'entendait plus rien.

Autour de lui, tout le monde s'agiter. Jude et Axel étaient en train de s'énerver après lui, l'arbitre discutait avec ses supérieurs des modalités d'une telle décision et une grande partie des joueurs français discutaient bruyamment entre eux.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, seul Antonin Grisette resta silencieux, fixant Marc avec intérêt.

\- Je n'avais pas cru Paolo quand il m'avait dit à quel point tu étais un idiot du football…

La plupart des gens qui lui disait ça adopté toujours un ton blagueur, et il s'agissait toujours plus d'une taquinerie que d'un reproche.

Marc fut profondément choqué d'entendre tant de reproches dans la voix de l'attaquant français.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu saches où tu trouves, Marc Evans. Tu es, en ce moment même, en train de disputer une demi-finale au FFI, et tu es en train de nous dire que tu veux abandonner ?

\- O-Oui, je…

\- Un match de football ne peut pas toujours se dérouler de la manière dont tu en as envie. Mais, il ne s'agit pas d'abandonner chaque fois que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites…

\- Mais l'arbitre vous empêches de jouer votre propre football, c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! S'énerva l'attaquant, Toi et ton équipe, contentez-vous de jouer comme vous l'auriez fait, c'est à nous de nous occuper de l'arbitre.

Marc dévisagea le jeune homme, sondant sa sincérité dans son regard. Après quelques minutes à se défier du regard, il battu en retraite.

En soupirant, il regagna ses cages. Il devait gagner ce match, même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont il avait envie.

.

_Commentateur _: Il ne reste que dix minutes de jeu dans ce match opposant les Rose Griffon à Inazuma Japon. Pour le moment, le score est toujours nul.

Après le coup d'éclat de Marc Evans, qui a menacé l'arbitre de déclarer forfait, l'homme en noir semble être moins sévère envers la sélection française.

Nathan Swift effectue la remise en jeu en faveur des japonais, il trouve David Samford qui part directement vers l'avant.

Samford passe à Jude Sharp qui donne des indications à ses coéquipiers quant à leur placement.

Le meneur de jeu japonais dribble sans difficulté le défenseur Pierre Duclos, et parvient à donner le ballon à Elliot Ember sur son côté droit.

Lucas Velasquez empêche l'attaquant japonais de trouver une solution, ce dernier est maintenant replié sur la ligne de but. Que dommage, Ember, incapable de trouver un de ses coéquipiers, sort le ballon.

Attendez !

D'après l'arbitre, il semblerait que ce soit Velasquez qui est touché le ballon. Inazuma Japon décroche donc un corner très précieux, malgré le mécontentement des joueurs français.

.

Jude lança un regard à Marc, qui de son but, n'avait absolument pas pu voir l'action. Il lui signifia de rester à sa place, et de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'intervenir à tout bout de champs.

Le meneur de jeu était aussi révolté que lui, mais il comprenait le besoin des français de gérer eux-mêmes ce problème. Il était malvenu de leur part de se plaindre, alors qu'ils bénéficiaient des décisions de l'arbitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais Jude ?

Le meneur de jeu se retourna vers Elliot, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, semblait vraiment indécis. Devait-il marquer s'il en avait la possibilité ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu marques ce but, et tu nous qualifies pour la finale !

Jude et Elliot se retournèrent vers Axel qui les ignorer, trop concentré sur l'arbitre, qu'il s'amusait à inonder de regard noir.

Le stratège japonais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de taper l'épaule de son coéquipier de Polaris, afin de lui donner du courage.

\- Tu devrais écouter Axel, il a raison. Si nous voulons comprendre pourquoi l'arbitre souhaite tant que ça nous voir en finale, nous devons y aller.

.

_Commentaire_ : Inazuma Japon se qualifie pour la finale du _Football Frontière International_ ! Quelle surprise ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle équipe viendrait à bout de cette fantastique équipe de France ?

Le match s'achève donc sur le score de 1-2 en faveur des japonais, qui ont pris la tête du match à quelques minutes de la fin grâce à une frappe direct d'Elliot Ember depuis le point de corner.

.

Marc Evans ne prit même pas le temps d'aller serrer la main des joueurs adversaires.

Il était profondément attristé, malgré cette victoire et surtout, cette qualification en finale. Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête, qu'ils avaient gagné ce match, mais qu'ils n'auraient pas dut.


	19. Chapitre19

L'arrestation d'Antonio Spelleni faisait la une des journaux.

Sur tous les écrans – ordinateurs, télévisons, téléphones portables – son nom s'affichait en grand. Malgré tous les efforts que faisait Miya pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la satisfaction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine profondément dépitée du criminel.

Les choses avaient été rapides. A peine une heure après avoir remis la clé USB aux forces de police, la presse s'était emparé de l'affaire, répandant partout dans le monde la nouvelle, selon laquelle, un homme d'affaire membre de la fédération international de football était à la tête d'un vaste réseau d'arnaque.

Dans un premier temps, cette même institution avait tenté de démentir, mais il y avait tant de fédération national qui avait témoigné contre Antonio Spelleni qu'il s'était rapidement rétracter, cessant de soutenir le personnage.

L'ancien directeur de la Royal Academy avait été interpellé, alors même qu'il quittait les bureaux de Fédération de football américaine. Son visage surpris et énervé était diffusait en boucle sur les chaînes d'informations en continu.

Bien que pour le moment, tous ses complices n'aient pas encore été arrêté, la jeune fille était particulièrement fière de leur coup.

Assise à l'une des tables de la salle de réunion de l'hôtel, Miya fixait avec compassion les joueurs qui venaient de l'apprendre. Paolo et Nelly avaient expliqué, avec plus de patiente qu'il n'en fallait, tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis le début du mondial : l'élimination surprise de la Chine par la Corée du Sud, le fait qu'Axel avait à plusieurs reprises surpris Miya et Paolo en discuter, l'achat de l'arbitre lors du match contre cette même sélection coréenne, mais également lors de d'autres rencontres, l'aide indispensable de Giuliano Vespussi, d'Emi et de son père, ainsi que des différentes fédérations.

Tous avaient été soulagé d'apprendre que le match contre la France avait été son dernier acte criminel, et étaient heureux de savoir que la finale se jouerait de manière juste et équitable.

Bien évidemment, Inazuma Japon n'ignorait pas qu'Antonio Spelleni était l'ancien directeur de la Royal Academy. Jude et les autres n'avaient pourtant pas était surpris outre mesure.

\- Décidément, s'exclama Caleb, ils étaient tous corrompus dans ce collège !

Tous confirmèrent d'un signe de tête, peu prompte à s'appesantir sur le sujet. C'est finalement Nathan, qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

\- En ce qui concerne les matchs dont on a la preuve qu'ils ont été achetés, est-ce qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Nelly qui, assise sur l'estrade, était occupée à réconforter un Marc profondément attristé. Miya soupira longuement. Le jeune homme ne se remettait pas de cette victoire contre la sélection française, à croire qu'il aurait préféré perdre le match. La rousse se releva et balaya l'assemblée du regard.

\- D'après la commission d'enquête et le chef de la brigade criminel, il y a peu de chance que l'on puisse réparer les dommages subis par les différentes équipes. Il leur semble compliqué de réorganiser la compétition de manière à ce qu'elle soit juste donc le classement ne devrait sans doute pas bouger.

\- Cela signifie que notre victoire contre la France n'est pas remise en question ? Interrogea Heath afin d'être sûr.

\- Vraisemblablement non, ils ont trop peu de temps pour le faire, la finale a lieu la semaine prochaine. L'enquête ne sera pas terminée avant l'année prochaine.

Miya ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un soulagement ou non. Marc était peut-être le plus affecté, mais elle ne doutait pas que la totalité des joueurs de l'équipe ne vivait pas forcément bien cette qualification non plus.

Ils étaient juste un petit peu plus réaliste. S'ils avaient déclaré forfait, la France ne se serait pas qualifié non plus de manière juste et équitable. Il avait fallu faire un choix entre la peste et le choléra. Ils n'aimaient pas avoir choisi la peste, mais ils ne regrettaient pas non plus le choléra.

_Du côté de Jude et Miya_

Maintenant que tous avaient appris la vérité, il restait une dernière chose à faire pour Miya.

Immobile, devant la porte de la chambre de Jude, la jeune fille essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle ait hâte de tout lui dire, le fait est que c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme et elle savait qu'il supportait déjà mal le fait d'avoir été éloigné de leurs manigances, alors même qu'Axel y avait participé.

Jude aimait tout savoir et tout contrôlé, ainsi, être tenu autant de temps dans l'ignorance avait de quoi agacer.

Elle savait également qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas s'être battu un petit peu plus en ce qui concernait leur couple, et même si la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix, elle se demandait de plus en plus, si elle avait fait le meilleur.

Fébrile, elle frappa doucement à la porte. Tellement doucement, qu'elle se demanda même si le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la pièce avait pu l'entendre.

Constatant qu'on ne l'invitait toujours pas entrer, la jeune fille réitéra son geste, cette fois avec plus de force. Elle entendit des pas, et bientôt, le visage de Jude se présenta devant elle. L'accueil, loin d'être glaciale, ne fut pourtant pas très joyeux.

\- Oh, c'est toi !

Miya se balança de gauche à droite sur ses deux pieds, intimidée. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait revue, à son retour d'Allemagne, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal.

Maladroitement, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer pour lui parler. Chose que le stratège accepta d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'effacer pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Miya pris place sur la chaise de bureau, alors que le jeune homme se calait contre le mur, assis sur son lit.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, la brune ne se décidant pas à parler. Après quelques minutes, Jude finit par le rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Miya ?

La jeune fille déglutit et se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Puis finalement, après avoir croisé son regard, elle se dégonfla, et jugea préférable de garder les yeux résolument tourné vers la corbeille à papier.

\- I-Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir concernant Antonio Spelleni…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jude se redresser. Puis, il se mit à rire sarcastiquement.

\- Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-il, à ce stade, je ne serais plus surpris de rien.

\- Il m'a fait chanter !

Le jeune homme fut pourtant surpris.

Il détailla la brune avec attention, réfléchissant à ce qu'aurais bien put être ce chantage. Et puis il sut. Jude Sharp était intelligent, et il n'avait pas été compliqué de faire le lien entre cette information et le comportement distant mais amical de la jeune fille.

Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'elle ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Il semble qu'il n'ait pas supporter que toi et tes amis brisiez tous ses plans de conquêtes lorsque vous étiez à la Royal Academy. Il voulait vous affaiblir afin de briser vos rêves à vous aussi. Il a saboté les tests de Caleb, et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à David et Joe !

\- On en revient toujours à la Royal Academy…

Miya se tut, prenant le temps de détaillé le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement attristé ou en colère, il encaissait juste les choses. A croire qu'elle lui avait simplement annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus de riz pour le dîner.

Mais Jude avait toujours été comme ça : presque insensible. Presque parce qu'il lui arrivait quelque fois de montrer à quel point quelque chose pouvait le toucher. Cette insensibilité apparente était comme une carapace qui se heurtait aux gens qu'il aimait : Célia en avait fait l'expérience la première, puis ses camarades de la Royal Academy, et Miya à plusieurs reprises.

Et puis soudain, sans que la brune ne s'y attende, Jude releva la tête vers elle, et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux rictus moqueurs. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois dans la cuisine ?

Incapable de parler, Miya hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer.

\- Dans ce cas-là, oublie. Remettons-nous ensemble dès maintenant.

\- C'est une question ?

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de te demander ton avis, je suis sûr que tu es venu ici pour m'entendre dire ça.

La jeune fille n'y avait pas forcément pensé, mais entendre Jude le dire, lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Elle fit alors la chose qui lui parut la plus sensée du monde à ce moment-là : elle se leva et se précipita dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui proposait le stratège japonais.

_Match Allemagne/Italie _

Giuliano avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de particulièrement anormal ces derniers jours. Ses coéquipiers et lui s'étaient entraînés avec acharnement comme ils le faisaient toujours, ils avaient passé du temps à analyser les derniers matchs des Aigles afin de comprendre mieux leur façon de jouer, et avaient méticuleusement préparé un plan d'action.

Il avait beau se répéter le déroulé de ses journées avec précisions, il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'élément perturbateur. Mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il y en avait un.

Ce sentiment se renforça après qu'il ait vu Miya. La jeune fille et toute l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon avaient prévus d'assister à la rencontre. Et un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la jeune fille était venue le trouver au stade où il était déjà présent. Elle voulait, personnellement, l'encourager et le motiver pour ce match.

\- Je me doute bien que c'est un moment difficile à passer pour toi, le réconforta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, mais au moins tu es libre de jouer ce match sans avoir à te soucier d'un quelconque problème d'arbitrage.

Il lui avait offert un large sourire, afin de lui prouver là qu'il n'était pas affecté plus que de raison par l'arrestation de son oncle. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard compatissant, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

L'italien soupira longuement.

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien Miya, j'ai un match important à jouer, je serai triste plus tard.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Fais-en sorte de gagner ce match, c'est le seul match où je t'encouragerai.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire avant de s'éclipser, laissant le jeune homme seul face à ses sentiments contradictoires. Miya lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais lui était persuadé du contraire.

.

Aïden mangeait un sandwich au jambon, qu'Emi jugea bien trop imbibé de mayonnaise. Le regard de dégoût qu'elle porta sur lui, ne lui fit n'y chaud ni froid, et il continua à parler la bouche pleine. La jeune fille se demandait vraiment ce que Célia pouvait bien lui trouver.

\- Je te signale que tu joues dans une heure, comment tu parviens à avaler une horreur pareille ?

\- Tu devrais goûter avant de critiquer !

A leurs côtés, Andreas se mit à rire, prenant le parti de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est son rituel avant un match.

\- Depuis quand ? Interrogea la blonde surprise

\- Depuis le début du FFI, lui répondit Aïden en avalant une énième bouchée de son sandwich.

Cette fois, Emi ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Aïden était vraiment une énigme pour elle. Elle détourna le regard de son ami, pour se concentrer sur Andreas, bien plus présentable.

\- Enfin, je suis simplement venu vous encourager avant le début du match, je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre, je ne supporterai pas que ce soit le petit-copain de ma cousine qui aille en finale.

\- Ce n'est pas le frère à Célia son petit-copain ? S'étonna Aïden en revenant vers eux, après avoir jeté le sachet de so encas

\- Oh, c'est compliqué, je ne la comprends pas très bien…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on compte battre les deux de toute façon, se mit à rire le jeune homme alors qu'Andreas se joignait à lui.

Emi ne tint pas compte de la remarque et offrit à chacun un baiser sur la joue en guise d'encouragement. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand ils n'étaient encore qu'au primaire, et Andreas avait toujours assuré que c'était un porte-bonheur.

\- Profitez-en, la semaine prochaine vous n'en aurez pas !

Et sur cette phrase, elle les quitta, allant rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient en tribune.

.

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que le match avait commençait et Miya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être absolument admirative de jeu des italiens.

Même Emi, pourtant la première supportrice de la sélection allemande, semblait emballée. Paolo, assis à côté d'elle, regardait le match avec intérêt, analysant leur geste et leurs mouvements. La brune voyait bien à quel point il était déçu de ne pas être des leurs.

\- Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de moi, soupira-t-il, regardez comme leur technique est époustouflante.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, s'insurgea Marc à côté de lui, il n'y en a aucun qui t'arrives à la cheville.

Miya ne partageait pas vraiment son avis, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Paolo était un joueur excellent, mais il lui semblait que tous les joueurs italiens avaient un talent fou. Même Giuliano, qui était pourtant un second choix, était incroyable. Il était d'ailleurs à l'origine du premier but des italiens.

Les allemands se faisaient balader, ils étaient incapables de suivre les mouvements de leurs adversaires. Andreas avait à peine toucher le ballon tant il était difficile aux milieux de terrains de conserver le ballon suffisamment longtemps pour le lui passer.

Quant au gardien de but, il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de souffler, tant les assauts étaient répétitifs. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui le meilleur joueur allemand sur le terrain, car il avait arrêté tant de tir si incroyable.

\- Bon, voilà l'équipe que nous affronterons en finale, conclut Nelly quelques minutes plus tard alors que Raffaele Generani marquait un second but.

\- Le match n'est pas terminé, siffla Emi entre ses dents

La rousse ne releva pas le remarque. Elle avait cerné la jeune fille, et elle se doutait bien que si elle rajoutait quoique ce soit, la blonde n'hésiterait pas à faire un scandale, tant bien même elles étaient dans un lieu public.

De son côté, Axel prit la main de blonde et confirma d'un signe de tête les propos d'Emi. Il était persuadé, tout comme Jude et Heath, qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

.

Après avoir mis en touche le ballon, empêchant aux italiens d'entamer une énième contre-attaque, Andreas prit une grande respiration afin de réguler son souffle.

Il avait l'impression de courir pour rien, car jamais un seul ballon n'arrivait dans ses pieds. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard sur le terrain, pour constater que ses amis étaient dans le même état de fatigue que lui. Quel était le secret des italiens pour paraître si frais même après une demi-heure aussi intense ?

Son regard se porta sur Giuliano Vespussi. Il avait entendu parlé de lui à de multiples reprises, et ce, bien avant même qu'Emi ne lui apprenne qu'il connaissait sa cousine.

Tout le monde avait jasé sur lui pendant des semaines : il avait détrôné Paolo Bianchi parce son beau-père était le président de la fédération italienne. Aujourd'hui, Andreas commençait à en douter.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter longtemps avant de reconnaître que le jeune homme était un excellent joueur. Il ne lésinait pas sur ses efforts, aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense, et était réellement motivé. C'était même l'un des seuls qui semblait véritablement s'amuser.

L'attaquant allemand avait mal à la tête tant il avait des difficultés à respirer. Aïden vint le trouver, dans le même état.

\- Je te propose qu'on frappe accidentellement dans la cheville de Vespussi, avant de nous concentrer sur Generani, c'est notre seule chance !

Andreas esquissa un sourire amusé. Même dans des moments pareils, son meilleur ami trouvait le moyen de blaguer. Bien que le jeune homme devine, qu'au fond, il y pensait un peu.

Il eut un sursaut d'énergie insoupçonné, qui lui permit de pousser gentiment Aïden, afin qu'il retourne se placer à sa position.

\- Ils ne tiendront pas tout le match à un tel niveau, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, c'est nous qui mèneront le jeu pendant la seconde mi-temps.

Il ne savait pas si ses paroles avaient eu un quelconque effet sur le milieu de terrain, mais elles en eurent sur lui.

Andreas avait l'habitude d'être foncièrement optimiste. Beaucoup considéré cela comme un excès de zèle ou une prédisposition à l'égocentrisme, mais il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme avait un bon instinct, et même dans cette situation, presque catastrophique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance.

.

Giuliano regagna son vestiaire, pleinement satisfait de cette première mi-temps.

Ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui avait noué le ventre avant le début de la partie avait disparu, et il était bien plus concentré maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'issus du match, et il avait hâte de pouvoir affronter Inazuma Japon en finale.

En s'essayant, épuisé, à la place qui lui était assignée, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir son beau-père pénétrait dans la pièce.

Il ne venait jamais, se contentant de regarder le match depuis la tribune présidentielle. Plus surprenant encore, leur coach se replia complètement derrière lui, lui laissant toute la lumière.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, un nœud se forma de nouveau dans son bas ventre, les sentiments négatifs affluant de nouveau vers lui. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Generani, Grazioso et Oconti vont être remplacés.

Giuliano se redressa incrédule. Ses trois coéquipiers étaient en train de faire leur meilleur match depuis le début du mondial, c'était complétement insensé.

Et puis, de quel droit son beau-père se permettait-il de prendre de telles décisions ? Il n'était pas le coach.

Alors que les trois joueurs protestaient vivement, Adriano Taglioni annonça les joueurs qui les remplaceraient. C'était étonnant, car ces derniers n'étaient alors encore jamais rentrés sur le terrain.

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit du blond, il venait de faire le lien entre les noms de joueurs nommés et ceux qui étaient inscrits sur les relevés de comptes de son oncle. Alors qu'il balayait des yeux le vestiaire, se remémorant qui serait sur le terrain, il fut pris de nausée : à l'exception de lui, tous avaient reçu de l'argent de la part de la fédération italienne.

Le jeune homme déglutit, attendant avec appréhension la suite des consignes que donneraient son beau-père.

\- Les applications de paris ont fermé les mises sur ce match. Notre équipe est donné vainqueur par presque 80% des utilisateurs. Vous devez maintenant perdre ce match.

Giuliano ouvrit des grands yeux, profondément choqué, alors que Raffaele bondissait de son siège, insultant copieusement Adriano Taglioni dans son dialecte d'origine.

Le jeune homme comprenait maintenant que son oncle et son beau-père avaient œuvré de concert. Il se sentait trahit par les deux figures paternelles qu'il avait tant estimé.

D'abord son oncle, qui, il n'en doutait pas, était à l'initiative d'un tel projet puis son beau-père qui, il l'avait cru, lui avait donné une chance de montrer ce qu'il valait. Sûrement ces deux-là avaient-ils cru qu'il marcherait facilement dans leur combine après avoir tout appris. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas rencontré Miya.

Alors que les gardes du corps d'Adriano Taglioni pénétraient dans le vestiaire, pour faire sortir de force un Raffaele incapable de se calmer, Giuliano se leva à la hâte.

Son cher oncle et son si dévoué beau-père avait établi un plan de génie mais il y avait pourtant une fausse note dissonante dans leur partition : lui-même.

Giuliano Vespussi refusait de perdre ce match, et il comptait bien mettre leur plan en déroute.

.

La première chose que remarqua Paolo, quand les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, c'est que ses trois amis – les seuls anciens joueurs qui avaient été sélectionné – n'étaient plus, ni sur le terrain, ni sur le banc. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit progressivement.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Ce sentiment de malaise se renforça à mesure que les minutes défilaient. La sélection italienne ne jouait pas comme en première mi-temps.

Ils étaient moins énergiques, leurs mouvements étaient moins précis, moins vifs et rapides. A plusieurs reprises, ils perdirent bêtement le ballon, la faute à une mauvaise lecture de jeu. Après un quart d'heure, lorsqu'Andreas Carter marqua le premier but allemand de la partie, Paolo n'y tint plus et interrogea Jude.

\- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à voir clair dans leur jeu !

Le stratège japonais le dévisagea un instant. Et Paolo se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Jude depuis bien trop longtemps. Il cru que ce dernier aller l'ignorer, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Il faut croire que les joueurs italiens savent tout faire, y compris faire semblant de plus savoir jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea Miya qui se penchait vers lui.

Jude montra du doigt l'action qui était en train de se produire. Le milieu de terrain Italien, Valentino Salviati, venait de passer le ballon à son attaquant, Guglielmo Boccone qui le rata malencontreusement, le laissant sortir en touche.

\- Il vient de faire exprès de laisser sortir le ballon. C'est bête, mais il a ralenti sa course alors même que son coéquipier lui faisait la passe. En temps normal, il aurait dû accélérer.

\- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Interrogea Marc qui avait suivi la discussion, c'est complètement insensé !

\- Il se passe quelque chose, murmura la brune, et je pense que Giuliano sait exactement quoi.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le blond. Ce dernier multipliait les allers retours entre la défense et l'attaque. C'était le seul qui ne semblait pas être à côté de la plaque. Il taclait véritablement, récupéré le ballon et faisait toujours en sorte de le garder. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas jouer tout seul, et chacune de ses tentatives pour aller au but se solda par un échec.

\- Il ne passe plus le ballon à ses coéquipiers, murmura Axel, il n'a plus confiance en eux.

Ses paroles firent sens quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Giuliano parvient à récupérer le ballon au pied d'un des défenseurs allemands.

Rapide, il se précipita vers le but, dribblant tour à tour, ses adversaires. Il se retrouva enfin face au gardien allemand.

Il laissa le ballon rouler doucement sous ses jambes, avant de poser un pied dessus puis il frappa fortement ce dernier du talon, déclenchant un immense jet de lave qui les emporta vers le ciel.

Alors que le ballon était petit à petit engloutit par la lave en fusion, le jeune homme le frappa fortement, laissant ce dernier filer vers le but allemand en laissant une traînée de cendre derrière lui.

\- C'est l'_Eruption du Vésuve_, Raffaele m'en avait parlé. Cette super-technique est magnifique.

Malheureusement, le ballon n'atteint jamais le fond des filets.

Valentino Salviati s'était jeté sur sa trajectoire et avait reçu ce dernier de pleins fouet. Dans un silence d'horreur, il s'effondra lamentablement au sol, tandis que le ballon était dévié et achevait sa course près du banc allemand. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine de Miya.

.

Andreas n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi le milieu de terrain italien avait-il fait ça ?

Il avait cru, depuis le début de la seconde mi-temps, que ses adversaires étaient fatigués et qu'ils se relâchaient. Mais il commençait à en douter. Ce geste n'était pas anodin.

Alors que l'équipe médicale se précipitait vers Salviati qui gisait au sol, inconscient, l'attaquant allemand se concentra sur Giuliano Vespussi. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas particulièrement abattu par la situation de son coéquipier, mais plutôt immensément frustré.

A croire que s'il avait marqué, même en entraînant Salviati à la suite du ballon, dans les filets, il aurait été plus satisfait.

\- Salviati a de la chance, il s'en sortira avec simplement quelques membres cassés, lui apprit Aïden en arrivant du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de l'italien.

Andreas hocha la tête pour le remercier de ses informations. Avant de se reconcentrer sur l'attaquant qui tournait en rond et dont il voyait presque la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

Pris d'une pulsion, il se dirigea vers lui, sous le regard surpris de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le suivit, agrippant son bras afin de l'en dissuader. Pour autant, Andreas se planta tout de même devant Giuliano.

\- Dis-moi, il me semble que tu es une pièce rapportée dans cette équipe, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le seul qui continu de jouer comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

A côté de lui, Aïden se frappa fortement la tête. Il ne supportait pas quand Andreas jouait au petit provocateur des bacs à sable. De plus, vu la manière dont l'attaquant italien frappait dans le ballon, il craignait que son meilleur ami se retrouve rapidement dans le même état que ce pauvre Salviati – qui était toujours au sol soit dite en passant.

Mais étonnamment, Giuliano lui rendit son sourire, et passa un bras derrière ses épaules, paresseusement. A croire qu'être ici était vraiment ennuyant.

\- Oh, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que toi et tes coéquipiers vous retrouviez en finale sans l'avoir mérité, alors j'essaie de donner le change.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Andreas en fronçant des sourcils, en ce moment même c'est vous qui êtes en finale.

Mais l'italien ne lui répondit pas, et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, vers son coach qui lui hurlait après depuis presque cinq minutes. Aïden qui avait assisté à l'échange avec curiosité lança un son meilleur ami un regard pleins d'interrogations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Andreas lui sourit avec confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais il semble que toute la sélection italienne, à l'exception de Vespussi, souhaite que nous gagnions le match.

Peut-être était-ce un trait de caractère qui serait plus proche du défaut que de la qualité, mais Andreas Carter n'était pas Marc Evans.

Lors du match contre la France, il l'avait trouvé complétement idiot, lorsqu'il avait annoncé vouloir déclarer forfait. Lui, ne ferait pas une chose aussi stupide.

Il allait gagner ce match. D'abord parce qu'il voulait aller en finale. Et ensuite, parce que s'il n'avait pas l'intégrité de Marc Evans, il était au moins profondément généreux.

Il allait donc donner aux italiens, exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

.

Miya avait observé avec tristesse Giuliano quittait le terrain après que son coach ait procédé à un changement.

Dès lors, le match pris une tournure tout à fait improbable.

Les joueurs italiens ne prirent même plus la peine d'essayer de faire passer leurs mauvaises passes et leurs mauvais tacles pour des erreurs ou des fautes d'inattentions. Et en même temps, la sélection allemande pris la tête du match.

Après presque dix minutes, ils égalisèrent grâce à une réalisation magnifique d'Aïden Mandel.

Malgré tout, il ne célébra pas ce but, et se contenta d'aller frapper dans la main de son meilleur ami, parfaitement conscient que le gardien italien n'avait même pas tenté de l'arrêter.

La brune observa sa cousine, assise quelques sièges devant elle à côté d'Axel. Cette dernière, même si elle avait esquissé un sourire, ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse non plus. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait également.

A quelques minutes de la fin, les Aigles marquaient leur quatrième but, après une magnifique réalisation d'Andreas Carter. Sans un mot, Emi se leva et quitta les tribunes, sûrement dans l'optique de rejoindre ses amis. Célia la suivit à son tour sous le regard surpris de son frère. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, Miya et Paolo échangèrent un regard profondément peiné.

La jeune fille avait la désagréable sensation, que malgré son arrestation de ce matin, Antonio Spelleni avait gagné. La finale du _Football Frontière International _opposerait deux équipes qu'il avait lui-même choisi.


	20. Chapitre20

Les rayons du soleil frappaient avec intensité le terrain où les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon étaient occupés à s'entraîner.

Malgré les fortes chaleurs, Marc Evans et ses coéquipiers parvenaient à garder un rythme soutenu. Il faut dire que malgré les derniers événements, ils étaient décidés à remporter cette finale.

Emi, assise sur le banc près du terrain, était persuadée que la qualification tout aussi discutable de l'Allemagne, avait plus ou moins atténué leur culpabilité de cette victoire peu méritée face à la France. Seul Marc ne paraissait pas s'en remettre.

Jusqu'à présent, la blonde avait considéré que ce n'était pas son problème. Le gardien de but avait une petite-amie, c'était dans ces moment-là qu'elle devait montrer à quel point elle était importante. Mais à part quelques remontrances, Nelly n'avait rien fait, laissant à Jude et Axel la lourde responsabilité de remotiver le capitaine.

D'après le blond, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle baisse de morale arrivait au jeune homme, mais Axel n'avait pu en dire plus à Emi, car il lui avait dit ne pas avoir été présent.

La jeune femme avait du mal à imaginer que le gardien de but japonais avait pu, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, avoir été triste. De tous les joueurs qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque-là, Marc Evans était bien le seul qui avait constamment le sourire.

Alors qu'Axel arrivait vers elle, la jeune fille se leva, attrapa une serviette et une gourde, et les lui tendit lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Emi en jetant un coup à Marc.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson énergisante.

Désaltéré, il s'empara de son sac afin d'y trouver son téléphone portable pour y consulter l'heure. Décidant que l'entraînement s'était suffisamment prolongé pour aujourd'hui, il rangea ses affaires.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, prévint-il la blonde, on se rejoint à l'intérieur !

\- Attends Axel, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait l'aider davantage ?

Le blond suivit son regard, en direction du capitaine japonais. Puis, il le posa de nouveau sur la jeune fille qui le retenait par le bras. Emi s'énerva de le voir si étonné : peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus gentille et la plus serviable, mais elle n'était tout de même pas sans cœur. L'attaquant lui sourit.

\- Le problème c'est que la seule personne capable de régler ce problème est Marc lui-même. La seule chose que nous avons à faire c'est de lui donner envie de jouer avec nous. Lorsque le football lui manquera suffisamment, il reviendra tout seul.

\- Et tu estimes que tu lui as suffisamment donné envie de jouer aujourd'hui ?

Axel lui fit des gros yeux. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de la journée sur le terrain, s'il était obligé d'y retourner, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il était certain de mourir de fatigue.

\- Vraiment Emi, je suis épuisé.

\- Mais regarde-le, il semble vraiment vraiment vraiment déprimé.

Le jeune homme coula de nouveau un regard vers Marc, assis piteusement par terra, adossé contre le poteau de but. Il fixait lamentablement ses crampons, ignorant malgré lui les ballons qui venaient s'entasser au fond des filets.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Jude atterrit au sol après un nouveau tir, qui n'avait toujours pas réveiller l'intérêt du garçon au bandeau orange.

Axel soupira fortement, afin de clairement marquer sa désapprobation, mais il s'exécuta tout de même, sous le sourire d'Emi. Il laissa retomber au sol son sac et sa serviette, et se dirigea vers Marc et Jude. Tranquillement, la blonde s'assit de nouveau sur le banc pour les regarder.

.

\- Marc, pourquoi est-ce que tu as écouté Antonin Grisette ce jour-là ?

Le capitaine japonais releva ses yeux vitreux vers Jude qui venait de lui poser la question. Il essaya de répondre, mais se rendit compte soudainement que sa bouche était complètement asséchée.

Il s'interrogea sur l'heure à laquelle il avait bu son dernier verre d'eau, et fut horrifié de constaté que c'était au petit-déjeuner. Il était tellement occupé à ressassé le match contre la France qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il n'avait ni bu, ni mangé.

Un instant même, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement. D'un regard, il constata que ce dernier était désormais vide et que le soleil déclinait dangereusement.

Axel, remarquant son trouble, lui tendit une gourde, et le jeune homme s'empressa d'avaler goulument le jus de ginseng. Apte à répondre, Marc Evans entreprit de réfléchir à la question que son ami lui avait posée.

\- Il ne voulait pas que je le fasse.

\- C'est tout ? L'interrogea davantage Axel en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit par avouer le jeune homme, j'étais dans le feu de l'action et j'ai simplement voulu lui offrir cela, à défaut d'un match juste et équitable.

\- Je vois, soupira Jude, et maintenant que tu peux y réfléchir, est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu déclares forfait ?

Marc Evans soupira longuement. En ce moment même, le jeune homme rêvait d'échapper à la poigne de ses deux meilleurs amis, et s'éloigner en trottinant vers sa chambre où un lit moelleux et confortable l'attendait.

Avec un peu de chance même, Nelly lui aurait mis de côté quelque uns de ces succulents bonbons aux caramels qu'elle ramenait régulièrement de France.

Pour autant, notant le rapprochement physique qu'avaient opéraient Jude et Axel, il était persuadé de ne pas réussir à s'échapper, tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à cette question. Il essaya alors d'y penser sincèrement.

\- Imagine que tu ais été à sa place et qu'il avait annoncé vouloir déclarer forfait, insista Axel, comment aurais-tu réagis ?

A cette pensée, le cœur de Marc se contracta violemment. Il était certain qu'il aurait détestait ça.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de gagner le match de cette façon…

Le jeune homme sourit doucement alors qu'il comprenait où ses amis voulaient en venir.

\- Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre Marc, que de jouer notre football. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain, lui expliqua Jude avec bienveillance.

\- Antonin Grisette avait parfaitement conscience de cela, et il ne nous en voulait pas à nous. Tu te dois de jouer cette finale à fond Marc, parce que tu n'y es pour rien !

Sur ses mots d'Axel, les deux amis se relevèrent, et tendirent chacun un bras à Marc. Complétement épuisé, de par son manque d'alimentation, le gardien leur sourit avant d'attraper leur main et de se relever. Jude attrapa le ballon qui gisait à côté d'eux, et tous trois entreprirent de regagner l'hôtel.

Du coin de l'œil, Axel aperçu Emi quitter elle aussi le banc où elle était restée assise pour les observer. Elle lui sourit largement, avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment le blond s'y était pris, mais il était tout de même parvenu à lui envoyer un message sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive : _« Mission accomplie. Si tu pouvais ramasser les ballons qui traînent encore, afin que je puisse ENFIN aller me reposer… »._

La blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comprenant très bien qu'Axel ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Mais elle s'y mit malgré tout en souriant, heureuse d'entendre le rire de Marc résonner dans le lointain.

_Le jour de la finale _

Giuliano souffla bruyamment en s'avouant enfin l'évidence : il était perdu.

Il était pourtant un habitué des stades de foot, alors il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se perdre dans l'immense stadium de Denver, où devait se dérouler la finale du FFI.

D'un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, il vérifia qu'il avait encore assez de temps pour rencontrer Miya, avant le début du match. Le geste était plus machinal que véritablement utile. En effet, les deux équipes étaient arrivées tôt, en ce début d'après-midi, afin d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour se préparer, et Giuliano en avait fait de même. Le match ne commencerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'italien sursauta violemment en se retournant. Le ton n'était clairement pas amical, et il se demanda un instant s'il avait l'autorisation de se trouver là.

Il se reconstitua en vitesse un visage détaché et adopta une posture désinvolte, avant de se retourner, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

Il fut à deux doigts de le ravaler lorsqu'il fit face à Jude Sharp, mais parvint, non sans peine à le conserver. C'était bien sa veine tient, de tomber sur le seul individu du stade, qui ne se donnerait sûrement pas la peine de l'aider à trouver Miya.

\- Oh, Jude Sharp ! Enchantée, je suis…

\- Je sais qui tu es.

Le blond déglutit péniblement.

Il pensait que la confrontation allait être difficile, il la savait maintenant impossible. Il prit donc la décision qu'il jugeait la plus sécurisante à ce moment-là, et décida de fuir.

Il se retourna, et se précipita vers la première porte de sortie, à savoir l'entrée du stade. Mais le milieu de terrain japonais, plus rapide qu'il ne l'imaginait, le rattrapa et le força à se retourner. D'un geste de tête, il lui indiqua un couloir à l'opposé.

\- Suis-moi, je sais où est Miya !

Giuliano, bien qu'étonné, décida finalement d'emboiter le pas au stratège japonais. Il pensa bien à faire ce trajet en silence, mais le naturel revint bien vite au galop, et le jeune italien ne put s'empêcher de parler.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous a fait mon oncle à Miya et toi.

Jude le dévisagea un moment sondant sa sincérité. Il était également un peu étonné qu'il soit au courant des agissements de son oncle contre lui-même, pensant que son rôle n'avait été décisif que dans cette affaire d'arbitrage. Il se demanda alors à quel point la jeune fille avait-elle pu partager avec lui.

\- Donc tu sais pour ça aussi ?

La question était plus une réflexion personnelle du japonais, et n'était pas particulièrement adressé à Giuliano. Mais à la grande surprise de Jude, le blond bomba directement le torse et releva les épaules, parant son visage d'un sourire pas peu fière.

\- C'est moi qui ait apporté les informations manquantes à Miya sur ce point.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se vanter davantage car Jude ne lui porta aucun intérêt. Alors qu'ils tournaient au bout du couloir, l'italien se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver son chemin tout seul. Pourquoi avez-t-on l'idée de construire des stades si grands ?

\- C'est dommage qu'une aussi bonne équipe que la vôtre ait été complètement manipulée par ton oncle et ton beau-père, vous auriez mérité votre place en finale.

Le blond dévisagea Jude avec intérêt, pas mécontent que ce dernier ne l'associe pas directement aux deux malfaiteurs.

\- J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette équipe pour la porter vers la victoire malgré ma sélection controversée, regretta-t-il.

\- Cela s'est vu, le rassura le stratège, tu nous as tous impressionné lors de la demi-finale, et je pense sincèrement que tu avais ta place dans cette équipe.

Les mots du japonais touchèrent profondément le cœur de Giuliano. Jusqu'à présent, jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il méritait de porter le maillot d'Orphée, pas même son oncle.

Finalement, c'était terriblement ironique que ce soit Jude Sharp même, qui le lui dise. Le jeune homme allait répliquer, afin de le remercier chaleureusement, mais déjà, Jude s'arrêtait devant une porte.

\- Miya est derrière, tu n'as qu'à frapper !

Le milieu de terrain entreprit de s'éclipser, mais déjà, le blond l'interrogeait.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de me laisser seule avec elle ?

Jude lui sourit avec insolence avant de se retourner et de quitter le couloir sur cette dernière réplique :

\- J'ai complètement confiance en ma petite-amie.

.

\- Alors comme ça, entre Sharp et toi, tout roule comme sur des roulettes ?

La brune ne fit pas attention au sourire goguenard que lui lançait Giuliano, et s'esquiva afin de le laisser entrer dans le vestiaire où Célia et Nelly étaient occupées à remplir des gourdes, et à plier des serviettes.

Sans que la jeune fille n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ses deux amies s'en allèrent, décrétant avoir besoin d'une pause.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'air aussi sérieux de la jeune fille, décidemment, elle ne rigolait jamais.

\- Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour toutes les difficultés que mon oncle t'a causées, avoua-t-il sincèrement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose de finir là-dessus avant la fin de ce mondial.

Miya lui sourit avec douceur. Elle était vraiment émue qu'il prenne le parti de lui présenter des excuses, alors même qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'au contraire, il les avait merveilleusement bien aidés. La brune prit dès lors le parti d'en rire :

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt une excuse pour venir me voir, Giuliano ?

Le jeune homme avait compris qu'elle entendait ses excuses et qu'elle en était très touchée, ainsi il ne s'étonna pas d'une telle remarque, et choisis à son tour de rentrer dans le jeu.

\- J'avoue tout, dit-il tragiquement, après avoir donné tant de ma personne j'espérais obtenir une récompense.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

\- Je ne peux plus rien demander, Jude Sharp a brisé tous mes plans il y a quelques minutes, se lamenta le jeune homme en mimant un baiser fictif.

Alors que le remarque fit rire la jeune fille, loin d'imaginer que le jeune homme ait put réellement demander une telle récompense, Giuliano la regarda avec un petit peu de mélancolie, loin d'être aussi indifférent qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir.

\- Plus sérieusement, j'espère que nous pourrons rester de bons amis Miya, lui avoua-t-il finalement.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, scellant cette promesse.

_Du côté d'Emi et Célia_

\- Axel ne te paraît pas étrange depuis ce matin ?

Célia dévisagea Emi avec circonspection, essayant de réfléchir à sa question. D'après elle, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un comportement particulièrement suspect. Il s'était levé un petit peu plus tôt, avait pris son petit-déjeuner habituelle, et était aller s'entraîner légèrement avec Jude afin de se mettre en jambe pour la finale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? L'invita-t-elle donc à continuer.

\- Il m'a complétement ignoré !

La fille aux cheveux bleus retint à grande peine un petit sourire. Emi avait tendance à extrapoler les choses, mais le blond devait juste être un petit peu anxieux. Après tout, on ne jouait pas une finale de FFI tous les jours.

Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à en informer son amie, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'arrivée d'Andreas et d'Aïden.

\- Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas votre partie du stade !

Les deux amis ne semblèrent pas s'offenser le moins du monde du ton placide de la blonde, et se contentèrent de lui sourire bêtement. Emi soupira, lassée de leur comportement enfantin, alors que Célia esquissait un sourire amusé.

\- Détend-toi Emi, ce n'est pas toi que nous cherchions mais Célia, lui sourit Aïden en se détournant.

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait avec la jeune fille, discutant vivement, Andreas se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je crois qu'il est complétement dingue d'elle, soupira le jeune homme avec amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Andreas, le ramena à l'ordre Emi, à partir de demain, ils ne pourront plus se voir.

\- Pourtant, Axel et toi allez également vivre une relation à distance quand vous vous remettrez ensemble. Pourquoi pas eux ?

La blonde se retourna vers son ami, anxieuse. Elle savait déjà que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer aller lui faire beaucoup de peine. D'ailleurs, elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui en parler à un autre moment, mais il abordait le sujet, et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

\- En fait, commença-t-elle avec appréhension, je vais aller terminer mes études au Japon.

Andreas tourna si rapidement la tête vers elle, qu'elle crut réellement qu'il allait se blesser. Il la dévisagea avec surprise, incapable de se décider entre la tristesse ou la colère. Pouvait-elle vraiment s'en aller comme ça, le laissant seul avec Aïden, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été tous les trois ? Emi sembla deviner à quoi il pensait et ses traits se durcirent alors.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Andreas Carter ! Je te signale que tu es parti le premier, alors ne t'avise surtout pas de me déblatérer un discours moralisateur.

Vexé d'avoir été percé à jour aussi rapidement, l'attaquant allemand détourna la tête dans une moue dédaigneuse, croisant ses bras en signe de mécontentement. Le geste eut pour effet de faire rire la blonde, qui attrapa son ami par les épaules, afin qu'il la regarde.

\- Aïden, toi et moi c'est pour la vie, Andreas ! L'endroit où nous sommes sur cette terre n'y changera rien.

Alors que le jeune homme se détendait petit à petit, la jeune fille ajouta :

\- Et puis, tu as un match important à jouer dans quelques heures, alors ne te concentre pas là-dessus.

Pour toute réponse, Andreas attira la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant qu'Emi n'y mette fin. Le jeune homme ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant parfaitement que sa meilleure amie n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce genre de séquences émotionnelles.

\- Où est-ce qu'on bien pu s'en aller Aïden et Célia ? Nous devrions aller les retrouver.

\- Oh, ils doivent être sortis du stade, nous les reverrons dans quelques temps. Cet imbécile à un nouveau rituel alimentaire.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la blonde, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Des frites bien grasses, se mit à rire Andreas alors qu'Emi grimaçait de dégoût.

_Du côté d'Axel, Jude et Marc_

\- Je suis heureux que tout se soit arrangé entre Miya et toi, sourit grandement Marc en tendant à Jude une serviette propre.

Le stratège remercia son ami d'un signe de tête avant de se saisir de l'objet que le gardien avait entre ses mains. Soigneusement, il rangea la serviette dans le casier mis à sa disposition pour la finale, ainsi qu'une gourde pleine de jus.

Quelques temps plus tôt, leurs manageuses avaient déposé boissons et linges propres dans le vestiaire, et les garçons s'occupaient de les disposer dans les différents casiers des joueurs.

Nelly avait bien sommé Célia de le faire, mais cette dernière s'était rapidement éclipsée. De la même façon, Jude savait Miya occupée à discuter avec Giuliano.

\- Quant à toi Axel, je suppose qu'à la fin du match, qu'avec Emi tout sera réglé !

Le blond se tourna vers son ami, le dévisageant avec interrogation. Le gardien de but semblait être au courant de bien plus de chose qu'il ne le pensait.

Il interrogea Jude du regard qui nia toute implication en haussant les épaules, véritablement tout aussi surpris.

Il faut dire qu'Axel se confiait bien plus facilement au stratège, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. Non pas qu'ils déconsidéraient Marc, mais ce dernier semblait toujours complétement déconnecté.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec Nelly. Le blond n'avait aucun doute quant aux sentiments sincères des deux jeunes gens l'un pour l'autre, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient une conception du couple assez différentes des autres : ils pouvaient ne pas se voir pendant des jours, sans n'avoir aucune nouvelle de l'un ou de l'autre, et ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure.

Paolo trouvait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais Axel trouvait tout de même que c'était étrange. Et il savait que Jude partageait son point de vu.

Il y a un an et demi, lorsque Marc leur avait annoncé que Nelly et lui formaient un couple, le blond se souvenait avoir été très heureux. Peut-être qu'enfin, Marc aurait un rapport plus normal vis-à-vis du football.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, Marc n'était capable de se concentrer que lorsqu'on lui parlé de football, et de fait, Jude et lui avaient tendances à peu le consulter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur.

Constatant qu'Axel ne lui répondait toujours pas, Marc se tourna vers son ami, afin de l'interroger du regard.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire ce que tu m'as confié hier soir, lui conseilla Jude.

Le regard d'Axel alla de Jude à Marc. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils, intrigué. Finalement, l'attaquant soupira et se rapprocha de ses amis.

\- En réalité Marc, ce n'est pas sûr qu'Emi et moi nous remettions ensemble à l'issue de ce match, soupira le jeune homme, tout dépendra du résultat,

**Composition des équipes **

**Inazuma Japon**

Marc Evans

Nathan Swift – Jack Wallside – Acker Reese – Shawn Froste

Xavier Foster – Jude Sharp – Heath Moore – Ishihoshi Hikaru

Axel Blaze – Elliot Ember

**Les Aigles Allemands**

Alois Günter

Xavier Carlston – Joseph Fishman – Andrew Muller – David Bram

Aïden Mandel – Steeve Phillips – Andy Götzen

Silvère Dittman – Andreas Carter – Alexis Dinkleman

**_Début de la finale du FFI, 20h00_**

_Commentateur : _C'est le grand jour. Après un mois de compétition, nous nous préparons à entamer la finale du Football Frontier International.

Une finale surprise, chère téléspectateurs, puisque les deux équipes qualifiées ont respectivement battues la France et l'Italie, les deux sélections favorites.

Hier soir, à l'issus de la petite finale, c'est l'équipe des Rose Griffons qui a accédé à la troisième place du podium.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la sélection japonaise, qui donnera le coup d'envoi de cette première mi-temps.

.

Après un regard en direction de la tribune présidentielle où Emi était installée, Andreas se concentra sur l'arbitre qui s'apprêtait à donner le signal de départ.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais la jeune fille lui avait promis, qu'elle l'encouragerait également, et il espérait qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

A peine Axel Blaze s'était-il élancé, que le jeune homme se précipita sur lui, afin de lui mettre la pression le plus rapidement possible.

Il était déterminé à remporter cette finale, et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en neutralisant rapidement l'attaquant japonais, il s'ôtait une épine de pied.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de répits, Blaze, sois en sûr !

\- Ce serait bête que tu passes tout le match à essayer, Carter.

L'attaquant allemand ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de se reconcentrer sur le ballon.

Avec agilité, Axel passa le ballon en arrière, en direction de Jude Sharp. Du coin de l'œil, Andreas vérifia qu'Aïden était à son poste, prêt à lui prendre le ballon, avant de suivre le japonais. Il avait totalement confiance en ses coéquipiers pour contrôler les autres joueurs.

Avec agilité, il observa Jude Sharp passer Aïden, et chercher Axel. Constatant que ce dernier était incapable de se démarquer, le meneur de jeu passa le ballon à Elliot Ember. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas craindre d'aller au but, et ne s'embêta même pas à savoir où se trouvait Axel.

Rapidement, Elliot passa avec facilité Joseph Fishman et Andrew Muller. Il s'approchait dangereusement du but, et l'attaquant allemand constatait avec dépit à quel point ses coéquipiers étaient en retard.

A contre cœur, il décida de décrocher son marquage sur Axel et se dirigea en vitesse vers Ember. Ce dernier, ayant compris ce qu'était en train de faire l'attaquant allemand, se débarrassa en vitesse de son ballon, qui atterrit entre les pieds d'Axel.

Andreas jura copieusement, avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'attaquant japonais.

\- A ce rythme-là, il va être difficile pour toi de me suivre pendant encore quatre-vingt minutes.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la petite provocation du blond, et se concentra simplement sur les dribbles de son adversaire. Après tout, il n'était pas qu'un bon attaquant.

Il ne lui suffit que de quelques minutes pour sortir le ballon en touche, après un tacle minutieux.

\- Tu ne t'approcheras pas de mon but, je te le promets !

Axel lui sourit avec insolence, en s'écartant de la ligne de touche où Nathan s'apprêtait à remettre le ballon en jeu.

\- Le match est encore long, ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

.

Paolo connaissait la plupart des joueurs de la sélection allemande.

Il avait eu l'occasion, à mainte reprise, de les affronter, aussi bien lors du Football Frontier Européen, que pendant la coupe des clubs.

Il ne doutait pas de leur talent et de leur technicité, mais si on lui demandait de parier, il aurait tout misé sur Inazuma Japon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les estimait plus fort ou plus qualifiés, simplement plus chanceux.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard s'attarder sur Marc Evans, qui regardait le match de ses cages. Son ami semblait aller beaucoup mieux, et cela le ravissait. Pour Paolo, il était certain que Marc Evans était l'élément qui faisait penchait le match en direction d'Inazuma Japon, à croire qu'une bonne étoile était constamment au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous portera vers la victoire aujourd'hui.

Le brun se retourna, surpris, vers Miya, qui suivait son regard. Son sourire était énigmatique.

Paolo allait l'interroger, mais un coup de sifflet l'obligea à reporter momentanément son intention sur le match.

Après un tacle, que l'arbitre jugea dangereux sur Axel, Andreas écopait d'un carton jaune.

Heath récupérait le ballon et se dépêchait de mettre en place une tactique de jeu, épaulé par Jude. L'action alla très vite.

Discrètement, Axel échappa à l'attention que lui portait l'attaquant allemand, et entama une course rapide dans son dos. Jude qui avait récupéré le ballon, lui fit aussitôt la passe, après avoir dribblé sans réelles difficultés les défenseurs allemands.

Bientôt, Axel se retrouvait seul dans la surface de réparation allemande, le ballon entre les pieds. Alors qu'Andreas revenait à sa hauteur, le jeune homme était déjà en train d'effectuer sa super-technique, _Last Resort_. Le gardien résista quelques instants, mais ne put rien faire pour arrêter le tir du japonais.

Alors que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon se réunissaient autour d'Axel afin de célébrer avec lui l'ouverture du score en leur faveur, Paolo se tourna de nouveau vers Miya qui s'était levée et qui applaudissait frénétiquement.

\- C'est d'Axel dont tu parles ?

La brune lui sourit et se rassit en applaudissant toujours. Elle fixa, les yeux pétillants, Axel qui était en train de regagner le milieu de terrain.

\- Jude m'a confié qu'Axel s'était promis de redemander à Emi de sortir avec lui, à condition qu'il gagne ce match.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne le ferait pas s'il perdait ? S'étonna Paolo qui ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer Axel abandonner la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne connais pas Axel, il est doué pour tenir des promesses ridicules qu'il se fait à lui-même.

\- Oh… J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'une histoire avec sa sœur…

Miya hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle faisait bien référence à la promesse qu'Axel avait faite à Julia au moment de son accident.

\- C'est lui qui nous fera gagner ce match aujourd'hui Paolo, crois-moi ! Axel est prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime.

Alors que Paolo réfléchissait aux paroles de son amie, il fixa l'attaquant japonais avec insistance.

Peut-être qu'après tout, Marc Evans n'était pas le seul joueur d'Inazuma Japon à avoir une bonne étoile au-dessus de sa tête.


	21. Chapitre21

Célia Hills n'avait jamais été amoureuse.

Evidemment, elle avait eu de nombreux béguins au cours de son enfance et au début de son adolescence. Le premier avait été un garçon de son école primaire qu'il l'avait aidé à regagner sa maison à la suite d'un accident de roller. Elle avait été incapable de lui révéler les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, et au bout du compte, il ne s'était plus revue lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée au collège.

Ensuite, elle avait été forcée d'avouer à Sylvia Woods qu'elle avait un réel coup de cœur pour Darren Lachance. Finalement, elle était persuadée que ça n'avait été un secret pour personne, car même son frère l'avait à plusieurs reprises taquiner à ce sujet. Peut-être que Darren aurait pu être son premier petit-ami, si ce dernier n'était pas si timide.

Mais qu'importe à quel point Célia Hills avait pu aimer ces premières amourettes, rien n'était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Aïden Mandel.

Elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle l'appréciait autant, et ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci avait si rapidement gagné son cœur.

Elle était juste certaine d'une chose : elle ne voulait pas qu'à la fin du mondial, leur relation – si elle pouvait appeler cela comme ça – s'arrête également.

\- Arrête de baver sur lui, Célia ! C'est notre adversaire je te rappelle.

La journaliste sortit violemment de ses pensées, alors que Nelly la réprimandait. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête, et sans un regard envers son amie, se reconcentra sur le match. Cela faisait presque vingt-cinq minutes que le match avait commencé, et la sélection japonaise menait d'un but à zéro.

La jeune fille se força à détacher son regard d'Aïden qui perdait le ballon, après que Nathan l'ait agilement taclé. Elle ignora donc la violente embardée que fit son cœur lorsque le jeune homme cria – plus de surprise que de douleur – avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Au contraire, elle fixa son regard sur son frère, qui venait de récupérer le ballon, et qui s'éloignait maintenant en direction du milieu de terrain, accompagné de Xavier et Heath. Les trois milieux de terrains japonais étaient justement en train de chercher une solution afin de donner le ballon à Axel ou Elliot.

Malheureusement, alors que Xavier s'apprêtait à faire la passe à Axel, un défenseur allemand intercepta le ballon qu'il renvoya immédiatement à ses coéquipiers. Steeve Phillips, un des grands espoirs du football allemand, freina aussitôt le rythme rapide qu'Inazuma Japon avait tenté d'installer depuis le début du match. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'à ce rythme, ses amis ne tiendraient pas sur la durée.

Alors qu'il plaçait le jeu, Célia ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur Aïden, qui trottinait tranquillement dans son couloir, attendant le moment opportun pour demander le ballon.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était fortement marqué par Jude, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser une minute de répit. Le stratège avait, en effet, parfaitement compris le danger que pouvait représenter Aïden Mandel.

A force d'acharnement, alors que le ballon avait tourné entre les pieds de ses coéquipiers, Aïden parvint enfin à le récupérer. Il avait largement dépassé Jude, et dribblait maintenant avec agilité Nathan et Jack. Il ne se laissa pas avoir une nouvelle fois par le tacle du défenseur japonais, et se retrouva bien vite dans la surface de réparation japonaise.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul face à Marc, Aïden jongla rapidement avec le ballon. Bientôt, ce dernier se multiplia, et tous devinrent des petites flammes qui se précipitèrent vers le capitaine japonais, quand le jeune homme frappa puissamment dedans. Alors que les flammes se mirent à danser autour de Marc, un ballon enflammé se précipita sur lui.

Célia, comme tous les autres spectateurs, entendirent clairement Aïden hurler le nom de sa super-technique : le _Feu Follet_. Complétement surpris le gardien de but n'eut même pas le temps d'effectuer la sienne. Il encaissait son premier but, et les allemands égalisaient.

Bien malgré elle, la journaliste ne put retenir un sourire. Elle trouvait que cette technique allait parfaitement au jeune homme. Le feu follet était une manifestation lumineuse ressemblant fortement à une petite flamme. La jeune fille savait qu'en Europe, on l'attribuait bien souvent à la manifestation d'esprit malin, qui s'éloignait en ricanant lorsqu'on les embêtait un petit peu trop.

Elle observa Aïden retourner dans sa moitié de terrain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas compris comment Emi pouvait à ce point désirer que la sélection japonaise remporte ce match, alors même que ses amis d'enfances jouaient dans l'équipe adversaire. Mais elle commençait à comprendre.

Il y avait une petite part, toute petite part d'elle-même, qui commençait à imaginer que l'Allemagne puisse gagner ce match. Alors que Nelly lui lançait un nouveau regard froid, lui signifiant qu'elle s'égarait de nouveau, Célia tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer la petite voix, qui dans sa tête, lui murmurait que peu importe qui gagnerait ce match, elle serait contente quand même.

.

Sur le terrain, la tension était à son maximum. Les deux équipes étaient déterminée à gagner ce match, et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le stade n'arrangeait rien. Les émotions des jours étaient exacerbées.

Jude avait toujours trouvé étonnant que les médias sportifs et l'opinion public ne parlent que d'Andreas Carter.

Certes, l'attaquant était un très bon joueur. Il était très complet techniquement et parfaitement régulier. Il était le recru idéal pour une équipe qui avait la nécessité de renforcer son secteur offensif.

Pour autant, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas l'élément le plus dangereux de la sélection allemande. Par exemple, Steeve Phillips était un milieu de terrain de génie, qui évoluait dans un grand club français depuis quelques années, et qui savait adapter le jeu de son équipe à celui de l'adversaire.

Alexis Dinkleman, l'autre attaquant vedette des Aigles connaissait les particularités du football asiatique puisqu'il évoluait dans un club chinois depuis son plus jeune âge, et n'hésitait pas à jouer de la tête.

Mais le plus grand danger, était aux yeux de Jude, Aïden Mandel.

Le stratège avait mené sa petite enquête. Le milieu de terrain allemand était bourré de talent, mais il n'avait clairement pas pris le temps, enfant, de travailler aussi dur qu'il était nécessaire.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait qu'à son frère jumeau, Pierre, que l'on avait proposé une place dans un centre de formation renommée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait été un véritable électrochoc pour le jeune homme, qui s'était mis à s'entraîner avec plus de sérieux.

Depuis le début du mondial, Jude avait pu constater qu'il était de plus en plus fort, surpassant même parfois son meilleur ami. C'était la raison pour laquelle depuis le début du match, Jude Sharp ne laissait pas Aïden Mandel respirait.

Alors que l'allemand récupérait de nouveau le ballon, après une remise en jeu en leur faveur, le stratège japonais se précipita de nouveau sur lui. Aïden esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, alors qu'il tentait de feintait le japonais, sans succès.

\- Dis-moi Sharp, tu sembles avoir un sacré problème avec moi, lui murmura-t-il, mes coéquipiers ne t'intéressent pas ?

Jude préféra l'ignorait, ne souhaitant absolument pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il savait parfaitement qu'il souhaitait le déconcentrer, et il se refusait à se laisser aller à ses provocations.

Agilement, Aïden s'échappa de sa prise, mais le milieu de terrain japonais était rapide, et il le rattrapa avant même qu'il n'atteigne de nouveau la surface de réparation. Coincé, l'allemand ne vit pas Nathan qui atteignait leur niveau, et qu'il le taclait avec propreté, récupérant le ballon.

Vifs, les deux joueurs japonais repartirent immédiatement à l'attaque, alors qu'Aïden Mandel se relevait, peu fière de s'être laissé avoir de nouveau. Jude ne fut pas surpris, de le voir, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, juste derrière lui, sur le point de le rattraper. Avant que cela ne soit fait, le stratège passa son ballon à Heath, qui partait à l'attaque, soutenu par Xavier.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, soupira Aïden en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur, tu ne nous as même pas laissé l'opportunité de nous amuser.

\- Je suis heureux de voir toute l'importance que tu accordes à cette finale, lui sourit le japonais avec sarcasme.

\- Tu ne dois vraiment pas m'aimer, répondit l'allemand en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction d'Elliot qui, le ballon entre ses pieds, arrivait à la surface de réparation allemande. Pour autant, ce dernier se heurta à la tactique défensive de Joseph Fishman. L'offensive japonaise ayant été mise en déroute, les Aigles repartirent instinctivement à l'attaque, menée par Steeve Phillips qui ralentissait de nouveau le jeu.

Ce dernier cherchait du regard Andreas Carter, qui peinait à se démarquer d'Acker. C'est la raison pour laquelle il passa de nouveau le ballon à Aïden.

Rapidement, Jude vint de nouveau lui bloquer le passage. Le japonais devait bien reconnaître à quel point son adversaire était bon techniquement. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur lui bien qu'il anticipait chacun de ses gestes. Il protégeait son ballon à merveille.

Mais Jude ne s'en inquiétait pas forcément. Il s'était parfaitement renseigné sur le joueur, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à révéler son pire défaut. Et il n'attendit pas longtemps, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de patience, Aïden Mandel explosa. Il voulut aller trop vite dans ses mouvements, désireux d'en finir avec Jude, mais il s'emmêla et trébucha.

Ses qualités n'étaient pourtant pas à remettre en question, puisqu'alors même que le japonais allait s'emparer du ballon, il parvint à se maintenir sur ses pieds, et à le conserver.

\- C'est à cause de Célia que tu m'en veux autant ?

La remarque fit aussitôt lâcher prise à Jude, qui s'interrogea immédiatement sur la raison pour laquelle Aïden Mandel avait évoqué sa sœur. Depuis quand la connaissait-il ?

Ce petit instant fut pourtant fatale à l'ancien capitaine de la Royal Academy, le milieu allemand parvenant enfin à le semer et se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la surface de réparation japonaise.

En parallèle, Andreas Carter était venu à bout de son duel avec Acker, et il était maintenant seul dans la surface de réparation. Son meilleur ami lui passa le ballon, alors que l'attaquant sautait dans les airs, le ballon entre ses pieds.

Aussitôt, il le rejoignit tandis que le ballon tournait de plus en plus vite autour d'eux. Une douce musique emplit soudainement le terrain, comme si le ballon était en train de chanter. Jude ne savait pas si cela était lié à leur super-technique de tir, mais il commençait à avoir drôlement mal à la tête et sentait son corps chavirer. Il constata, d'un regard fatigué, qu'il semblait en être de même pour ses amis.

Finalement, alors que les deux attaquants japonais tiraient dans le ballon qui fonça droit sur Marc, il sembla à Jude qu'une bulle éclatait alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Andreas Carter et Aïden Mandel annonçait le nom de leur super-technique, _Le Chant de Lorelei_, tandis que Marc se voyait incapable de réagir étant donné qu'il retrouvait, lui aussi, toute sa tête.

Jude observa le milieu de terrain allemand regagnait sa partie de terrain, au moment même où l'arbitre sifflait la fin de la première mi-temps.

Qu'importe Célia pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il devait d'abord se concentrer sur l'épine aiguisée qu'était Aïden Mandel et qui s'immisçait trop dangereusement sur le chemin de la victoire.

.

Emi regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas en comprenant qu'il lui restait peu de temps, si elle voulait voir Axel avant le début de la seconde mi-temps. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger et le déconcentrer au milieu d'un match aussi important, elle ne parvenait plus à garder son calme.

Le jeune homme agissait étrangement depuis la veille, et le message qu'il venait de lui envoyer était une preuve supplémentaire. Il venait visiblement de lire celui qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir au début du match. C'était simplement quelques encouragements, et elle aurait espéré une réponse un petit peu plus chaleureuse.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant le vestiaire de la sélection japonaise, Miya en sortait justement. Sa cousine paru surprise de la voir ici, et l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne puisse pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Axel, laisse-moi passer !

La brune fronça les sourcils, sans s'écarter pour autant. Elle dévisagea Emi avec intérêt, essayant sûrement de lire dans sa tête. Puis finalement, elle soupira, attrapa son poignet et entraîna la blonde à suite, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Après quelques protestations, l'allemande finit par se taire et suivit sa cousine, non sans être énervée.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parking du stade, en contrebas. Emi déglutit et détourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas faire face à une telle hauteur. Sa mine déconfite sembla faire rire Miya.

\- Il n'y a que deux étages d'ici jusqu'en bas, tu exagères vraiment Emi !

Cette dernière, mécontente d'être moquée de la sorte et toujours résolument décidée à montrer à la brune qu'elle lui en voulait, lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- Tu ne peux pas voir Axel maintenant, il est en train de disputer une finale.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si distant avec moi depuis hier. Regarde ce qu'il vient de m'envoyer.

Miya se saisit du téléphone que lui tendait la jeune fille, et observa l'écran. En dessous du message d'encouragement de la blonde, s'affichait la réponse d'Axel. La brune leva un sourcil dubitatif avant d'interroger sa cousine du regard.

\- Qui y-a-t-il d'étrange ? Il t'a simplement envoyé un smiley souriant.

Emi soupira, ayant le sentiment d'être complétement incomprise.

\- Axel Blaze m'a envoyé un smiley ! Miya, sérieusement, tu l'imagines en envoyer toi ?

La brune réfléchit et dut bien admettre que ça ne correspondait pas réellement à la personnalité de l'attaquant japonais. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il lui avait donné une telle réponse.

Le jeune homme ne voulait sûrement pas lui donner trop d'espoir dans la perspective où il perdrait le match. La blonde avait donc des raisons de s'inquiéter, mais pour un smiley tout de même c'était quelque peu excessif.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, Emi la scruta avec attention. Il lui paraissait que sa cousine semblait plus gênée par la situation qu'elle n'aurait dût l'être. Suspicieuse, elle essaya de l'interroger.

\- Jude ne t'a rien dit à propos d'Axel par hasard ?

La brune sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, soudainement paniquée. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire satisfait alors que sa cousine niait à grand renfort de gestes absurdes.

\- Crache le morceau Miya ! Si tu ne le fais, je n'hésiterais pas à aller harceler Axel qu'il soit sur le terrain ou pas.

La jeune japonaise savait parfaitement que la blonde ne bluffait qu'à moitié. De plus, étant donné l'heure qu'il était, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver l'attaquant, qui devait encore être dans le vestiaire. Elle soupira, résignée à lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

\- Emi… Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien tant que le match ne sera pas terminé.

Le front de la blonde se dotait de quelques rides d'humeurs en comprenant que la suite de lui ne plairait pas. Cependant, sous le regard implacable de sa cousine, elle obtempéra en grimaçant.

\- Axel s'est fait la promesse qu'il ne ressortirait avec toi que s'il gagnait ce match. Dans le cas contraire, il s'éloignerait de toi.

C'était nerveux, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment. Elle voulait profondément croire qu'il n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose, mais une petite voix pernicieuse dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'au contraire, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas courir vers le vestiaire d'Inazuma Japon pour lui dire clairement sa façon de penser. Au contraire, elle entreprit de s'éloigner de ce hall étouffant pour regagner sa place.

Préoccupée, Miya la retint, souhaitant s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Emi, regarde-le jouer, il va gagner ce match.

La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de sa cousine et constata qu'elle y croyait vraiment. Miya n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, malgré le fait qu'Inazuma Japon soit mené d'un but, que Marc et ses amis remportent ce match. La blonde aurait tant voulu avoir autant foi en lui.

Emi lui sourit tristement. Maintenant qu'elle savait quel enjeu avait le match pour Axel, elle ne souhaitait plus tant que ça le voir gagner.

Cet abruti avait besoin de comprendre qu'on ne s'éloignait pas des gens ou des choses que l'on aimait en raison de promesse stupide et sans valeur, car visiblement c'était une leçon qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilée.

Finalement, s'il était nécessaire qu'Axel Blaze perde cette finale pour le comprendre, et bien c'était un mal pour un bien.

_Du côté de Nathan_

Alors que ses coéquipiers avaient rejoint le vestiaire, Nathan préféra être seul, et se dirigea avec hâte vers un couloir, après avoir pris une serviette propre.

Il ne voulait pas écouter le discours pleins d'optimistes de Marc, dans lequel il passerait plus de temps à s'exalter des super-techniques de leur adversaire.

En temps normal, il n'aimait déjà pas que son ami s'enthousiasme de la sorte devant leurs adversaires, mais s'il avait l'audace de le faire en pleine finale, le jeune homme ne répondrait plus de rien.

Alors il s'éloigna sans un mot.

Pour le moment, malgré qu'ils soient menés au score, le match se déroulait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme avait le sentiment qu'ils dominaient légèrement, et était plutôt satisfait de sa performance. Bien qu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir fait des erreurs.

Nathan était perfectionniste, et il avait souvent tendance à apporter plus de considération à ses échecs qu'à ses réussites. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi anxieux, malgré sa volonté de se convaincre que le match était sous contrôle.

Il avait le cœur lourd, comme si cet organe vitale s'était transformé en une pierre bien dure.

Essayant de faire fit de la petite boule d'angoisse qui grandissait dans son ventre, le jeune homme s'assit à même le sol. Le froid du carrelage qui entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante, lui procura immédiatement un sentiment d'apaisement, fonctionnant comme un anesthésiant.

Il laissa sa tête reposer lâchement contre le mur, et entreprit de respirer avec application.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait toujours les yeux fermés, il sentit un corps se glisser près de sien, l'imitant. Il était si près qu'il sentit le tissu de son maillot de football frotter contre la peau de son poignet posé au sol, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux lui chatouiller la joue.

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi Nathan, tu te débrouilles très bien.

Alors qu'il reconnaissait le voix d'Acker, le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'emballa de nouveau. Aussitôt, les quelques contacts qu'il avait perçu juste avant, lui parurent extrêmement dangereux, et il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'échauffer violemment.

\- C-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en moi, s'essaya le défenseur, c'est simplement que j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes capacités. Je dois être meilleur !

Acker se mit à rire, ce qui vexa immédiatement Nathan. Finalement, c'était comme si son ami était en train de lui dire qu'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait. Toute angoisse envolée à l'idée de lui faire face, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se retourna vivement vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Marc Evans est un aussi bon gardien qui est toujours au plus haut de ses capacités ?

Le fait qu'Acker lui parle de Marc accentua encore plus la colère du défenseur.

Certes, Marc était un de ses meilleurs amis, et il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, mais il souffrait parfois de le voir toujours aussi brillant. Il avait souvent le sentiment qu'il jouait dans un autre cours, et qu'importe à quel point il ferait des efforts, il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau du gardien de but japonais.

Piteusement, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, répondant par la négative au capitaine de Polaris.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne se soucie de rien d'autre que de jouer au football. Il se fiche royalement d'être meilleur que son adversaire, il veut simplement s'améliorer pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui et jouer un match qui sera plus incroyable que le précédent.

Nathan ne répondit rien, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'Acker était en train de lui expliquer.

\- Marc Evans veut gagner ce match, mais avant tout, il veut s'amuser et disputer la meilleure partie de sa vie. Alors naturellement, il sera brillant.

\- Je devrais avoir le même état d'esprit que lui, tu penses ?

Le garçon au cheveux violets lui sourit grandement, heureux que son ami puisse enfin comprendre les raisons pour lesquels il ne parvenait pas à atteindre le maximum de ses capacités.

\- C'est très bien de vouloir t'améliorer, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier aujourd'hui. Amuses-toi ! On ne vit pas une finale de FFI tous les jours.

Sur ces mots, il se releva et quitta le couloir pour regagner le vestiaire.

Nathan ferma de nouveau les yeux en laissant sa tête glisser contre le mur. Il prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles d'Acker, et constata qu'il avait raison. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pensait plus qu'à devenir plus fort, délaissant totalement l'aspect plaisant et joviale du football.

Finalement, alors qu'il se relevait pour regagner à son tour le vestiaire, Nathan avait le sentiment que son cœur semblait être plus léger que lorsqu'il avait quitté le terrain.

La faute peut-être à un garçon, qui avait su doucement, tracer un chemin afin de s'y faire une place.

Le jeune homme se promis alors qu'une fois ce match gagné, il se concentrerait à résoudre les étranges sentiments qui s'agitaient dans son estomac chaque fois qu'Acker Reese s'approchait de lui.

_Du côté d'Andreas_

A peine la porte des vestiaires se referma-t-elle sur lui et ses coéquipiers, qu'Andreas calma instantanément leur ardeur.

Certains se laissaient déjà aller à des sourires, sous-estimant clairement l'adversaire japonais. Mais le capitaine allemand n'était pas aussi confiant.

A ses côtés, Aïden et Steeve semblaient se joindre à son avis, chose qui lui fit plaisir.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore gagné ce match, gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait autoritaire, et il va falloir encore nous améliorer. Xavier et Joseph, je sais qu'il est compliqué de se mettre au niveau auquel était Pierre, mais il est nécessaire que vous soyez plus fort en défense. Axel Blaze et Elliot Ember sont actuellement de méchants loups, et votre rôle est d'en faire d'inoffensifs petit mouton.

Sur ses mots, il rejoignit sa place et attrapa sa gourde remplie de boisson énergisante. Il en avala le liquide goulument, écoutant avec attention les réactions de ses coéquipiers.

Il était profondément heureux qu'aucun d'eux ne remettent en doute ses compétences de capitaine, et qu'ils ne s'offusquent jamais de son ton sévère et froid. La vérité était qu'Andreas tenait beaucoup à eux, et il était déterminé à les mettre sur le toit du monde. Pour autant, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, et il souhaitait ardemment que tous le comprennent.

On parlait beaucoup de lui, souvent de Pierre Mandel qui avait été blessé et qui n'avait pas pu terminer ce mondial. Il avait conscience que beaucoup considéré comme une chance le fait de pouvoir compter sur lui, et même s'il en était heureux, il ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers se pensent moins important.

Il avait conscience que c'est ce qu'Aïden avait vécu toute une partie de leur enfance, et il avait déployé beaucoup d'effort pour que son ami comprenne enfin quelle place il avait. Il ne souhaitait pas que d'autres l'expérimente à son tour.

Après avoir interrogé tous ses amis sur leur état, afin de savoir s'ils étaient tous en forme pour continuer ou s'il devait demander au coach d'effectuer des changements, Andreas quitta les vestiaires pour prendre l'air. Il vagabonda tranquillement dans le stade, essayant de détendre les muscles de ses jambes.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans un couloir sombre, approchant d'un grand hall, il fut soudain percuté, et tomba à terre. Surpris, il releva les yeux et découvrit Emi, qui paraissait tout aussi étonnée de le voir ici.

Andreas cru qu'elle pleurait, mais elle se détourna bien trop vite pour qu'il le confirme. Enfin, lorsqu'elle lui fit face de nouveau, elle lui souriait jovialement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en loges ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Je suis venue discuter avec Miya, lui expliqua-t-elle, tu sais comment sont les gens là-bas !

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil circonspect à cette entente. Emi n'était pas le genre de fille à se plaindre d'être entouré d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires qui voyaient en ce genre d'événements, l'occasion parfaite pour étoffer leur carnet d'adresse.

Bien au contraire, elle se pavanait plutôt entre eux, un verre d'alcool, qu'elle ne boirait pas, à la main. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, et confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là finalement, s'extasia-t-il, il me semble que tu as oublié de nous donner notre baiser porte-bonheur.

\- Oh ! En réalité je n'ai pas oublié.

Andreas grimaça avant de porter la main à son cœur en mimant une perte de conscience. Bien qu'il était un petit peu vexé, il s'amusait plus de la situation qu'autre chose.

\- Et tu en train de me dire que tu souhaitais nous voir perdre au profit de Blaze ?

Emi se mit à rire de son air boudeur et confirma d'un signe de tête, la lèvre pincée.

\- Mais j'ai changé d'avis, réussit-elle à lui dire lorsqu'elle cessa de rire, approche donc !

Alors qu'Andreas s'exécutait, la blonde se plaça sur la pointe des pieds et claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme. Le contact avait été extrêmement rapide mais, il suffit à échauffer les joues de ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas m'encourager à partir de maintenant ?

Emi réfléchit, hésitante. Elle finit cependant par hocher négativement la tête.

\- Non, je n'encourage personne en particulier, sourit-elle, juste que le meilleur gagne !

.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau pénétrer dans le stade, Axel ne put s'empêcher de repenser au cauchemar qu'il avait fait, deux nuits auparavant.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, arborant fièrement à son cou une médaille d'argent, avec Emi à son bras. La jeune fille semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant près d'une boutique afin que le jeune homme puisse commander deux glaces, mais sans qu'ils ne s'y attendant, la blonde traversait la route, avant de se faire violemment percuté par une voiture.

C'était alors la voix de Julia, qui était soudainement à côté de lui, qui le réveilla lorsqu'elle lui murmura en léchant sa glace : « Tu aurais dût gagner cette finale, Axel ! ».

Le cauchemar l'avait hanté toute la journée, et finalement, l'attaquant s'était décidé à en parler à Jude.

\- Tu veux que je te psychanalyse ? Avait-il tenté de répondre avec humour.

Alors que son ami se renfrognait, Jude soupira en s'affalant dans le lit du blond.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? C'est un simple rêve, ça ne sert à rien d'y accorder trop d'importance.

L'attaquant vint s'affaler aux côtés du stratège en réfléchissant à ses propos. C'était vraiment ce qu'il essayait de se dire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin même, mais c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

En temps normal, le blond ne s'attardait pas sur des choses aussi stupides qu'un cauchemar. Mais celui-ci réveillait en lui des souvenirs peu confortables et qui le chamboulaient toujours.

\- Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous comptions perdre ce match, ajouta Jude, le problème ne se pose donc pas.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, sourit Axel, et si nous perdions, je n'aurais cas tenir Emi éloignée de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Axel !

Mais la réplique de Jude n'avait pas atteint son ami, qui s'était déjà levé et quittait la chambre pour aller s'entraîner.

Alors qu'il pénétra dans le stade, sous les encouragements des spectateurs, un rayon de soleil l'éblouit. Le blond porta la main à son front afin de se protéger de la lumière, et posa une main sur son cœur comme si de cette façon, il allait parvenir à en ralentir les battements.

Axel ne voulait pas perdre ce match, parce que vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de devoir tenir cette promesse.


	22. Chapitre22

**_Début de la seconde mi-temps, 21h07_**

Depuis la place qu'il avait réussi à se dégoter, Giuliano observait le match avec attention. A ses côtés, Raffaele Generani était tout aussi concentré.

L'italien avait été très heureux que ce dernier se propose de l'accompagner, la veille. Il faut dire que depuis sa petite rébellion, entamée dans la seconde moitié du match contre l'Allemagne, ce dernier semblait le considérer autrement.

Le blond savait que le jeune homme était l'un des meilleurs amis de Paolo et qu'il avait très mal vécu le fait que ce dernier soit écarté de l'équipe. Le fait même que ce soit lui qui l'est directement remplacé avait été très mal accepté.

Cependant, à l'issue de la demi-finale, l'attaquant été venu le trouver afin de lui démontrer sa reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, et il s'était simplement contenté d'une frappe amicale sur l'épaule et de l'ébauche d'un sourire. Mais pour Giuliano, qui connaissait le personnage, cela représentait beaucoup.

Depuis le début de la finale, les deux coéquipiers avaient eu l'opportunité de discuter quelque peu. Bien que neutre, Raffaele avait une petite préférence pour Inazuma Japon, dont Paolo était le conseiller technique. De plus, ce dernier connaissait un petit peu Marc Evans et Jude Sharp notamment.

Giuliano était, pour sa part, véritablement en faveur de la sélection japonaise. Il mentirait s'il disait que ce n'était pas pour Miya, mais il y avait aussi une petite pointe de culpabilité qui l'encourageait à soutenir les japonais. Son oncle avait véritablement cherché à leur nuire au début du mondial, et les voir gagner serait pour le jeune homme une façon de se libérer.

Depuis presque un quart d'heure, le match avait repris avec intensité. Les japonais, désireux de revenir au score, multipliaient les offensives rapides.

La seule fois où l'italien les avait vu jouer, c'était le match de poule contre l'Argentine. Il avait alors été compliqué de mettre en place une telle tactique tant la défense des argentins était coriace.

De fait, il était plutôt impressionné des capacités techniques des joueurs. Avant le match, il n'aurait absolument pas parié sur eux, bien qu'il ne juge pas que la sélection allemande fut particulièrement douée non plus.

Il était persuadé que si on leur avait laissé l'opportunité de jouer le match comme ils savaient le faire, la sélection italienne serait en ce moment même sur le terrain.

Andreas Carter venait de perdre le ballon suite à une petite erreur technique, et Nathan Swift allait le remettre en jeu.

Avec précision, le défenseur parvint à remettre le ballon à Heath Moore qui ne chercha même pas à replacer le jeu. Rapide et vif, le milieu de terrain japonais entreprit de partir en attaque, Jude et Xavier dans son dos.

Devant eux, Axel et Elliot tentaient de se démarquer afin de permettre au meneur de jeu de disposer de plusieurs solutions. Giuliano ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était difficile pour le blond qui était constamment suivit par le capitaine allemand.

Décidément, il lui semblait que ce dernier était véritablement obsédé par Axel Blaze. Alors qu'enfin l'attaquant de feu semait Andreas Carter, c'est Aïden Mandel qui le pris au piège.

\- Ils sont stupides, commenta Raffaele à côté de lui, Axel Blaze n'est pas le seul joueur japonais capable de marquer des buts.

\- On ne peut pas nier que c'est le plus efficace, essaya de défendre le blond, peut-être qu'ils ont plus foi en leur gardien pour arrêter un but d'Ember que de Blaze.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le football, c'est une histoire de fierté. Andreas Carter est un bon joueur, mais il profondément susceptible. Qu'importe qu'un autre joueur marque, du moment que ce n'est pas Axel Blaze il sera satisfait.

L'attaquant italien fronça les sourcils en regardant avec plus d'attention la manière dont jouer le capitaine allemand. En l'observant sous cet angle, il était vrai qu'il ne jouait pas de la même façon que face à eux. Chaque fois que l'attaquant japonais avait le ballon, il s'énervait contre ses coéquipiers ou alors revenait rapidement au pressing, quitte à faire une grosse faute.

\- Le problème c'est que quelqu'un qui joue de cette façon n'a aucune chance de gagner un tel match !

A croire que les paroles de Raffaele furent prophétiques.

A peine les prononça-t-il, que l'arbitre siffla une violente faute d'Andreas sur Axel, permettant à Inazuma Japon d'obtenir un coup franc particulièrement bien placé.

Alors que les japonais se concertaient pour savoir qui tirerait, Giuliano observa Andreas Carter et Aïden Mandel discutaient à l'autre bout du terrain. L'échange sembla particulièrement violent, puisque Mandel tourna brusquement les talons, laissant son capitaine parler seul et lui hurler dessus.

Finalement, à la surprise de tous, c'est Jude Sharp qui fut choisi pour tirer le coup franc.

\- Il ne compte pas tirer directement, lui apprit son ami à côté de lui, sinon ils auraient choisi Blaze.

Et naturellement, c'est ce qui advint. Le stratège japonais frappa le ballon vers le ciel, et non vers le but. En même temps, Axel Blaze se précipitait lui aussi vers la balle, afin de réaliser l'une de ses super-technique.

Mais brusquement, une autre personne défia l'attaquant japonais dans les airs. Giuliano sursauta en reconnaissant Andreas, tandis que Raffaele désapprouvé d'un hochement de tête.

Il sembla au blond qu'Axel Blaze esquissa un léger sourire avant que le ballon ne redescende en piquet vers Heath Moore qui l'attendait. L'italien dut bien reconnaître que c'était intelligemment joué. L'attaquant de feu avait été un parfait appât, et Andreas Carter avait été le premier à être piégé.

Quelques instants plus tard, le milieu de terrain aux cheveux roses égalisait à l'aide de sa super-technique le _Lancier Royal_.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le seul coup dure pour la sélection allemande, alors que la lumière de la technique d'Heath Moore se dissipait, tous le stade put apercevoir Andreas Carter à terre, se tenant la cheville, les traits tirés.

\- Il a du mal se réceptionner après son saut, essaya de deviner Giuliano.

Alors qu'ils observaient les coéquipiers du jeune homme se précipiter vers lui pour connaître l'étendu de sa blesse, Raffaele confirma d'une tête.

\- La fierté n'a pas sa place sur un terrain de football, et Andreas Carter devrait le savoir. Finalement, il n'est pas un si grand joueur que je ne le pensais.

.

L'équipe médicale allemande s'activait autour d'Andreas. Les joueurs allemands s'étaient regroupés autour de leur entraîneur afin d'écouter ses consignes, avant d'être rapidement imités par les japonais.

Pour autant, Percy Travis ne semblait pas avoir des consignes particulières à donner. De fait, seul Jude et Heath, tentaient encore de mettre en place une tactique de jeu, afin de pouvoir mener le match une nouvelle fois.

Pour sa part, Axel n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait l'impression que les consignes se répétaient et il était persuadé de les avoir assimilées. Il fallait empêcher Andreas Carter de prendre de la vitesse sinon quoi, il devenait particulièrement dangereux.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait le sentiment que Jude changeait petit à petit d'avis. En effet, le blond avait parfaitement remarqué, que depuis le début du match, son ami se concentré sur Aïden Mandel. Et au vu de la prestation de ce dernier, Axel pensait également la même chose.

De plus, il était persuadé que la blessure du jeune homme changerait totalement le cours de la partie. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était dit entre le capitaine allemand et son meilleur ami, mais Axel avait parfaitement perçu la colère de son adversaire, et nul doute que sa mauvaise chute allait donner raison au milieu de terrain.

D'autant plus que sur le terrain, le jeune allemand se relevait, semblant se porter au mieux. La blessure devait être minime et ne l'obligeait pas à quitter le terrain. Raison pour laquelle, une fois que l'équipe médicale évacua le terrain, le match repris.

Le ballon était alors en possession des Aigles, qui venait d'encaisser un second but. Après le coup d'envoi, ils entamèrent aussitôt une offensive rapide en direction du but japonais.

Les doutes d'Axel se confirmèrent aussitôt. Andreas ne semblait plus s'occuper de lui, il était maintenant concentré sur le ballon qu'il avait aux pieds. Nathan le tacla proprement, permettant à Inazuma Japon de mener de nouveau le jeu.

La surprise du blond redoubla. Le capitaine allemand, au lieu de venir directement défendre sur lui, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début du match, se précipita sur Jude qui venait de réceptionner une passe d'Acker Reese.

Au contraire, c'est Aïden qui vint s'agiter autour de lui.

\- Je n'intéresse plus Carter ? Chercha à comprendre Axel auprès du jeune homme.

\- Au contraire, se moqua le milieu de terrain allemand, tu l'obsèdes complètement. J'essaie de le sevrer de toi !

Alors que le blond parvenait à se démarquer, il s'inquiéta immédiatement des propos d'Aïden. Visiblement, Andreas était déterminé à opérer un changement dans son jeu, et Axel savait parfaitement que ça ne serait pas à leur avantage.

Elliot était parvenu à récupérer le ballon et s'envolait déjà afin de creuser davantage l'écart. Cependant, malgré sa super-technique, le gardien allemand parvint à arrêter son tir.

Ce dernier dégagea le ballon vers l'avant, en direction de Steeve Phillips qui calma instantanément le jeu, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois. Jude arriva vers lui avec rapidité.

\- Chaque fois qu'il fait ça, expliqua le stratège, c'est pour permettre à Mandel de développer son jeu. Il faut être particulièrement prudent avec ce dernier.

\- Ils ne semblent pas vouloir se concentrer sur Andreas aujourd'hui, s'étonna Heath à son tour.

\- Pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas tarder, leur assura Axel, ne faisons pas l'erreur de nous concentrer uniquement sur Aïden.

Jude le dévisagea un moment, se demandant sûrement pourquoi ce dernier semblait aussi sûr de lui. Mais ne s'attarda finalement pas, et repartit en vitesse vers Mandel, afin d'empêcher ce dernier d'accéder à la surface de réparation japonaise.

Après quelques minutes, les Aigles avaient de nouveau la possession en dépit des nombreuses tentatives d'Inazuma Japon de prendre la tête du match. Cependant, Aloïs Günter, le gardien de but, dégagea cette fois, directement son ballon sur Andreas.

Habile, et parfaitement à l'aise techniquement, l'attaquant dribbla avec brio tous les joueurs japonais qui se dressèrent sur son chemin. C'était la raison même pour laquelle son talent était vanté à travers le monde du football : balle au pied, dans sa lancée, Andreas Carter était inarrêtable. Enfin, sans aucune difficulté, il se rapprocha de Marc Evans.

Il n'arrête pas sa course pour autant, et petit à petit, il courut dans les airs. Chacun de ses pas étaient amortis par une note de musique, tandis qu'une flûte apparaissait entre ses mains. Bientôt, alors qu'il arrivait devant le gardien japonais, il s'arrêta, porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et commença à jouer. Axel fronça les sourcils devant un tel spectacle. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer au juste ?

\- J'ai entendu parlé de cette super-technique, lui expliqua Jude en arrivant vers lui, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était parvenu à la maîtriser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Jude lui montra du doigt les autres joueurs allemands sur le terrain. Tous semblaient complétement envoutés par la musique et se dirigeaient vers le but de Marc.

Ils n'avaient aucun effort à faire pour dépasser les adversaires qui cherchèrent à les arrêter, c'était comme si en jouant, Andreas contrôlait tous leur mouvement.

Ils se regroupèrent tous en cercle auprès de lui, tandis que l'attaquant terminait son morceau. Le ballon à ses pieds sembla se charger considérablement d'énergie. Une fois que celui-ci brilla suffisamment, Andreas cessa de jouer et sourit avec insolence à Marc, avant de pousser le ballon du pied.

Axel sursauta en voyant la puissance du tir, alors même que l'attaquant s'était contenté d'une petite pression, une pichenette selon le terme qui venait en tête au japonais.

\- Cette technique est _« Le joueur de Flûte »,_lui expliqua Jude, elle est extrêmement compliquée à mettre en œuvre car elle nécessite de puiser dans l'énergie de ses coéquipiers, et tous ne sont pas d'accord.

Alors qu'Andreas retombait sur le sol, Marc résistait encore grâce à sa super-technique _Diamond Punch_. Mais malheureusement, il ne put rien faire face à l'énergie combinée de tous les joueurs allemands.

Axel soupira. Apparemment, le Andreas Carter dont parlait les gens était revenu à son niveau de jeu habituel. Rien ne serait joué avant la fin du match.

.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'Inazuma Japon s'apprêtait à tirer le coup franc qui leur avait été attribué par l'arbitre, Aïden Mandel était venu trouver son meilleur ami.

Il était alors certain du plan que les japonais allaient adopter, et il voulait convaincre son capitaine de lui faire confiance. Malheureusement, Andreas lui avait tenu tête, refusant de croise qu'Axel Blaze ne serait pas le tireur de ce coup franc.

Aïden l'avait copieusement rappelé à l'ordre en employant des mots très durs, il avait également critiqué la façon dont il jouait le match depuis le début, et lui avait conseillé d'arrêter de ne penser qu'à l'attaquant de feu. Puis, alors que son ami répliquait, il s'en était allé, se pliant malgré tout à sa volonté.

Finalement, Andreas avait dû admettre que son ami avait eu raison. Et une fois qu'il fut remis sur pied, après ce léger contretemps que fut sa petite foulure, il décida de se plier aux consignes de son meilleur ami.

Après tout, il était fort possible qu'il soit complétement obsédé par le japonais. Il devait reconnaître que cette irrépressible envie d'être victorieux, était avant tout l'opportunité pour lui, de prouver à Axel Blaze qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner sur tous les terrains. Et le football était l'un d'eux.

De fait, en rejoignant sa partie de terrain, après son but, Andreas Carter soupira de satisfaction. S'il jouait comme il le faisait toujours, il était impossible pour Inazuma Japon de gagner ce match.

\- Ils sont complétement abasourdis, sourit-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami, ils commencent vraiment à avoir peur.

\- Ne nous emballons pas, repris Aïden avec un sérieux peu habituel, je pense que Jude Sharp sait quelque chose à propos de cette super-technique.

\- Il en sûrement entendu parler, tenta de le rassurer l'attaquant, mais je doute qu'il sache que nous ne pouvons l'utiliser qu'une fois.

En effet, la super-technique du _Joueur de Flûte _ne pouvait être utilisée qu'une seule fois dans un match. Elle permettait à l'attaquant de conserver toute son énergie, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres joueurs. Ils étaient complétement dépouillés de cette dernière, et de fait, s'ils étaient de nouveau mis à contribution, la technique pouvait s'avérer particulièrement dangereuse.

Pour autant, la remarque d'Andreas ne sembla pas rassurer Aïden, qui se dirigea directement vers Jude Sharp lorsque la balle fut remise en jeu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le ballon sortait en touche, l'arbitre annonça un changement.

Du coin de l'œil, Andreas observa Xavier Foster céder sa place à Caleb Stonewall. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné que le sélectionneur d'Inazuma Japon fasse entrer dans le jeu un troisième stratège.

Après tout, le football c'était avant tout une affaire de jambes, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir autant de cerveaux sur le terrain.

Il essaya de repousser au plus profond de son être la petite voix pleine d'assurance qui lui murmurait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux. Parce qu'Andreas n'était pas stupide, et il savait parfaitement que ses adversaires ne le craignaient pas.

.

De la même manière qu'un changement avait été opéré dans la structure du match à la suite de sa blessure, Andreas constata que l'arrivée de Caleb sur le terrain bouleversait complétement le style de jeu de ses adversaires.

Alors que jusqu'à présent, la sélection japonaise s'était contentée d'offensive franche et rapide, semblable a des contre-attaques de petites intensités, ils adoptaient maintenant un jeu beaucoup plus calme.

L'attaquant allemand savait très bien qu'ils étaient prudents afin qu'il ne puisse pas à nouveau mener un contre-attaque semblable à la dernière.

Ils ignoraient donc, comme il l'avait estimé un peu plus tôt, qu'il n'était pas en capacité de reproduire la super-technique du _Joueur de Flûte_. Pour autant, le jeune homme devait bien admettre qu'il était plus compliqué pour lui et ses coéquipiers de défendre.

Après plusieurs minutes que les Aigles passèrent en possession du ballon, Inazuma Japon parvint finalement à le récupérer.

Aussitôt Jude Sharp ralentit le jeu, épaulé par Caleb Stonewall. Ils firent alors circuler la balle, obligeant les joueurs allemands à multiplier leurs efforts défensifs.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à attaquer ?

Andreas dévisagea Aïden, fortement essoufflé, qui venait de lâcher Jude Sharp, relayé par Steeve. Il le cachait un peu mieux, mais il était dans le même état que lui.

Caleb Stonewall avait visiblement découvert leur point faible : l'endurance. Il n'était pas trop compliqué d'être vif et rapide sur une contre-attaque, c'était plus délicat quand il fallait l'être pendant plusieurs secondes, des secondes qui paraissaient être une éternité.

Le capitaine allemand n'eut même pas la chance de répondre, déjà les japonais revenaient à la charge. Précipitamment, Aïden se repositionna de manière à empêcher Caleb de le dépasser, alors même que son ami mettait la pression sur Jude.

Mais Aïden était fatigué, tandis que Caleb venait de rentrer sur le terrain, parfaitement reposé. Il n'eut aucunes difficultés à le dribbler. A peine quelques secondes après, il parvenait à passer le ballon à Axel qui était maintenant seul devant le gardien de but.

Andreas qui ne voulait pas voir la sélection japonaise égaliser de nouveau tenta le tout pour le tout.

Alors que l'attaquant de feu s'apprêtait à tirer, il puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergies afin de parvenir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Axel. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à effectuer sa super-technique _The Last Resort_. De fait, il fut surpris de voir soudainement au milieu de la trajectoire du ballon. Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est le seul conseil amical que je te donnerai Carter : pousse-toi de là, tu risques d'être blessé !

\- Hors de question, tu ne marqueras pas Blaze, même si je dois faire barrage de mon corps pour arrêter ce ballon.

Axel haussa les épaules, indifférents. Il l'avait prévenu, si Andreas Carter était assez bête pour ne pas l'écouter, c'était son problème. De fait, il acheva sa super-technique, et observa le ballon se précipiter avec puissance vers les cages adversaires.

Andreas tenta bien de repousser le ballon à l'aide d'une super-technique. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors qu'il retombait à terre pour la seconde fois du match, il entendit l'arbitre siffler, signalant que le but était validé. Il détestait vraiment Axel Blaze.

Pourquoi lui prenait-il tout ce qu'il avait de plus chère ?

.

Pour la troisième fois du match, le score était à nouveau nul. De plus, le panneau d'affichage affichait également le temps restant. La plupart des joueurs sur le terrain avait le sentiment que la seconde période durait depuis une éternité, mais les secondes qui défilaient leurs rappelaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ici moins de dix minutes, le temps réglementaire serait écoulé, et si aucune des deux équipes ne prenaient l'avantage d'ici là, il serait nécessaire que la partie se prolonge. Jude, comme le reste de son équipe, n'en avait réellement pas envie. Il fallait qu'ils marquent à tout prix, afin de gagner ce match.

La possession était aux Aigles. Du coin de l'œil, Jude surveilla qu'Aïden n'était pas sollicité. Bien que depuis presque une demi-heure, Andreas était au centre de toutes les attentions, Jude préférait se concentrer sur toutes les options que possédaient ses adversaires, et le milieu de terrain en était une.

\- Occupe-toi d'Andreas Carter, signifia-t-il à Caleb qui arrivait vers lui, je m'occupe d'Aïden.

L'ancien joueur de la Royal Academy obtempéra sans un mot et se dirigea en toute hâte vers le brun.

\- Je pensais que tout était réglé entre nous, s'amusa Aïden en le voyant venir, visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Le stratège esquissa un rictus moqueur en comprenant où voulait en venir son adversaire. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait complétement déconcentré en prononçant le nom de Célia, Jude avait préféré éviter de se retrouver face à lui, afin de ne pas reproduire son erreur.

Les deux joueurs couraient à la même hauteur, surveillant chacun pour des raisons différentes, l'avancée du ballon. C'était maintenant le milieu de terrain, Steeve Phillips, qui contrôlait le jeu, et ce dernier cherchait à passer son ballon à son coéquipier, Andy Götzen.

Malheureusement, Heath intercepta le ballon. Rapidement, Jude bifurqua afin de changer de trajectoire, imité presque aussitôt par Aïden. Les quelques millisecondes d'écarts firent pourtant la différence, puisqu'Heath passa son ballon à Jude, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la surface de réparation allemande.

Malgré son retard, le joueur allemand parvint à le rattraper, et le força à stopper sa course. La même situation qu'en première mi-temps se reproduit alors, mais cette fois, c'était Jude qui cherchait à dribbler son adversaire.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de cette histoire avec Célia ? Interrogea Jude afin de faire parler le jeune homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en riant, loin de se déconcentrer. Il para sans difficultés la sortie que Jude avait initié, contraignant le japonais à redoubler d'effort.

\- Je vais lui demander d'être ma copine ! Répondit-il en espérant que le garçon aux lunettes se déconcentrent.

Mais malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Jude ramena son ballon en arrière, et par une talonnade parfaitement maîtrisé, le propulsa dans les airs afin qu'il passe par-dessus sa tête.

\- Tu as ma bénédiction dans ce cas-là, lui sourit Jude, à condition que je gagne ce match.

Aïden surprit, regarda bêtement le ballon passer également derrière sa tête à lui, alors que Jude le récupérait déjà. Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire son adversaire, il était déjà trop tard. Le ballon était entre les pieds de Caleb. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jude Sharp avait quand même un peu d'humour.

Caleb balaya le terrain de regard, balle aux pieds. Axel et Elliot était fortement marqué, il serait difficile de leur passer le ballon.

De même, depuis le coup d'éclat de Heath au début de la première mi-temps, les joueurs allemands se méfiaient de lui, et le gardaient sous surveillance. Il avait d'abord voulu que ce soit Jude et lui qui montent jusqu'au but, mais il doutait de la puissance de leur tir.

Raison pour laquelle, il attendit tranquillement que Shawn parvienne jusqu'à lui. D'un signe de tête, il lui montra un point dans le lointain, et sourit d'anticipation quand il fut sûr que son coéquipier avait compris.

Tous deux reprirent leur course, vifs, avant que le milieu de terrain passe son ballon au défenseur. Surpris, les Aigles quittèrent aussitôt leur position sur les attaquants japonais pour se précipiter sur Shawn qui atteignait la surface de réparation. C'est le moment que choisit Axel pour venir vers lui.

Chacun de leur côté, ils s'entourèrent respectivement d'une sphère de feu pour l'un, et de glace pour l'autre. Et sous les yeux ahuris des allemands, ils se rejoignirent au centre de la surface, tandis que se formait autour d'eux un mélange de feu et de glace. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se percuter, ils tirèrent dans le ballon, qui fonça à toute allure vers le but, accompagné d'une flamme de feu et de glace.

Caleb n'attendit même pas de voir le ballon pénétrer les filets du gardien allemand, et se dirigea vers Jude en souriant. Fièrement, il lui tapa dans la main. Inazuma Japon menait le match, il fallait maintenant conserver le score pendant les deux minutes de temps additionnels.

.

Au coup de sifflet final, Miya sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Le match avait été difficile, et plusieurs fois le résultat avait été incertain. Mais ils l'avaient fait, la sélection japonaise était parvenue à battre les Aigles d'Allemagne, et à s'élever pour la seconde fois sur le toit du monde.

A l'image des joueurs japonais qui se précipitaient les uns vers les autres, Miya et Célia se tombèrent dans les bras, rapidement rejointes par Paolo et Nelly qui se contentèrent de petites effusions.

L'italien ne s'attarda pas pour autant, et se mit à courir vers Marc et ses amis pour les féliciter. Emue, la brune et ses deux amies, les regardèrent rirent avec plaisir. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient derrière eux, il était maintenant temps de profiter de cette victoire. Une victoire qui ne serait pas entachée par l'ombre malveillante d'Antonio Spelleni.

\- C'est une belle victoire !

Surprise, Miya se retourna vers sa cousine, qui venait soudainement d'apparaître derrière elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici aussi rapidement ?

La blonde sourit de manière énigmatique, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles. Presque aussitôt, elle braqua son regard sur Axel qui riait au loin avec Jude, Marc et Paolo. Elle s'y attarda quelques minutes avant de prévenir la brune qu'elle allait consoler ses amis. Elle disparut aussitôt, suivit rapidement par Célia.

\- Elle aurait tout de même pu féliciter son frère, gronda Nelly dans sa barbe en regardant la journaliste s'éclipser.

\- Laisse-là, je féliciterai doublement Jude, lui répondit la brune en riant.

Sur ses paroles, les deux manageuses se tournèrent de nouveau vers le terrain. Les joueurs allemands, après avoir récupérer leur médaille d'argent, s'en allait vers les vestiaires.

Miya aperçu Emi près d'Andreas et d'Aïden, un bras autour de leur épaule. Le blond essuyait quelques larmes, alors que Célia s'approchait, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils disparurent alors dans le stade.

En se retournant, il sembla à la jeune fille voir Axel détourner précipitamment la tête. Elle l'observa un instant, mais il se reconcentra rapidement sur le moment qu'il était en train de vivre, et se joignit de nouveau à ses amis afin de partager ces moments d'allégresses.

On distribua bientôt aux japonais leur médaille d'or. Et enfin, après encore quelques instants, la coupe arriva bientôt, belle et brillante.

Les organisateurs de la compétition prièrent Inazuma Japon de se regrouper, avant de tendre le trophée à Marc. Lorsqu'il leva la coupe dans les airs, le stade explosa de joie en même temps que les manageuses qui étaient toujours sur le banc et les joueurs.

Inazuma Japon avait gagner le _Football Frontier International_.


	23. Épilogue

Dans son uniforme flambant neuf, Emi respira pleinement l'air frais de cette fin du mois d'août qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Ainsi vêtue, elle avait le sentiment d'être dans un anime, l'un de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder quand elle était plus jeune. Son seul regret était que l'uniforme était bien moins joli que dans les fictions.

D'un regard en arrière, elle vérifia que Miya la suivait, mais cette dernière était accrochée au bras de Jude qu'elle regardait amoureusement. La blonde soupira : elle détestait ce genre de niaiserie.

Finalement peu envieuse que les deux idiots ne la rattrapent, elle accéléra le pas. Le couple qui marchait devant semblait bien moins mielleux, et elle jugeait leur présence préférable à celle de Miya et Jude.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, elle se glissa à la gauche du jeune homme, attrapa son bras, et adopta son rythme de marche. La jeune fille à sa droite ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'un tel comportement et se contenta d'un sourire pour saluer son amie.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas trop stressé ? Demanda Emi au garçon.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne suis pas le seul petit nouveau, il y a toi et cet idiot d'italien.

\- Peut-être que nous ne serons pas dans la même classe !

La tentative d'Emi, pour effrayer son ami, n'eut aucun succès. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Aïden de craindre ce genre d'épreuve.

Il n'était arrivé que la semaine dernière au Japon, mais il s'était déjà parfaitement intégré au cercle d'ami de Célia et d'Emi. A sa plus grande surprise, il s'entendait parfaitement avec Jude et Axel, et malgré qu'il trouve Marc un petit peu trop enthousiaste, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le supporter.

De plus, il était quelqu'un d'assez chanceux, et il était persuadé qu'il se retrouverait forcément dans la classe de l'un de ses nouveaux amis.

\- Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est de devoir terminer pour la deuxième fois cette année de seconde.

Célia ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis qu'Emi soupirait, dans le même état.

Le FFI s'était déroulé durant le mois de juillet, moment où la plupart des jeunes joueurs du monde étaient en vacances scolaires. Pour les européens, et notamment Aïden et Emi, leur année scolaire s'était achevé quelques semaines avant, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les japonais, qui avaient entamés leurs années de seconde en mars. En demandant leur transfert, les deux jeunes avaient donc dû s'accommoder au calendrier japonais.

Aïden avait pris sa décision assez rapidement à l'issue du tournoi. Bien qu'il voulut continuer de pouvoir fréquenter Célia, c'était surtout la perspective de jouer au football d'une manière différente qui l'avait motivé. Après qu'Andreas lui ait appris qu'il repartait pour les Etats-Unis, il avait rapidement envoyé sa candidature au lycée Raimon.

Sa volonté d'intégrer le club de foot avait été décisif, et Jude et Marc n'avait pas manqué d'appuyer sa candidature. C'était la raison pour laquelle il marchait tranquille au côté de sa petite-amie et d'Emi, en direction du lycée.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Andreas ? S'enquit Célia auprès des deux jeunes gens.

\- Nous avons eus une longue conversation en visio hier, tous les trois ! S'exclama Aïden dans un sourire, il semble qu'il se porte bien. Il est content de pouvoir jouer de nouveau avec ses amis américains.

\- Et puis, il y a cette fameuse fille, sourit Emi mystérieusement, j'ai déjà fouillé tous ses différents réseaux sociaux et visiblement elle a l'air gentil.

Célia et Aïden se mirent à rire à sa remarque. Évidemment, la blonde ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Elle était très heureuse qu'Andreas ait rencontré une fille qui lui plaisait, mais un peu comme il avait tenté de faire opposition à Axel, elle espérait bien faire de même. Ce n'était pas de la vengeance, elle commençait simplement à comprendre que ce n'était pas très drôle de voir son meilleur ami être accaparé par une inconnue.

\- Il a promis de nous la présenter en visio la semaine prochaine, expliqua-t-elle, mais promis, je serai gentille !

.

En arrivant devant le lycée Raimon, Miya quitta enfin le bras de Jude pour se précipiter vers Giuliano qui discutait avec Emi, Célia et Aïden.

De la même façon que le petit-ami de la journaliste, Giuliano avait également demandé son transfert pour le lycée Raimon.

En effet, le jeune homme avait gardé contact avec Jude, et à force de persuasion, celui-ci l'avait convaincu de rejoindre son équipe, afin d'expérimenter le football japonais que son oncle détestait tant. L'italien s'était laissé convaincre sur la pertinence d'un pied de nez à l'éducation de ce dernier, et avait finalement accepté.

\- Pourquoi toi, tu ne portes pas d'uniforme ? L'accusa Giuliano en voyant la brune approcher, je déteste ce machin, il me gratte.

Alors que Jude arrivait à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher un geste possessif envers sa petite-amie en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Elle n'est pas dans notre lycée, lui expliqua-t-il à la place de Miya qui riait d'une blague d'Aïden.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me dire ça avant ? S'offusqua l'italien, j'aurais réellement préféré être dans la classe de Miya plutôt que dans celle de Jude.

Alors que le stratège japonais fronçait les sourcils, trouvant la blague assez peu rigolote, Aïden jugea le moment opportun pour en rajouter.

\- Franchement mec, je ne suis là que depuis cinq minutes, mais si tu voyais toutes les jolies filles que j'ai déjà vu passée. Crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas ton choix !

La réflexion ne détendit pas Jude, qui lança un regard noir au petit-ami de sa sœur, alors que cette dernière lui tapait gentiment le haut du crâne.

.

Après sa journée de cours, Nathan rejoignit le terrain de football du lycée Raimon. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Miya était déjà là. A croire que les étudiants de Sélène passaient plus de temps à l'extérieur de leur établissement qu'à étudier.

Derrière lui, il entendait Jude et Aïden Mandel rire joyeusement. Finalement, ce dernier avait eu de la chance puisqu'il avait rejoint la classe du stratège, qu'il connaissait déjà.

La journée était déjà bien avancée, mais il faisait encore très jour. Le soleil tapé d'ailleurs avec insistance, et le jeune homme était peu enclin à procéder à une séance d'entraînement. Pour autant, il le fallait, puisque le championnat japonais avait repris, et la semaine prochaine, ils rencontreraient l'équipe du collège Polaris.

Ce serait la première fois, depuis la fin du tournoi mondial, que les joueurs de Raimon auraient la chance d'affronter leurs anciens coéquipiers, notamment Elliot Ember et Acker Reese. C'était surtout la perspective d'affronter ce dernier qui réjouissait Nathan.

Après leur retour au Japon, la coupe entre les mains, le défenseur de Raimon et le capitaine de Polaris s'étaient peu revu, malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives de se retrouver pour discuter ou passer un moment tous les deux.

Le jeune homme avait notamment eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ses sentiments et à ses émotions, et il était maintenant certain qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort pour son ancien ami.

Un soir, quelques jours après leur retour, Nathan avait eu une révélation et avait appelé Acker. Tous les deux en avaient discutés, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait fini par avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son ami. Ils s'étaient alors promis de prendre leur temps, pour voir où ses nouveaux sentiments les mèneraient.

La dernière fois, qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, remontait à presque huit jours, et le jeune homme avait déjà hâte de le revoir le week-end prochain, même si c'était en tant qu'adversaire.

\- Où est Giuliano ? L'interrogea Miya quand il arriva, il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était dans votre classe à Marc et toi.

\- Il doit être avec lui alors, répondit Nathan en laissant tombé son sac de cours au sol, je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses tant que ça à lui ? S'étonna Jude en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Ne joue pas au grand jaloux, le taquina la brune, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a fait venir ici.

Battu, ce dernier fut contraint d'acquiescer. Il se retourna vers Aïden et Nathan, afin d'encourager ses deux amis à l'accompagner sur le terrain pour commencer à s'entraîner, mais le premier était déjà partit en direction de Célia qui arrivait. Le grand frère de cette dernière soupira, alors que Nathan lui tapait gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- Navré mon cher Jude, mais tu devras te contenter de moi !

L'idée ne parut pas déplaire au stratège japonais, qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Tranquillement, sous ce chaud soleil d'août, ils entreprirent de commencer leur séance d'entraînement. Petit à petit, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Marc et Giuliano, ainsi qu'Aïden et Jack. Bientôt, il ne manqua plus qu'Axel.

Miya et Célia qui étaient occupée à remplir les gourdes de jus de ginseng s'en étonnèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Axel d'être en retard, s'exclama Célia

\- Tu as raison, répondit Miya en hochant la tête, j'aurais plutôt parié sur Giuliano.

Ce dernier qui revenait justement boire une gorgée d'eau s'offusqua.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Emi, leur apprit Nelly en venant vers eux, peut-être qu'elle est avec Axel.

L'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de la brune. De fait, elle se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle remercia la rousse d'un grand sourire. Elle n'avait plus de doute sur l'endroit où devait se trouver les deux jeunes gens.

.

Il y avait des gens particulièrement chanceux.

Emi estimait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait appris à connaître au sein du lycée Raimon, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe dans la classe de la seule qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Alors qu'elle avait vu Aïden, rejoindre en la narguant, la classe de Jude et Axel, elle avait dû suivre cette pimbêche de Nelly.

De plus, la rousse s'était avérée particulièrement gentille. Elle l'avait aidé à s'orienter, lui avait présenter ses amies, et lui avait expliqué les dernières leçons étudiées afin qu'elle puisse suivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si la jeune fille était hypocrite, ou si elle essayait vraiment d'être son amie, mais dans tous les cas, ce comportement ne plaisait pas à la blonde.

Il lui semblait qu'elle préférait encore la Nelly hautaine et autoritaire, là au moins, elle n'avait pas la sensation d'être la plus méchante des deux.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

A l'entente de cette voix, Emi émergea de ses pensées et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle lui sourit grandement avant de se plonger dans les bras ouverts qu'il tendait devant elle.

Axel referma ses bras sur la jeune fille quand il fut sûr qu'elle était confortablement installée contre son torse, et profita de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

\- Je repensais à ma journée, lui murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était étouffée par son torse, ainsi le jeune homme eut particulièrement du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle dégagea sa tête afin de se répéter après qu'il lui ait signalé n'avoir rien compris. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu moqueusement.

\- Jude m'avait prévenu que tu étais dans la classe de Nelly. Elle n'est pas si méchante, tu verras.

La blonde ne répondit rien, préférant occulter la rousse de son esprit. Surtout dans un moment aussi agréable que celui-ci.

Quelques heures après la finale du FFI, Axel était venu pour la trouver pour lui demander d'être de nouveau sa petite-amie.

La jeune fille avait une fierté mal placé, et lui avait donc simplement expliqué qu'elle était au courant de sa promesse stupide, et que pour le moment, elle devait réfléchir. Bizarrement, le jeune homme n'avait pas semblé surpris, et s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, la prévenant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

La blonde soupçonnait grandement Miya et Jude de l'avoir prévenu avant, raison pour laquelle, il ne paraissait pas si déçu que cela. Finalement, alors qu'elle m'était du temps à revenir vers lui, le blond avait décrété qu'elle avait assez réfléchis, et lui avait raconté le cauchemar qui avait motivé une telle décision. Bien que la jeune fille jugea toujours cette raison aussi stupide, elle décida de tourner la page, après qu'Axel lui ait assuré qu'il ne lui promettrait plus jamais rien.

De toute façon, Emi pensait que c'était mieux comme ça. Les gens avaient tendance à en faire à tout vas, sans vraiment savoir ce que cela impliquait. Lorsque l'on faisait une promesse à quelqu'un, cette personne s'attendait à ce qu'on la tienne. Bien souvent, quand elles n'étaient pas tenues, on était bien plus malheureux.

Bien que ça ait mal commencé, puisqu'il lui avait promis de ne plus en faire, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient remis ensemble.

\- Tu as réfléchi quel club tu allais rejoindre ? L'interrogea Axel après qu'ils aient commencé à marcher.

\- Célia m'a proposé de rejoindre le club de journalisme. Miya m'a assuré que les clubs de cuisine et de lecture me plairaient, commença-t-elle, mais je ne crois pas.

Le blond hocha la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Peut-être le club de philosophie…

\- Oh non ! Il n'y a qu'un seul membre et son local est minuscule, s'insurgea Axel, encore plus que le premier local de foot.

\- Alors le club d'éloquence ?

L'idée parut plaire davantage au jeune homme.

\- Je pense que ça te plairait. Et puis, Nelly en est membre, elle te présentera.

Emi soupira de désespoir. Visiblement, elle se coltinerait Nelly pendant un bon moment.

.

La nuit tombait sur la ville d'Inazuma. Le ciel se paraît de jolies couleurs ocres et rosés, tandis que l'astre solaire disparaissait dans l'horizon. En arrivant au terrain près de la rivière, Miya n'aurait vraiment pas pu dire quelle heure il était. L'entraînement des garçons s'étaient terminés il y a plus d'une heure, mais ces derniers avaient été si lent à se changer, qu'elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre le pied sur la première marche, Emi la dépassa en s'extasiant.

\- Waouh ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai vu cet endroit dans les story de Miya, mais je rêvais tellement d'y aller.

Derrière elle, la brune entendit Jude et Axel rire, de la remarque enfantine de sa cousine. La jeune fille ne put également réprimer un sourire satisfait.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre afin de s'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche, et Miya en profita pour sortir du panier les victuailles qu'elle avait apportées.

Normalement, l'équipe de Raimon toute entière aurait dût les accompagner. Mais tous avaient décommandé les uns après les autres.

Marc et Nelly avaient finalement décidés de manger en tête à tête, Célia prévoyait de faire découvrir à Aïden des sandwichs typiquement japonais, Nathan et Acker avaient finalement prévu de se retrouver. La brune était certaine que Giuliano allait venir, mais quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il avait encore beaucoup de paperasses à compléter pour finaliser son transfert. De fait, ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement en mangeant les nombreux encas préparés par la japonaise.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Paolo ? Demanda Emi à sa cousine en avalant une gorgée de citronnade.

\- Le championnat italien a repris au début du mois, il s'entraîne dur avec son équipe. D'ailleurs, l'attaquant français, Antonin Grisette, a rejoint son club à Turin. Ils s'entendent bien, et il est en train d'apprendre la super-technique du _Tir Imaginaire_.

\- Et quand est-il de la procédure judiciaire d'Antonio Spelleni ? S'interrogea Axel à son tour.

La brune soupira. Cette affaire-là était bien moins plaisante.

\- D'après Nelly, le procès ne devrait pas avoir lieu avant la fin de l'année prochaine. Cependant, étant donnés les preuves que nous avons fournis, ainsi que celles qui ont ensuite été rassemblées par les enquêteurs, la sentence risque d'être très lourde. Peut-être trente à quarante ans de prisons.

Jude, qui avait perçu son malaise, l'attira doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne devrais plus t'en préoccuper, cette histoire est derrière nous maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, Miya ! S'exclama Emi, tu en as assez fait. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur tes activités au club de cuisine, ça te réussit visiblement.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en s'empiffrant d'une énième croquette korroke, sous les rires des deux jeunes hommes. Puis finalement, la brune les rejoint elle aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit complétement couché, et que les étoiles furent toutes visibles dans ce noir ciel d'été. Les complots et les problèmes avaient tous été écartés, et ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de l'instant.

Cependant, Jude et Axel ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard de connivence. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle durer ? Parce que les deux jeunes hommes ne se souvenaient pas avoir disputé une saison de football sans qu'une nouvelle manigance ne menace le football qu'ils aimaient tant.


End file.
